


Airport

by anne_mir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 88,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_mir/pseuds/anne_mir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" - Harry - dijo Liam, después de soltar un largo suspiro -. Llegará esa persona que por fin te hará aterrizar y entenderás que se puede volar de distintas maneras."</p>
<p>Safe Creative:<br/>Código: 1412222819091<br/>Fecha 22-dic-2014 8:24 UTC<br/>Licencia: Todos los derechos reservados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prólogo.

Un chico de ojos oscuros se acomodaba el cabello frente al enorme espejo de la habitación del hotel que en esa ocasión le habían otorgado. Ya se encontraba completamente listo con el uniforme obligatorio de su trabajo puesto de una manera completamente impecable. Odiaba ese traje tan elegante puesto que cubría esos tatuajes que tanto amaba, pero sabía que estos no eran agradables a la vista para todas las personas y la verdad era que con su trabajo veía a demasiadas personas con diferentes mentalidades.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y volteó a ver a su mejor amigo que apenas salía de la ducha. No era que le sorprendiera ya que siempre lo hacía, pero simplemente le seguía molestando.

 

\- No entiendo la razón por la que te pones el uniforme ahora. – soltó su mejor amigo mientras caminaba a su maleta para sacar ropa cómoda.

\- Porque a diferencia de ti – se volteó para mirarlo – yo si soy responsable.

 

Su amigo soltó un bufido cargado de fastidio.

 

\- Deberías de divertirte un poco más, Zayn.

\- Tú deberías de entender que no puedes irte de fiesta cada vez que nos toca quedarnos en Nueva York ya que al día siguiente tenemos que volar de nuevo a Londres – soltó -. Tienes muchas vidas en tus manos.

 

Harry sacudió sus rizos para acomodarlos de la mejor forma posible y después miró a Zayn.

 

\- Puedo con todo. Recuerda que soy el mejor piloto.

\- Eso será hasta que no llegue otro y te arranque el título.

\- Jamás pasará – dijo confiado -. No deberías de quejarte, al contrario, deberías de salir conmigo como lo hacías antes.

\- Sabes que eso para mí ha terminado. Conocí a Perrie y nos va tan bien que no quiero arruinarlo.

\- Me empiezas a decepcionar al igual que Liam.

\- Lo creas o no, el amor hace que las personas cambien y encontrarás a alguien algún día que hará que quieras aterrizar para quedarte.

\- Volar es el único amor real que tengo – dijo desinteresado en lo que le acababan de decir -. Aparte, no quiero aterrizar para empezar a vender seguros como Liam.

\- Tú tienes una carrera, podrías dejar esto sin problemas.

\- El problema es que no lo quiero dejar.

 

Harry tomó su traje y lo colgó en su brazo para después tomar con la otra mano la pesada maleta la cual comenzó a arrastrar en dirección a la salida.

Era una costumbre para él llegar al aeropuerto vestido con ropa completamente normal y cómoda para después cambiarse en ese mismo lugar. Detestaba que todos por las calles lo miraran por el elegante traje como si fuera un alíen.

El rizado se dirigió al auto que los esperaba fuera después de hacer el trámite de salida de su hotel seguido por Zayn que se veía demasiado tranquilo ese día. Lo miró y se sintió afortunado porque aquel chico era su copiloto y su mejor amigo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se dieron cuenta de que aún les quedaba tiempo libre, como siempre, tenían que llegar un poco antes para que el rizado pudiera ponerse el uniforme.

 

Harry bostezó y se dirigió a la cafetería más cercana con la certeza de que ese sería un día más de trabajo.


	2. Capítulo 1

"Y es que con sólo mirarte siento que puedo tocar el cielo aun estando con los pies en la tierra."

 

Sonrió aliviado al mirar que se encontraba frente al enorme aeropuerto puesto que eso significaba que su nueva vida comenzaba. Aún no podía creer que esa sería la última vez que pisaría ese maldito lugar y es que la verdad es que no odiaba los aeropuertos, lo que odiaba en realidad era el hecho de tener que subirse a uno de esos espantosos aviones. Le ponían los pelos de punta, le revolvían el estómago y lo dejaban con un dolor de oídos intenso por días.

Caminó hacia el interior arrastrando su maleta que pesaba demasiado para su gusto, no había pesado tanto las últimas veces que había viajado, pero en ese momento llevaba todas sus cosas consigo ya que su tiempo en Nueva York había terminado. Por fin se había graduado con honores de la escuela The Juilliard School y era momento de volver a casa para quedarse y empezar a desarrollar lo que tanto había soñado en el lugar que lo había visto crecer: Londres.

El haber entrado a aquel conservatorio de artes escénicas ubicado en el Lincoln Center de Nueva York catalogada por el U.S. News & World Report como la institución de educación superior con la tasa de admisión más baja de los Estados Unidos le había mostrado que no habían cosas en la vida que no se pudieran lograr, que con esfuerzo y dedicación se podía llegar hasta los lugares menos imaginados.

Sintió un poco de frío recorrer su cuerpo, no sabía si era por los nervios que le causaba el hecho de poder ver de nuevo a su familia y a su novia o simplemente por el clima, pero no se detuvo a investigar el motivo, simplemente se dirigió a una pequeña cafetería que estaba llena de gente esperando por sus pedidos mientras mataban el tiempo que faltaba para que sus vuelos salieran en dirección a sus distintos destinos.

Al pararse frente a la barra miró a la chica que atendía a los clientes corriendo de un lado a otro de una forma completamente desesperada. Se veía que llevaba horas en ese lugar y que la frustración y el cansancio estaban por vencerla.

Gritó dos veces intentando llamar su atención de una forma amable, con un “disculpe, podría darme un café”, pero simplemente la mujer no había alcanzado a escucharlo o simplemente lo había ignorado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ariana! – escuchó una voz ronca gritar a su lado.

Miró a la persona que había gritado y se topó con un chico realmente alto, con piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de un verde brillante que estaba seguro de que si fuera una chica, hubiera caído enamorado de ese desconocido en ese preciso instante.

La mujer volteó a verlo y movió la cabeza en señal de que lo escuchaba.

\- ¡Que no sea un café! ¡Que sean dos! – mostró la cantidad con sus largos dedos -. Uno para mí y otro para el chico – aclaró apuntándolo.

\- ¡Enseguida! – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Louis lo miró completamente sorprendido por haber hecho aquello sin la necesidad de habérselo pedido, realmente hablaba bien de aquel chico esa actitud.

\- Gra… gracias – susurró nervioso.

\- De nada – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba su cabello rizado con una mano -. Aquí todo es muy ajetreado, si quieres tener un servicio rápido tienes que hacerte amigo de las personas que atienden los lugares, sino no conseguirás nada.

\- Lo he notado – susurró.

\- ¿Viajarás a algún lugar alejado?

\- Voy a Londres – sonrió débilmente -. Aunque en realidad la idea me aterra. No es la primera vez que viajo, pero simplemente sigue sin gustarme el hecho del dolor de oídos por horas. He llegado a estar sin escuchar muy bien por un día entero después de viajar en avión.

El chico de ojos verdes rió y negó con la cabeza completamente divertido.

\- Sólo tienes que relajarte. Subes al avión predispuesto a que algo malo pasará

\- Tal vez… - contestó, procesando lo que aquel chico le había dicho.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la chica llegó con el pedido que el chico de ojos verdes había hecho.

\- Aquí tienen – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – susurró buscando entre sus bolsillos dinero para pagar el café.

\- Yo pago – dijo el de ojos verdes -. Es mi invitado – comentó en dirección a la chica mientras le pasaba un billete -. Nos veremos luego – se despidió de ella -. Espero que sigas siendo igual de eficiente cuando regrese – le coqueteó.

\- Si se trata de ti, siempre soy eficiente – respondió al instante al coqueteo.

El desconocido rió animado y Louis por fin se fijó bien en lo hermosa que era su sonrisa, en esos adorables hoyuelos que la decoraban, pero al recordar la razón por la que sonreía, sintió como si le dieran un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Vio como sus ojos verdes se paseaban por el reloj que tenía puesto en la mano izquierda y soltaba un suspiro cansado.

\- Bien, es hora de irme – soltó mirando a Louis.

\- No… no tenías por qué pagarlo – dijo por fin.

\- No es ningún problema – se dio la media vuelta y se enfiló hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Louis miró por un momento el pequeño vaso de café que tenía entre sus manos hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a registrar sus cosas. Tomó su maleta nuevamente y se dirigió a la enorme fila de su línea de vuelo para esperar hasta que le tocara el turno de pesar su maleta.

Después de unos momentos se sintió completamente libre pues podía caminar tranquilo sin tener que estar vigilando su equipaje. Ya estaba todo registrado, sólo le quedaba esperar a que la pesadilla empezara.

Miró las enormes pantallas que mostraban la gran cantidad de vuelos que salían y llegaban mientras la voz de una mujer inundaba el lugar de vez en cuando avisando a los pasajeros que debían de acercarse a la zona de salida de su vuelo. No le entendía del todo bien, era como si se estuviera atragantando con el micrófono, así que como siempre, le tocó la difícil tarea de leer las pantallas intentando captar su salida a pesar de la rapidez con que toda la información pasaba.

\- El vuelo a Londres sale en veinte minutos y tienes que dirigirte a la sala 8 – escuchó esa voz ronca de nuevo.

\- Gra… gracias, por todo – lo miró y ahora el de cabello rizado se encontraba con una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón de tela, completamente elegante mientras tenía un saco colgando del brazo que era exactamente del mismo color que su pantalón.

Ambos voltearon y vieron que un piloto vestido por completo con un café en mano se dirigía a donde debía arrastrando su maleta a toda velocidad.

\- Nunca he entendido el sentido de los pilotos – soltó Louis de repente -. Es decir, los aviones se manejan prácticamente solos. Se ahorrarían mucho dinero si los despiden o les reducen el sueldo por no hacer nada.

Escuchó la sonora carcajada del chico que tenía enfrente y sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo de la emoción que le causaba ser él la razón de ese gesto en aquel desconocido.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – dijo finalmente -. Me tengo que ir – metió la mano en su bolsillo – toma, esto te ayudará con tu problema de los oídos, o al menos servirá para que no se tapen – tomó su mano y puso una pequeña cajita en ella.

Después de eso aquel chico se alejó arrastrando su gran maleta mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Louis bajó la mirada y abrió la mano viendo que dentro había una pequeña cajita de chicles. ¿Cómo podría aquello ayudarlo?

Recordó las palabras del rizado y empezó a caminar hacia la sala 8 de donde se suponía que saldría su vuelo mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente preguntándose si en alguna ocasión volvería a ver esos ojos verdes que simplemente lo habían intrigado y se sintió completamente tonto por no haber preguntado su nombre ni a dónde se dirigía.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba sentado en el avión junto a la ventana. No sabía en realidad porque se había puesto ahí sí ni siquiera toleraba mirar al exterior, se mareaba con sólo echar un vistazo. Pero había algo diferente en esa ocasión…

El movimiento del avión hizo que recordara aquella pequeña cajita y sonrió inconsciente al mirarla sintiendo que ya era su último vuelo… volvía a casa.

~*~

Harry se acercó sonriendo a su mejor amigo que lo esperaba en plena pista de despegue frente al enorme avión que conducirían en esa ocasión.

\- Creo que se te olvidó la resaca de esta mañana – dijo Zayn, bebiendo un poco del vaso de café que tenía en las manos.

\- Para nada, sigue presente.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Sucedió algo interesante mientras no estábamos cerca?

\- Vi el cielo Zayn.

El chico de cabello oscuro no pudo evitar escupir un poco del café que acababa de beber por la risa que le había causado el hecho de que su amigo dijera algo así.

\- Qué asqueroso – soltó Harry riendo por lo que su amigo había hecho.

\- Lo siento – dijo Zayn al tranquilizarse, limpiando con una servilleta su boca y las diminutas gotas que habían caído en su traje.

\- Tienes suerte de que el uniforme sea oscuro. – Empezó aponerse el chaleco encima, se lo abotonó y quedó igual que su amigo.

\- Es que me has dicho cosas ridículas – le dio el vaso a un hombre que pasaba – pero eso es el colmo – se puso el gorro.

\- Vi el cielo en los ojos de un chico – aclaró -. Mirar sus ojos es como ver el cielo en el suelo, ¿entiendes?

\- Vaya… así que Harry Styles, Piloto Aviador de Transporte de Línea Aérea con habilitación de vuelo instrumental, vuelo multimotores, vuelo nocturno, etc… Aprobado por la European Air Safety Agency, está enamorado.

\- ¿Qué? – se alteró -. Sólo me gustaron sus ojos, no es para tanto.

Ambos subieron al avión sabiendo que era la hora de trabajar y dejar de hablar sobre cosas tontas. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y antes de colocarse los micrófonos con audífonos se sonrieron.

\- Olvidaste más habilitaciones que eh hecho Malik.

\- Dije “etc.” Styles.

Rieron animados sabiendo que se dirigían de regreso a casa pues ese día sólo tendrían un vuelo como cada Lunes y Jueves.

Zayn empezó a decir las condiciones climáticas en las que viajarían mientras miraba atento unas hojas que tenía en las manos.

Soltaron unas cuantas instrucciones e indicaciones a las personas de la torre de control y escucharon atentamente sus respuestas hasta que Harry hizo el primer movimiento en la palanca indicando con eso el inicio del viaje.

Estaban conscientes de que los pasajeros podían escuchar tan claramente como ellos el ruido del avión funcionando.

\- Vamos a casa amigo. Perri me espera con la cena.

 

Harry rió de una forma escandalosa y empezó la maniobra de despegue acelerando periódicamente para poder sumergirse en lo alto de los cielos una vez más sin poder borrar de su mente a ese chico que le había mostrado el cielo unas horas antes con sólo mirarlo.


	3. Capítulo 2

"Tus ojos son el cielo en el que puedo volar sin miedo a caer."

 

Al bajar del avión se dio cuenta que aquel chico de rizos tenía demasiada razón con respecto al chicle pues sus oídos se habían destapado al momento de masticarlo, en realidad, tenía razón en todo. Los pensamientos fatalistas al estar en los cielos hacían que todo el viaje fuera pésimo, pero en esa ocasión, en lugar de eso, su mente se vio abordada por el recuerdo de la perfección de ese chico.

Jamás había visto a alguien que se le pareciera, y si lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro de que lo recordaría. ¿Quién se podría olvidar de aquella sonrisa? Estaba completamente seguro de que podía iluminar ciudades enteras con ella.

Después de tomar su equipaje de la cinta, caminó hacia el exterior donde en seguida distinguió a su madre que lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa. Él creía que vería a su montón de hermanas con ella al llegar, pero no fue así.

Se acercó a ella sintiendo de repente lo mucho que la había extrañado.

\- Cariño – dijo Jay al tenerlo enfrente.

Louis no contestó, simplemente la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas inundando sus oídos con la pequeña risita que había soltado su madre y perdiéndose en las lágrimas que sabía que provenían de ella ya que empapaban el hombro de su camisa.

\- Te extrañé – soltó él sin separarse.

\- Nosotras más.

Después de unos segundos se dieron cuenta de que no se podían quedar allí, ya que mucha gente que caminaba cerca, tenía que esquivarlos para no interrumpir su camino.

\- Seguro me veo ridícula – dijo su madre sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas al separarse.

\- ¡Para nada! – soltó enternecido.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

\- ¿Y las pequeñas? – preguntó por fin, mientras pasaban por las tiendas del enorme aeropuerto.

\- Ellas están en casa. Yo vine por ti después de salir del trabajo; si iba por ellas, no me daría tiempo – explicó -. ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? Seguramente espantoso ya que odias los aviones.

\- Extrañamente… en esta ocasión me fue más que bien.

Louis sonrió al recordar a aquel chico y sintió un enorme pesar al saber que no lo volvería a ver.

~*~

Cuando los dos amigos bajaron del avión. Harry rió divertido al ver como Zayn casi se tiraba a besar el suelo, dando gracias por haber llegado después de todo.

Caminaron por todo el aeropuerto por su ruta de escape que usaban de costumbre. Afortunadamente tenían la certeza de que en el estacionamiento había un auto esperándolos para llevarlos a sus hogares.

Al estar por fin dentro del auto estaban seguros de que tardarían bastante tiempo en salir del lugar debido al tráfico de la gente que entraba y salía por llegadas de sus familiares o ese tipo de cosas que realmente eran frustrantes cuando tenían deseos de llegar rápidamente a casa.

Harry estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba ansioso por llegar, de hecho, hacía unos meses que tenía esas ansias dibujadas en el rostro cada vez que llegaban a Londres. Había conocido a una chica realmente hermosa llamada Perrie quien demostraba su amor hacía su amigo de una forma incomparable. Ella entendía el trabajo de Zayn y siempre que no estaban juntos hablaban por Skype hasta que la hora de dormir llegaba para ambos. En Londres, siempre esperaba a Zayn con una cena realmente elaborada, pues desde que se habían conocido, había sido casi tan difícil separarlos que se habían mudado juntos.

Una pizca de envidia recorrió su ser al pensar que al menos su amigo si tenía motivos para regresar, pero él experimentaba el mismo sentimiento al ir a Nueva York que al regresar a casa… nada. No había nada que lo esperara en ningún lugar con ansias, sólo su hermana y su madre que vivían lo suficientemente retiradas de él como para sólo verlo en fiestas importantes. Él no se podía alejar mucho de la capital de Londres ya que el viaje sería demasiado tedioso, así que vivía completamente solo. Aparte, tanto su adorada hermana Gemma, como su madre, habían hecho sus vidas y él no quería ser una molestia para ambas.

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que al salir un frío abrazador lo invadiría, pero le restó importancia y se quitó el estorboso chaleco del uniforme sin apartar ni un segundo la mirada del exterior.

Tenía que admitir que siempre era un placer llegar a Londres, era su hogar, el lugar que lo había visto crecer y cierto alivio lo invadía.

Se fijó en el primer tramo de acera del exterior del estacionamiento y supo que aquello sería más lento que de costumbre.

Se acomodó en su asiento y de repente, algo llamó su atención. Activó sus sensores de una forma rápida, como si de una alarma contra incendios se tratase.

\- ¡Zayn! – llamó de repente, señalando a un punto en el exterior.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Harry jaló a su amigo para que pudiera observar lo mismo que él.

\- ¡El cielo!

Por instinto, Zayn miró hacia arriba y frunció el entrecejo pensando que su amigo estaba loco mientras buscaba algo entre las nubes del cielo nocturno que cubría a Londres.

\- ¡No, idiota! – dijo Harry al notar lo que su amigo hacía – allí.

El de cabello oscuro siguió la dirección que le indicaba la mano de su mejor amigo y vio a un chico sonriente, hablando con una mujer de una forma completamente animada mientras subían una enorme maleta a la parte trasera de un auto rojo.

Debía admitir muy a pesar de su heterosexualidad que aquel muchacho que el rizado señalaba era realmente guapo, parecía lleno de vida y cargado de buenos sentimientos. Sus facciones eran finas como si las hubieran tallado con delicadeza y su sonrisa era parecida a una de esas de los comerciales de pastas dentales.

\- ¿Es él? – preguntó incrédulo.

\- Sí.

\- Es guapo.

\- Es más que eso.

De repente el auto en el que iban aceleró, como si el tráfico hubiera conspirado en su contra y lograron mirar como el chico aquel se adentraba en el auto rojo que empezó a avanzar por las calles hasta que por fin lo perdieron de vista.

~*~

Louis sonrió abiertamente al mirar su casa cuando su madre por fin se estacionó. No era que odiara la vida que había llevado en Nueva York, para nada. Había hecho muy buenos amigos en aquel lugar, pero nada se comparaba con su hogar.

Bajó la maleta de la parte trasera del auto y siguió a su madre hasta que por fin atravesaron la puerta principal de la casa.

No tuvo tiempo ni de mirar el interior ya que de repente sintió que lo asfixiaban en varios apretados abrazos y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que eran sus cuatro hermanas las que estaban sobre él. Sonrió para sí, realmente había extrañado todo eso.

\- ¿Ya le avisaste a Eleanor que llegaste? – preguntó Jay curiosa, mientras caminaban a la sala de estar.

\- No exactamente – respondió sentándose en el sofá – pero esperaba ir a verla más tarde.

\- Oh, estaba tan feliz por tu regreso – soltó su madre con emoción.

Sus labios se movieron para soltar una respuesta pero se vio interrumpido por el insistente sonido de su móvil dentro de su bolsillo. Miró a su madre para disculparse con sólo ese gesto y ella simplemente asintió.

Cuando miró la pantalla y sonrió alegre antes de contestar.

\- ¿Sí? – Dijo a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea – llegué hace poco… ¡oh! Claro que si… ¿En tu casa? De acuerdo, nos veremos en un par de horas – aseguró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro para después cortar la llamada.

\- ¿Quién era? ¿Eleanor? – preguntó su madre al verlo tan sonriente.

\- Eh… no. A ella creo que la veré hasta mañana – se puso de pie -. Me tengo que duchar y arreglar.

Se acercó a su madre para darle un fugaz abrazo al que ella contestó confundida y después subió a toda velocidad las escaleras de su casa hasta su habitación.

~*~

Harry miró su casa desde el exterior. Era realmente grande y por dentro era demasiado cómoda y elegante, pero las luces apagadas siempre al llegar le daban esa sensación de abandono y soledad que tanto lo incomodaba.

Se acercó a la puerta y miró el reloj antes de entrar. Aún era temprano, pero si no se daba prisa, aquello cambiaría. Abrió la puerta y encendió la primera luz que encontró, no era que le diera miedo la oscuridad, pero simplemente le daba miedo caerse por tropezar con algo y quedar tendido en el suelo, sin vida. Rió y negó con la cabeza energéticamente ante su idea.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió una punzada en el pecho… nuevamente nadie lo esperaba. Nadie estaba ansioso por verlo cruzar por la puerta para lanzarse en sus brazos. Nadie lo miraba con miedo a que el día siguiente llegara puesto que se tenía que ir.

Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la que era su habitación pateándose mentalmente por haber elegido un hogar tan grande para él solo. Tenía cuatro habitaciones más aparte de la suya que estaban perfectamente amuebladas pero que nadie usaba y todas, absolutamente todas contaban con un baño individual.

Volvió a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era hora de empezar a arreglarse.

No podía creer que a su amigo se le ocurriera decir que sí a semejante invitación. Lo peor de todo era que había aceptado en su lugar como si fuera el dueño de su tiempo.

Zayn era todo un caso, pero era su mejor amigo y no había forma de cambiarlo.

 

Al meterse a la ducha, sintió como el agua relajaba cada parte de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, al hacerlo, ahí estaba. Aquel chico de ojos azules aparecía en su mente en ese preciso momento mirándolo. Ése chico era el cielo y él simplemente se sentía como un ave perdiéndose en él.


	4. Capítulo 3

"Mirar tus ojos llover sería como ver mi cielo caer."

La puerta de la acogedora casa sonó haciendo que los dos chicos en el interior la miraran como si esperaran que alguien la abriera de repente de una patada, pero eso no era una película de acción como las que solían ver en la televisión, era simplemente la visita de uno de los tres amigos a los que habían invitado para tener una noche de “hombres” con un poco de cerveza y pizza que darían paso a una plática amena.

El rubio se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con pereza.

\- ¡Niall! – recibió un abrazo efusivo.

\- ¡Zayn! – respondió con la misma emoción.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó al separarse.

Niall ladeó un poco la cabeza y miró que detrás del de cabello oscuro se encontraba Harry, quien a pesar de que sus amigos compartían un momento alegre, no se veía del mejor humor del mundo.

Iba a saludarlo también dudando un poco pues no quería que su tono fuera preocupado, pero se vieron interrumpidos por una voz más.

\- Niall, ¿Quién llegó? – los tres voltearon hacia la entrada de la cocina y se toparon con la cabeza de Liam que asomaba curiosa.

\- ¡Son Harry y Zayn! – contestó, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! – sonrió Liam -. Es un gusto verlos después de tanto, chicos.

\- Lo mismo digo Li – dijo soltó el de cabello oscuro mientras se acercaba a la sala de estar para dejarse caer en el primer sofá que se cruzó por su camino -. Lo que sucede es que no me atrevo a venir a visitarlos. Me da demasiado miedo llegar y descubrirlos haciendo cosas indebidas.

Harry se sentó de igual forma en uno de los sofás y sonrió divertido ante el comentario de su amigo.

Realmente le impresionaba la historia de esos dos chicos. Liam era un piloto más, así como lo eran Zayn y Harry, pero de repente había conocido a Niall quien era inspector de vuelos en el aeropuerto de Londres. Las cosas se habían dado tan rápidamente que era imposible creerlo. Era como si toda la vida se hubieran estado esperando.

Después de un par de años, Liam decidió que era momento de dejar su vida ajetreada como piloto para empezar a dedicarse más a su relación con aquel rubio con el que todos habían entablado una estrecha amistad debido a su gran carisma y ternura. Eso era lo que Liam había necesitado para aterrizar, el amor de Niall.

Al salir de aquel trabajo, Niall decidió seguirlo puesto que sus jornadas en el aeropuerto también eran demasiado duras y ambos empezaron a vender seguros. Después de tener un empleo como ese, encontrar alguna otra cosa era completamente difícil pues nadie estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de su preparación, aparte de que, de nada les servían todos los cursos tomados para vender seguros, aquello era completamente loco.

\- No hagas ese tipo de bromas – Niall golpeó a Zayn con un notorio sonrojo cubriéndole el rostro – saben que pueden venir en cualquier momento – se sentó frente a ellos.

Zayn rió alegre mientras se frotaba la zona donde había impactado el puño del rubio para cesar un poco el notorio dolor que sentía.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Liam se fuera a sentar a un lado de ellos poniendo una cerveza fría delante de cada uno. Sabían que tendrían una larga plática aquella noche.

\- Entonces… Harry – Liam lo miró con ese gesto paternal que siempre había tenido y que el rizado tanto odiaba -. ¿Sigues estando sólo?

\- ¡Nunca está solo! – dijo Zayn intentando sonar divertido -. Siempre tiene a alguien nuevo en su cama. Puede ser chico o chica.

\- Estoy bien, Liam – soltó ignorando el comentario de su amigo -. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

\- Hazz, es importante que sepas que estamos contigo. La soledad es terrible y sé que en algún momento encontrarás a alguien que…

\- ¡Liam! – la voz de Niall lo interrumpió -. Déjalo ya.

\- Pero es que debe entender que la vida no es…

\- ¡Hazle caso a tu novio! – soltó molesto el de ojos verdes -. Gracias por preocuparte, pero te eh dicho más de una vez que no tienes razones para hacerlo.

La tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Todos sabían que eso terminaría de aquella manera desde el momento en el que el castaño había dicho el nombre del rizado. Siempre era así, era como una tradición que cada vez que se reunían, Liam sacara ese lado paternal de sus adentros y acorralara a Harry con consejos que para nada había pedido y que eran conscientes de que jamás pediría pues según él, no los necesitaba, no le hacían falta para vivir.

Niall se pateó mentalmente ya que antes de que sus amigos llegaran, le había advertido a Liam y le había dejado por de más claro que no quería que molestara a Harry con respecto a su estilo de vida, ya que él en lo personal, estaba convencido de que el rizado dejaría de vivir así en el momento en que él así lo sintiera.

El sonido de un carraspeo incómodo de Zayn inundó por completo el lugar y se ganó las miradas de todos.

\- Creo que… deberían de traer la pizza, ¿no? – Miró a Liam y le sonrió ampliamente para darle consuelo puesto que sabía que esas discusiones lo decepcionaban y desanimaban -. Muero de hambre.

\- Claro – sonrió el castaño levemente, más como si fuera una mueca que le costaba trabajo hacer -. Esperen – se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de caminar en dirección a la cocina escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta. No tenía nada que ver con la forma de llamar que tenían sus dos amigos que ya se encontraban ahí.

Giró sobre sus talones sin prestar atención a la plática que Zayn y Niall habían empezado a tener para olvidar el trago amargo de unos instantes atrás, pero para él no era nada fácil. Había sido copiloto de Harry un tiempo y se había dado cuenta de que el de ojos verdes tenía un gran corazón, más sensible de lo que aparentaba y por eso se preocupaba. Quería lo mejor para él, pero lo malo es que su amigo ni siquiera sabía qué era lo mejor.

Al llegar a la puerta, con su mente aun dando vueltas, abrió topándose con unos ojos azules y una amplia sonrisa.

\- Lou… - sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

Desde que había conocido a Louis Tomlinson gracias a Niall (pues habían estudiado juntos en algún momento de su vida y desde eso no se habían separado), se había convencido de que los abrazos de ese chico eran absolutamente dulces y tranquilizadores, lo que provocaba que siempre fuera un gusto enorme verlo.

~*~

El ver que en la puerta, justo delante de ellos se encontraba aquel chico de ojos azules que había conocido en el aeropuerto, le había quitado el aliento y el amargo sabor de boca que le había dejado el haberle contestado a Liam de mala manera.

Miró a Zayn que veía en la misma dirección que él para después regalarle su atención. Hizo un terrible esfuerzo pero después de unos momentos supo que su amigo le decía “es él” con un movimiento de labios. No pudo evitar asentir de una forma casi robótica.

Vieron como Niall se levantaba casi de un salto del sofá y corría a unirse en ese abrazo, se le notaba completamente cargado de emoción.

\- Chicos – dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a ellos cuando por fin los tres se separaron– quiero que conozcan a Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson… aquel nombre no le podía sentar mejor según la mente de Harry.

\- Él es Zayn Malik – soltó el rubio señalando al dueño del nombre – y él es Harry Styles – apuntó a él.

Harry pudo distinguir un tanto de sorpresa en sus ojos azules cuando los miró y él entendió el por qué.

Después de aquella presentación superficial. Liam por fin llegó con la pizza y todos empezaron a comer y beber como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Especialmente Zayn, Niall y Liam de quien estaba seguro de que al día siguiente le llamaría para preguntarle qué rayos había sucedido puesto que siempre olvidaba lo que pasaba.

Se había sorprendido de la capacidad de Louis por mantener la misma cerveza por horas y se había dado cuenta también de que no era tímido como había aparentado en el aeropuerto horas atrás. Muy al contrario, era completamente alegre y platicador, contestaba a todo el interrogatorio que Zayn le hacía con una completa doble intención (su amigo quería que él supiera más acerca de Louis) y el chico se limitaba a bromear y dar las respuestas con naturalidad.

De repente, Harry notó que sus tres mejores amigos empezaban a intentar parecer más graciosos de lo que eran en realidad y por supuesto, se reían de cualquier cosa, por más simple y sin sentido que les pareciera.

Miró a Louis, simplemente sonreía y sus bellos ojos azules brillaban como el cielo cuando se encontraba bañado por los rayos de sol, tan lleno de vida… ese era el momento indicado, ese era su momento y no lo podía dejar pasar. Tenía que hablar con él estando cerca para poder saber qué era lo que ocultaba ese cielo despejado, quería saber cuáles eran las causas por las que se podría nublar creando una tormenta en sus ojos para hacer lo posible con tal de nunca ver nubes grises en ellos.

Era ahora o nunca…

Se sentó en el sofá donde se encontraba el chico e inspeccionó a sus amigos quienes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su cambio de lugar. Para Zayn, en definitiva, él seguía sentado frente a él puesto que hablaba en dirección a ese lugar que ahora estaba completamente vacío.

Escuchó una leve risita que logró apartar su mirada de su borracho amigo y miró a Louis que reía de lo mismo que él miraba: Zayn hablando incoherencias hacia un punto vacío frente a él.

Harry sonrió. Siempre había pensado que la perfección era subirse al avión, encender los motores, checar las condiciones de vuelo para luego acelerar mientras sentía su cuerpo sacudirse hasta elevarse en el cielo que parecía que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Pero no, había descubierto otro tipo de perfección al notar esa sonrisa completamente hermosa, esa voz, esos gestos… Louis era en definitiva un sinónimo de perfección en su diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua.

\- Así que también venías a Londres – escuchó esa voz sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

\- Así es.

\- Pero… no te vi en el avión – soltó confuso.

\- ¿Querías verme? – preguntó interesado.

\- Es… no… bueno, si… es sólo que quería agradecerte por lo anterior – dejó en evidencia sus nervios.

\- Pero ya lo habías hecho.

\- Lo sé… pero… nunca es suficiente.

Zayn había estado toda la noche contando de sus aventuras como copiloto, más nunca había dicho nada acerca de Harry, tal vez su amigo quería que él mismo se lo dijera.

\- Digamos que iba en un lugar más cómodo.

\- ¿En el ala del avión? – preguntó divertido.

\- En la cabina del piloto – soltó sin más.

Vio el rostro del de ojos azules palidecer seguramente porque estaba recordando que justo antes de que el avión saliera, le había dicho que prácticamente su trabajo no tenía sentido y que deberían de despedirlo ya que los aviones se manejaban completamente solos (según él).

Harry rió animado ante la incómoda situación del chico de ojos azules y le quedó completamente claro que ese momento que no había desaprovechado, esa plática que estaban a punto de extender, simplemente valdrían por completo la pena y obviamente sería todo mucho más interesante de lo que había esperado.


	5. Capítulo 4

"Tu voz es tan dulce como el hecho de mirar el cielo en pleno atardecer."

 

Zayn definitivamente era el piloto que había visto pasar en el momento en el que Harry le daba indicaciones en el aeropuerto, de eso no le cabía ni la menor duda.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que volvería a ver a ese chico de ojos verdes unas horas antes, se hubiera reído con muchas ganas y lo hubiera tomado como una broma de mal gusto ya que hay miles de personas en el mundo, hay miles de situaciones y circunstancias y el volverse a topar precisamente con él, en cualquier situación le resultaba prácticamente imposible por el lugar donde lo había conocido y por supuesto por no haber preguntado ni siquiera su nombre.

En ese momento, sabía que aquel chico de sonrisa realmente hermosa se llamaba Harry, que era un piloto apasionado y que sin dudas, estaba completamente enamorado de cada detalle de su trabajo.

\- Lamento no haberte comentado que era el piloto del vuelo al que ibas a subir – se disculpó por milésima vez después de burlarse de la vergüenza de Louis.

\- Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera hablado de más.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada que inundó la cocina a la que se habían dirigido después de unos momentos ya que el escándalo de sus amigos no los dejaba escucharse mientras hablaban.

\- Cada quién tiene sus propias opiniones y de haber sabido que yo era piloto me hubieras dicho cosas que no eran reales, en conclusión, hubieras sido hipócrita conmigo – se recargó en la pared -. Respeto que no te gusten los aviones y que no te gusten los pilotos.

\- No odio a los pilotos – se defendió – sólo no tienen sentido para mí. La tecnología hace todo por ustedes.

\- Bueno, facilita un poco la tarea, eso no te lo puedo negar, pero no nos hace inútiles – dijo sin molestia en su voz. Recibía sus opiniones de una forma completamente tranquila.

\- Insisto en que no hacen mucho – sonrió.

\- Pues bien, dime, ¿A qué te dedicas?

Louis sonrió y Harry pudo ver en sus ojos una pizca de luz e ilusión, definitivamente ese era un cielo hermoso que debería de estar siempre presente.

\- Estudié actuación en The Juilliard School – sonrió orgulloso – me eh graduado y por eso regresé a Londres.

\- Esa es una gran escuela – soltó sorprendido – eso quiere decir que sabes de música y actuación.

\- Sí.

\- Vaya… ¿piensas ejercer aquí?

\- Espero ejercer aquí para no tener que volver a alejarme de mi familia – explicó – en unos días tendré unas cuantas audiciones para una película y… realmente estoy emocionado porque todo se está dando realmente rápido.

Harry lo analizó de pies a cabeza por un momento intentando imaginar el momento en el que de ojos azules saliera en su televisor… simplemente increíble.

\- Deberías de cantar… tu voz es realmente dulce.

Harry no había caído en cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que miró cómo las mejillas del de ojos azules se tenían de un adorable rojo.

Se miraron por un momento, como si todas las palabras que tenían atoradas en la garganta se las dijeran simplemente con la mirada, no hacía falta nada más… Harry supo que Louis era completamente especial y su mente empezaba a funcionar rápidamente cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la cocina, lo cual hizo que rompieran con el contacto visual al instante.

Miró a Zayn que al intentar apoyarse en la puerta la había estrellado contra la pared por el peso de su cuerpo. Con trabajo se mantenía de pie debido a su estado de ebriedad.

Zayn los veía con completa sorpresa y después sonrió. Harry conocía esa sonrisa a la perfección, era la que su amigo ponía cuando algo completamente pervertido o loco estaba pasando por su cabeza y sintió un escalofrío al pensar que no haría algo bueno.

Tambaleándose, el de cabello oscuro se acercó hasta a ellos y miró a Louis directamente.

\- ¡El cielo! – dijo al final en un tono completamente alto y atropellado.

Las piernas del rizado temblaron al escuchar eso, su mejor amigo no era la persona más discreta del mundo cuando estaba ebrio, de hecho podía decir que lo odiaba cuando se encontraba así, siempre terminaba diciendo cosas terriblemente vergonzosas acerca de él y en más de una ocasión le había espantado a sus citas.

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el de ojos azules sin entender, pero con una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro.

\- ¡Tú! ¡En tus ojos! – soltó Zayn riendo - ¡En tus ojos está el cielo! ¿No es verdad, Harry?

\- Eh… cla… claro – dijo nervioso – así es.

Louis lo miró sorprendido aun sin comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaban diciendo, pero aun así sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar aquello mientras una corriente eléctrica lo recorría por completo.

Ambos sintieron nervios al mirarse pero después escucharon raros sonidos venir de Zayn. El chico se empezaba a inclinar con claras intenciones de vomitar sobre el suelo. Harry se apresuró tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo hasta el lavabo al que apenas alcanzaron a llegar para que el de cabello negro desechara todo lo que su estómago tenía.

\- Esto no es bueno… - susurró Zayn antes de volver a su labor de expulsar aquello que tenía en su interior.

Volteó a ver a Louis y se dio cuenta de que el chico de ojos azules no sabía exactamente qué hacer para ayudarlo, así que sin más le sonrió para que se tranquilizara y no se preocupara por lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo entendía claramente; la primera vez que él había vivido una situación como aquella con su mejor amigo, no había encontrado que hacer y había terminado bañado en su asqueroso vómito, pero con el pasar de los años la experiencia había aumentado y ahora podía ayudarlo sin resultar manchado ni siquiera.

Estaba seguro de que a Zayn le esperaba una terrible noche pues aparte de todo aquello tendría que escuchar los reclamos que Perrie tendría preparados al verlo en ese estado. Ya veía todo venir y dudaba que aquello fuera bueno ya que al día siguiente tenían dos vuelos, lo que significaba que la noche del día siguiente igual la pasarían en Londres.

Su mente empezó a formular sus vuelos para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto: Sábado; dos vuelos de Londres a Nueva York y de regreso, Domingo; un vuelo de Londres a Nueva York, Lunes; un vuelo de Nueva York a Londres, Martes; un vuelo de Londres a Nueva York, Miércoles; dos vuelos saliendo de Nueva York a Londres y de regreso, Jueves; un vuelo de Nueva York a Londres y el Viernes de descanso… no, no tenían dos vuelos, era Martes… soltó el aire, aliviado.

Harry miró a Louis y sintió algo terrible al darse cuenta de que no lo vería al día siguiente porque le tocaba quedarse en Nueva York.

\- Creo que deberías de llevarlo a casa – soltó el de ojos azules al ver la situación.

\- Sí, eso será lo mejor – miró a su mejor amigo que ya no estaba vomitando pero si se encontraba en un estado lamentable – Zayn – lo llamó – te llevaré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Zayn asintió levente y pasó el brazo alrededor del cuello del rizado mientras este lo sostenía por la cintura. Dieron unos cuantos pasos pero no alcanzaron a salir de la cocina cuando casi pierden el equilibrio. Harry tuvo soportar por los dos para no caer de narices al suelo. Aquello habría sido completamente fatal, más por las condiciones de Zayn. Seguramente Perrie creería que se habían metido en una pelea callejera si lo dejaba caer.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Louis se apresuró a ellos y tomó el brazo libre de Harry.

El rizado lo miró sorprendido por aquello y Louis apartó rápidamente las manos sintiendo la vergüenza apoderándose de su cuerpo.

\- ¿En verdad? Sólo necesito llevarlo hasta a casa y después te llevaría a ti sin problemas.

\- De acuerdo.

Louis no necesitó más para ubicarse al otro lado de Zayn, haciendo que este pasase su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que ya no pusiera todo su peso sobre el rizado. Al pasar el brazo por la cintura del de cabello oscuro, los brazos de Louis y Harry chocaron provocando una nueva descarga eléctrica. Algo no estaba bien y eso ambos lo sabían.

Se despidieron de sus dos amigos que afortunadamente se encontraban en su casa, caminaron al exterior y después de que Harry paseara la mirada por el lugar le indicó a Louis cuál era su auto. Una enorme camioneta del año, cosa que a Louis no le sorprendió en lo absoluto puesto que sabía que el empleo que el rizado tenía era uno de los mejores pagados.

Al estar frente al auto, Harry abrió las puertas con dificultad pues tampoco quería que todo el peso de Zayn se fuera sobre Louis, eso jamás se lo permitiría. Después de unos minutos de intensa lucha, ambos chicos lograron depositar el cuerpo ebrio de Zayn en el asiento trasero de la camioneta sintiendo un enorme alivio invadiéndolos.

Haciendo lucir su caballerosidad, Harry le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Louis para que este entrase y después de que lo hizo, le cerró la puerta.

Louis realmente no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos. Él solía salir con chicas y tener ese tipo de gestos, pero nadie en su vida había hecho algo así por él como abrirle la puerta. Aquello le pareció completamente dulce y por supuesto, extraño.

En el camino hacia la casa del chico de cabello oscuro, ninguno de los dos habló. Lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era a Zayn balbucear cosas sin sentido a las cuales lo único que se les entendía de vez en cuando era un “Perrie me matará”. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, la chica de cabello rubio abrió rápidamente la puerta principal de la casa y se cruzó de brazos notoriamente molesta. Harry siempre había sentido que ella no confiaba en él, hasta había llegado a pensar que ella creía que él era una mala influencia para Zayn. Ignoraba por completo el hecho de que era él quien siempre llevaba a su novio completamente borracho mientras él se encontraba demasiado bien, hasta en condiciones de manejar y aguantar su peso.

Con cuidado, Harry y Louis metieron a Zayn en la casa que compartía con Perrie y lo depositaron en el sofá de la sala de estar.

\- Gracias – dijo la chica mientras miraba preocupada a su novio tendido y borracho – sin ustedes no sé cómo hubiera llegado a casa.

\- No fue nada – soltó Harry -. Sabes que siempre estaré cuando Zayn me necesite.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad y lo estudió de arriba abajo, pero al final de cuentas simplemente asintió en su dirección.

Después de despedirse de ella y asegurarse de que se las arreglaría bien con Zayn, los dos chicos caminaron de regreso al auto, nuevamente sin hablar. Harry repitió la acción que había tenido con Louis la primera vez que habían subido y el de ojos azules le pagó con una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Es que acaso todo era perfecto y hermoso en él?

\- Indícame el camino – dijo Harry alegre al subir al auto a su lado.

\- De acuerdo – contestó de la misma manera.

Louis le dio un par de instrucciones al de rizos y cuando supo exactamente dónde era, no pudo evitar pensar que si no fuera piloto, sería un gran taxista.

\- Casi lo olvido… - soltó Louis cuando iban a la mitad del camino – déjame pagarte el café.

\- ¡Claro que no!, no aceptaré tu dinero. Creo que lo dejé claro en…

\- Me refería a invitarte a tomar un café algún día para reponer el gesto – le interrumpió.

El corazón de Harry se disparó y sus latidos empezaron a ser fuertes y acelerados, tanto, que hasta le daba miedo el hecho de que Louis pudiera escucharlos en el corto silencio. La verdad era que si el de ojos azules no proponía nada para volverse a ver, él lo habría hecho apenas llegasen a su casa.

\- De acuerdo – le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué día tienes libre?

\- Mañana me toca quedarme en Nueva York y el Miércoles estaré aquí poco tiempo antes de ir de nuevo a Nueva York – hizo un gesto –. Los jueves llego un poco tarde, pero los viernes descanso.

\- Está bien… - soltó pensativo –. Te daré mi número y cuando estés libre, simplemente me llamas.

Harry sonrió y asintió mientras estacionaba el auto en la casa que el chico de ojos azules le había indicado. Ambos buscaron desesperadamente sus números y después de eso se despidieron con un movimiento de mano y una ligera sonrisa con la esperanza y la emoción de que se volverían a ver algún día.


	6. Capítulo 5

"A pesar de la distancia, con sólo saber de ti... sonrío."

Harry no podía creer lo que por su mente pasaba. Siempre iba al aeropuerto con unas intensas ganas de elevarse hacia el cielo, pero en esa ocasión, simplemente no se quería marchar. Sabía que ese preciso día podría mandarle un mensaje de texto a Louis para acordar una cita por ese café si tuviera un trabajo distinto.

No era que se arrepintiera de lo que hacía, para nada. Pero ese chico sembraba en él unas tremendas ganas de quedarse sin siquiera conocerlo del todo.

Caminó por el enorme aeropuerto, como siempre, había llegado con tiempo de sobra para poder cambiarse de ropa. En verdad ese uniforme en exceso elegante podía llegar a ser incómodo.

Al encontrarse completamente vestido dentro del baño del aeropuerto, no pudo evitar mirarse por un largo momento haciéndose miles de preguntas, pero la principal y la más preocupante era: ¿Sería atractivo para Louis? Jamás había dudado de su apariencia, pero ese chico realmente había logrado poner todo de cabeza con sólo mirarlo a los ojos por unos momentos.

El contemplarse a sí mismo no era una de esas tareas a las que dedicaba horas, ni siquiera podía decir que se llevaba muchos minutos, puesto que después recuerdos venían a su mente golpeándolo de una manera completamente brusca. No se consideraba la mejor persona del mundo, más no podía decir que era el peor, pero si hacía cosas erróneas que le causaban un tanto de vergüenza como las fiestas con sus amigos.

Cuando se auto analizaba, entendía perfectamente la desconfianza de Perrie hacia su persona, aparte de que no se habían conocido en las mejores condiciones del mundo.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió del baño, arrastrando su maleta con pereza vio a lo lejos a su mejor amigo, como siempre, llegó uniformado, pero le causó una intensa gracia notar que usaba gafas oscuras mientras con dificultad dirigía el vaso que tenía en su mano hacia sus labios para tomar un poco del contenido… definitivamente estaba sufriendo los estragos de la noche anterior.

Se acercó a su amigo y al detenerse a su lado soltó una pequeña risita.

\- ¡Maldición! – soltó Zayn, sobresaltado al escucharlo.

Quiso controlarse, pero todo fue en vano. De repente soltó una carcajada un poco más sonora.

\- Idiota – murmuró el de cabello oscuro mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros y soltaba un bufido cargado de fastidio.

\- ¿Te divertiste anoche? – preguntó entre risas.

\- ¡Debiste de haberme detenido! – se quejó -. Si me ven en estas condiciones tal vez no me dejen volar.

Harry pensó un momento y tal vez su amigo tenía razón. Él ya tenía experiencia en fingir al otro día que estaba completamente bien después de una noche completamente loca, pero Zayn era muy distinto.

\- Sólo me distraje un momento y cuando me di cuenta, ya estabas tan borracho que no te podías sostener. Vomitaste y dijiste cosas que no debías frente a Louis.

Los ojos del de cabello oscuro se abrieron como platos y todos los colores de su rostro se escaparon pensando en lo peor.

\- ¡No me digas que le conté que te gusta! ¿Te hice quedar como acosador? ¡Perdón! – soltó todo rápidamente.

\- No exactamente. – Miró su reloj y comenzó a caminar. No faltaba mucho para que el avión despegara -. Pero casi lo haces. Afortunadamente no entendió nada por lo borracho que estabas.

Los dos hicieron su rutina de siempre. Zayn lucía un poco mejor de cuando Harry lo había visto y eso era bueno puesto que nadie le dijo absolutamente nada. Parecía más bien que estuviera resfriado que el hecho de tener una terrible resaca.

\- Perrie se enojó conmigo – soltó Zayn al estar en el avión mientras acomodaba todo -. Singue sin estar de acuerdo en que tú y yo…

\- Lo sé – suspiró mientras se colocaba el micrófono -. No me dio su mejor mirada cuando te llevé a casa.

Zayn miró a su amigo y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Realmente sabía que Harry no era una mala persona, pues cuando lo llegaban a conocer podían notar el gran corazón lleno de ternura y sensibilidad que tenía en el interior. Era difícil para él lidiar con el hecho de que su novia no aceptara a uno de sus mejores amigos sólo por algunos errores que había cometido.

Su cabeza dio vueltas, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el motor del avión al encenderse y las instrucciones de la torre de control que le llegaban por los auriculares que se había puesto desde el primer instante.

~*~

Cuando Louis despertó, se sentó en la cama tallándose el rostro con ambas manos. Era un nuevo día y eso quería decir que tendría que ver a Eleanor como se lo había prometido la noche anterior por medio de un mensaje de texto que le había enviado después de que Harry lo había dejado en casa.

Harry…

Sonrió al pensar en que aquel chico era completamente adorable. Esa manera de sonreír tan dulce, con esos hoyuelos que lo hacían parecer completamente tierno, aparte, ese brillo en esos hermosos ojos verdes. Era otro nivel de persona y estaba seguro de que si no le gustaran las mujeres y no estuviera enamorado de su novia, iría por él sin dudarlo.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se metió al baño para darse una ducha completamente rápida pensando en si Harry seguiría en Londres o ya estaría camino a Nueva York, si estaría volando a punto de llegar o simplemente estaba saliendo con 7 horas y media de viaje por delante.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era la 1:40 p.m. a esa hora salía un vuelo, lo sabía por todas las veces que había viajado. Sabía que si estaba en ese preciso vuelo, llegaría a Nueva York a las 4:05 pm por la diferencia de horario de -5 horas. Para él, que se encontraba en Londres, serían las 8 de la noche. ¿Sería bueno enviarle un mensaje de texto?

Se vistió de una forma completamente decente y salió de su casa en el auto que su mamá le había prestado para dirigirse a ver a su novia.

La había conocido en un día normal durante la escuela en Londres, casi cuando estaban a punto de graduarse para irse a sus respectivas universidades. Se había enamorado casi al instante por su hermosa forma de ser, era demasiado alegre y podían hablar durante horas enteras de cosas que no tenían sentido alguno. Cuando discutían a manera de broma, él la dejaba ganar puesto que sentía que cuando ella sonreía, la victoria era de ambos.

Desafortunadamente se habían tenido que separar por causa de él al decidir que su futuro estaba por completo en Nueva York. Sintió ese enorme miedo de perderla cuando se lo dijo, pero recordaba que ella sólo había sonreído y le había dado todo su apoyo en lo que eran sus sueños. Creía en él como casi nadie más lo hacía.

Cuando por fin se encontró frente a la casa de su novia, la vio salir corriendo en su dirección. Él bajó del auto enseguida y la recibió con los brazos abiertos sintiendo algo realmente extraño. Por primera vez después de años no había sentido ese alboroto en su estómago al verla, pero decidió ignorarlo, ese era su día.

~*~

Susurró una maldición cuando empezó a caminar por el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido por el largo vuelo. Siempre le pasaba pero no podía evitar pensar que a pesar de todo, valía la pena.

Cuando salió de ese lugar con su maleta esperó unos momentos y después miró a Zayn acercarse en las mismas condiciones.

\- Hora de irnos al hotel – susurró el de cabello oscuro.

Se subieron al auto que siempre mandaban por ellos y sin más emprendieron camino al hotel en el que siempre se hospedaban ya que tenían un convenio con él.

Cuando por fin les dieron el número de su habitación doble ya que en ocasiones era el mismo pero podían cambiar. Subieron por el ascensor sin dirigirse la palabra. Cuando llegaron simplemente cada uno se tiró en una cama con intenciones de descansar mientras se deshacían del incómodo uniforme.

El móvil de Harry interrumpió su labor con ese sonido molesto que había olvidado por completo cambiar. Miró la pantalla y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Zayn curioso.

\- El llamado de la diversión en Nueva York – dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y sin borrar esa sonrisa que el de cabello oscuro conocía muy bien.

\- Deberías de dejar de jugar con esa chica.

Harry no se molestó en contestar el mensaje de texto que le habían enviado y continuó su tarea de quitarse la corbata estorbosa.

\- No juego con ella – se defendió -. Ella me busca a pesar de que sabe perfectamente las condiciones de esto.

\- Ella está enamorada, por eso aceptaría todo por estar contigo.

\- El día que ella admita estar enamorada de mí, la dejaré sin miramientos.

Buscó unas cuantas prendas dentro de su maleta y después de eso entró al baño para tomar una ducha completamente relajante.

Siempre que iba a Nueva York, veía a Taylor, una chica rubia que había conocido en uno de sus días de fiesta. No sentía nada por ella en realidad, pero pasaba muy buenas noches a su lado. Desaparecía ese vacío en ocasiones.

Ella tenía los ojos azules, pero por más que intentaba encontrar alguna lógica, no entendía como era que veía el cielo en la mirada azul de Louis y en los de ella no. No era lo mismo en absoluto. Louis era por completo distinto a ella, él era completamente especial.

Salió completamente arreglado del baño. Más que listo para retirarse.

\- No entiendo cómo es que tienes energía después de tan largo viaje – dijo Zayn desde su cama donde tenía su laptop abierta, listo para hablar con Perrie.

\- El deber llama – soltó agitando su rizado cabello.

Zayn rodó los ojos mientras veía como su amigo se empapaba con perfume caro y se miraba en el espejo hasta el momento en el que ese molesto sonido volvió a inundar el lugar.

Harry sabía que Taylor podía llegar a ser demasiado impaciente, pero nunca llegaba a tanto. Miró la pantalla extrañado pero su corazón se disparó cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla “Louis”.

"Espero que hayas llegado con bien de tu viaje, aunque no sé en realidad a qué hora saliste. No olvides que tenemos una cita, piloto. xX (:"

Sonrió hasta el punto de sentir que no podía sonreír más. No podía creer que Louis hiciera eso.

\- Pareces un psicópata sonriendo de esa manera – dijo Zayn divertido mientras lo miraba.

\- Es Louis.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Intercambiaron números? – el rizado asintió ante toda respuesta -. Estás realmente mal, amigo – soltó divertido.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su móvil con esa sonrisa mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas memorizar aquello que estaba escrito ahí.

Buscó entre sus contactos el número de Taylor y tecleó rápidamente.

“Lo lamento, pero hoy no podremos vernos. Te avisaré el día que pueda”

Después de que el móvil le indicó que aquel mensaje se había enviado con éxito, buscó el número de aquel chico que había causado en él cosas inesperadas.

“Llegamos hace una hora, pero me quedaré en el hotel. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿No es un poco tarde para ti?”

\- ¿No ibas a salir? – preguntó Zayn extrañado al verlo sin intenciones de moverse.

\- Se me quitaron las ganas.

El de cabello oscuro sonrió hacia su amigo. Estaba claro de que estaba por quedar completamente enganchado a aquel chico.

El sonido del móvil de Harry volvió a sonar en repetidas ocasiones ese día hasta altas horas de la noche puesto que simplemente se había pasado el tiempo enviándose mensajes de texto con aquel cielo profundo causando sorpresa hasta en Perrie que se había mantenido en contacto con Zayn por medio de una vídeo llamada.


	7. Capítulo 6

"Mirarte y hablarte son cosas que me hacen sentir como si te conociera de toda la vida."

 

Si a algo le daba las gracias de corazón era a que los días en Nueva York habían pasado demasiado rápido gracias a que se había pasado el tiempo enviándose mensajes de texto con Louis. No sólo habían hablado en esa ocasión, sino que al día siguiente, desde que había despertado, se había dispuesto a enviarle un texto deseándole un gran día, y claro está, eso desató otro día de conversación entre ellos a pesar de los dos vuelos que había hecho.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando le dijo que iría a Londres pero que después tendría que regresar a Nueva York, no era mucho el tiempo que se quedaba. La respuesta de Louis se la aprendió de memoria. “Correría para tener nuestra cita en este momento, pero no me hice amigo del café que sirven en el aeropuerto”.

Ahora se encontraba en bajando del avión que había llevado con su mejor amigo de Nueva York a Londres para ya quedarse ahí y disfrutar ya que el día siguiente tenían descanso.

Apenas iba a salir de Nueva York le había avisado a Louis que ya volvería a casa, y estaba dispuesto a avisarle que ya se encontraba allí pero su amigo llegó.

\- Me siento orgulloso – dijo Zayn, empezando a caminar a su lado mientras arrastraba su pesada maleta.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso, apartando la mirada del móvil.

\- Porque estos dos días en Nueva York te quedaste en el hotel, no te despegabas de ese aparatejo, pero te quedaste. – sonrió.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente.

\- Ya estamos en casa Zayn, mañana descansamos de esto.

\- Nunca te había visto tan feliz por aterrizar en casa.

\- Es sólo que…

\- ¡Dios! – la expresión de asombro de Zayn lo interrumpió.

Harry frunció el ceño puesto que su amigo miraba hacia adelante con una cara de completo asombro. Miró en la misma dirección y no pudo evitar sorprenderse del mismo modo.

\- ¡Dios! – susurró Harry.

Delante de ellos se encontraba Louis esperando con una enorme sonrisa mientras les regresaba la mirada. Su corazón saltó, nunca nadie había ido por él al aeropuerto, pero no se quería hacer ilusiones, podía ser aquello una mera coincidencia.

\- ¿Seguro que no son novios? – preguntó su amigo mientras seguía caminando a su lado.

\- Para nada…

Siguieron caminando en dirección al chico de ojos azules y cuando estuvieron frente a él, Harry simplemente se le quedó mirando como si fuera un fantasma, como si simplemente no se decidiera si aquello era real o sólo un juego cruel de su mente.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó Zayn al chico al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

\- ¿Qué tal? – respondió Louis sonriente -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Oh. – Zayn entendió perfectamente de qué hablaba -. Me siento mucho mejor. Una disculpa por ponerme en ese estado.

Louis soltó una pequeña risa que contagió al chico de cabello oscuro.

\- No te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry de repente.

\- Eh… creí que te alegraría verme – susurró inseguro, como si estuviese dudando de si lo que había hecho fuera lo correcto.

\- ¡Me alegra! – se apresuró el rizado -. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba.

\- Bueno – empezó a explicar Louis -. Lo que sucede es que sé que habíamos quedado en salir mañana, pero recordé que tendré cosas que hacer así que vine aquí para ver si podíamos adelantar la cita. Espero no haber hecho mal.

\- Para nada – sonrió.

Un carraspeo de Zayn los hizo volver a la realidad y recordar que aún se encontraban parados en medio del aeropuerto con su amigo a un lado.

\- Lamento interrumpir su momento lleno de amor y romance, pero supongo que se irán juntos, ¿no?

\- Eh… sí – soltó Harry.

\- Entonces, me retiro. Ya hicimos esperar al chofer mucho tiempo – se giró hacia Louis – nos vemos pronto. Cuídalo y asegúrate de que entre a casa cuando lo vayas a dejar – habló como si fuera la madre del rizado, causando gracia en el chico.

Antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse de lo que su amigo había dicho, éste se alejó moviendo la mano de un lado a otro en su dirección mostrando una gran sonrisa hasta perderse en el mar de gente apresurada que se encontraba en el lugar.

Cuando por fin estaban sólo ellos dos, se miraron y se sonrieron como si no supieran que hacer después.

Louis miró a Harry de pies a cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – señaló la maleta.

\- No, está bien. Es muy pesada.

Louis se encogió de hombros, resignado.

\- Bueno, vamos.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento del aeropuerto sin decirse nada. Todo era más difícil estando frente a frente aunque pareciera completamente ridículo ya que no tenían nada, sólo eran dos amigos que se acababan de conocer apenas unos días atrás.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Louis abrió la parte trasera para que Harry pudiera depositar sus cosas en ese lugar. Le hubiera gustado cambiarse de ropa, pero si lo hacía perdería más tiempo y la verdad era que quería aprovechar cada segundo para estar a su lado.

Entraron al auto. A diferencia de Harry, Louis no le abrió la puerta al chico, dejó que él subiera por su cuenta, acto que el rizado simplemente agradeció internamente. Aquello lo hubiera hecho sentid demasiado protegido y vulnerable al mismo tiempo y él no quería eso. Quería ser la persona que cuidara de Louis, no lo contrario.

Según los mensajes que se había enviado con Louis los dos días anteriores. Ahora sabía que su apellido era Tomnlinson, que prefería las almohadas de plumas que las normales, que había repetido el curso cuando tenía 12 años, también sabía que después de ver “Luna Nueva” había pretendido ser Edward Cullen durante toda una noche para molestar a sus hermanas pequeñas y sobre todo, que sentía que su estatura no le agradaba. Todo eso por unos simples mensajes.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Da igual – sonrió -. Es sólo un café.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraban dentro del estacionamiento del aeropuerto y se sintió extraño al notar que todo ese tiempo habían estado en completo silencio.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no podrás salir mañana? – preguntó curioso.

\- Oh… - susurró – lo que sucede es que había olvidado que cumpliré cuatro años de relación con mi novia.

Si hubiera estado de pie, estaba seguro de que hubiera caído al suelo sin poderlo evitar. En esos mensajes, Louis jamás había mencionado el hecho de tener una relación con alguien y en realidad aquello era lo que lo hacía sentirse un poco más seguro, pero al enterarse de tal cosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que tenía que decirle después.

\- ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó como si no quisiera creerlo, como si quisiera que Louis se rectificara y dijera que había sido sólo un error.

\- Sí – sonrió – se llama Eleanor.

Harry suspiró… era verdad que aquel chico tenía a alguien en su vida.

\- Seguramente es hermosa – susurró aquello porque en realidad era lo que su mente le decía.

\- Lo es – sonrió -. Ya la conocerás algún día.

\- Me encantaría.

\- ¿Tú tienes a alguien especial?

¿Especial? Nadie. Taylor sólo era Taylor, no tenía nada de especial y mucho menos algo diferente. ¿Hermosa? Dependía de los ojos con que la mirara. Habían días en que no la encontraba así, pero en otras ocasiones claro que la veía hermosa.

\- Digamos que es algo muy poco formal. Nos vemos de vez en cuando si estoy en Nueva York. Pero nada especial en realidad.

\- Entiendo… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Se llama Taylor. Es muy agradable pero…

\- ¿Pero…?

\- No es lo que quiero para compartir el resto de mis días, ¿entiendes?

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería donde no había mucha gente. Afortunadamente, después de esa incómoda conversación, habían podido empezar a platicar con naturalidad como cuando lo hacían por los mensajes de texto. En una que otra ocasión habían soltado carcajadas inundando el auto por las cosas sin sentido o las ocurrencias del chico de ojos azules.

Cada uno pidió su orden a la chica que se había acercado, que por obvias observaciones, parecía completamente interesada en el chico de cabello rizado.

\- Por lo visto eres exitoso en cuanto a chicas – comentó Louis, después de que la chica se retiró.

Harry soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Oh, vamos, lo eh visto hasta en el aeropuerto de Nueva York – continuó –. Y por lo visto eres más exitoso con las que atienden establecimientos como este.

Otra carcajada escapó de sus labios haciendo que sus hoyuelos se arcaran exageradamente.

\- Debo de suponer que tú también tienes suerte con las chicas – dijo el rizado.

\- No tanta.

\- Con esos ojos supongo que las conquistas con sólo mirarlas.

Louis sonrió y se dio cuenta de que volvía aquel tema acerca de sus ojos que Zayn había mencionado cuando se encontraba completamente ebrio.

\- Tú y Zayn tienen un problema con mis ojos.

\- Son lindos, es todo.

Se sorprendió por la sinceridad y tranquilidad con la que había soltado aquello. Otra persona hubiera titubeado nerviosa, hasta él lo hubiera hecho. Pero al parecer Harry era completamente distinto a las personas que solía frecuentar.

\- Gracias – sonrió -. Los tuyos también son muy lindos. Nunca había visto un verde tan claro.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de ojos? – reaccionó el rizado causando una risa en Louis.

\- Supongo que sí. Pero si quieres dejamos ese tema de lado. Cuéntame más de ti.

\- Creo que ya lo he dicho todo por mensajes – ambos rieron.

\- Fueron bastantes y también fueron interesantes.

\- Lo sé – sonrió.

En ese momento llegó la chica sonriéndoles a ambos de una manera completamente amable mientras depositaba el café de los chicos en la mesa para después retirarse mientras le guiñaba el ojo al rizado con un poco de descaro.

\- Eso fue completamente aterrador – dijo Louis riendo.

\- Lo sé – se contagió con la diversión de su acompañante -. Creo que lo único que no te he dicho es que soy bisexual.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron como platos pero en seguida relajó sus facciones como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Yo no he tenido nada con hombres, pero está bien.

Siguieron con sus pláticas sin sentido para después pagar y retirarse del lugar. Habían descubierto en ese poco tiempo que tenían más cosas en común de las que hubieran imaginado, hasta escuchaban la misma música y Harry pensó que aquella era una terrible broma de la vida.

Después de mucho tiempo de no creer en nada que tuviera que ver con el romance y el amor, llegaba Louis a sacudir su mundo de una forma inexplicable, llenándolo por completo, pero él simplemente era heterosexual, tenía novia, la amaba y llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado… eso realmente era lo que le faltaba. Conocer a la persona por la que dejaría de volar porque simplemente con sólo mirarla podía sentir que estaba en el cielo y enterarse de que jamás sería correspondido. Definitivamente la vida le estaba cobrando algo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico de ojos verdes, miró por la ventana y vio que todas las luces se encontraban completamente apagadas. Soltó un suspiro y bajó del auto seguido por Louis para poder sacar sus cosas de la parte trasera.

\- ¿Vives solo? – preguntó el de ojos azules mientras volvía a cerrar el auto.

\- Si… - soltó con un poco de nostalgia que no pudo evitar mostrar en sus facciones – mi madre y mi hermana tienen su vida. Sé que les gustaría que esté con ellas, pero eso sólo les complicaría las cosas.

Ambos miraron en dirección a la gran casa.

\- A veces es un poco difícil llegar y encontrar todo completamente vacío. No se puede evitar ese sentimiento de soledad cuando entras a esa casa. En ocasiones no es grato regresar, pero tengo que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las delicadas y suaves manos de Louis en sus mejillas. Se sorprendió ante el acto, pero lo siguiente lo derritió por completo. De un momento a otro, los labios del chico de ojos azules se encontraban sobre los suyos sin moverse, un simple roce, pero al notar que no se alejaba, empezó a mover los labios sobre los del otro dándose cuenta de que no sólo eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado, sino que se sentían perfectos y correctos contra los propios, completamente sincronizados y todo parecía estar bien.

La falta de aire se hizo presente y Harry sintió miedo al separarse del chico ya que había visto demasiadas películas los dos días anteriores que se había quedado encerrado en el hotel de Nueva York. Temía que de repente dijera que todo había sido un error, que se había dejado llevar por algo sin sentido y saliera corriendo. Pero muy al contrario de todo aquello, le sonrió.

\- Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche si así lo quieres.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y ante toda respuesta tomó la mano del chico con la que él tenía libre y empezaron a caminar en completo silencio hacia la puerta principal. Cuando entraron caminaron hacia el segundo piso.

Entraron a la habitación y después de que Louis la analizara. Harry se metió a la cama haciéndole un gesto para que se acostara a su lado.

Estaba completamente cansado cuando sintió la cabeza de Louis sobre su hombro. Tenía miedo de que al día siguiente la casa estuviera igual de sola que siempre, pero el viaje había sido demasiado pesado así que después de unos minutos cayó completamente rendido.


	8. Capítulo 7

"A pesar de todo, quédate conmigo"

Abrió los ojos lentamente por el incesante vibrar de su móvil dentro de su pantalón. Se sentía un poco entumido, pero cómodo aún así. Intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que alguien se aferraba a su cuerpo con un poco de fuerza.

Levantó el rostro lentamente y miró a Harry profundamente dormido. De repente, todas las imágenes de la noche anterior habían llegado a su mente. ¿Por qué maldita sea había hecho aquello? Simplemente había sentido que Harry estaba tan solo en la vida que la única forma de demostrarle que él estaba a su lado y que nunca se iría fue besarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose más que extraño, más por el hecho de que él tenía a Eleanor a su lado, pero en ese momento, aquella noche ni siquiera la había recordarlo al verlo así y lo peor de todo es que no sentía culpa alguna. Tenía que admitir que Harry le atraía demasiado a pesar de ser un chico. Amaba a Eleanor, pero el rizado hacia que sintiera cosas nuevas. ¿Qué haría?

Se escapó de esa dulce prisión haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no mover al otro chico que se encontraba completamente dormido y al encontrarse de pie a un lado de la cama, tomó su móvil que a pesar del tiempo, aún seguía moviéndose. Miró la pantalla y se encontró con demasiadas llamadas perdidas de Eleanor y un mensaje.

“Louis, ¿Dónde rayos estás? Te he estado esperando en este lugar desde hace horas.”

Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que le había dicho a su novia que desayunarían juntos ese día. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las 11:00 am… seguramente estaría hecha una furia.

Miró por última vez a Harry y sin dejar nada, ni siquiera un mensaje, se retiró de la habitación para después salir de la casa y dirigirse a ver a su novia.

 

~*~

Sonrió entre sueños al recordar todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Tenía miedo, sí. ¿Quién no lo tendría si estuviera en su lugar? Era extraño para él el hecho de que Louis lo hubiera besado, pero le causaba demasiadas ilusiones, si es que a eso se le podía llamar ilusión.

Movió la mano buscando el cuerpo del otro chico a su lado y al no sentir nada sus miedos se incrementaron. ¿Habría sido todo aquello un maldito sueño? No podía ser, aún podía sentir el dulce aroma de la colonia del chico de ojos azules en su ropa y en la cama. Aquello había sido real, estaba seguro, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era de porque Louis no se encontraba a su lado.

Se sentó de una forma abrupta y miro alrededor de la habitación en busca de una maldita señal de alguna nota o algo parecido, pero simplemente no había nada más que soledad en aquella habitación.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La soledad nuevamente era su compañera.

Estaba más que seguro de que al despertar el chico de ojos azules se había arrepentido de todo lo sucedido y la verdad era que lo entendía o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer. Él tenía novia desde hacía cuatro años atrás, lo cual quería decir que su relación era más que formal y por supuesto, completamente hermosa, si no, ya habría terminado y no hubieran llegado hasta ese punto.

Odiaba la soledad y para su mala fortuna, ella siempre lo acompañaba, pero incluso ahora se sentía con más fuerza que en otras ocasiones puesto que por muy tonto que pareciera, tenía la esperanza de que al despertar lo primero que viera fuera el cielo.

Se levantó de la cama y se limpió las malditas lágrimas que no había notado el momento en el que habían empezado a salir de esa forma tan continua.

Caminó por la casa con pocas ganas de hacerlo y se preparó un desayuno rápido para después tomar una ducha. Al salir, buscó su móvil y después de unos momentos encontró el número de la única persona que sabía que podría escucharlo.

“Zayn, necesito de ti ahora.”

Lo tecleó rápidamente y después de enviarlo se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Su mente daba vueltas, se encontraba completamente confundido y sabía que no entendería nada hasta el momento en que hablara con aquel chico, pero necesitaba desahogarse, sacar todo lo que por su mente estaba pasando.

Después de una hora aproximadamente, llamaron a la puerta de una forma completamente desesperada, dándole a entender al momento que era su amigo y que por supuesto, estaba completamente preocupado.

Se levantó y caminó directamente a la puerta y cuando la abrió sintió como los brazos de Zayn envolvían su cuerpo regalándole un poco de paz de esa que necesitaba. Después de separarse, ambos se dirigieron hacia el sofá cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Suéltalo – dijo Zayn.

Harry soltó un sonoro y largo suspiro buscando con la mirada un punto especifico para no tener que ver directamente hacia su amigo puesto que sentía que él en ocasiones podía leer su alma con solo ver a sus ojos por un momento y eso realmente era lo que menos deseaba. No quería que su amigo se llenara de toda esa basura que tenia en su interior. Ya suficiente había tenido un tiempo atrás…

\- Louis se fue.

Zayn lo miró como si estuviera volviéndose completamente loco.

\- Es obvio Harry, tiene casa el chico.

\- Él durmió en mi casa, pero cuando desperté ya no estaba – se explicó.

El de cabello oscuro boqueó como un pez necesitado de agua.

\- No me digas que… ustedes – hizo movimientos extraños con las manos.

\- ¿Qué estás queriéndome decir? – lo miró sorprendido -. No hicimos cosas extrañas si eso es lo que estás pensado.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó después de soltar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo

\- Sólo dormimos… es que él me besó Zayn.

\- ¡Felicidades Harry!

\- Pero tiene novia…- terminó de decir.

\- ¿Y por qué hizo eso?

\- No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

\- Deberías de buscarlo para hablar con él, no te puedes quedar con la duda. Puede ser que se haya dado cuenta de que al final de cuentas no la ama tanto como pensaba.

\- Habla maravillosamente de ella.

\- Pero no creo que haya pensado mucho en ella al besarte, Harry.

Después de unos momentos de una larga charla acerca de sentimientos. El móvil de Zayn empezó a sonar de forma insistente y él hizo una mueca de preocupación que ni aunque intentara hubiera podido disimular. Ambos conocían ese tono, lo tenía sólo para una persona.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que contestes – sugirió el chico de cabello rizado.

\- Yo pienso distinto. No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo ahora.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Le mentí – confesó -. Ella ignora que estoy aquí contigo.

\- ¿Dónde cree que estás?

\- En el supermercado haciendo unas compras de cosas que faltan en casa.

Harry miró el suelo como si en él encontrara lo más interesante del mundo y no supo que decir. No podía quejarse, no podía insultarla porque sabía perfectamente que él tenía la culpa de todos los sentimientos negativos que la chica tenía hacia su persona.

\- Mejor ve con ella antes de que sospeche que has venido a verme – soltó después de dejar escapar un suspiro completamente resignado.

\- Hablaré con ella Harry. Tiene que superarlo.

El de callo rizado analizó a su mejor amigo mientras muchas cosas golpeaban su mente.

\- Ni siquiera yo puedo superar la persona que fui.

Zayn no sabía que decir exactamente ante la imagen que tenía enfrente. Su amigo realmente parecía frustrado, no sólo por lo de Louis, sino por todo.

\- No hay nada peor que odiarse a sí mismo, Harry. Sabes que no odias esta casa, odias la soledad porque en ella no puedes evitar escucharte a ti mismo.

Tenía razón, pero no tenía nada más que decir al respecto así que simplemente asintió dándole a entender que había escuchado sus palabras.

Después de eso, ambos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron dándose un caluroso abrazo. Eran mejores amigos y sabían que todo era cuestión de tiempo y dependía de las acciones que tomara el rizado al respecto.

~*~

Se sentía completamente un miserable por lo que había hecho. Después de aquello le había llegado un enorme remordimiento de conciencia al estar frente a Eleanor, pero no por el hecho de haber besado a aquel chico, sino por el asunto de haberlo dejado solo sin ninguna explicación. No quería que pensara que era un maldito, no quería que tuviera una mala impresión de él.

Eleanor hablaba con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, pero por primera vez, después de cuatro años, no estaba escuchando ni siquiera una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Recordó que había experimentado algo parecido al ir a verla un día después de haber llegado a Londres, la falta de emoción al mirarla.

Entendía la razón, claro que lo hacía, pero no podía aceptarla. Es que desde la primera vez que había visto a Harry deteniendo a la mujer que atendía la cafetería del aeropuerto había llamado su atención por completo, se había robado parte de sus pensamientos y por supuesto, había sentido un enorme pesar al pensar que jamás volvería a tenerlo de frente. Pero la vida realmente lo amaba, lo había vuelto a poner en su amino de un momento a otro y había destruido todos los argumentos que él tenía sobre la vida.

Jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre pero con Harry ni siquiera se había podido contener el impulso de besarlo y es que sentía que realmente lo conocía desde hacía años atrás por lo bien que habían interactuado.

¿Era un tonto? Sí, claro que sí. En sólo tres días había dejado que ese chico se ganara su cariño cuando al principio, si no lo hubiera vuelto a ver, hubiera sido sólo una maldita atracción pasajera, de esas que no tienen importancia al día siguiente. Pero no, ese mismo día la maldita vida y el mandito destino habían jugado las cartas y simplemente habían decidido que tenía que volverlo. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con sentirse atraído por un desconocido! ¡Un hombre!

\- Entonces, ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó Eleanor.

¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

\- Por mí está bien.

Cuando ella sonrió, supo que había dado la respuesta correcta, más no sabía ni siquiera de qué se trataba.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces nos veremos hasta la noche – se puso de pie.

\- De acuerdo – él se quedó sentado listo para la cuenta mientras la veía alejarse completamente legre.

Cuando la vio salir del restaurante al que la había llevado, sacó su móvil para mirar la hora y una idea llegó a su mente como un rayo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su auto para conducir al lugar donde sabía que debía de estar. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, más de las que quería, pero estaba dispuesto a contestar las preguntas que seguramente el rizado tendría sobre su comportamiento.

Se sentía como un adolescente enamorado por primera vez, haciendo cosas sin sentido y eso simplemente no era lo correcto a su edad.

Al darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera de la enorme casa. Llamó un par de veces y esperó sólo unos segundos para que la puerta se abriera. Era como si hubiera estado esperando la llegada de alguien.

Lo miró, tenía un poco irritados los ojos y sintió culpa. ¿Habría llorado porque se marchó?

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó al notar que el rizado no se movía y ni siquiera lo dejaba de ver.

\- Claro – se hizo a un lado para permitir que entrara a la casa.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el sofá a una distancia completamente prudente. Era raro por el hecho de que la noche anterior se habían besado y habían dormido abrazados.

\- Escucha – empezó el de ojos azules -. Lamento haberme ido de esa manera esta mañana. De verdad lo siento.

\- ¿No deberías de estar festejando con tu novia?

\- Eh… sí – se trabó – pero tenía que arreglar esto antes.

\- Creo que todo fue demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien.

Aquello sorprendió a Louis. No era que esperara que el chico lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, nada de eso, pero tampoco esperaba escuchar esas palabras.

\- Harry, no sé si por tu mente pase lo mismo – habló con tranquilidad – pero yo siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez en aquella cafetería causaste cosas en mí que nadie había causado, hasta creo que quedé como si fuera alguien tímido cuando ni siquiera me acerco a eso. Quiero decir, en sólo tres días ganaste una parte de mí y besarte, no digo que haya sido un error y mucho menos me estoy arrepintiendo, pero con eso confirmé que realmente me atraes, me atraes más de lo que pensaba.

El chico de cabello rizado lo miró sorprendido como si aquello no fuera lo que se esperaba.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con eso?

\- No lo sé – miró al suelo.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro y se acomodó en el sofá intentando procesar la información que había llegado tan de repente.

De haber sabido que seguir al cielo le causaría tantos sentimientos, mejor se hubiera quedado sin él, aquello era un hecho… ¿Pero y sí…?

\- Sal conmigo – soltó el rizado.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó abriendo los ojos de una manera exagerada -. Sé que te bese, pero tengo novia y apenas nos conocemos…

\- Sólo para aclarar tu mente, si no funciona igual podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Louis sabía exactamente lo que Harry le proponía… ¿ser infiel? En dado caso los dos lo serían, pero se veía tan tranquilo proponiendo aquello que simplemente no sabía que decidir… era una oportunidad para poder besarlo las veces que quisiera como lo había hecho anterior, pero… no sabía si iba a poder fingir o dejar de sentir culpa al ver a Eleanor.


	9. Capítulo 8

"Contigo vale la pena correr el riesgo."

Las manos le sudaban y las piernas le temblaban… ¿Qué pasaba si lo dejaba ir? ¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba? ¿Podría vivir con el hecho de haberlo encontrado para después volver a vivir sin él?

\- Pe… pero no puedo dejar a Eleanor – soltó casi en un susurro.

\- Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras… solo vamos a intentarlo. Tampoco dejaré de ver a Taylor ya que ella es la que me da diversión cuando estoy en Nueva York.

Sintió que su alma se sacudía de una forma abrupta y su corazón se rompía un poco, pero Harry estaba en todo su derecho de decirle que no dejaría a aquella chica que de vez en cuando calentaba su cama ya que él se negaba a dejar a Eleanor. Dejarla sería como tirar gran parte de su vida a la basura… cuatro años de su vida.

Miro los ojos verdes del chico de cabello rizado y se preguntó cómo se verían al brillar enamorados o simplemente cargados de ilusión. ¿Serian igual de claros o se oscurecerían?

\- Entonces… - dijo el rizado incitándolo completamente impaciente.

\- ¿Sin enredos románticos?

\- Todo será por mera atracción mutua.

No sabía si confiar en las palabras del rizado y mucho menos si confiar en su propia pregunta, pues él ya tenía un montón de enredos completamente románticos en su cabeza con respecto a Harry.

\- De acuerdo – soltó, después de pensar unos segundos.

Harry sonrió de aquella forma tan encantadora que estaba seguro que había enamorado a demasiadas personas, principalmente por esos adorables hoyuelos que se le formaban. No tenía las palabras exactas para describir esa sonrisa… estaba seguro de que no había poeta que pudiera describir tanta belleza y pureza, no había cantante que pudiera soltar melodías dulces que se acercaran a esa sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí – sonrió, inseguro.

Pensó que podían pasar demasiadas cosas, hasta el hecho de llegar a tener un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Pero muy por el contrario, Harry se apresuró hacia él y lo estrechó de una forma completamente… diferente entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba en el oído “no te arrepentirás, lo prometo”, una y otra vez.

Al separarse, creyó que todo iba a acabar ahí, pero no fue así. Sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso, uno de esos que no le había dado a su novia desde que había regresado de su larga estancia en Nueva York. Un beso que decía más de mil cosas sin decir nada realmente.

Sintió que su cuerpo iba siendo guiado por Harry hasta el punto de quedar completamente tendido sobre el sofá donde estaban sentados a una distancia escalofriante minutos antes haciéndolo sonreír dentro del beso cuando su cabeza por fin chocó contra el sofá, acto que Harry aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su cavidad bucal deleitándose, conociéndose por completo.

Las manos frías del chico de rizos lograron erizar por completo su piel cuando las introdujo por debajo de su camisa, tocando su cintura, sin llegar a faltarle al respeto, pero todo aquello se fue abajo por el sonido insistente de su móvil, tan inoportuno como siempre.

\- No contestes – dijo el rizado con tono suplicante sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

Louis soltó una risita haciendo que su cálido aliento golpeara con los rojos e hinchados labios del chico de ojos verdes.

\- Sólo veré quien es.

Harry bufó con fastidio y después de depositar un pequeño beso más en sus labios, se apartó para dejarlo moverse con facilidad creando en Louis una completa sensación de pérdida.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil y notó que era una llamada perdida de su novia. En seguida, por instinto, presionó el botón que tenía asignado para una llamada rápida hacia ella y miró a Harry intentando pedirle disculpas con la mirada, pero el rizado sólo ladeó la cabeza sin entender.

\- Hola, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó al escuchar la voz de su novia al otro lado de la línea.

Sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa ante todo lo que le decía su novia. Nunca había quedado en cenar con ella ¿o sí?

\- Claro que no lo olvidé, de hecho estoy saliendo para allá – soltó para tranquilizarla sin borrar la confusión en su rostro -. De acuerdo. Te veré en una hora.

Después de soltar un seco “yo también” al recibir un “te quiero”, cortó la llamada y pudo leer en las facciones del chico de rizos que había adivinado de quién había sido aquella llamada.

\- Era…

\- Lo sé – le interrumpió -. Debes ir, en eso consiste nuestro trato.

Louis se puso de pie inseguro seguido de Harry quien lo acompañó hasta la puerta para que se fuera tranquilo. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios a la cual correspondió de la misma forma, fugaz y débil.

\- Nos veremos pronto – dijo Harry mientras movía la mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida.

El de ojos azules asintió levemente intentando no sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Caminó unos pasos y escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, cosa que detuvo su andar. Volteó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no se encontraba ahí para verlo partir.

Sabía que tenían un trato, pero aquello era tan ridículo. Eso en definitiva no era una despedida, al menos no la que él esperaba.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y tocó la puerta nuevamente de una forma un poco más desesperada. Después de unos momentos lo volvió a ver. Él tenía una cara de sorpresa, pero mandó todo muy lejos y se acercó a Harry regalándole un fuerte abrazo al cual correspondió al instante.

\- ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo mañana?

\- A las siete de la mañana.

\- ¿Puedo llevarte?

Al hacer esa pregunta sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. No sabía si Harry se sentía igual pero… simplemente sentía el deseo de pasar tiempo con él y por supuesto, aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo.

\- Cla-claro – tartamudeó el rizado – aunque mañana mismo regresaré a Londres.

\- Déjame hacerlo – sonrió para después separarse un poco de su… ¿amante?

\- Bien.

Se sonrieron completamente inseguros, sabiendo lo que venía pero no estaban seguros de si el otro lo aceptaría, así que sin más, Harry tomó la iniciativa y lo beso de una forma completamente dulce.

\- Nos veremos pronto – susurró esta vez Louis para después separarse de su abrazo y caminar hacia su auto.

Cuando estuvo en camino hacia la casa de su novia no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que hacia lo correcto en lo incorrecto. No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad de besar esos labios de nuevo; eran adictivos como una droga y negativos como ella misma.

¿Qué si lo amaba? El amor era un sentimiento completamente fuerte y difícil de definir. Nadie podía decir “te amo” de buenas a primeras, hasta el hecho de decírselo a Eleanor le había costado un año entero.

~*~

Las horas habían pasado demasiado lentas en su espera del día siguiente, pero se sentía completamente feliz por ese mensaje de texto de parte de su nuevo amante para desearle una buena noche y claro que la había tenido pues había ido a dormir y se había levantado con una sonrisa llena de ilusiones.

Tomó la maleta más pequeña, esa que usaba cuando regresaba a Londres, sólo cargada con lo necesario y dejando espacio para su cambio de ropa.

Muchas personas decían que ver a un hombre vestido con el uniforme de piloto era algo completamente sexy, pero él simplemente lo encontraba incómodo y caluroso. Ese chaleco era la muerte en días soleados. No entendía como su amigo portaba el uniforme en todo el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto sin morir derretido en el intento.

Miró el reloj y cuando cerró la maleta pensó resignado en que tal vez Louis no llegaría por él, la bajó de la cama y empezó a salir de su cuarto cerrándolo detrás de él y sus esperanzas morían al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras. Era como si recibiera una bala por cada escalón que pisaba.

Aquel era el inicio y él lo sabía. Él mismo había puesto las reglas y sabía que Louis no tenía ninguna obligación con él. Es decir, en cualquier momento le podría salir un compromiso con su novia y lo dejaría esperando en más de una ocasión, pero eso no podía afectarlo, no debía dolerle… así eran las cosas.

Se aseguró de tener todo en orden antes de cruzar la puerta principal que daba hacia la calle a pesar de que sabía de ante mano que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones y sólo estaba haciendo tiempo inconscientemente para que Louis llegara. Se rió de sí mismo por lo ridículo que podría llegar a ser.

Abrió la puerta y al pasar por ella la cerró con más lentitud de la que acostumbraba. Necesitaba conseguir un taxi. Miró a ambos lados mientras se acomodaba el traje que tenía colgado en el brazo con la intención de no arrugarlo de una manera complicada ya que tenía la otra mano igualmente ocupada.

Se agachó para dejar la maleta en el suelo y poder hacer bien su tarea pero una mano lo detuvo antes de que esta tocara el suelo.

\- Déjame ayudarte – escuchó su aguda voz y lo miró sorprendido mientras se incorporaba y dejaba que Louis tomara la maleta.

Acomodó el uniforme en su brazo con facilidad para después sonreírle.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – soltó.

\- Te dije que lo haría – le sonrió -. Sólo me retrasé un poco porque llegó Eleanor a casa, cosa que me pareció extraña por lo temprano que es. Deshacerme de ella fue un poco difícil.

Harry rió animado ante la idea de que la había dejado por él, pero no dijo nada. Empezaron a caminar juntos hasta el auto donde subieron la maleta para después adentrarse en él.

\- ¿Estás demente? – preguntó Louis mientras miraba la calle, conduciendo.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque los pilotos normales ya llegan uniformados y a pocos minutos de tener que ir a su avión. Tú por el contrario, llegas antes y vestido de una forma normal con el uniforme en el brazo.

\- Es incómodo y me causa calor – hizo una mueca – así disminuyo la tortura.

\- Y aumentas tu tiempo en el aeropuerto.

Así era, pasaba más tiempo en ese lugar que un piloto normal ya que llegaba con mucha anticipación.

\- Tal vez. No tengo motivos para permanecer en casa más tiempo del necesario.

\- ¿Por qué dedicas tu vida a esto? Es decir, ¿Estás completamente consciente del peligro que corres? ¿Cuántos aviones no han caído?

\- Bueno, en realidad si en algún momento llegara a morir, me gustaría que fuera cayendo desde el cielo. Amo el cielo tanto como tu amas actuar o como amas a tu novia.

Aquello lo había soltado sin pensar, pero al darse cuenta, ambos se removieron en sus asientos completamente incómodos mientras miraban hacia enfrente creando entre ellos un silencio completamente pesado.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Louis insistió en llevar la maleta con la intención de poder sostener su mano mientras caminaban. Entró al baño público a cambiarse de ropa y a pesar de que le había rogado al de ojos azules que entrara con él, se había negado rotundamente alegando que se distraería y se le haría irremediablemente tarde.

Al salir vio que el chico de Louis sostenía dos vasos pequeños de café mientras platicaba completamente animado con Zayn que sostenía su propio vaso mientras contestaba a lo que el chico decía.

\- Hola, Zayn – saludó Harry al acercarse a ellos.

\- Toma – dijo Louis, entregándole uno de los vasos -. Lo compré para ti.

\- Gracias – sonrió dulcemente en su dirección olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su mejor amigo.

\- Eh… Harry, creo que es hora de irnos – soltó, Zayn.

Harry asintió sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Louis hizo un movimiento de mano en manera de despedida dirigiéndose a Zayn quien respondió de la misma manera, y cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con Harry, sintió como este tiraba de su mano pegándolo a su cuerpo para robarle un beso que a ambos los dejó sin aliento, mientras escuchaban la tos de fondo de Zayn quien se había casi ahogado de la impresión con su propio café al mirarlos.

\- Regresaré esta noche – susurró sobre sus labios para después girarse a su amigo indicándole con la cabeza que ya se podían marchar.

Zayn asintió con la boca extremadamente abierta mientras veía a su amigo sonriendo con victoria y a Louis sonrojado por completo. Sin más siguió a su amigo hacia el avión y cuando se encontraron completamente lejos del chico de ojos azules se animó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Harry simplemente rió ante toda respuesta y siguió caminando.


	10. Capítulo 9

"Contigo estoy dispuesto a adoptar bellas costumbres."

 

\- ¿¡Pero qué rayos me estás diciendo!?

Zayn estaba completamente sorprendido ante la historia que su amigo le acababa de relatar. Ambos se encontraban esperando unos minutos para volver a subir al avión de regreso a Londres, ese era uno de los días más pesados en su horario de trabajo.

\- Lo que escuchaste.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! Él tiene novia, Harry – le recordó.

\- Lo sé – sonrió – pero quiere experimentar cosas nuevas y lograré que con el tiempo se enamore tanto de mí que quiera dejarla.

\- No creo que eso suceda amigo. Lleva cuatro años de relación con ella según lo que me dices.

\- La dejó tirada para ir por mí a casa y llevarme al aeropuerto.

\- Increíble – abrió los ojos con exageración -. Esto es como una de esas malas películas donde todo pasa exageradamente rápido y todos terminan llorando.

\- Pero que siempre terminan con un final feliz.

\- Claro, más no sabremos de quién será ese final feliz. Si de él con su novia o contigo.

\- Te aseguro que ganaré.

\- ¿Y piensas seguir saliendo con Taylor?

\- Claro, para hacer más corta la espera.

El de cabello oscuro lo miraba con dificultad de creer en lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Dejaré de tomar café – soltó de repente.

Harry rió animado sin saber a qué venía aquel comentario.

\- Sin él no vivirías, ¿Por qué dejarías de beberlo?

\- Bueno, cuando me contaste que lo conociste terminé escupiéndolo. Cuando estaba con resaca no pude terminarlo y hoy volví a escupirlo por ese beso que le diste a Louis enfrente de mí y casi me muero.

\- Sólo tienes que hacer lo posible por mantenerlo en tu boca Zayn – dijo riendo divertido.

\- Contigo ese es un reto… algo completamente imposible. Buscaré un nuevo mejor amigo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza preguntándose qué sería de él si no tuviera el apoyo de Zayn en su vida. Era su mano derecha, su copiloto, su apoyo, su mejor amigo.

\- Que ni se te ocurra hacer aquello.

\- Creo que moriría en el intento – ambos rieron -. Por cierto – hizo una mueca de desagrado como si fuera a decir algo que sabía que al rizado no le iba a gustar – después de tanto por fin pude comprar aquella casa enorme que vimos, ¿recuerdas?, La blanca con un gran jardín.

\- Claro que la recuerdo – soltó emocionado – era completamente hermosa. ¡Felicidades!

\- El punto es que – se removió nervioso – queremos hacer una fiesta en ella por haberla conseguido.

\- ¿Queremos? – frunció el entrecejo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección al avión y al encontrarse en sus lugares de trabajo por fin, Zayn le regaló una mirada frustrada y cargada de preocupación la cual logró que el rizado entendiera al instante.

\- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Harry -. Y si lo que sigue es que me pidas que vaya, te diré que no de antemano.

\- ¡Por favor! Es importante para mí que estés allí.

\- Zayn, ella me odia. Es capaz de envenenar todas las bebidas sin importarle matar a todos los invitados con tal de llegar a su objetivo que es destruirme.

\- ¡Ella no es así!

Dicho esto, empezó a recitar las cuestiones climáticas ya que los que le hablaban al oído por medio de los auriculares lo estaban presionando. Hecho esto volvió a mirar a su amigo quien enseguida encendió los motores y empezó a maniobrar el despegue.

Siempre que Harry por fin despegaba, podía ver en sus ojos un brillo especial como si estuviera llegando a su hogar. Amaba tanto su trabajo que causaba una entera admiración el Zayn. Nunca había visto en él el amor, sólo cuando miraba el cielo.

Después de unas cuantas turbulencias, Harry soltó un enorme suspiro como si estuviera completamente satisfecho.

\- Sé que ella no es así – continuó con el tema – pero conmigo se ha vuelto así.

\- No se conocieron en muy buenos términos, Harry.

\- Lo sé. Y después enterarse de que yo era tú mejor amigo debió de ser un golpe demasiado duro.

Zayn no se enojaba por hablar acerca de eso. Todo lo que había pasado entre su actual novia y su mejor amigo había sido mucho antes de que él la conociera. Al principio si había reaccionado realmente mal, pero después se había calmado, al final de cuentas, él era su mejor amigo y ella la chica a la que más amaba.

\- Lo fue – sonrió con nostalgia – aunque creo que son cosas del pasado.

\- A veces me arrepiento de haber salido aquella noche.

Recordaba claramente que no llevaba ni siquiera una semana de ser piloto de los vuelos Londres – Nueva York cuando se animó a irse de fiesta una noche. Había recorrido una gran de lugares en Nueva York y realmente sentía que se había enamorado de aquel lugar. Decidió después de unos momentos que un antro era el indicado por la gran cantidad de luces, sonido y gritos de emoción que salían de él… esa noche la había conocido. Ella iba con tres amigas más a las cuales no les prestó demasiada atención pues ella era su objetivo. Era bonita y se veía de buenas a primeras que tenía un sentido del humor completamente envidiable. Se acercó y la plática entre ellos se había dado completamente natural. Había pasado de todo aquella noche, habían intercambiado números y él simplemente había decidido que su nombre “Perrie” iba demasiado bien con su actitud dulce y alocada. Incluso, se había enterado de que ella vivía en Londres y que en aquella ocasión sólo estaba vacacionando con sus amigas.

La vio unos días más en Nueva York y sus encuentros continuaron en Londres hasta que ella soltó esas palabras que tanto odiaba el rizado ya que implicaban compromiso: “te amo, quédate por favor”. Recordaba que él había puesto una cara de incredulidad pues quién se podría enamorar sólo en un mes (pues eso había durado su “relación” con ella) y se burló después, haciéndola sentir la persona más miserable por haber engendrado en su corazón ese sentimiento de amor por él.

Un año después su mejor amigo se había mostrado completamente emocionado porque había conocido a una chica que era “completamente hermosa” y que simplemente tenía demasiadas ganas de quedarse con ella por siempre. Harry no se pudo sentir más alegre por él, pero cuando Zayn los había presentado, ella había abierto la boca como un pez que buscaba volver al mar con urgencia y simplemente le había preguntado al de cabello oscuro con incredulidad “¿Este es tu mejor amigo?”.

Nunca había visto a Zayn tan molesto cuando se enteró de que él había sido el mal nacido que había destruido el corazón de Perrie un año atrás, le habían costado días enteros sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra y para colmo, su mejor amigo hasta había pedido su cambio para dejar de ser su copiloto el cual fue rechazado por falta de argumentos. El de cabello oscuro tardó dos meses en asimilarlo y al final se había acercado a él nuevamente con una sonrisa tímida diciendo: “lo pasado, pasado”.

Era esa la única razón por la que no se sentía capaz de darle guerra aquella chica cuando le tiraba indirectas acerca de la gran basura que era. Alegaba que odiaba el hecho de que seguramente hubiera lastimado a muchas chicas más aparte de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba escuchando que tenía autorización para aterrizar dando por finalizado el largo vuelo bajo el manto nocturno de Londres.

Sentía el cuerpo completamente entumecido por tantas horas en una posición y se lo recriminó al momento de dar los primeros pasos fuera del avión seguido por su mejor amigo. Ambos caminaron hacia el exterior mientras Zayn intentaba retomar el rumbo inicial de aquella plática.

\- Entonces… ¿Asistirás?

\- Déjame pensarlo, Zayn – suspiró – más bien, iré si ella acepta. No quiero más problemas.

\- Le preguntaré. Verás que estará de acuerdo porque sabe lo importante que eres para mí.

Harry asintió ante toda respuesta y siguió su camino. Cuando estaban dispuestos a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, ambos frenaron en seco.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Zayn sin dar crédito a lo que tenían enfrente.

El rizado abrió la boca entre feliz y sorprendido.

\- Eso creo.

\- Me esperaba todo, menos esto.

\- Estamos en las mismas condiciones, amigo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar nuevamente pero esta vez a ese objetivo en específico. Iban a saludar pero Harry se quedó mudo en el momento que él se lanzó entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras lo apretaba a su cuerpo con dificultad por la estorbosa pequeña maleta.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa – soltó con su voz aguda sin soltar al de rizos.

\- Vaya que lo has hecho.

\- Somos dos los sorprendidos – dijo Zayn interrumpiendo su momento causándoles una risa divertida a ambos mientras se separaban -. Hola Louis.

\- Hola Zayn – le sonrió amablemente como siempre.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento y mientras Louis miraba distraído para saber dónde había estacionado, Zayn se acercó a Harry para susurrarle “creo que sí lo lograrás” de una forma tan baja que sólo el rizado había logrado escucharlo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

\- ¡Oh! Ya recordé donde está – dijo Louis con una enorme sonrisa, como si hubiese ganado la lotería.

\- Deberías de estacionar siempre en el mismo lugar para no olvidarlo – le aconsejó Zayn mientras veía el auto que iba por ellos acercándose.

\- Tienes razón – hizo una mueca -. Creo que elegiré mi lugar favorito para estacionar siempre que venga por Harry o a dejarlo.

Zayn soltó una carcajada y Harry lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Entonces será en más de una ocasión?

Louis sonrió ante toda respuesta.

Esperaron a que Zayn subiera las cosas al auto y se despidieron de él de una forma completamente animada para después empezar a caminar juntos hacia el auto del de ojos azules mientras hablaban de distintas cosas sin sentido.

Después de meter las cosas del rizado al auto, emprendieron camino así que Harry aprovechó la intimidad que el auto les regalaba para soltar esa pregunta que le estaba quemando los labios.

\- ¿Así que piensas venir a dejarme antes de irme y después regresar por mi cuando regrese?

Louis lo miró de una forma rápida para después volver su vista al frente mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Podríamos hacerlo una hermosa costumbre, ¿no crees?

Harry sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta y sintió que algo en su interior se movía. Aquello definitivamente era algo nuevo para él.

\- Me gustaría.

Ambos ampliaron sus sonrisas y continuaron el camino sumidos en pláticas que para quien las escuchara no tendrían sentido, pero para ellos sí que lo tenía ya que habían descubierto que se podían divertir demasiado estando juntos.


	11. Capítulo 10 - Part Time Lover  ♥

"Sólo puedo sentirme bien estando a tu lado."

 

Part time lover ♥.

Los días habían pasado rápido y de repente había llegado ese momento que no quería que llegara. Tenían que quedarse en Nueva York, era martes y no lo vería y sabía que al día siguiente sería la misma situación.

Como siempre, Louis lo había llevado al aeropuerto, solamente que después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, aquello había sido completamente más difícil. Se habían abrazado con demasiada fuerza como si intentaran fundir sus cuerpos para hacerlos uno en el acto y sintió ganas de llorar al separarse. Aquello no era normal, aquello estaba mal. Debía de ver al chico de ojos azules como un juego más como el que tenía con Taylor, pero simplemente tenía algo que le hacía sentir cosas completamente distintas, completamente nuevas.

Zayn había hablado demasiado en el camino, a decir verdad, en exceso. Veía que sus labios se movían sin parar mientras se curvaban en una ligera sonrisa. Seguramente le decía algo bueno, pero su mente ni siquiera se encontraba en ese lugar, se encontraba lejos.

Cuando llegaron a Nueva York todo fue de una forma prácticamente robótica, desde el hecho de bajar del avión hasta el momento de dirigirse hacia el hotel.

Extrañamente no se sentía para nada cansado, pero no quería molestar a Louis. En Londres serían las 9:00 de la noche y seguramente se encontraba cenando con su novia, esa de la que tanto le había hablado y de la que se había olvidado por unos instantes mientras le daba esos fantásticos besos.

\- Dos días en Nueva York – soltó Zayn, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama sin deshacerse de su uniforme – creo que son los que más lento pasan en nuestro calendario de vuelos.

\- Tal vez – dijo mientras se aflojaba la molesta corbata y tiraba a un lado el maldito gorro de piloto.

Harry empezó a desvestirse descaradamente mientras Zayn rebuscaba entre sus cosas en busca de su laptop. Ese era el ritual en el que siempre se sumían cuando llegaban a ese lugar.

Miró a su amigo encender el aparato y se pateó mentalmente por no haber llevado su laptop también en esa ocasión, aparte por no haber quedado con Louis de hablar por una video llamada y por todo.

Sintió su móvil vibrar y recordó en ese momento que por fin Louis le había quitado ese molesto sonido en esos días que habían pasado juntos pues él le había comentado acerca de lo fastidioso que podía llegar a ser cuando estaba en algo importante.

Apreció la pantalla con ansias y esperanzas topándose únicamente con el nombre de aquella chica que siempre veía en ese lugar: Taylor.

“Sé que ya estás aquí. ¿Podemos salir esta noche a algún lugar para divertirnos?”

Sintió su corazón encogerse al darse cuenta de que era más que obvio que Louis jamás interrumpiría una cena con su novia para mandarle un dulce mensaje, así que con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se animó a contestarle a la chica que había rechazado la semana anterior. Bien le hacía falta un momento de diversión.

“De acuerdo, eso suena bien. ¿Dónde y a qué hora nos vemos?”

Tomó todas las cosas necesarias para tomar una ducha y después de tomar su móvil se metió al baño mientras la risa de Perrie salía de la bocina de la computadora de su amigo.

Zayn y la chica se carcajeaban completamente animados y Harry se sintió bien pues a pesar de que él la había lastimado en un momento, ella había conseguido hacer su vida con alguien que la hacía plenamente feliz, alguien que si veía las cosas en serio con ella y que la amaba como ella merecía ser amada. Era una gran chica.

Suspiró y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, su móvil empezó a moverse insistentemente y supo que era la respuesta de la chica. Sonrió y supo que le quedaba poco tiempo para salir corriendo de ese lugar, así que sin contestar más, se metió a la ducha rápidamente para después salir corriendo del baño.

Llevaba una toalla atada en la cintura y su cuerpo escurría cuando empezó a caminar por la habitación, pero levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un grito completamente asustado de una chica y vio cómo su amigo volteaba la computadora hacia otra dirección, en definitiva, Perrie lo había visto en ese estado.

\- Deberías de vestirte en el baño – se quejó el de cabello oscuro mientras se acomodaba en un lugar donde Perrie pudiera seguir platicando con él sin tener que mirar a Harry.

\- Lo lamento, no pensé que tuvieras a Perrie viendo en esta dirección.

\- Tú nunca piensas – soltó la bocina de la computadora con la voz de la rubia.

Harry rodó los ojos ante toda respuesta y empezó a buscar la ropa necesaria para verse bien en la cita que tendría un poco más tarde mientras seguía escuchando la plática de los novios sin poderlo evitar.

\- Entonces, ¿Ya le dijiste al estúpido e imprudente con poco pudor de tu amigo que acepté que asistiera a la fiesta? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Sí! Se lo conté en el avión.

Los ojos verdes miraron a Zayn con una tremenda interrogación en los ojos. Su amigo definitivamente no le había dicho nada acerca de eso, ¿o sí?

\- No me digas que no me escuchaste – dijo Zayn, esta vez dirigiéndose a él.

\- Eh… n… no, no del todo

\- ¡Lo que faltaba! – soltó Perrie -. Esta es como mi buena acción del año y el estúpido se digna a ignorarte.

Zayn soltó una risa divertida sabiendo que su novia simplemente hablaba de esa manera porque le desagradaba la idea de tener que tratar bien a Harry después de tanto. En definitiva, esa plática que había tenido con ella había servido de mucho.

\- ¡Lo lamento! – gritó Harry, con toda intención de que la chica lo escuchara.

\- Ahora repítele al inepto lo que te dije, amor – dijo Perrie, ignorándolo por completo.

\- Claro – miró a su amigo -. Hablé con Perrie acerca de la fiesta que haremos en la nueva casa que hemos conseguido y ella aceptó que asistas.

\- Que amable – dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -. En ese caso, ahí estaré amigo – dijo el rizado mientras se veía al espejo intentando arreglar su cabello de la mejor forma posible.

Después de unas cuantas indirectas más lanzadas por Perrie hacia el rizado causando la risa de Zayn. Harry salió de la habitación del hotel con todo lo necesario para pasar una gran noche.

Caminó por las calles de Londres hasta por fin encontrar un taxi. Eran las siete de la noche con treinta minutos y él había quedado con la chica de verde a las ocho en la entrada del lugar. Al llegar, la vio ahí, tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba un vestido rojo corto y los labios del mismo color lo cual le favorecía por el hermoso tono de piel que tenía. Tan pálida como una hoja de papel.

Se acercó a ella con una de sus hermosas sonrisas y al darse cuenta, ya la tenía rodeando su cuello con los brazos mientras le daba un beso desesperado.

Él sabía que ella le había extrañado, lo sabía a la perfección puesto que ella había roto las reglas del juego, se había enamorado de él y no había tenido el valor de decirlo. Pero era tan obvia que Harry no tenía que tener una bola de cristal frente a él para saberlo.

\- Igual es bueno verte – dijo él, sonriendo divertido al separarse de sus labios y ella rió mientras tomaba su mano.

El hombre enorme que se encontraba en la puerta del lugar los dejó entrar al instante haciendo a un lado a toda esa gente que seguramente llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí haciendo fila para poder entrar de una buena vez al lugar. Harry sintió sincera pena por ellos.

Taylor lo arrastró por el lugar rodeando la pista hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso desde el cual se podía ver perfectamente bien toda la gente que se encontraba en el primero. Caminaron a la barra que se encontraba en este y ella pidió dos bebidas lo suficientemente cargadas como para pasar una buena noche.

El lugar definitivamente tenía demasiado estilo, era muy de esos tipos de lugares que ella solía frecuentar, puesto que si algo le había quedado claro acerca de ella era que podía llegar a ser una persona completamente superficial por el hecho de ser una cantante que en esos momentos era muy sonada y conocida. Era raro el hecho de que jamás hubiera salido en un periódico con Harry o en alguna revista puesto que sabía que con eso daría fin a su tranquilidad.

Ella definitivamente era muy buena en el intento de ser divertida, normalmente Harry reía por lo falsa que podía llegar a ser o por lo estúpida que podía llegar a verse haciendo gestos y cambiando de vos con tal de hacerlo reír.

Después de unas cuantas copas cargadas de pláticas sin sentido, ella se acercó a él de una forma completamente provocativa.

\- Bailemos – le susurró en el oído.

Harry tomó la mano de la chica y la guio hasta la pista de baile que se encontraba por completo saturada de gente que bailaba tanto al ritmo de la música como arrítmicamente por el exceso de alcohol que seguramente había en sus venas. Se abrió paso entre ellos recibiendo uno que otro codazo o empujón hasta llegar casi al centro.

¿Qué canción era aquella? No lo sabía, ni siquiera quería saberlo. Simplemente se quería concentrar en hacer feliz a la chica que tenía enfrente para conseguir un poco de emoción aquella noche. Esa emoción que tanto le hacía falta.

Tenía demasiado miedo al juntar su cuerpo con el de Taylor pues en ese preciso instante se vinieron los ojos azules de Louis a su mente mirándolo con completa decepción. ¿A caso aquello debería de estar pasándole en ese preciso momento? Estaba a punto de conseguir pasar esa noche acompañado y eso era absolutamente irrelevante.

Sintió los besos de la rubia en su cuello, pero su cuerpo no se estremeció como lo hacía cada vez que Louis sólo lo tomaba de la mano, así que sin más la tomó del rostro y besó sus labios con desesperación de encontrar ese algo en ella que encontraba en Louis con sólo mirarlo. No podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando si antes podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero en ese momento parecía como si Louis estuviese enterrado en su piel evitándole sentir con otra persona lo que sólo podía sentir con él.

Tomó la cintura de la chica y la pegó a su cuerpo con una fuerza extrema, arrancándole en el acto un repentino gemido que en otra ocasión le hubiera parecido dulce y excitante… pero en esa ocasión no.

¿Qué demonios hacía?

Se separó bruscamente del cuerpo de la chica logrando que esta lo mirara completamente confundida por sus acciones. Él murmuró un “lo siento” que quedó amortiguado por la fuerte música que inundaba aquel lugar y empezó a abrirse camino entre la gente en dirección a la salida mientras escuchaba un ligero “Harry” saliendo de los labios de Taylor, el cual decidió ignorar.

Si algo le gustaba de salirse de los antros era que el viento fresco golpeara su rostro y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió a sí mismo porque apenas había pasado dos horas en aquel lugar. Eran las diez de la noche y él sentía unas intensas ganas de llorar puesto que se sentía completamente falso, infiel, sin sentido.

Caminó por las calles intentando controlarse pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de esa forma incesante y se sentía ridículo.

Encontró un parque solitario y se sentó en una banca para después ocultar su rostro entre sus manos mientras pequeños lamentos salían de sus labios… no se podía estar enamorando… no en tan poco tiempo.

Buscó ese número que sabía de memoria y espero a que la voz al otro lado de la línea contestara.

\- ¿Harry? – su voz sonaba completamente adormilada y el de rizos se dio una patada mental al no considerar la enorme diferencia de horario.

\- Lou… - soltó con voz quebrada.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – sonó más despierto y preocupado.

 

\- Call up, ring once, hang up the phone to let me know you made it home don't want nothing to be wrong with part-time lover – empezó a susurrar el canto en la línea.

 

Louis escuchó la canción todo el tiempo de una forma atenta sin pronunciar palabra hasta el final.

 

\- Tienes una hermosa voz – susurró el de ojos azules – creo que empiezo a tomarle aprecio a Stevie Wonder.

 

Harry soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar.

 

\- Buenas noches amante de medio tiempo.  
\- Descansa Harry.

 

El de cabello rizado volvió a su hotel con la certeza de quería a Louis a su lado más que nunca, más que a nadie.


	12. Capítulo 11

"No importa cuánto tenga que esperar para estar a tu lado."

 

Había pasado un mes entero desde el momento en el que había llegado a ese trato con Louis y simplemente había contado los días para ese momento como una chica enamorada, pero había recibido una negativa por parte del de ojos azules al invitarlo a cenar “sin razón” puesto que ya había hecho planes con su novia. Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, pero simplemente había aceptado sin reproches puesto que no quería perder lo poco que obtenía de aquel chico de ojos azules.

Había recibido constantes llamadas y mensajes por parte de Taylor desde aquella noche en la que había escapado de sus brazos, pero no había contestado. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle que mientras la abrazaba, comparaba sus abrazos con los de otra persona al igual que sus labios y todo de ella y lo peor de todo, esa otra persona era un chico completamente increíble que tenía una novia igualmente increíble el cual le regalaba sólo unos momentos cuando podía puesto que cuando no podía simplemente se negaba a su compañía.

Zayn por su parte había pospuesto la fiesta puesto que no había terminado de amueblar la casa a tiempo y también había optado llamar a esa relación que tenía con Louis como “acuerdo estúpido” y simplemente no negaba que su amigo tuviera razón cuando le decía que había jugado mal sus cartas.

Ese día era un viernes, pero no era un viernes común de esos que solía pasar con Louis en el sofá viendo películas malas. Ese viernes en particular se encontraba completamente inquieto dando vueltas por toda su casa como si de un gato enjaulado se tratase puesto que cuando se sentaba no podía evitar el impulso de acercarse la mano a la boca para empezar a comerse las uñas . Miraba el móvil 10 veces cada 5 minutos. Esperaba con ansias que Louis llamase puesto que ese día era la primera audición del chico de ojos azules para protagonizar una película que prometía ser un completo éxito (según le había contado) ya que era de un libro famoso. Así que muchas personas sin saber que saldría la película, ya la esperaban con ansias.

Era demasiado tarde, sabía que Louis había estado en el set todo el día y todavía tendría que quedarse ahí para saber si tendría el protagónico o algún otro papel no tan importante.

Quería salir corriendo hacia aquel lugar para abrazarlo y decirle que contaba con todo su apoyo, que aunque no fuera el protagonista de esa película, sí era el protagonista de su vida, pero eso simplemente era algo por completo imposible ya que era Eleanor la que había ido brindarle su apoyo.

En ocasiones la envidiaba puesto que ella podía tenerlo a la hora que quisiera, en el lugar que quisiera, el día que quisiera… sin importar nada.

Se recostó en el sofá intentando deshacerse de todos aquellos pensamientos mientras cubría sus ojos con un brazo… sólo le quedaba esperar.

~*~

Estaba completamente nervioso sentado en el suelo. Llevaba ahí horas enteras y en realidad no sabía exactamente cuántas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a una chica en exceso hermosa salir con unas hojas en las manos. Ella había estado dentro cuando había audicionado. La miró pegar las hojas en la pared con maestría y cuando se giró para volver a pasar por la puerta de donde había salido, sus piernas temblaron al notar como esta le sonreía a él y movía los labios en un claro “felicidades”.

Se quedó estático en el lugar mientras miraba como algunos sonreían y como otros simplemente lloraban desconsolados. Esperó a que el panorama se despejara un poco y al acercarse lo vio… el protagónico era suyo.

Las piernas le temblaron y miró a todos lados buscando a Eleanor para contarle emocionado, pero ella había ido por algo de beber y al baño. Detuvo su búsqueda de una forma abrupta y supo que no quería que ella fuera la primera en enterarse.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta toparse con la puerta de un almacén en el cual rápidamente entró. Hizo una mueca por la suciedad y después de comprobar que su móvil tenía cobertura en ese pequeño lugar, marcó los números que se sabía de memoria comprobándolos un par de veces para no cometer errores.

\- ¡Ya no tengo uñas!, dime que pasó – escuchó decir a la voz ronca al otro lado de la línea causándole una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hazz – usó ese cursi apodo - ¡Lo logré! – susurró emocionado.

\- ¡Dios! ¿De verdad? Yo lo sabía Louis, tenías que confiar en ti – soltó emocionado – sólo era cuestión de que confiaras en tu trabajo… ¡Maldición! Me siento completamente orgulloso.

\- Gracias por confiar en mí.

\- ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? – lo escuchó preocupado.

\- ¡Oh! Es sólo que me escondo de Eleanor. Fue al baño y antes de que ella volviera me enteré de esta gran noticia así que me encerré en un armario para que no me viera y tu fueras el primero en enterarte – explicó, sin subir su tono de voz.

Harry soltó una risa cantarina al otro lado de la línea. Louis sabía que estaba tan feliz como él mismo.

\- Tenemos que festejarlo.

\- No duermas temprano esta noche. Iré a verte.

\- De acuerdo. Te esperaré.

\- Nos vemos más tarde.

\- ¡Dios, Lou! ¡Serás famoso! – gritó el rizado haciendo que el chico se alejara un poco el móvil de la oreja y que riera animado.

Después de alargar su despedida lo más posible como siempre solían hacerlo. Louis salió del armario encontrándose con Eleanor que lo esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que ella ya había leído las listas por esa expresión.

\- Felicidades – dijo ella lanzándose hacia él en un abrazo.

\- Gracias.

El hecho de que ella le felicitara era demasiado distinto a que lo hiciera Harry ya que el rizado desde el momento en el que él había tomado esa decisión, se había quedado a su lado estudiando los diálogos del guion que le habían dado en el momento de inscribirse a aquella audición. Se sabía todo al igual que él de tanto repasarlo y por eso sabía que su felicidad era genuina, era realmente compartida.

Eleanor si le había dado todo su apoyo moral, no podía negarlo, pero nada como él.

\- Tenemos que ir a contárselo a Jay – dijo ella, sonriendo enormemente.

\- ¡Vamos!

La tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la salida de aquel lugar y él estaba con la certeza de que esa noche llegaría realmente tarde a ver a Harry.

~*~

No es que fuera pésimo cocinando, pero tampoco era un maestro en la cocina. Estaba seguro de que los huevos fritos no se le quemaban, que el agua no se le evaporaba cuando la hervía, que la leche no se salía del tazón cuando se servía cereales y también que el café no le quedaba amargo.

Aquella noche quería hacer algo completamente especial así que había decidido llamar a su madre para preguntarle unas cuantas recetas las cuales ella dijo completamente emocionada puesto que sabía que su hijo no era el tipo de hombre que se sentaba a hacer recetas elaboradas. En definitiva, Anne sabía que había algo importante y Harry no se lo negó.

Encontró los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el… ¿Cómo maldita sea se llamaba aquella receta de pollo? Daba igual.

Arregló todo e hizo cada paso como su madre lo había indicado. Al meterlo al horno, no pudo evitar parecer una mujer completamente histérica en la cocina ya que lo abría cada cinco minutos para comprobar si no se había quemado o algo por el estilo. Tenía que ser perfecto para esa ocasión especial.

Fruncía el entrecejo ocasionalmente pensando en cómo rayos había encendido el horno, no lo recordaba y simplemente se felicitaba mentalmente por no haber hecho explotar todo al hacer aquello.

Miró el reloj de repente cuando por fin salió el pollo del horno perfectamente cocido y empezó a preparar la mesa. Por su mente pasaron velas, pero eso sería demasiado romántico sabiendo que ni siquiera eran algo formal, así que borró eso al instante que llegó. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en buen estado para después meter el vino a enfriar, no podían tomar vino si éste no estaba frío, claro que no.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y encendió la televisión comprobando que eran exactamente las diez de la noche… esperaba que no tardara demasiado sino la comida se enfriaría.

Sus ojos se sentían cansados y después de mirar su móvil a cada rato como novia loca, cayó rendido en un profundo sueño para despertar horas después por el golpeteo insistente en la entrada principal. Miró el reloj antes de levantarse a abrir y notó que era la una de la madrugada. Caminó con pereza y recibió al de ojos azules entre sus brazos conteniendo las ganas de llorar… se había vuelto terriblemente débil.

\- Ya estoy aquí – susurró Louis dentro del abrazo.

Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces para alejar el llanto y poder contestar.

\- Pensé que no vendrías.

Se separaron y al mirarse a los ojos se sonrieron de una forma completamente dulce para después acercar sus rostros y sentir sus respiraciones mientras Harry cerraba la puerta con una mano la cual volvió a posicionar en la cintura del de ojos azules como si le ardiera el hecho de encontrarse lejos hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso completamente desesperado o al menos era así como el rizado lo sentía.

Maldijo mil veces la falta de aire cuando se tuvieron que separar respirando agitadamente.

\- Hice la cena – dijo entrecortadamente

Louis miró sobre el hombro del chico y vio la mesa hermosamente acomodada.

\- ¡Oh, Harry! Lo siento tanto – unió sus frentes – quise venir antes pero… todo se complicó gracias a la emoción de mi madre y…

\- No importa. Lo entiendo – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Aún… aún quieres cenar?- preguntó tímido, acariciando el rostro del chico de rizos.

\- Planeaba volver a dormir abrazado a ti ya que mañana tengo que volver al trabajo.

\- Es verdad… - susurró – lo lamento tanto.

Harry depositó en sus labios un dulce beso y le sonrió al separarse para transmitirle tranquilidad. Lo que menos quería es que sintiera culpa cuando él igual era responsable pues de su mente había salido esa idea tonta de ser amantes.

Entrelazó la mano con la del chico de ojos azules y después de apagar todas las luces, subieron en dirección a la habitación del de rizos donde se metieron debajo de las sábanas y se abrazaron con fuerzas.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti – susurró Harry adormilado.

\- No lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tienes demasiado talento.

\- No dirías eso si no hubiera conseguido el papel.

\- Si no hubieras conseguido el papel seguirías siendo mi estrella y aún así te hubiera invitado a cenar para festejar – besó su frente mientras Louis soltaba una risita cargada de ternura.

\- Vuélveme a cantar Hazz, como aquella noche…

Desde aquella llamada no había vuelto a hacerlo puesto que no se había dado la oportunidad.

\- Pero no me cantes Part Time Lover… quiero algo distinto.

Harry pensó un momento en todo el repertorio de canciones que sabía.

\- Bueno, esta no es necesariamente de Stevie Wonder, pero es buena.

\- Quiero escucharte.

 

\- For once in my life I've got someone who needs me, someone I've needed so long – susurró en aquella habitación donde solo se encontraban ellos dos - For once unafraid I can go where life leads me, and somehow I know I'll be strong. For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of long before I knew someone warm like you, could make my dreams come true…

 

Sintió a Louis sonreír contra su pecho y supo que aquello era lo correcto.


	13. Capítulo 12

"Simplemente… soy tu más grande secreto."

\- ¿De qué maldita sea me estás hablando? – preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

Zayn rodó los ojos con fastidio puesto que no podía creer que siempre tuviera que estarle recordando las cosas a su amigo aunque estas fueran las mismas en todas las ocasiones.

\- Harry, ha pasado una semana y te dije que este viernes sería la fiesta.

\- ¿La fiesta? – Pensó un momento - ¡Maldición! – soltó al recordar.

\- Invite a Louis, a Liam y a Niall. Los demás son amigos de Perrie.

\- De acuerdo – soltó un suspiro.

Ambos siguieron caminando en dirección al estacionamiento sin siquiera dirigirse la palabra, pero Zayn en seguida detectó una completa anomalía.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! – Detuvo el andar del rizado con su brazo - ¿Y Louis?

Harry lo miró extrañado y después se encogió de hombros de una manera completamente resignada mientras un suspiro se escapaba de la prisión de sus labios.

\- Me avisó que no vendría.

\- ¿Su novia? – preguntó curioso.

\- No, nada de eso. Está en los estudios de grabación.

\- Vaya. Ser estrella será difícil.

\- Puede ser…

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia el auto que siempre los esperaba y el conductor miró a Harry sorprendido puesto que hacía más de un mes que no iba con ellos, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente se limitó a tomar las cosas del chico para introducirlas a la parte trasera del auto al igual que las de Zayn.

Esa noche la casa había estado completamente sola, Louis no había llegado y mucho menos había llamado para preguntar si había llegado con bien, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Reclamar? Claro que no, ni siquiera eran novios formales ante la sociedad y sus familias.

A pesar de todo, fue a dormir con la certeza de que al día siguiente lo vería en aquella fiesta de su amigo.

Sentía los ojos como si estuvieran hinchados, como si no pudiera abrirlos. Recordó que tenía que arreglarse para ir a esa hermosa casa que Zayn había adquirido y con pereza buscó su móvil para mirar la hora en él soltando una maldición al notar que había dormido en exceso. ¿Quién demonios era capaz de levantarse hasta las seis de la tarde? Nadie, al menos nadie que fuera normal, pero él no lo era del todo ya que al acostarse aquella noche se había despertado repetidas veces buscando ese mensaje y pensando en que el de ojos azules seguramente se encontraba con su novia.

Se levantó de la cama sintiendo como todos sus músculos le reclamaban por el descanso extremo y con mucha pereza caminó hasta el baño donde tomó una relajante y larga ducha que no sabía con exactitud para qué le había servido al salir. Se vistió con lo más decente que encontró entre su guardarropa ya que lo último que le faltaba era que Perrie lo tachara de vago por su forma de vestirse.

Al subir a su auto sintió que las ganas de ir se desvanecían pero aún así condujo por las calles de Londres hasta topar con la hermosa casa. Definitivamente esa chica tenía un muy buen gusto, al menos en cuanto a casas.

Podía ver personas entrando y saliendo con vasos de plástico platicando animadamente mientras una música estridente salía del interior de la casa. Se había imaginado algo más tranquilo, pero su amigo nunca paraba de sorprenderlo.

Estacionó en un lugar que quedaba vacío no muy alejado de la casa y empezó a caminar hacia ella dándose cuenta de que estaba mucho más llena de lo que imaginaba. Era difícil mirar el camino entre tanta gente que se encontraba dentro. Miró a más de un rostro conocido, por ejemplo, aquellas amigas que habían estado con Perrie la noche que se habían conocido en Nueva York. Obviamente, ellas seguían mirándolo de mala manera pues no superaban el daño que le había hecho a la rubia.

Después de unos minutos de terrible búsqueda, por fin encontró a sus tres amigos hablando de algo que parecía muy emocionante pues veía que movían sus bocas con exageración. Se acercó sin más y al estar frente a ellos se dio cuenta de que no era que la conversación fuera interesante, sino que la música era tan fuerte que les costaba escucharse.

\- Hola – saludó moviendo la mano.

\- ¿Qué tal Harry? – gritó Niall, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pensé que sería algo más tranquilo – comentó.

\- ¿Qué? – gritó Zayn al no escucharlo.

\- Que pensé que sería algo más tranquilo – elevó la voz.

\- ¡Ah! Fue idea de Perrie – soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- A pesar del exceso de gente es… interesante – dijo Liam como si intentara convencerse de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

\- ¡Oh Liam! ¡Eres tan dulce! Pero no tienes que mentir por mí – dijo el de cabello oscuro causando la risa de los demás.

\- Creo que iré por algo más de beber – dijo Niall dándole la vuelta a su vaso como si intentara sacarle una gota más, sin éxito.

El rubio miró hacia la marea de gente no muy convencido de querer atravesarla sólo por algo de beber.

\- Te acompañaré – dijo Liam al notar la inseguridad en su rostro - ¿Quieren que les traigamos algo?

\- Yo estoy bien – dijo Harry.

\- No se preocupen por nosotros – soltó Zayn para después mirar como sus dos amigos se alejaban dejándolos solos.

Harry miraba por encima de las personas tratando de localizar a alguien sin mucho éxito hasta el punto de soltar un suspiro resignado.

\- ¿Y Louis? – preguntó sin más hacia Zayn.

\- Eh… Harry… hay algo que tienes que sa…

\- ¿Quién es ella? – interrumpió Harry al mirar a Louis sentado al lado de una chica de cabello castaño ondulado y relativamente largo.

\- Eso… ella es su novia Hazz – puso una mano en el hombro del rizado en señal de apoyo.

Esas palabras hicieron que Harry sintiera ganas de vomitar mientras el alma se le salía del cuerpo. Había esperado esa fiesta porque lo vería, pero no esperaba verlo de aquella manera.

Miró a Louis sonreírle al notar que lo miraba sin que su novia se diera cuenta, pero él simplemente no devolvió el gesto. Lo miró con coraje.

Sin el más mínimo cuidado, apartó la mano de Zayn de su hombro y empezó a alejarse a paso rápido mientras empujaba a la maldita gente estorbosa. No podía creer que Louis arruinara su día de aquella manera, era imposible. Sabía que él estaría allí, no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué rayos pretendía? ¿Hacerlo sufrir un poco?

Subió las escaleras que conducían hacia el segundo piso de la casa de su amigo y se introdujo a una de las habitaciones que se encontraba sola y oscura. Se quedó de piedra frente a la cama, mirándola sin mirar. ¿Y si la vida le estaba cobrando el haber lastimado a tantas chicas con su mala actitud?

Escuchó a sus espaldas como la puerta se abría y se volvía a cerrar con seguro.

No quiso voltear, sabía quién se encontraba ahí y lo confirmó cuando sintió sus brazos rodearle por la espalda y apoyando la cabeza en esta. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para sentirse fuerte ante ese abrazo tan dulce.

\- ¿Por qué? – la pregunta salió de sus labios sin siquiera avisarle. No la había podido detener – me hubieras avisado para que llamara a Taylor.

\- La novia de Zayn es su amiga – explicó sin cambiar de posición – perdón.

Soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones estaban conteniendo y por fin se animó a poner las manos sobre las de Louis que se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su estómago intentándole decir con aquello que sus disculpas eran completamente recibidas.

\- Me alegro de verte – susurró el de ojos azules, sonriendo sobre su espalda.

Aquel gesto llenó su corazón que se había sentido vacío por unos momentos. Se sintió vivo, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

\- Yo esperaba verte de otra manera – dijo levemente, sin ningún reproche por detrás – pero igual es bueno hacerlo.

Harry soltó las manos de Louis y este dejó de abrazarlo para que el de ojos verdes pudiera girarse a mirarlo de frente. Definitivamente había extrañado esos ojos azules brillando al verlo llegar en el aeropuerto. Había extrañado esa voz por el móvil preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

El rizado posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Louis y este rodeó su cuello con los brazos sonriendo dulcemente. No se decían nada y la música se escuchaba lejana, amortiguada por las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban. Se miraban como si no hubiera nada más importante que eso y sin más se fueron acercando lentamente hasta encontrar sus labios que se decían en medio del beso que se habían extrañado. Todo era perfecto y el beso simplemente se había intensificado. Los dos se encontraban explorando la cavidad bucal del otro como si fuera un territorio nuevo y desconocido.

El calor se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Nunca habían llegado hasta aquel punto, pero ambos se sentían completamente listos para lo que venía puesto que era más que obvio. ¿La situación? Claramente les hubiera gustado que fuera distinta, pero no había más que hacer, en su relación las cosas eran así, tenían que tomar las cosas en el momento en que llegaban puesto que si dejaban pasar más tiempo seguramente jamás harían nada.

Los labios de Harry abandonaron la boca de Louis para encaminarse hasta su cuello donde se entretuvo por un largo momento arrancándole suspiros al de ojos azules que le robaban el alma.

\- No… - susurró Louis con dificultad causando miedo en Harry quien se quedó quieto por un momento para escucharlo – no dejes marcas - concluyó.

El de ojos verdes sintió una punzada de dolor. No podía marcarlo como suyo ya que no lo era. Sacudió la cabeza eliminando todo pensamiento negativo y siguió besando su cuello de una forma más delicada.

Deslizó las manos por el pecho del de ojos azules y empezó a deshacerse de esa camisa que impedía que sintiera su piel por completo, era un estorbo sin lugar a dudas. Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquel cuerpo tan perfecto y sonrió al sentir como Louis también empezaba a intentar desvestirlo.

En igualdad de condiciones volvieron a besarse paseando las manos por el cuerpo del otro.

Louis bajó las manos en dirección al pantalón de Harry y sin más lo desabotonó dispuesto a introducir su mano pero se detuvo en seco al notar como dos voces se acercaban por el pasillo. Se quedaron completamente congelados al notar de quienes eran las voces. El de ojos verdes identificó a Perrie y Louis había reconocido la voz de su novia que se acercaban cada vez más.

Louis puso un dedo en los labios de su amante y con la otra mano le indicó que tomara su camisa y que se escondiera en el armario de la habitación que se encontraba completamente vacío ya que esta no era la habitación que su amigo utilizaba, sólo estaba por visitas inesperadas.

Antes de adentrarse dio un último beso al de ojos azules y cerró detrás de él.

\- Amor, ¿Qué haces aquí? – escuchó esa voz poco familiar y molesta preguntar después de que la puerta se abriera.

\- Tiré un poco de agua en mi camisa – se excusó Louis – y vine a quitármela para que se secara, pero creo que ya está mejor.

Entre las pequeñas rendijas del armario miró a Louis ponerse esa camisa que sus manos le habían quitado.

Miró a la chica sonreír satisfecha y después de darle un beso fugaz en los labios a Louis (el cual hizo que Harry serrara los puños con fuerza) miró a su amiga.

\- Él es Louis, mi novio – le dijo a Perrie.

\- Es un gusto – soltó alegre.

\- Lamento haber usado esta habitación sin pedir permiso.

\- ¡Vamos, no te preocupes! – soltó la rubia amablemente como siempre lo hacía.

\- Nosotras venimos a ver si me quedaba este vestido – mostró la castaña una prenda que tenía en la mano.

\- Se lo quiero obsequiar – explicó - ¿Por qué no salimos en lo que ella se cambia?

Vio como Louis miraba preocupado en dirección al armario de una forma fugaz y Harry no supo descifrar si era por él o por el hecho de que vería a su novia desnudarse. Asintió en dirección a Perrie y el rizado volteo la mirada para no observar a la chica, sólo escuchaba el ruido mientras él se lamentaba mentalmente.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba completamente solo y se animó a salir del armario poniéndose la camisa y sintiendo las lágrimas caer por haberse tenido que esconder como un delincuente. Sollozó queriendo detenerlo, pero no podía. Sus sentimientos y su cuerpo actuaban por sí mismos.

La puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe y al levantar la vista se topó con Perrie que lo miró molesta y después desconcertada.

\- ¿En qué momento entraste? – preguntó confundida.

\- Puedes sentirte feliz… - susurró agachando la mirada – estoy derramando las lágrimas que te hice derramar a ti.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dio un paso hacia adelante.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, negando energéticamente.

\- Harry… yo lamento hacerte sentir que te odiaba pero ¿Cómo podía tratarte bien después de todo?

\- No es tu culpa – soltó rápidamente secándose los ojos con la camisa de forma desesperada.

\- Tú y Louis… ustedes…

\- Me tengo que ir.

El rizado se encaminó hacia la puerta rápidamente después de colocarse su camisa nuevamente y pasó a un lado de ella sin ni siquiera mirarla por la vergüenza que sentía.

Pasaría la noche solo de nuevo y simplemente quería soltar la frustración que todo aquello le había causado.


	14. Capítulo 13

"A veces siento que todo esto es demasiado para mí."

 

Tres meses sonaban poco para una persona completamente normal con una vida monótona, un trabajo fijo y sin familia, pero para alguien que estaba envuelto en el mundo de la fama, no era así. Tres meses eran definitivamente locos y llenos de persecuciones.

En poco tiempo las redes sociales y los medios de comunicación se habían colapsado por la nueva estrella de cine juvenil “Louis Tomlinson” quien mantenía una relación amorosa con una chica llamada “Eleanor Calder”.

Si en ese momento entraba a Wikipedia podía encontrar su biografía, cosas que él ya sabía desde hacía un tiempo, pero que la gente lo encontraba como algo novedoso y fascinante. En algunas ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de leer o escuchar su nombre en todos los reportajes que hablaban sobre el actor nombrándolo “su mejor amigo”. Cada vez que lo hacían él no podía evitar soltar una risa llena de ironía.

Cuando no lo veía por cuestiones del trabajo de ambos, lo veía en la televisión y ese día no era la excepción.

Era su turno de quedarse en Nueva York y en un intento de su mejor amigo de encontrar algo “interesante” que ver, se habían topado con una noticia donde la reportera pasaba imágenes de Louis caminando con su novia por las calles mientras soltaba cursilerías acerca de ellos como “esperamos su boda”, “se nota que en verdad se aman” y cosas por el estilo.

¿Qué podía decir de Perrie? Estaba más que enterada de lo que sucedía ente él y Louis porque había amenazado casi de muerte a Zayn para que se lo contara y ahora era víctima de sus burlas y sus miradas cargadas de lástima.

\- Eh… - soltó Zayn incómodo – canal incorrecto.

Rápidamente empezó a cambiar los canales intentando liberar aquella tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

\- Siempre tendremos canales incorrectos – dijo, sentándose en la cama, completamente resignado.

La mirada de Zayn le dijo muchas cosas pero al mismo tiempo nada.

Louis siempre estaba rodeado de cámaras vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y a él le había tocado descubrir a una que otra espiándolo sólo por ser el “mejor amigo” del actor. Era realmente incómodo.

\- ¡Mira! – dijo Zayn emocionado señalando la televisión.

En la pantalla pudo ver imágenes de él con Louis y prestó atención a lo que decían.

“Sabemos que Louis Tomlinson tiene una relación muy estrecha con el piloto Harry Styles. Algunas fans del actor han decidido llamar a su amistad Larry Stylinson, la cual es una combinación de los nombres de ambos chicos. Simplemente lo que ellos tienen es una gran amistad”.

\- ¡Ja! Si supieran que lo tienes en tu cama gritando tu nombre cada vez que quieres – soltó Zayn, divertido.

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia del chico y sin más le aventó una almohada en la cara para silenciarlo.

El de cabello oscuro apagó la televisión y encendió su computador como siempre que estaban fuera de Londres. No tardó mucho para que la voz de Perrie se escuchara en toda la habitación.

\- Así que Larry Stylinson, ¿eh? – Dijo divertida haciendo reír a Zayn – deberías de hacer algo para darle celos Harry, ya sabes, para que eso pase a ser algo más que una amistad ante los medios.

\- Se lo he dicho, pero no me escucha – soltó Zayn.

\- Sería estúpido. Esos son juegos de niñas pequeñas.

\- Suenas estúpido al decir que mi idea es estúpida, maldito estúpido – dijo Perrie.

Las carcajadas de Zayn y la chica inundaron la habitación y Harry se sintió como si realmente esa situación les divirtiera.

\- No es divertido.

No era que se llevara bien con Perrie, seguía habiendo roces constantes, pero ahora su relación era un poco menos tensa y Zayn se sentía bien con eso.

\- Deberías de darle celos con un chico, te lo digo sinceramente. Yo no soportaría estar sin Zayn y movería la tierra para tenerlo.

\- Ponle un ultimátum – dijo Zayn – dile que es mejor dejar las cosas como están y ser amigos realmente mientras finges salir con otra persona. Verás que te buscará.

\- ¿Quién se prestaría para eso? – preguntó Harry.

\- Yo lo haría –soltó su amigo de cabello oscuro.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No, claro que no. ¿Están dementes? Sólo opiné, jamás dije que te prestaría a mi novio para semejante cosa.

Los miró a ambos por un momento por medio de su pantalla y soltó un suspiro.

\- Preferiría que mataran a Eleanor y escondieran el cuerpo – Harry soltó una carcajada por la cual tuvo que cubrir su boca con una mano.

\- ¿No es tu amiga?

\- Bueno, digamos que nos conocemos. No es muy agradable, sumamente superficial y cree que todo gira a su alrededor.

\- Pero le regalaste un vestido – se extrañó Harry.

\- Si, lo hice. No encontré un mejor basurero que ella. Odiaba ese vestido.

Ambos chicos rieron ante las palabras de la rubia que se notaba mucho más relajada en lo que la conversación transcurría.

\- ¿Nos dejarás hacerlo? – preguntó Zayn volviendo al tema.

\- Bueno… - soltó un suspiro resignado - ¡Pero nada de besos!

\- Lo prometo – rió divertido el de cabello oscuro -. Es agradable que ahora puedan hablar sin discutir.

\- Discutimos cuando tu amigo decide sacar lo estúpido que es a la luz.

Harry rodó los ojos fastidiado alejándose de la pantalla para perderse de la visión de la chica mientras Zayn sonreía pensando en que había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

~*~

Le sudaban las manos y se sentía completamente nervioso mientras caminaba a un lado de su mejor amigo por el aeropuerto de Londres. No tenían demasiado tiempo de haber llegado, pero sabía que lo que seguía era mentirle a Louis y eso era algo que realmente no se le daba del todo bien, podía empezar a titubear y a tomar actitudes extrañas al mentir. Louis era actor, lo había estudiado y lo más seguro era que los descubriera en el acto.

\- Tienes que relajarte - soltó Zayn al notar su estado.

Harry asintió levemente y siguió con su andar. Si en ocasiones sentía incomodidad con el uniforme de piloto, ese día todo se encontraba completamente peor, simplemente no lo soportaba. Sentía que la corbata le apretaba más de lo debido y quería salir corriendo.

Empezó a hacer intentos fallidos para aflojar la molesta corbata cuando sintió a Zayn tomarlo del brazo con fuerza para después estrellarlo contra la pared logrando que cerrara los ojos por el impacto. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su amigo sonriendo ampliamente mientras empezaba a hacer el trabajo de aflojar su corbata ya que por la sorpresa lo había dejado. Harry lo miró confundido y Zayn se acercó peligrosamente.

\- Louis nos está mirando – soltó sin mover los labios y sin borrar la sonrisa – cierra los ojos y mueve la maldita cabeza como si me besaras.

\- ¿Qué?

Miró sobre el hombro de su amigo y vio que Louis los miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos con una sorpresa increíble y una decepción marcadas en el rostro.

Sintió pena y susurró intentando no mover los labios.

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar esto. Lo lastimaré.

\- A él no le importó esconderte como si fueras un delito – se pateó mentalmente por haberle contado todo – ahora cierra los malditos ojos y mueve la cabeza como si estuvieras recibiendo el mejor beso de tu vida. Con esa cara que tienes creerá que estoy a punto de violarte por la fuerza.

Asintió levemente y entrecerró los ojos para poder seguir el ritmo de su amigo pues sentía que si no veía lo estropearía todo. Sus labios nunca se tocaron, pero Zayn parecía un experto fingiendo. Sabía que Louis los miraba dolido y que las personas que pasaban igual los miraban con sorpresa.

\- Creo que será suficiente – dijo Zayn sonriendo para después tomarlo de la mano – sé fuerte. Viene lo peor.

Ambos emprendieron camino tomados de la mano y después Zayn fingió sorpresa al mirar a Louis de pie viéndolos lleno de confusión.

\- ¡Louis! Que sorpresa – dijo Zayn arrastrando a Harry hacia el de ojos azules.

\- Eh… hola Zayn – soltó sin dejar de mirar al rizado con confusión.

\- Te vimos en las noticias, salías muy contento con tu novia. Hasta en tus días libres te acosan, ¿no es cierto?

Louis se quedó mudo ante aquello que había soltado el de cabello oscuro y simplemente asintió.

\- Bien – dijo Zayn – amor, ¿nos vamos? – preguntó a Harry.

\- No, no – empezó a agarrar confianza en su actuación – ve tú, yo saldré un momento con Louis.

\- De acuerdo – Zayn le sonrió orgulloso – avísame cuando estés solo en casa.

\- No te preocupes, yo iré a tu casa cuando termine – sonrió agradecido.

Zayn empezó a caminar mientras sacudía la mano de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar a Harry con una enorme sonrisa.

Azul y verde se chocaron cuando Zayn se perdió entre la gente y se mantuvieron de esa manera durante un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, como si todas las preguntas y respuestas pudieran ser halladas únicamente en sus miradas.

\- ¿Qué… qué fue eso? – soltó el de ojos azules.

\- Creo que el aeropuerto no es el mejor lugar para hablar.

Empezó a caminar delante de Louis como si no le interesara su presencia. Era difícil para él ignorar esos ojos azules apagados. Intentó con toda su alma no extrañar esa sonrisa que siempre lo esperaba en el aeropuerto, intentó no extrañar sentirse como una chica en el momento que Louis cargaba su maleta más pesada para aligerarle el peso.

Subieron al auto de Louis después de que Harry mismo subió la maleta a la parte trasera. Las calles estaban llenas de tráfico y había sido difícil ignorar uno que otro flash apuntando en su dirección mientras avanzaban, pero así sería desde ese momento y ambos eran conscientes.

El silencio en el camino se hizo demasiado presente y pesado hasta que por fin el de ojos azules se estacionó frente a la casa del rizado. Harry quiso bajar del auto pero la mano de Louis lo detuvo como indicándole que no podía esperar para poder hablar y que sería mejor hacerlo en ese preciso instante.

Harry suspiró y se volvió a acomodar en el asiento mirando hacia enfrente mientras acomodaba las palabras en su mente hasta sentirse completamente listo.

\- Estoy cansado – soltó Harry – de esto, de todo – movió las manos con desesperación.

\- Explícate.

\- No puedo superar el hecho de que hace tres meses me escondiste en un armario, tengo que lidiar con verte en la televisión tomado de la mano de ella caminando por las calles con una sonrisa y lo peor de todo, el tener que fingir ser sólo tu amigo es demasiado complicado – suspiró, sintiéndose internamente sorprendido por su valor – es por eso que empecé una relación con Zayn en estos dos días en Nueva York.

\- ¡Pero él tiene novia! ¡Caes en lo mismo! – reclamó el de ojos azules.

\- Te equivocas… - susurró – él la dejó por mí. Él si me toma en serio.

\- ¡Tú fuiste el que puso las malditas reglas! ¡Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con que tuviera novia desde el principio! – elevó la voz.

\- ¡Pues me cansé! – contestó de la misma forma, esta vez mirándolo enojado.

Ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio mirando en direcciones completamente opuestas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Louis con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Podemos ser amigos, pero nada más… lo siento de verdad.

Louis miró hacia la nada y limpió rápidamente una delgada lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos sin querer.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó.

 

Harry asintió levemente y después de pronunciar un ligero “nos veremos pronto” se bajó del auto, sacó sus cosas y se encaminó a su casa sintiendo un terrible nudo en la garganta por lo que acababa de hacer. Esperaba que todo valiera la pena y que no sirviera sólo para alejar a Louis de su vida para siempre.


	15. Capítulo 14

"Hay cosas con las que simplemente no puedo."

Desde que había visto los ojos de Harry por primera vez, su corazón se había acelerado y su vida había cambiado por completo hasta tal punto de no poder contener las ganas de ir por él al aeropuerto para darle una sorpresa.

¿Qué si se sentía la peor persona por haberlo escondido en el armario como si se tratase de una prostituta sin dignidad? La verdad era que sí.

Desde el momento que había abandonado la habitación dejándolo solo en ese armario, el rizado no había salido de su mente, no se merecía aquello a pesar de que su relación no fuera la más formal del mundo. Pero lo peor llegó después cuando luego de unos momentos miró a Harry bajar las escaleras de la casa con los ojos irritados, las mejillas y nariz roja y la camisa mal acomodada mientras su cuerpo se sacudía levemente por los hipidos del llanto. Era como ver a un hermoso niño pequeño rorando sin consuelo y él simplemente había sentido la necesidad de correr a abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que acabaría con aquella basura y que estarían juntos sin problemas.

Se sentía destrozado con esa imagen en su mente mientras escuchaba a Eleanor hablando con las demás personas conocidas en la fiesta mientras presumía del hecho de que él se había quedado con el papel principal de aquella película que prometía colapsar los cines sólo con su estreno.

Camino a casa, sintió la necesidad de terminar con todo de una buena vez.

\- Eleanor – la llamó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba el cabello frente al espejo.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

La chica detuvo los movimientos de sus manos y lo miró con una sonrisa la cual tiempo atrás habría pensado que era la más hermosa que jamás había visto, pero en ese momento sólo pasó por su mente el hecho de que ella no tenía unos hermosos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas.

\- Te escucho.

Ella dijo aquello como si solo esperara buenas noticias de esa conversación… pero no era así, al menos no para ella.

\- Creo que lo mejor será terminar.

Eleanor soltó una risita nerviosa mientras lo miraba sin poder creer en sus palabras.

\- Estás de broma, ¿cierto? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

\- No – la miró seriamente para que cayera en cuenta de que sus palabras eran más que ciertas.

Había muchas cosas que habían causado sorpresa en su vida, pero el ver como el rostro de Eleanor cambiaba pausadamente a una mueca de furia, sí que había sido sorprendente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Conocí a alguien y creo que estoy enamorado de él.

\- ¿Es hombre?

\- Si – susurró agachando la cabeza.

\- Lou – dijo ella en un tono conciliador – Empieza tu carrera apenas, ¿Qué crees que pensarán todos cuando se enteren de que eres un asqueroso gay? ¿Crees que te volverán a contratar o que al menos tendrás fans?

\- No… no lo sé – dudó.

\- Te lo digo más como tu amiga que como tu novia… debemos de seguir juntos. Ese sentimiento se irá con el tiempo y no querrás que la gente se entere por… un error – sonrió levemente, adivinando que había logrado taladrar su mente – la prensa pronto empezará a acosarte y no será grato verte a ti mismo en la televisión de la mano de un chico… será desagradable.

¿A caso lo estaba chantajeando? Lo peor de todo no era esa pregunta, sino que simplemente había caído… ¿Y si todo por lo que había luchado se iba abajo sólo por eso? ¿Y si la prensa empezaba a atacar a Harry? Jamás se perdonaría aquello.

Lo peor de todo es que Eleanor había tenido razón al decirle que la prensa lo seguiría a todos lados en poco tiempo. No podía ir a ningún lugar sin que una cámara lo acosara de repente y su representante aprovechaba eso al máximo.

Los periodos de grabación eran completamente largos, podían durar muchas horas y Eleanor en ocasiones estaba presente en el set mirando lo que hacía con fascinación logrando que en su mente se instalara la idea de querer a Harry en ese sitio en lugar de tenerla a ella.

La fama había resultado como la había imaginado. Su representante Paul Higgins, había insistido en que debería de adentrarse más a las redes sociales y eso hizo ganando más seguidores de los que había imaginado en un momento, los cuales aumentaban por hora y le mandaban mensajes de felicitación por el papel que había adquirido.

Odiaba esas ideas de Eleanor acerca de salir de compras, puesto que sabía que estando fuera todos se fijarían en ellos y les tomarían fotos, lo cual era por completo frustrante ya que temía que Harry viera aquello.

Recordaba su primera entrevista donde el conductor del programa había mostrado una foto de Eleanor para empezar a hablar sobre el tema. El hombre le había dicho que ella era muy guapa y ante toda respuesta él sólo había torcido el gesto en total desacuerdo ya que creía que no había persona más guapa en el mundo que Harry, pero agradeció el hecho de que el entrevistador malinterpretara eso como un simple acto de celos. Aunque en realidad, si pudiera, se la pondría en una bandeja de plata para que se la quede. Lo que menos sentiría serían celos.

Apenas había tenido un día libre que le permitiría ir por Harry al aeropuerto, no había perdido la oportunidad y le había avisado que pasaría por él. Los medios de comunicación los veían como mejores amigos por las pocas veces que los habían captado juntos riendo animados y eso le molestaba… Harry no era sólo un amigo.

Había estacionado el auto donde siempre ya que el consejo de Zayn había sido completamente bueno y cuando se dirigió a la entrada vio como el de cabello oscuro tenía acorralado a Harry contra una pared, tomando su corbata entre sus dedos, sonriéndole seductor para después dale un largo y pausado beso, el cual Harry correspondió al instante cerrando los ojos. Al separarse, entrelazaron sus manos y empezaron a caminar hasta que Zayn notó su presencia.

¿Quién maldita sea podía creer que sentía celos por Eleanor? Celos reales eran los que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y por Harry mientras pensaba en que su corazón se rompería de la peor forma posible, como cuando algo cae y queda prácticamente hecho polvo.

Esa noche podía describirla como la peor noche de su vida. Su relación había llegado a su fin y no por él, sino por Harry quien había argumentado estar cansado de toda esa porquería sin imaginarse que él se encontraba de la misma forma… pero era demasiado cobarde, tenía demasiado miedo, no por él, sino por el de ojos verdes.

¿Qué pasaría si se anunciaba gay y de repente alguien atacaba a Harry? Las personas eran impredecibles y demasiado trastornadas. No faltaría uno que fuera homofóbico y quisiera apalearlo sólo por ese hecho. ¿Qué haría? Si algo le pasaba al rizado, su vida se acabaría por completo.

Había intentado defenderse, pero simplemente Harry no estaba dispuesto a seguir y había empezado una relación con Zayn lo que le pareció algo ridículamente rápido.

Cuando había llegado a casa, las luces estaban completamente apagadas dándole la señal de que su madre y sus hermanas estaban descansando lo cual lo alivió ya que no sería atacado con preguntas que simplemente no quería ni podía responder. Había subido las escaleras hacia su habitación y había dejado caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su almohada.

Harry se había ido y lo había dejado completamente vacío.

Lloró soltando toda su pena hasta quedarse dormido por completo, pero al despertar al día siguiente no había podido evitar dar un salto de la cama, ducharse de una forma rápida y arreglarse deteniéndose un momento después recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior y cayendo en cuenta de que esa mañana no tendría que salir más temprano para ir a dejar a Harry al aeropuerto y después dirigirse al trabajo… esa mañana sólo iría al trabajo.

Al llegar al set todo fue automático así que se dirigió a maquillaje y vestuario. Se sentó en una silla alta y la chica de cabello casi blanco empezó con su labor. Ella era realmente bonita, pero era casada y tenía una hija completamente encantadora a la cual sólo había visto en dos ocasiones merodeando por el lugar. Todos allí la amaban así que siempre estaba en brazos distintos.

\- Luces fatal – soltó ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

Él simplemente hizo una mueca con la boca dándole la razón… seguramente tendría hasta unas terribles ojeras por la mala noche en la cual lo único que había hecho era llorar.

\- Afortunadamente tendrás dos días de descanso la siguiente semana – canturreó ella – lo cual significa que yo no las tendré…

Louis rió intentando recordar su nombre mientras ella rebuscaba en una gran maleta llena de maquillaje mientras tenía una brocha en la mano libre.

\- No creo descansar – soltó él.

\- ¡Oh, es una lástima! ¿Por qué?

\- Digamos que tengo un asunto que resolver.

\- ¿Has peleado con tu novia? – preguntó curiosa, mientras pasaba la brocha una y otra vez sobre el maquillaje.

\- No exactamente.

Sintió como la suave brocha empezaba a golpear su rostro de una forma completamente insistente y rápida.

\- Las estilistas somos buenas consejeras. Puedes contármelo.

Se encogió de hombros y abrió los ojos mirando a la chica que preparaba todas las cosas para empezar a acomodar su cabello. Pensó en que se veía como alguien en quien podía confiar y después de soltar un suspiro empezó a narrar su trágica historia de amor desde el principio hasta el final, incluyendo la brillante idea que tenía para arreglarlo todo.

\- Vaya – soltó un silbido – noto que lo amas, pero opino que deberías de hablarlo con Paul, es un gran hombre y creo que te entenderá y si no, te aconsejará de la mejor forma posible.

Louis la miró con un poco de esperanza para después asentir levemente.

\- Estás listo, galán – dijo ella para después empezar a cantar una canción que le sonó completamente desconocida.

\- Gracias – sonrió levemente.

\- No hay de que – se detuvo – es mi trabajo.

Después de aquello la chica siguió cantando con alegría mientras empezaba su trabajo con otro de los actores que había entrado apenas había visto a Louis salir.

El chico de ojos azules rebuscó en su bolsillo y con las manos temblorosas tomó su móvil para marcar el número de esa persona que tanto extrañaba.

\- ¿Sí? – escuchó la voz ronca apurada al otro lado de la línea, como si estuviera haciendo algo importante lo cual era extraño siendo viernes.

\- Harry… - dudó – soy… soy Louis.

\- ¡Oh! – escuchó como si el rizado subiera escaleras de madera, las cuales seguramente eran de su casa y de repente cerraba una puerta deshaciéndose de todo ruido - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó más tranquilo.

\- Sólo quería decirte que la próxima semana tengo dos días libres.

\- ¡Felicitaciones! – soltó entre alegre y confundido.

\- Eh… no… quiero decir… son los dos días que pasas en Nueva York y quisiera ir contigo.

Hubo un silencio que a él le pareció toda una eternidad.

\- Louis… yo…

\- Es sólo en plan de amigos, para que no pienses que todo estará mal entre nosotros después de… después de todo.

\- Son tus días libres, deberías de pasarlos en familia.

\- Pero los quiero invertir en ti.

\- No es necesario.

\- Siento que sí lo es.

De nuevo ese silencio pesado se apoderó de la línea y al no obtener respuesta sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. ¿Al final aquella no había sido una buena idea?

\- ¿Entonces… qué opinas? – le animó a contestar.

\- De acuerdo – susurró – te mandaré por un mensaje de texto las horas de los vuelos para que compres los boletos y te diré en que hotel me hospedo, ¿bien?

\- Gracias Harry – sonrió a pesar de que el otro no lo podía ver.

\- Gracias a ti por querer pasar tiempo en calidad de amigos conmigo.

\- No hay problema.

\- Nos veremos pronto.

Después de eso cortaron la llamada y unos minutos más adelante le llegó el mensaje de texto con todos los datos necesarios para poder pasar esos días juntos.

Louis creía que había sido una conversación completamente formal… pero estaba bien por ese momento.


	16. Capítulo 15

"No importa cómo, pero lucharé por ti."

 

Los días habían sido demasiado lentos desde aquella extraña llamada que había recibido por parte de Louis. Estaba demasiado ansioso y emocionado debido a que no esperaba que él quisiera pasar sus días libres a su lado. Era como si toda la mentira que él, su mejor amigo y Perrie habían armado surtiera un efecto inmediato.

Preparó sus maletas y después de meses se sentía completamente alegre de poder partir a Nueva York.

Cerraba la maleta ya llena de cosas y de repente escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Frunció el entrecejo y después de soltar un suspiro bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad pensando en que tal vez sería un asaltante pues que llegaran a tal hora no era algo a lo que podría llamársele “común”.

Abrió la puerta muy lento y cuando miró a Louis de pie en la entrada soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

\- ¿Louis, qué haces aquí tan temprano? – abrió por completo la puerta para dejarlo pasar y después cerrar.

\- Disculpa si te asusté – sonrió débilmente – pero como los dos vamos hacia Nueva York creí que era buena idea que nos dirigiéramos al aeropuerto juntos… ya sabes, llevarte.

Harry lo miró incrédulo sin saber exactamente que decirle. Sin Zayn allí para guiarlo, se encontraba completamente perdido.

\- Eh… de acuerdo – soltó – puedes sentarte mientras subo por mis cosas.

Louis asintió ante toda respuesta y Harry se apresuró al segundo piso donde rápidamente buscó su móvil entre sus cosas y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Zayn sonó completamente adormilada.

\- ¿Estabas dormido? – habló en un tono demasiado bajo.

\- ¡Ojalá así fuera! Pero sabes que el sueño jamás se va.

El rizado negó con la cabeza, completamente divertido al escuchar sus palabras.

\- Louis está aquí.

\- ¿Aquí, dónde? – preguntó sin captar.

\- En mi casa. Vino por mí para llevarme al aeropuerto.

Esperó a que Zayn razonara las cosas pues al despertar podía llegar a ser un tanto lento.

\- ¡Dios! – dijo después de un momento – había olvidado por completo que hoy viajaba en nuestro vuelo – rió débilmente – Perrie es una adivina, todo lo que dice, pasa sin remedio.

\- Ahora lo creo.

\- Deja que te lleve, en el aeropuerto yo me encargo.

\- De acuerdo – soltó después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

\- Nos vemos, cariño – Zayn hizo su mejor voz de gay antes de cortar la llamada.

Los ojos verdes de Harry miraron la pantalla mientras este sonreía animado para después guardar el móvil en su bolsillo. Tomó su maleta y colgó el uniforme de piloto en su brazo como siempre para caminar en dirección a la sala de estar donde Louis lo esperaba completamente perdido mirando a un punto, pero sin mirar nada al mismo tiempo.

\- Podemos irnos – dijo, causando que el de ojos azules se sobresaltara en su lugar para después mirarlo y ponerse de pie.

Louis se acercó a él con la intención de ayudarlo con su maleta, pero Harry tomó su mano al instante impidiéndoselo.

\- Puedo hacerlo – soltó el rizado – vamos.

El de ojos azules asintió mientras hacía una mueca de completo desagrado y caminaron juntos hacia el auto donde Harry metió sus cosas a un lado de las de su acompañante y después adentrarse en el auto.

Intentaron hablar de cosas normales ya que el silencio podría tornarse incómodo. Harry lo había cuestionado acerca de su trabajo como actor y sus largas jornadas y Louis había contestado completamente gustoso mientras el rizado lo escuchaba con atención ya que, si Harry tenía un don, era el de escuchar a las demás personas. Era demasiado bueno en eso.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Harry miró a Louis como si le preguntara “¿Y ahora qué?”. El de ojos azules le dijo que iría por un café para ambos mientras el rizado se cambiaba en el baño a lo que no puso ninguna objeción.

Harry se miró al espejo mientras acomodaba su corbata de la mejor manera posible mientras se preguntaba ¿Qué rayos hacía mintiéndole a Louis cuando podría estarlo abrazando y besando en ese preciso momento? Si, les había costado un horror entrar al aeropuerto ya que fuera habían una manada de reporteros esperándolos y Louis había tenido que guiarlo para que no le hicieran daño, pero ¿Qué más daba? Bien podía meterlo al baño y besarlo con toda libertad ya que estaba completamente vacío.

Soltó un suspiro sintiendo completamente idiota… tenía que acabar con todo eso.

Salió del baño completamente decidido a decirle a Louis lo mucho que le quería y extrañaba. Lo buscó con la mirada y cuando le encontró, este le sonreía de la forma más dulce en el mundo mientras se acercaba a él con ambos vasos de café. Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y avanzar unos cuantos pasos para hacer el camino de Louis más corto.

\- Aquí tienes – dijo el de ojos azules entregándole uno de los vasos.

\- Gracias – sintió el calor del líquido a través del vaso – Louis – le llamó captando por completo su atención – yo…

\- ¡Harry! – la voz emocionada de Zayn los hizo voltear para encontrarse con su gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba.

Miró a Louis por un momento y vio esa mueca que siempre hacía cuando se sentía completamente incómodo, la misma que había hecho al mirar a tantos reporteros en su espera.

\- Hola, Louis – saludó el de cabello oscuro con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Zayn? – sonrió débilmente.

\- Más que bien – mostró lo que tenía en la mano – Harry y yo cumplimos hoy una semana de relación y me emocioné tanto que le traje un pastel – miró a Harry – te traje un pequeño pastel, amor.

\- ¡Dios! Gracias – soltó el rizado con una sorpresa nada fingida sin tener idea de dónde había sacado su amigo ese pastel – mi regalo está en la maleta – mintió.

\- ¿Lo recordaste? – preguntó Zayn con fingida emoción.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – le acarició el rostro a su amigo y esté sonrió aún más y no precisamente porque se encontrara feliz, sino que Harry sabía que Zayn moría de ganas de reír a carcajadas.

\- Eres tan dulce, cariño.

\- Eh… lamento interrumpirlos – soltó Louis – pero creo que es hora de que aborden.

Harry miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que lo que Louis decía era completamente cierto.

\- ¡Qué descuidados somos! – soltó, Zayn – nunca te enamores Louis, eso despista a las personas.

\- Es verdad – soltó Harry – nos veremos en Nueva York – le sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. – Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos Louis – dijo Zayn, alegre.

Zayn y Harry empezaron a caminar alejándose del chico de ojos azules y cuando lo perdieron de vista el de cabello oscuro se animó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando llegué, idiota.

\- Me salvaste de decirle que lo amo y que todo esto es una farsa.

\- No podemos hacerlo ahora que todo está dando resultado – soltó Zayn, emocionado – en Nueva York verás que las cosas irán más que bien.

Harry asintió completamente agradecido de tenerlo como amigo. Sabía que si hubiera tenido que enfrentar las cosas solo, simplemente no habría sido tan fuerte y ni siquiera habría tenido el valor de dejar a Louis de lado. Hubiera seguido aplastando su dignidad y sus sentimientos por el joven actor.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste el pastel? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad, ya que estaban en sus puestos de trabajo.

\- Digamos que cuando terminé la llamada contigo entré en pánico porque no sabía qué hacer para que pareciéramos novios sin necesidad de saludarnos con un beso delante de él, así que desperté a Perrie y se lo conté; luego de que se alabara a sí misma por la gran idea que había tenido, entró en pánico también. Después de sentarnos en la mesa a pensar ella recordó que tú y yo llevamos una semana “siendo novios” y dijo que esas cosas se festejan. Sacó uno de los pasteles que ella hace para su negocio y me lo entregó con una sonrisa y me dijo: “sé lo más cursi que puedas, amor”. Y aquí me tienes.

El rizado soltó una animada carcajada ante la historia que Zayn le había contado.

\- Al principio tuve miedo de que no entendieras lo que estaba haciendo – continuó explicando – pero lo has hecho demasiado bien, Harry. Te felicito.

\- Debo admitir que al principio pensé que esta idea era demasiado estúpida, pero ahora que lo tengo aquí, en este avión, listo para pasar sus dos días de descanso conmigo, siento que todo esto ha valido la pena.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Zayn se quedó en silencio y empezó a recibir indicaciones de la torre de control como siempre mientras miraba los papeles que tenía entre las manos. Hizo su ritual de recitar las condiciones climáticas y cosas que mientras estuvieran bien a Harry no le interesaban y después sonrió en dirección a su mejor amigo indicándole que era su turno y el rizado lo entendió al momento. Encendió el motor del avión sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y sus manos también por la emoción que aquello le causaba.

\- Ese cielo te espera, Styles – dijo Zayn.

Harry asintió ante toda respuesta iniciando la maniobra de despegue, esa que muchas personas odiaban pero que él disfrutaba a pesar de todo.

Recordó el día que había conocido a Louis, cuando este le había dicho que estaba alegre de no tener que subir de nuevo a un avión, pero en esa ocasión lo había vuelto a hacer por él, lo cual hizo que su estómago se alborotara.

Louis odiaba eso… Louis odiaba lo que él amaba pero aun así estaba allí.

\- ¿Sabes algo? – dijo cuando ya se encontraban en el cielo y las turbulencias habían cesado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Aún sigo pensando que el azul de los ojos de Louis es aún más hermoso que el azul del cielo.

Ambos sonrieron mientras emprendían el largo camino a Nueva York, ansiosos por saber todo lo que iba a suceder allí.


	17. Capítulo 16

"Es contradictorio cuando lo incorrecto se siente tan correcto."

 

Si le pidieran describir lo que había sentido al bajar del avión junto a su mejor amigo en Nueva York, ni siquiera hubiera encontrado las palabras correctas. Entre las personas se encontraba Louis de pie esperándole distraídamente mientras observaba a su alrededor como si intentara recordar algo con demasiado fervor. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera recordando lo mismo que él; ese día en el que se habían visto por primera vez en aquel aeropuerto. Lo llevaba tan vivo en su mente que al mirar sus ojos azules de cerca sintió como si todo se volviera a repetir, como si se estuvieran volviendo a conocer, como si volviera a perderse en aquellos ojos por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? – preguntó Louis de una forma completamente tímida que lo hizo sonreír.

\- Creo que es el mejor viaje que he tenido en meses, ¿qué tal estuvo para ti?

\- Bueno, fue espantoso como todos los demás, pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos – sonrió débilmente.

Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y se preguntó la razón por la que Louis estaba allí con él, es decir, en sus días libres podría haber estado haciendo cualquier otra cosa, ¿Cuál era el sentido de todo eso?

\- ¿Y Zayn? – preguntó el de ojos azules.

\- Ahora viene, quedó revisando algunas cosas de trabajo.

Louis asintió y vaciló un momento.

\- Se ven felices juntos – comentó como si estuviesen hablando del clima.

\- Creo que es más bien porque siempre hemos sido mejores amigos. Eso hace todo mucho más fácil. Nos conocemos demasiado bien.

\- Ya veo.

El chico de ojos azules miró hacia un punto específico y retrocedió un paso con disimulo. Al notar este gesto, Harry no pudo evitar voltear y darse cuenta de que su amigo se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje Louis? – preguntó al estar con ellos, tomando la mano del rizado al instante.

\- Horrible – suspiró, haciendo reír a Zayn con ánimo.

\- Bueno, ya pisamos tierra así que puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Ya lo creo – sonrió.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

Zayn y Harry empezaron a caminar con absoluta confianza como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo mientras seguían tomados de la mano. Louis no tuvo más alternativa que seguirlos intentando no mirar aquello pues simplemente tiempo atrás su mano era la que había estado tomando la de Harry.

Llegaron hasta un auto negro donde el conductor les ayudo a acomodar sus maletas para después abrirles la puerta trasera para que los tres se sentaran juntos. Harry había quedado en medio de ambos y Louis tembló ya que eso era lo más cerca que lo había tenido después de una semana.

\- ¿Qué les parece si esta noche vamos al bar del hotel? Es decir, no siempre tenemos compañía.

\- Por mí está bien - le sonrió, Harry.

\- De acuerdo.

Después de eso empezaron a hablar de una forma completamente animada de distintas cosas sin sentido como la vida de Louis en Nueva York, lo que le gustaba hacer allí y los sitios que solía frecuentar igual salieron a la luz. Confesó que cuando todo se tornaba demasiado estresante tomaba un libro y se dirigía al Central Park a leerlo mientras miraba a las familias o personas adultas alimentando palomas.

Por su parte, el de cabello oscuro se había dedicado a dejar a Harry en vergüenza alegando que a él sólo le gustaban los buenos antros de ese lugar y que ni siquiera conocía la definición de un libro, logrando que el de ojos verdes bufara con fastidio en más de una ocasión.

Al llegar al hotel, los tres se dirigieron a la recepción y Louis no pudo evitar notar que a Harry le entregaban únicamente una llave para él y Zayn, lo que provocó que sus labios se movieran formado una mueca de completo desagrado.

Sus habitaciones no eran demasiado lejanas, al menos se encontraban en el mismo pasillo así que eso facilitaba el encuentro para poder ir al bar más tarde.

Con un movimiento de manos se despidieron y entraron a sus habitaciones correspondientes.

\- Es difícil ser tu novio, ¿sabes? – soltó Zayn desde su cama, abriendo el computador para después conectar unos auriculares en él.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó extrañado al ver sus acciones.

\- ¿Qué tal si viene Louis en una visita sorpresa y escucha que hablo con Perrie? Todo se vendría abajo.

\- En realidad no creo que venga de visita sorpresa.

\- Siempre es bueno prevenir – se encogió de hombros.

El de cabello oscuro empezó a hablar con su novia animadamente mientras Harry tomaba una ducha para después arreglarse de una forma completamente casual, dejando libre el baño para que su amigo se duchara. Después de que ambos estuvieran listos se encaminaron a la puerta del chico de ojos azules y sin más llamaron a ella con tranquilidad. Bastaron sólo unos segundos para que Louis saliera luciendo una hermosa sonrisa.

Zayn siguió intentando generar una buena plática entre todos para que no se sintiera tanto esa tención que había entre los dos amantes, ya que era ridículamente obvia.

En el bar no había demasiada gente, pero si la suficiente como para que Zayn se escapara de su campo de visión por un momento, dejándolo a solas con Louis.

\- Te he extrañado, ¿sabes? – soltó el de ojos azules.

Harry quiso pensar que el chico se encontraba completamente ebrio como para soltar aquello, pero al analizar todo, se dio cuenta de que seguía con la misma bebida que había pedido al principio a la cual sólo le había dado dos tragos en lo que iba de la noche.

\- Y yo a ti Louis – admitió – pero las cosas no pueden seguir de esta manera.

\- Lo sé – agachó la mirada.

El de ojos verdes tomó la barbilla de Louis, obligándolo a mirarlo. Se dio cuenta de las claras intenciones que el de ojos azules tenía de besarlo cuando se fue acercando a él de una forma pausada, pero algo llamó su atención.

\- Louis, te están grabando – le avisó.

Miró que Louis se siguió acercando para terminar depositando ese beso en su cuello de una forma completamente dulce, haciéndolo sonreír sin razón.

\- Lo siento – murmuró – siempre me están grabando, es estresante.

\- No importa – sonrió Harry.

Se alejaron unos centímetros y después miraron como Zayn se acercaba tambaleándose de una manera completamente ridícula, lo que provocó que Louis se alejara aún más dejando al rizado con la sensación de vacío que siempre sentía al estar lejos de él.

\- ¡Este bar sí que tiene ambiente y está divertido! – casi gritó, Zayn.

\- ¿En serio? – Harry no podía creer que su amigo se pusiera en ese estado tan rápido.

\- ¡Claro, cariño!

\- Creo que lo más prudente sería llevarlo a descansar – sugirió Louis.

\- ¡Pero si no estoy cansado pequeño Louis!

Harry rodó los ojos y pasó el brazo de su amigo tambaleante sobre su cuello para que después Louis se apresurara a imitarlo. Lo arrastraron hasta el elevador donde se quejaba de tener mareos y querer vomitar hasta que por fin llegaron a su piso donde Harry miró como su amigo le guiñaba el ojo haciéndole entender de que no estaba ebrio… sólo fingía.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad mientras Zayn decía incoherencias que le causaban gracia, pero no se podía reír abiertamente pues lo delataría.

Entraron a la habitación y depositaron al de cabello oscuro en su cama para después dirigirse al exterior donde Harry soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Te acompaño a tu habitación? – se ofreció.

Louis rió de una forma completamente tierna.

\- Está sólo a unas puertas y tienes que cuidar a Zayn.

\- Muchas personas han muerto por caminar sólo unas puertas completamente solos, aparte, Zayn sabe cuidarse solo.

Miró como el de ojos azules dudaba un momento y después asentía sin más.

Caminaron por el pasillo sin decirse absolutamente nada hasta llegar a la puerta la cual el de ojos azules se apresuró en abrir.

\- Louis… yo…

\- Harry, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? – le interrumpió – sé que no hice las cosas bien y que te traté peor que nada, pero en realidad lo lamento – agachó la mirada – yo realmente te quiero a mi lado.

Harry supo que ese era el momento. No podía hacerlo sufrir más y mucho menos seguir haciéndose daño a sí mismo. Le quería y nada más importaba, lo demás podría irse a la mierda desde su punto de vista.

Se acercó a Louis y lo besó mientras lo empujaba al interior de la habitación para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. El de ojos azules le correspondió al instante pasado las manos alrededor de su cuello en un intento desesperado por profundizar aún más el beso, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente haciendo que se miraran mientras tenían unidas sus frentes.

\- No deberíamos de hacer esto – dijo Louis entre jadeos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

Harry paseó sus manos por el cuerpo del chico que tenía enfrente y empezó a meterlas por debajo de su camisa para sentir su piel.

El impulso hizo que la primera prenda saliera por los aires dejando el torso de Louis completamente desnudo, mirando de nuevo la perfección de su cuerpo y sin resistir más lo volvió a besar con desespero mientras el de ojos azules luchaba para retirar su camisa y dejarlo en igualdad de condiciones.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambos se encontraban sobre la cama completamente desnudos sintiendo sus cuerpos por completo, disfrutándose y amándose como no lo habían hecho desde el momento en el que se habían conocido.

\- Nunca he tenido nada con un hombre – susurró Louis entre jadeos.

\- Puedo detenerme si así lo quieres – soltó, preocupado.

\- No Harry, quiero sentirte… quiero ser tuyo aunque sea de una forma.

El de ojos verdes lo besó con dulzura para después empezar a prepararlo de la mejor manera, tratando de que el dolor fuera mínimo, pero cuando estuvo dentro de Louis supo que daba igual el hecho de haberle preparado, seguía doliendo terriblemente por ser la primera vez que hacía algo así. Intentó calmarlo antes de empezarse a mover provocando que aquel dolor del principio se convirtiera en placer y gemidos que Louis intentaba callar con sus manos o mordiendo sus labios, lo cual le resultaba completamente tierno por lo que decidió ayudarlo a callar ahogando sus gemidos en sus labios mientras lo besaba.

Ambos llegaron al final al mismo tiempo soltando el nombre del otro sin siquiera tener consciencia de eso. Harry se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Louis dando pequeños besos en la piel desnuda de sus hombros mientras intentaban controlar sus respiraciones que aún se encontraban aceleradas recordándoles lo que acababan de vivir.

Louis rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Harry cuando este se recostó a su lado.

\- Esto estuvo mal – escondió el rostro en el cuello del rizado, respirando su aroma – no debimos… es decir… tu novio está a unas cuantas puertas de nosotros y…

La risa animada del rizado lo hizo guardar silencio y levantar un poco el rostro para mirarlo molesto.

\- No es gracioso – dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Sí que lo es – paró de reír y acarició el rostro del de ojos azules con los dedos – Zayn no es mi novio – explicó – todo fue un plan siniestro para hacerte pensar un poco.

Louis abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca. Lo miraba con incredulidad.

\- Supongo que me lo merecía – soltó al final, volviendo a esconder el rostro en el cuello de Harry – te prometo que todo será diferente, Hazz. No volveré a hacerte daño.

Harry asintió y empezó a acariciar su cabello con ternura.

\- Lou…

\- Uhm – soltó adormilado ante toda respuesta.

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Harry – dijo con un hilo de voz antes de caer dormido.

 

Esa noche el de ojos verdes durmió con el corazón lleno de felicidad, como no había dormido desde años atrás.


	18. Capítulo 17

"Cuando una pequeña puerta se abre, hay que aprovechar la oportunidad."

 

\- Yo opino que esto es demasiado injusto siendo justo al mismo tiempo – se quejó Zayn, mientras caminaba a un lado de ambos chicos que se encontraban tomados de la mano.

Harry soltó una carcajada, pues el día entero en el que se habían encontrado en Nueva York después de su borrachera fingida, había estado quejándose sin parar y en ese momento que ya se encontraban en Londres, seguía con lo mismo.

\- Es decir – continuó el de cabello oscuro – pensé que tendría más diversión fingiendo ser novio de Harry, más días. Era divertido ver sus rostros.

\- Eso lo hemos escuchado como mil veces – soltó Harry, mientras negaba con la cabeza divertido.

\- ¿Seguirán tomados de las manos? – preguntó con curiosidad – es decir, ¿ya notaron que hay cámaras aquí?

Louis se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro.

\- Hoy iré a hablar con mi representante – sonrió – y realmente me gustaría que me acompañes – se dirigió al rizado.

Harry se sintió de piedra, pero su corazón latió desbocado.

\- Te dije que no es necesario. Estamos bien Lou.

\- Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. No quiero volver a tener que meterte en un armario para que nadie nos vea – soltó con incomodidad.

\- Vamos Harry – animó Zayn – has feliz al chico y acompáñalo.

El rizado asintió y sonrió débilmente sintiéndose como si fuera sólo nervios, nada más.

Caminaron al estacionamiento donde se despidieron del chico de cabello oscuro para después dirigirse al auto que el de ojos azules había dejado allí antes del viaje. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero tampoco era demasiado tarde así que Louis aceleró con tal de poder llegar a tiempo a la oficina donde suponía que se encontraría su representante.

Estacionó frente a un elegante edificio que a Harry simplemente lo dejó sin palabras. Al bajar del auto se volvieron a tomar las manos fingiendo que estaban tranquilos cuando en realidad su interior era toda una maraña de nervios y preguntas sin respuestas. Pero estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, querían estar juntos y si eso significaba tener que ir a hablar con dios, así lo harían.

Louis se manejó con completa seguridad dentro del edificio pues en más de una ocasión había estado ahí mientras Harry lo seguía sin pronunciar palabra hasta que por fin llegaron a una oficina en el cuarto piso de aquel enorme edificio. Fuera se encontraba una secretaria escribiendo frente al computador de una forma completamente apresurada.

\- Hola – le saludó Louis.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo ella dado un pequeño salto en su asiento al escucharlo - ¡Louis! No te esperábamos por aquí hoy – revisó su agenda con desespero para asegurarse de que no estaba equivocada - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Mañana tienes grabaciones, ¿no? – preguntó después de asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

\- Sí. Sólo vine a hablar con Paul de un pequeño detalle.

Ella hizo una mueca de inseguridad.

\- ¿No puede esperar a mañana?

\- No lo creo – soltó con fingido pesar.

La mujer pensó un momento para después asentir levemente y levantarse de su asiento llamando después a esa puerta a la que se adentró luego de escuchar una voz masculina gritando “adelante”.

Harry miró a Louis completamente nervioso, recibiendo a cambio una dulce sonrisa a la que tuvo que forzarse a contestar. Quería decir algo para que la tensión se fuera pero cuando separó los labios, la mujer salió nuevamente a su encuentro.

\- Pueden pasar – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Muchas gracias – soltó Louis jalándolo consigo.

Cuando entraron, Harry pudo admirar la elegancia con la que el dueño de ese lugar vivía. Realmente lucía completamente bien y cómodo. Había demasiada madera y cristal tan fino que parecería que un cantante de ópera podría romperlo con su fuerte voz.

\- ¿Qué tal Louis? – escuchó ese saludo casual que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- Decidí pasar a visitarte apenas llegué – soltó el de ojos azules -. Quiero presentarte a Harry.

\- Es un gusto Harry – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que le inspiró total confianza.

\- Lo mismo digo – respondió educadamente el rizado.

\- ¿¡Qué hacen de pie!? Siéntense, vamos. No diario recibo visitas.

Ambos chicos le tomaron la palabra y se sentaron uno al lado del otro frente al escritorio quedando cara a cara con Paul.

\- Ahora dime, ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – siguió con esa actitud amable mirando a Louis.

\- Veras… - empezó – esto es un poco complicado de explicar.

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Ambos. Los amigos de Louis son mis amigos también.

\- Muchas gracias – soltó Harry al instante.

\- Bueno – continuó Louis – estos dos días libres me ayudaron a pensar y me di cuenta de que ya no quiero a Eleanor.

\- Sabía que necesitabas este tiempo – Paul se encogió de hombros – pero en caso de que quieras terminar la relación tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo con ella para saber cómo manejarlo con la prensa y…

\- Pero no es todo – le interrumpió.

\- ¿Hay más? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Yo… Harry y yo estamos juntos.

Paul los analizó un momento y sonrió ligeramente al mirar como el rizado extendía el brazo para tomar la mano del de ojos azules en señal de apoyo, recordándole que estaba a su lado en ese momento.

\- Será un poco más difícil… - susurró el hombre.

\- ¿No estás enojado? – preguntó Louis sorprendido sin soltar la mano del rizado.

\- No creo que el enojo sea un sentimiento que entre en el amor – respondió rápidamente – sólo que en dado caso no podrían estar libremente por las calles, quiero decir, esto tendrá que esperar un tiempo para poder salir a la luz y para no levantar sospechas…

\- Tengo que seguir con Eleanor, ¿no?

\- Sé que no es grato de escuchar chicos – soltó – pero el medio en el que nos desenvolvemos es un tanto complicado. La película aun no sale y puedes afectar el hecho de que no sea tan taquillera como esperamos si te declaras gay y después vienen los premios que puedes no ganar por declararte gay. En tu carrera los premios son como tu currículum y tú y yo sabemos que las personas en el mundo son demasiado crueles, llenas de perjuicios. Si dejas a Eleanor y de repente te ven saliendo demasiado con Harry, empezarán a especular y los tendrás sobre de ti, peor que ahora.

\- Entonces…

\- Yo creo que – opinó por primera vez Harry, después de recibir un asentimiento de parte de Paul indicándole que podía hablar – si llegamos a un acuerdo con Eleanor, todo estaría bien.

Paul lo estudió con la mirada para después sonreír ampliamente.

\- ¿Quieres decir que si las personas te ven con Louis y después lo ven con Eleanor podrían especular más nunca asegurar que él es gay?

\- Eso opino.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Claro, aparte de que Eleanor sabría de nuestra relación y ya no tendrías que meterme en un armario.

\- ¿Te metió en un armario? – preguntó el hombre, divertido.

\- Fue un acto desesperado – se defendió el de ojos azules – ya pedí perdón por eso.

El manager soltó una sonora carcajada la cual logró que ambos chicos sonrieran.

\- De acuerdo. No me meto en sus problemas de pareja – sonrió – les prometo que después de las premiaciones por la película podrán hacer su relación pública y oficial, así para que cuando te contraten para otra película sea con la mente consciente de que eres gay, tienes pareja y eres feliz. Será temporal.

Louis miró a Harry con inseguridad pero cuando este le sonrió supo que aceptaba el trato con tal de poder estar a su lado.

\- ¿Tendré que besar a Eleanor en público? – preguntó con horror, después de pensar un momento.

Tanto Harry como Paul soltaron una risa divertida.

\- Me conformo con besos afectuosos en la mejilla captados por las cámaras.

\- ¿Tengo que llevarla a los eventos conmigo?

\- Sólo si te invitan a uno de modas. De ahí en adelante no.

\- ¿Puedo llevar a Harry?

\- Si no está ocupado…

\- De acuerdo. En ese caso, acepto.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – le preguntó interesado al de rizos.

\- Por mi está bien si no la besa – sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Después de planear bien lo que harían, se despidieron de una forma muy animada pues era un poco tarde y al día siguiente Louis tendría que ir a los estudios de grabación desde muy tempranas horas.

Como siempre, el de ojos azules llevó a Harry hasta su casa. No se encontraba muy feliz por la decisión que habían tomado porque al final de cuentas tendría que seguir con Eleanor, pero si así eran las cosas para llegar a ser plenamente feliz con el de ojos verdes, las afrontaría sin problemas puesto que no pensaba volver a perderlo.

\- Lou… - la voz ronca del piloto lo sacó de sus pensamientos – sé que no te agrada el hecho de tener que seguir con ella, pero eso es lo que tenemos por ahora y hay que aprovechar al máximo ese permiso que tenemos de parte de tu manager.

\- Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Ya no tendrás que pasar tanto tiempo con ella así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Louis soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros ante toda respuesta.

\- Había olvidado decirte – soltó el rizado – que pronto tendré dos semanas de vacaciones.

\- Eso es genial, Hazz – sonrió – tienes demasiados vuelos y mereces tener ese descanso.

\- Quiero estar contigo en esas dos semanas. No sé, meterme en tu mundo.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par para después mirar de reojo al chico que se encontraba a su lado dándose cuenta de que era en serio que quería estar con él en ese tiempo libre.

Sin más sonrió.

\- De acuerdo. Te llevaré a los estudios la primera semana – comentó animado – y me esforzaré para tener tu segunda semana de descanso libre y no sé… podríamos viajar, conocer otros lugares, presentarnos a nuestras familias, conquistar el mundo, escalar una montaña…

Harry soltó una risa completamente divertida.

\- Lo que sea está bien si lo hacemos juntos.

\- De acuerdo – sonrió aún más – no puedo esperar para que llegue tu descanso.

\- Ni yo.

Después de recorrer un largo camino a casa del rizado se dieron unos cuantos besos que Harry consiguió con excusas tontas para al final despedirse ansiosos, esperando que los días corrieran rápidamente y así poder pasar tiempo juntos.


	19. Capítulo 18

"Cuando el amor es real, el mundo conspira para que nunca termine."

 

Era un hombre lleno de ocupaciones, ese era un hecho que se hacía más real cuando miraba su agenda completamente llena, la cual le impedía en ocasiones ser el padre de familia que deseaba ser, pero ese era su trabajo y no podía quejarse puesto que con eso podía darle todo a su esposa y a su hijo que siempre lo esperaban animados en casa.

Se acomodó en la silla y se frotó la sien con cansancio mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

Había sido contratado para llevar la carrera de una nueva promesa del espectáculo y cuando lo había conocido bien, se había dado cuenta de que aquel chico podría ser su hijo, era esa la razón por la que cuando había llegado a presentarle al chico del que estaba enamorado le había brindado el apoyo necesario. Ese apoyo que sabía que muchas personas le negarían cuando se enteraran de su sexualidad, pero él siempre estaría para apoyarlo en sus decisiones y para buscar las formas correctas para que este no se viera tan afectado.

El sonido incesante del comunicador que tenía con su secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sin más presionó el botón rojo tintineante para que su empleada se enterara de que podía empezar a hablar puesto que la estaba escuchando.

\- Señor, ha llegado – soltó ella sin más.

\- Que pase, por favor.

Sabía lo que venía así que se acomodó en su asiento para parecer una persona completamente profesional y decidida a negociar.

Escuchó un par de pequeños golpes en la enorme puerta de madera de su oficina y después de soltar un último suspiro inseguro gritó “adelante” para que se animaran a entrar.

Cuando la puerta se abrió pudo ver a aquella castaña que había conocido prácticamente al mismo tiempo que a Louis y sintió que aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba al mirar sus ojos. Tal vez ella se estaba imaginando la razón por la que la había citado ese día puesto que era demasiado inteligente a pesar de esa apariencia inocente que tenía.

\- Buenos días – saludó Eleanor.

\- Por favor, toma asiento.

Ella asintió y tomó una silla al azar para después sentarse sin más.

\- ¿Sucede algo con Louis? – preguntó ella con una fingida preocupación que él enseguida detectó.

\- Es un gusto verte, Eleanor – dijo recordándole los modales que debería de tener.

\- ¡Oh! Igual es para mí un gusto Paul. ¿Sucede algo con Louis? – repitió de mala gana.

\- Creo que esa pregunta te la debo de hacer a ti. Necesito que me digas si sucede algo con él.

Eleanor se encogió de hombros y se removió en el asiento como si estuviera eligiendo perfectamente bien las palabras que debía de decir.

\- Pasa por una crisis – soltó.

\- ¿Una crisis? ¿De qué tipo?

\- Veras… él cree que es gay – dijo con una mueca de asco – intentó terminar nuestra relación pero le convencí de que era mejor seguir a mi lado por el bien de su carrera. Sé que estarás de acuerdo contigo.

\- Más que de acuerdo – Paul sintió que debía de saber muy bien qué decir delante de ella – eso no le conviene… por el momento.

\- Sabía que contaba contigo.

\- Repito, dije que por el momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundida.

Sabía que ella entendía, no era estúpida como lo aparentaba.

\- Quiero hacer un trato contigo Eleanor.

\- Te escucho – se apoyó en el escritorio interesada.

\- Louis ya no te ama, ese es un hecho – ella asintió y a él le sorprendió pero no lo hizo notar – quiere a alguien más y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ambos sabemos que no es conveniente puesto que vienen demasiadas cosas que son claves en su carrera, como tú lo has dicho antes.

\- Déjate de rodeos. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Que sigas siendo novia de Louis, sólo que con más restricciones que antes. Quiero decir, nada de besos en la boca en público, sólo tomarlo de la mano y de repente abrazarlo o besarlo en la mejilla. Acompañarlo a algunas cosas a las que yo mismo te diré que puedes acompañarlo.

Ella rió con ironía y después volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

\- ¿Qué recibiría a cambio?

\- Te pagaré como si fueras una empleada. Una empleada muy bien pagada.

Se quedó pensativa por un momento mirándolo como si aquello fuera lo que esperaba que le ofreciera.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó.

\- Odio los conflictos, Eleanor – le aseguró – así que tú y yo firmaremos un contrato para cerrar este pacto, ¿te parece?

\- Dime dónde tengo que firmar.

Paul sonrió como si se hubiera sacado la lotería cuando ella tomó las hojas que él le había extendido y empezó a firmarlas sin siquiera leerlas.

\- Será un gusto trabajar para ti – dijo ella, regresándole el contrato.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- Ahora me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer – Eleanor se puso de pie.

\- Una cosa más – la detuvo – no te metas en su relación. Recuerda que tenemos un trato y con eso lo romperías.

\- No tienes que preocuparte – dijo, mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta – él hace tiempo dejó de interesarme.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella así como había llegado.

~*~

\- Entonces -soltó Zayn mientras iban en el avión directo a Londres - ¿Comida mexicana o china?

\- Mexicana – soltó el rizado sin dudarlo - ¿Soledad o compañía?

\- Depende el momento y mis sentimientos.

Estaban demasiado aburridos y no encontraban como matar las horas mientras iban de regreso a casa, ese era su último vuelo juntos pues ya empezarían sus ansiadas vacaciones y no querían dormirse en el trabajo puesto que se sentían como si estuvieran de regreso en un aula de clases, el último día sentían menos ganas que nunca. Zayn había comenzado ese ridículo juego después de intentar un fallido intento de jugar “yo veo” pues sólo estaban rodeados de botones, nubes y cielo despejado y aunque pareciera tonto, aquello los había logado distraer por un largo rato.

\- ¿Ciudad o lugares llenos de naturaleza?

\- Ciudad con lugares llenos de naturaleza – dijo el rizado.

\- ¿L.A., eh? Buena respuesta.

Harry soltó una carcajada y asintió sin más.

\- ¿Chicas castañas o rubias?

\- Perrie.

\- ¿Con eso me quieres decir que las prefieres teñidas?

Esta vez fue el turno de Zayn de reír con ánimo.

\- ¿Dos semanas con Louis o dos semanas con Zayn?

\- Siguiente pregunta.

\- ¡Dios! – rió el de cabello oscuro – no puedo creer que me dejes a mí que soy tu ex novio oficial por el actor.

\- Tendrás que vivir con eso.

Los dos siguieron divirtiéndose y bromeando sobre temas sin sentido hasta que tuvieron que pedir permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Londres, su hogar.

Se despidieron de todos aquellos con los que trabajaban con un sentido del humor completamente agradable y después empezaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento donde esperaban dos autos en esa ocasión. Uno para cada uno.

\- Ha llegado tu príncipe azul – soltó Zayn, mientras se acercaban – y por azul me refiero a sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué clase de príncipe sería yo en ese caso? – preguntó el de rizos completamente feliz.

\- Tú serías linterna verde.

Ambos rieron y se despidieron con la mano para después subir a sus respectivos autos.

Cuando Harry miró a su piloto sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos.

\- Hola – dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

\- Empiezan nuestras dos semanas – soltó sin más.

\- Aún no puedo creerlo – sonrió más ampliamente – lo mejor de todo es que no tendremos que lidiar demasiado con Eleanor.

\- Explícate – pidió con interés.

\- Bueno, hace unos días Paul habló con ella y la hizo firmar un contrato demasiado interesante – dijo mientras conducía por las calles de Londres en dirección a la casa de Harry – Ahora ella sólo hará lo que él diga y podrá de excusa por su ausencia el hecho de estar buscando empleo.

\- ¿Buscará empleo?

\- ¿Eleanor? Jamás haría algo así. Paul le pagará por todo.

Los ojos verdes del rizado se abrieron de una manera completamente exagerada y lo miró.

\- Pensé que aún sentía algo por ti. Es decir, llevaban años de relación.

\- ¡Claro que sentía algo por mí! – soltó al momento que estacionaba el auto – mero interés.

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza después de una forma animada.

\- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? – apuntó su casa con la cabeza.

\- No porque no he avisado en casa – se encogió de hombros – ya sabes, sigo viviendo con mi madre y reglas son reglas – rió – pero prometo venir temprano por ti para ir al estudio.

\- A veces me haces sentir como una chica, ¿sabes?

\- Creo que es mi venganza por el hecho de que me abres la puerta para subir al auto.

\- Soy un caballero natural – se defendió.

\- Pues lo mismo digo de mí.

Ambos se despidieron con un dulce beso después de unas cuantas bromas más puesto que sabían que al día siguiente tendrían demasiadas cosas que hacer.


	20. Capítulo 19

"Tanto tiempo te he esperado que ahora que te tengo no puedo creerlo"

 

Louis rodó los ojos divertido después de mirar de reojo a Harry que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal y los ojos cerrados. Hacerlo despertar había sido toda una lucha, miles de llamadas antes de que le contestara con la voz ronca y adormilada, pero cuando por fin llegó por él, las cosas no habían mejorado del todo. El rizado le había abierto la puerta de la casa aún con la cara repleta de sueño y alegó que aquel era su primer día de descanso y consideraba un delito el hecho de despertarse temprano.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Harry con pereza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Falta poco.

\- ¡Eso dijiste hace media hora!

\- En realidad lo dije hace cinco minutos, Hazz – soltó divertido.

Era divertido el hecho de poder conocerse en todas sus facetas. Aquella era una de Harry que no conocía, pero que realmente le había divertido ver.

Escuchó a Harry soltar un bufido para después acomodarse en el asiento como se debía, parpadeando en repetidas ocasiones, acostumbrando a sus ojos a la luz del sol que se encontraba brillante ese día.

\- ¿Cómo es ese lugar? – preguntó el rizado, curioso.

\- Bueno… está lleno de cámaras y personas – soltó con una sonrisa después de mirar por un segundo la cara de Harry, sabía que ni describiéndolo podría imaginárselo de la forma correcta – hay escenografías montadas, pantallas verdes y supongo que en el transcurso buscaremos locaciones reales, no lo sé, no soy director.

\- Cuando me lo describes me siento atrapado. Ya sabes, mi trabajo es más… no sé cómo describirlo.

Llegaron a un lugar que tenía unas enormes rejas y un guardia de seguridad se encontraba en una pequeña cabina para el control de estas. Louis sacó una tarjeta y se la mostro para que en seguida aquel hombre les abriera, permitiéndoles entrar.

\- Es como una prisión – murmuró Harry.

Louis soltó una carcajada completamente divertido y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

\- Es sólo control. No pueden dejar entrar a personas equivocadas – encontró un lugar en un enorme estacionamiento lleno de autos realmente lujosos que a Harry no le sorprendieron – si dejaran entrar a una fan, sería desastroso.

Harry se encogió de hombros pues no tenía idea de lo que significaba “tener una fan” ya que su vida era relativamente tranquila. El más cercano sentimiento de fama en él había nacido cuando una mujer mucho mayor se había acercado a él y a Zayn para darles las gracias puesto que por ellos había llegado con bien a su destino, pero nada más. No había dado ningún autógrafo ese día ni se había tomado una foto con la mujer para que ella después pudiera presumirla a sus amigas o nietas.

Bajaron del auto y Louis tomó su mano haciéndolo sentir como si se encontrara en el lugar indicado a pesar de que no era su ambiente. Lo dirigió al interior del edificio y después de recorrer un pasillo entraron por una puerta a un lugar iluminado en algunas partes y un poco oscuro en otras. Se encontraba lleno de cámaras y gente caminando en direcciones opuestas que parecían seguros de lo que hacían mientras otra gran cantidad de hombres observaban hacia donde se encontraban unos cuantos actores diciendo sus líneas con fluidez, como si estuvieran hablando de una forma natural en lugar de haberse aprendido todo de un guion, y otros hombres por su parte, veían la misma escena desde una pequeña pantalla. Nada que ver con un aeropuerto.

Sintió que Louis tiraba de su mano sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y caminaron hacia una puerta la cual el de ojos azules abrió y se toparon con sillas de aquellas que se solía encontrar cuando iba a “cortarse” el cabello y varios aparatos más para belleza. Era el paraíso de toda mujer y pensó en su amiga Perrie, que seguramente hubiera gritado de felicidad al mirar todo aquello, comportándose como una niña pequeña, así como solía hacerlo en varias ocasiones.

Harry iba a hablar pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mujer del cabello casi platino llegó con ellos con una sonrisa mientras sostenía a una pequeña niña rubia entre sus brazos.

\- Oh, Louis. Lamento la demora, creí que no vendrías hoy.

\- Se me hizo un poco tarde – señaló con la cabeza al rizado que se encontraba parado a su lado sin soltar su mano.

La chica rió animada como si entendiera todo, pero Harry estaba seguro de que no era así.

\- Siéntate – señaló la silla.

\- Te presento a Harry – dijo el de ojos azules señalando a su acompañante antes de soltar su mano para poder sentarse.

\- Es un gusto – se acercó al rizado – soy Lou Teasdale. He escuchado mucho de ti.

Con dificultad extendió la mano para poder tomar la de Harry debido al peso de su hija y cuando por fin se alcanzaron, la pequeña extendió los brazos en dirección al chico de rizos pidiéndole que la cargara a lo que Harry accedió al instante antes de recibir la aprobación de la madre.

\- ¡Vaya! Es hermosa – le sonrió a la pequeña.

\- Oh, gracias – sonrió – parece que realmente le agradas. Nunca le pide a desconocidos que la tomen en brazos.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Es Lux – sonrió orgullosa – iba a buscar en el set alguien que quiera cuidarla en lo que me encargo de Louis pero será un tanto difícil apartarla de tus brazos. ¿Te molestaría…?

\- No te preocupes, yo la cuido – miró a la pequeña – me llamo Harry.

El corazón de Louis latió lleno de ternura al ver el trato que el rizado tenía con la pequeña Lux. Recordaba que le había costado una semana el lograr que la pequeña lo dejara cargarla en brazos y otra semana más para que se aprendiera su nombre. En cambio, con Eleanor había sido demasiado distinto todo, el rechazo era mutuo; tanto de la niña hacia la chica y viceversa.

Lou empezó con su trabajo demasiado animada como siempre mientras murmuraba canciones que él seguía sin distinguir.

\- Esa canción es de Pussycat Dolls, ¿no? – preguntó el rizado emocionado mientras jugaba con la pequeña sentado en el suelo.

La chica sonrió ampliamente al notar que el de ojos verdes había distinguido el tarareo que salía de su boca.

\- Sí.

Desde ese momento la plática sobre música se volvió completamente fluida dejando paso a unas cuantas bromas que hacían que las carcajadas de los tres resonaran en esa pequeña habitación que estaba asignada para maquillaje y peinado. Cuando Louis estuvo listo, Harry cargó a la niña en brazos y empezó a caminar junto con el de ojos azules y su nueva amiga.

\- ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – dijo el hombre directamente a Louis – es tu turno.

Louis le regaló una sonrisa a Harry que en seguida fue correspondida y fue de una forma rápida hacia su posición frente a las cámaras empezando a grabar todo aquello que había repetido por medio de susurros en un momento que se habían quedado en silencio mientras lo maquillaban y peinaban.

Harry pudo ver que Louis sentía una enorme pasión por su trabajo, tal vez la misma que él sentía por volar cada día. Era lo que el de ojos azules amaba y se veía completamente feliz y satisfecho con lo que hacía lo cual causaba un enorme sentimiento de orgullo en el rizado.

\- Hoy lo está haciendo de maravilla – dijo Lou sin despegar la mirada de la escena que tenían enfrente.

\- ¿No siempre es así? – preguntó curioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dudó.

\- Bueno, en ocasiones tienen que repetir todo unas tres veces más puesto que entra enojado a trabajar. Normalmente eso sucede cuando trae a Eleanor. La chica no es demasiado agradable – soltó aire – es decir, intento entablar una conversación larga y amigable con ella, pero a veces resulta un poco imposible. – sonrió después de un momento – creo que intenta lucirse delante de ti.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada mientras las personas a su alrededor voltearan a mirarlo con mala cara y lo hacían callar. Era vergonzoso, pero no había podido soportarlo así que sin más se tapó la boca con la mano que tenía libre.

\- Esas cosas no se hacen en un estudio de grabación – dijo ella, divertida.

\- Lo he notado – soltó al calmarse – creo que guardaré silencio.

\- Será lo mejor – sonrió ampliamente - no querrás arruinar el esfuerzo de tu novio, ¿o sí?

El sonrojo llegó de una forma completamente repentina al rostro del Harry y Lou sonrió con ternura al mirarlo.

\- En realidad… no sé si somos novios – dijo avergonzado.

Ella frunció el entrecejo ante tal declaración.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Nunca lo hemos dicho de una forma formal, ¿entiendes?

\- Interesante… ¿lo quieres?

\- Más que eso – soltó con seguridad.

\- Entonces pídeselo.

Louis había hecho un gran trabajo en todas sus tomas así que terminó antes de lo esperado y con una enorme sonrisa caminó hacia el rizado quien lo abrazó por la cintura ya que Lou se había llevado a la pequeña Lux momentos antes ya que moría de hambre.

\- ¿Te la has pasado bien? – preguntó el de ojos azules, mientras rodeaba el cuello del rizado con sus brazos.

\- Todos aquí son muy agradables – soltó convencido – y al parecer ya saben de lo nuestro.

\- Digamos que Paul se encargó de difundirlo con pequeñas bromas entre grabaciones un día después de hablar con nosotros.

Harry sonrió.

\- Debiste de advertirme que no debía de reír demasiado aquí.

\- Puedes hacerlo – le aseguró – pero no mientras la cámara está encendida grabando una escena puesto que se arruina.

\- Haces un gran trabajo allá – señaló con la cabeza al lugar donde antes había estado grabando el de ojos azules.

\- Así como tú en los aviones.

Su primer día juntos había cumplido con sus expectativas.

Louis sabía de ante mano que aquello haría que las personas comenzaran a hablar acerca de ellos y de su extraña relación de “amistad” pero en ese momento, nada importaba más que el hecho de tener a Harry a su lado mirando lo que amaba hacer, por lo que se había esforzado tanto.


	21. Capítulo 20

"Puedes hacerme feliz con un sí."

Era el último día de la primera semana de vacaciones del piloto y ambos se encontraban abrazados en la cama sin querer despertar. La noche anterior, Louis se había quedado a dormir en casa del rizado y después de hacer el amor por segunda vez en lo que llevaban juntos, cayeron rendidos. Todos los días anteriores se la habían pasado en el set todo el día, terminaban saliendo muy tarde por la noche y Harry se sorprendió porque según sus recuerdos, Louis siempre tenía tiempo para poder ir por el al aeropuerto y la pregunta de cómo era que distribuía su tiempo llegó a su mente, pero no la externó.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando el sonido del despertador inundó sus sentidos y sintió el enorme deseo de tener un arma en las manos para poder dispararle a aquel aparatejo que interrumpía su comodidad. Con pereza, estiró el brazo para apagarlo sin perder el cuidado al moverse para no despertar a Louis que se encontraba aferrado a su cuerpo, usando su pecho como si fuera la almohada más cómoda del mundo.

\- Lou – susurró en su oído después de por fin alcanzar el aparato y apagarlo.

El de ojos azules soltó un gruñido perezoso que lo hizo sonreír, pero al ver que seguía respirando de una manera pausada, se dio cuenta de que seguía sumido en un profundo sueño.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano, así que decidió que podía dejarlo dormir más tiempo. Se movió lentamente y vio a Louis fruncir el entrecejo en sueños al notar su ausencia en la cama, pero aun así, no despertó.

No era un experto en la cocina, ese era un hecho. Pero después de haber preparado una cena increíble para Louis (la cual ni siquiera habían comido) empezó a pensar que tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba, aparte de que, después de comer comida procesada todos los días anteriores, necesitaba de algo real hecho en casa.

Tomó menos tiempo del esperado el hacer huevos fritos acompañados de tocino, jugo de naranja y pan tostado bañado con mermelada de fresa. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando todo se encontraba en la bandeja la cual tomó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el segundo piso a paso lento, haciendo muecas de vez en cuando cargadas de miedo en los momentos en los que creía que algo se caería o que el jugo se derramaría.

Nunca se había sentido triunfal ni ganador en su vida. No sabía lo que sentía un héroe cuando salvaba una vida, pero al llegar a la habitación con todo el desayuno intacto pensó que tal vez ese sentimiento era cercano a lo que cualquier ganador de un trofeo o una copa mundial sentía al lograr sus objetivos.

Dejó la bandeja en una mesa cercana y se acercó a la cama donde dormía el de ojos azules cómodamente. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a susurrar su nombre de una forma dulce hasta que Louis abrió los ojos mostrando una sonrisa perezosa.

\- Buenos días – susurró el rizado.

Louis se acercó rodando por la cama, apoyó la cabeza en las piernas de Harry quien al simple contacto había empezado a acariciar su cabello castaño lentamente.

\- Si hubiera sabido que iba a despertar de esta forma tan agradable, hubiera venido a dormir contigo toda la semana – susurró con la voz ronca por el sueño.

\- Eso hubiera sido agradable – dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa sin detener sus movimientos pausados – hice el desayuno.

El de ojos azules olfateó de una manera graciosa pareciendo un roedor mientras el rizado soltaba una sonora carcajada.

Harry se separó de él dulcemente para ponerse de pie y volver con la bandeja poniéndola en sus piernas después de sentarse de nuevo en la cama.

\- ¿Pensaste alguna vez en ser chef? – preguntó el de ojos azules, sonriendo.

\- Nunca me pasó por la mente hasta que te conocí.

Louis lo miró sorprendido, pero ¿Por qué escondería sus sentimientos? Aquello era verdad; jamás se había animado a cocinar hasta el momento en el que se había animado a hacer aquella cena y en esa ocasión que había hecho el desayuno para ambos.

\- Entonces esto es especial – soltó el de ojos azules con una linda sonrisa mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con jugo para darle un sorbo.

\- Creo que es especial porque está hecho para alguien que lo es.

Louis volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la bandeja con un notorio sonrojo y Harry aprovechó aquello para tomar una de las manos del de ojos azules entre las suyas.

\- Significas mucho para mí, Lou.

\- Sabes que tú también eres demasiado importante – dijo un poco avergonzado – es decir, has despertado en mí el deseo de compartir contigo todo, hasta lo que más amo que es actuar.

\- Pero… no le hemos puesto nombre a esto que hay entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó confundido.

\- Que quiero seguir compartiendo lo que amas contigo y quiero que cuando tengas un logro pueda decir “ese es mi novio” con la seguridad de que lo eres.

\- Hazz…

\- Sólo dime si aceptas ser mi novio, Lou – le interrumpió.

Louis lo miró por un momento que a Harry le pareció completamente eterno, sonrió débilmente y en el momento menos esperado tiró de él para darle un beso que a ambos les robó el aliento. Fue largo, fue dulce… fue cargado de sentimientos.

Se separaron lentamente dejando unidas sus frentes mientras el de rizos jugaba nervioso con los dedos de las manos del de ojos azules.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó mirándolo.

\- Es un por supuesto que sí.

Se sonrieron dulcemente regalándose un último beso antes de volver a sus respectivos desayunos.

El cuerpo de Harry se había relajado después de aquella petición ya que jamás en su vida había hecho algo parecido, en realidad, eran siempre las personas las que llegaban a él rogando por una oportunidad y él aceptaba para no hacerles sentir mal y aprovechar aquello para pasar unos muy buenos ratos, pero con Louis era todo distinto, quería algo serio. La idea de despertar siempre así, a su lado, le llenaba.

Decidieron tomar una ducha juntos y después de un rato de caricias y besos, ambos salieron y se vistieron para empezar otro día en el set.

Louis sonrió inconsciente al darse cuenta de que ahora todo el equipo de trabajo había entablado una relación de amistad con su novio. Todos le hablaban amigablemente cuando entraban al set y hasta le hacían pequeñas bromas que Harry disfrutaba.

Harry se posicionó en el lugar que había adoptado como su favorito para mirar a su novio trabajar cuando de repente Paul se posicionó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué tal Harry? – lo saludó con una sonrisa realmente amigable.

\- ¿Cómo estás Paul? – ya había aprendido a moderar su voz durante las grabaciones.

\- Vine a traerles buenas noticias.

Los ojos verdes del rizado se abrieron con sorpresa y no pudo evitar mirarlo al instante.

\- Conseguí que le dieran a Louis la próxima semana completamente libre – continuó.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

\- Así es – confirmo.

El de rizos sonrió ampliamente mostrándole sus hoyuelos y después se lanzó a él dándole un abrazo afectuoso.

\- Eres grande – dijo al separarse.

\- Lo sé. Corre y cuéntalo a los dueños de las revistas.

Harry contuvo la carcajada que quería salir de sus labios.

\- Pero hay un pequeño detalle que puede no agradarles – dijo mostrando desanimo.

\- Dime – la sonrisa seguía presente.

\- Sé que querían viajar, pero si lo hacen, Eleanor se tendrá que unir a ustedes los dos últimos días y en dado caso de que se queden tendrá que salir Louis con ella al menos en dos ocasiones.

Miró a todos lados, buscando los ojos azules de su novio para encontrar una respuesta correcta, pero simplemente no los encontró. Se encontraba completamente ocupado con su trabajo.

\- No nos podremos librar de ella, ¿eh?

\- Me temo que no – suspiró – sabes que si por mi fuera, los mandaría lejos para que pasen unas vacaciones decentes juntos, pero con ella por el medio es casi imposible. Han salido demasiadas fotografías y videos de ustedes juntos y algunas revistas han empezado a especular cosas. Me llamó el director de la película y me preguntó qué rayos sucedía y simplemente le pude decir: “son las vacaciones de su mejor amigo así que están divirtiéndose juntos”.

\- Todo esto es muy difícil – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Lo sé, Harry. Pero no es eterno – le alentó poniendo una mano en su hombro - ¿Cómo van? – preguntó desviando el tema para que el rizado pudiera pensar.

\- Hoy le pedí que fuera mi novio de una forma más formal – contó sin poder evitar sonreír - y él ha aceptado.

\- ¡Los felicito!

\- Y… ¡Corten! – soltó el de la cámara interrumpiéndolos - ¡Buen trabajo chicos! – se dirigió a todos con el altoparlante - ¡Gracias por no arruinarnos esta vez, Harry! – bromeó el chico del cual el rizado ni siquiera recordaba bien su nombre.

Vio a Paul correr hacia aquel muchacho con demasiada rapidez para quitarle el altoparlante de las manos y posicionarlo en su boca.

\- ¡Señoras y señores! Oficialmente… ¡Harry y Louis son novios!

Aquella noticia fue como si hubieran desatado una enorme guerra de aplausos, gritos y chiflidos por parte de todos los presentes. Harry simplemente sonrió mientras miraba como las mejillas de Louis empezaban a teñirse de un rojo intenso y también se preguntó la razón por la que habían hojas por todos lados volando y cuando miró para encontrar la fuente de aquello se encontró con Lou tomando un enorme ventilador el cual con su aire impulsaba las hojas que ella sostenía frente a este.

Siguió paseando su mirada por todo el lugar hasta que se topó con Eleanor. Ella se encontraba de pie en una zona completamente alejada, mirando en su dirección con una expresión completamente difícil de descifrar, pero si la analizaba con cuidado, podía descubrir cierto enojo e incomodidad por aquella escena de festejo que tenía enfrente. Seguramente era difícil para ella el asimilar que la persona con la que había estado durante cuatro años de su vida, de repente, de la nada le había dicho que era homosexual y sin más le había ofrecido quedarse a su lado sólo para cubrirlo mientras su carrera crecía, y lo peor de todo, que ni siquiera lo había hecho el de ojos azules directamente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos al encontrarse con su mirada y alzó la cabeza de una forma amenazadora, cosa que a él le causó un poco de gracia puesto que seguramente, si ya no tenía nada, al menos intentaba conservar un poco de orgullo.

Dejó de perder el tiempo en ella y miró a Louis quien al encontrarse con sus ojos verdes, movió los labios dejando en claro un “te quiero” que no habría podido escuchar aunque quisiera por el revuelo que había en el lugar y ante toda respuesta, él sonrió con amor tratando de transmitirle ese “yo también” que le hubiera gustado decirle en un susurro sobre sus labios para después besarlo.

Si pensaba con detenimiento todo, se daba cuenta con el latido desbocado de su corazón que él sentía más que un “te quiero”, sentía algo mucho más fuerte que eso. Lo notaba en esa sonrisa inconsciente que se dibujaba en su rostro cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, cuando miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos, cuando escuchaba su voz susurrar en su oído… era claro, le amaba más que a nada.


	22. Capítulo 21

"A veces es bueno hacer las cosas de forma diferente".

Se encontraba de pie a un lado de su novio que miraba el reloj de vez en cuando con suma molestia. Ambos tenían las maletas ya listas a un lado mientras esperaban en el aeropuerto para que Eleanor hiciera su gran aparición.

Ella iba con demasiado retraso y Louis se encontraba molesto mientras Harry hacía todo lo posible por aguantar los comentarios que quería sacar. Sabía que si decía alguna palabra o se quejaba las cosas irían peor ya que el enojo del de ojos azules aumentaría.

Las personas pasaban caminando rápidamente mientras ellos sólo estaban de pie. No habían ido a registrar sus maletas y el avión que los llevaría a Nueva York no tardaría demasiado en salir.

Vio la manecilla del reloj moverse y al levantar la vista de nuevo se encontró con que Eleanor atravesaba las enormes puertas de cristal del aeropuerto luciendo unas gafas negras con total desinterés. Caminaba a paso pausado como si todo fuera intencional, cosa que hizo que Louis soltara un par de maldiciones.

\- ¿En qué maldita sea estás pensando? – reclamó Louis con el entrecejo fruncido cuando la tuvo enfrente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella sin alterarse.

\- ¡Mira la hora!

\- Oh, no… ni se te ocurra gritarme – dijo la chica amenazándolo de una manera tranquila – recuerda que me puedo dar la vuelta y salir por esa puerta. Sabes que con eso queda cancelado el dichoso viaje. Sin mí no pueden ir, es un trato.

Harry pudo notar como la mandíbula del de ojos azules se tensaba por completo, como si quisiera decir algo pero se estuviera conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Creo que lo mejor será ir al registro – soltó, intentando relajar el ambiente.

\- Vamos – dijo Louis molesto, empezando a caminar enfrente de ellos.

Después de hacer el registro en un incómodo silencio mientras Eleanor de repente abrazaba a Louis cuando veía alguna cámara cercana, esperaron el momento para que pudieran abordar en el avión. No tardaron mucho y Harry dio gracias al cielo por eso.

En el avión, Louis y Harry se sentaron juntos mientras Eleanor tuvo que ir un par de asientos atrás para sentarse a lado de un desconocido mayor de edad que desde el momento que se había sentado tomó un libro.

\- Esto es extraño – susurró Harry, mientras se ponía el cinturón y se removía incómodo en el asiento.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Louis ya no se encontraba de mal humor al contestarle.

\- El hecho de estar en un avión siendo un pasajero más… es extraño.

Louis soltó una pequeña risa que logró que el corazón de Harry latiera con fuerza completamente emocionado.

\- Para mí es increíble el hecho de viajar a tu lado – susurró el de ojos azules.

Sonrió cargado de ternura por aquellas palabras. Quería besarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que había demasiadas personas que lo conocían así que simplemente se limitó a tomar su mano delicadamente.

Había viajado miles de veces en su vida, pero si tuviera que elegir un viaje en especial elegiría ese sin siquiera dudarlo. Aquel en el que iba como pasajero sentado a un lado de Louis, admirando como el azul de sus ojos se veía hermoso, incluso mejor que el azul del cielo por la mañana. El sol se colaba por la ventanilla y hacía que pareciera que el castaño brillaba, aunque Harry dudaba si era por el sol o si era el brillo mismo que el chico desprendía de forma natural iluminando todo lugar.

Louis le sonrió en más de una ocasión al descubrir que lo miraba perdido y en todas esas ocasiones sintió que si el avión caía, él moriría feliz después de mirar esa hermosa sonrisa que era únicamente de él.

Jugaron con sus dedos entrelazados después de notar que nadie los miraba en el avión ya que o estaban perdidos en algo o simplemente dormían plácidamente. Se sonrieron cómplices y después de unos momentos Louis escondió su rostro en el cuello del rizado empezando a succionar para dejar una marca que ambos sabían que tardaría en borrarse.

Quiso levantarse y arrastrar a su novio hasta el pequeño baño del avión para hacerle el amor una y otra vez hasta que el avión aterrizara, pero conocía a Louis y no era nada silencioso así que podría levantar a todos los que se encontraban durmiendo abordo, pero se desquitaría al llegar al hotel, de eso no había duda.

Cuando Louis se dignó a separarse de su cuello, Harry levantó una ceja en forma de advertencia logrando con esto que el de ojos azules riera nervioso mientras un sonrojo leve aparecía en sus mejillas.

Nunca había deseado tanto quedarse en un lugar como en ese momento, pero las ocho horas de viaje fueron demasiado rápidas y llegó a pensar que tal vez habían hecho menos tiempo de viaje, pero no había sido así, lo descubrió al mirar el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca izquierda.

Cuando se levantó a un lado de su novio todo pasó demasiado rápido desde el momento de encontrarse de nuevo con Eleanor hasta el llegar al hotel donde habían reservado.

Louis había pedido para Eleanor una habitación doble para que hasta la recepcionista pensara que iban a dormir juntos y para Harry había pedido una individual. Cuando se les acercó el hombre dispuesto a llevar sus cosas a las habitaciones, el de ojos azules negó agradecido y tomó sus cosas él mismo motivando a la chica y a Harry para imitarlo.

Los tres subieron al ascensor y la tención estaba más que presente en ese lugar, Harry podía sentir que se ahogaría ahí mismo si esas puertas no se abrían rápido.

Miró a un lado al sentir una mirada insistente y se dio cuenta de que era la chica castaña que no apartaba los ojos de su cuello, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que Louis le había hecho en el avión y por instinto llevó la mano para cubrir la zona marcada de su cuello sintiendo una tremenda vergüenza recorriéndolo.

¿Cómo se sentiría Eleanor? Había tenido una relación demasiado larga con Louis antes de que este se convirtiera en actor, lo cual significaba que nada ahí era interés, o al menos ante los ojos de Harry así parecía. Es decir, antes de la fama Louis no tenía todo con lo que contaba en ese momento y aun así ella había aceptado estar con él.

El elevador hizo un sonido indicándoles que ya estaban en su piso antes de que las enormes puertas de metal se abrieran de par en par mostrándoles un largo pasillo lleno de puertas. Bajaron tranquilamente y sin decir nada, Louis le extendió a Eleanor la llave de su habitación, la cual tenía grabado el número de la puerta a la que pertenecía. Ella simplemente la tomó y empezó a buscarla sin más.

\- Lo siento – susurró el de ojos azules, después de que la chica se adentró en su habitación.

Harry simplemente se limitó a mirarlo curioso sin decir nada.

\- Es decir, ella hará todo más difícil en estos tres días – soltó – pero en verdad quiero estar contigo aquí – se explicó – al igual que quiero regresar a Londres después para ir a conocer a tu familia y que después vayamos a conocer a la mía. No me perdonaría que nuestros planes se estropearan.

El de rizos miró de nuevo hacia la puerta por la que había entrado Eleanor y después de analizar simplemente asintió levemente mostrando sus hoyuelos que decoraban la sonrisa que le obsequiaba al de ojos azules en ese momento.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte – dijo con voz amable – estaremos bien aquí.

Louis no pudo contenerse más y terminó soltando todo el aire que tenía contenido para después encogerse de hombros y sonreír de igual manera. Al final de cuentas, Harry tenía razón. Ya se encontraban en aquel lugar y lo único que les quedaba a ambos era disfrutar esos días que tenían la seguridad de que se irían volando.

Se adentraron en la habitación la cual estaba bien equipada con respecto al mobiliario y contaba con una enorme cama que se encontraba centrada. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y al ser de tela gruesa y oscura, conferían al lugar un ambiente tranquilo, como si aún fuera de noche.

Harry soltó un suspiro y rápidamente corrió para dejarse caer en la cama pesadamente como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, lo cual causó la gracia de Louis quien sólo lo observaba de pie, pensando en algo nuevo, algo que se le había ocurrido y que estaba deseando hacer desde un tiempo atrás.

Miró a Harry que se cubría los ojos con el brazo mientras seguía acostado boca arriba en la cama con una expresión relajada. Se acercó a él silenciosamente y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo logrando con esto que el rizado en seguida apartara el brazo de sus ojos para mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente y cuando miró a su novio lamer sus labios se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente de lo que seguía. Le besó con lentitud disfrutando del embriagante y adictivo sabor que poseían los labios del piloto, intentó con todas sus fuerzas impregnarse por completo de él. Recorrió con dulzura el interior de su cavidad bucal que a pesar de haberla recorrido ya en más de una ocasión sentía que debía de pasear por ella con su lengua pues siempre encontraría algo nuevo, algo que hacía que ese acto se hiciera más necesario para vivir.

Sus manos se pasearon por el cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado del chico de rizos que suspiraba entre beso y beso diciendo su nombre cuando sentía los dientes del de ojos azules incrustarse de la forma más dulce en su labio inferior, tirando de él, succionándolo hasta dejarlo de un color rojo intenso.

Al topar con el primer botón de la camisa blanca que vestía el de ojos verdes, empezó a desabotonarlo con maestría sabiendo que si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían sus movimientos serían completamente torpes, pero en esa ocasión se sentía completamente seguro de sus actos. Cuando terminó de desabotonar admiró su marcado pecho, su adorable rostro y no pudo resistir la tentación de terminar de sacarle la camisa para poder observar sus marcados brazos.

Aquel chico era un sueño hecho realidad para cualquiera que mirase ese hermoso bosque que se desplegaba en su mirada.

Sintió como su novio que aún se encontraba debajo de él hacía un esfuerzo por quitarle la camisa para quedar en las mismas condiciones, pero tomó sus manos agarrándolas sobre la cama impidiendo aquella acción. Cuando sintió que el rizado ya no pensaba insistir en desvestirlo, se animó a soltarlo sacándose él mismo la camisa en un movimiento rápido.

Harry rió alegre mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras en su rostro se reflejaba la duda de la razón por la cual el de ojos azules había impedido que le sacara la camisa para sacársela él mismo, pero a pesar de que quería expresarle la respuesta en acciones ya que no encontraba las palabras, sabía que Harry no entendería de esa manera.

\- Hoy estás muy activo – susurró Harry, logrando que su aliento caliente chocara contra los labios del de ojos azules.

\- ¿Te molesta? – preguntó con verdadera incertidumbre, como si su respuesta realmente fuera a marcar una enorme diferencia.

\- Para nada – le sonrió tan dulcemente, como sólo él sabía – es sólo que es algo nuevo. Agradable, pero nuevo.

Harry movió las manos al decir aquellas palabras como si con eso fuera a explicarse mejor y Louis simplemente pudo reír ante eso.

\- Siento que esta noche es especial – soltó al fin.

Una sonrisa grande se desplegó por el rostro de su novio logrando que se le marcaran los hoyuelos de una forma perfecta.

Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba del chico de rizos, esos hoyuelos que servían de marco perfecto para su sonrisa. Hacían que se viera mucho más dulce, más bondadoso. Resaltaban sin duda su belleza natural y simplemente los amaba.

\- ¿Por qué será especial, Lou? – preguntó curioso.

\- Porque te quiero pedir algo – dijo seriamente.

Harry ladeó la cabeza como si de un pequeño cachorro que no entiende se tratase.

\- Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Louis se armó de valor mientras sentía que su garganta se secaba de una forma brusca. Se acercó levemente al oído de su novio que seguía acostado cómodamente debajo de él y después de soltar un suspiro supo que era el momento.

\- Deja que sea yo quien te haga el amor esta noche…


	23. Capítulo 22

"Quiero pertenecerte así como tú me perteneces."

 

\- ¡Auch! – escuchó el quejido de dolor del de ojos azules resonó en toda la habitación - ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

Louis se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la habitación del hotel y no era por su simple gusto, claro que no. había sido aquel fuerte empujón que había recibido por parte del de ojos verdes que en ese momento lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma, sentado en la cama mientras su pecho bajaba y subía de una forma completamente irregular.

Si pudiera describir con palabras todo lo que en su interior se había formado al recibir aquella petición, simplemente no podría. Se encontraba completamente bloqueado y sin saber a dónde correr.

Era verdad que había estado tanto con hombres como con mujeres, pero él siempre había sido el activo, es decir, siempre se había encontrado arriba, pero jamás en su vida había estado abajo y aquello simplemente lo aterraba.

Ya había hablado antes con Louis sobre el hecho de que algunas acciones que este tenía hacia él lo hacían sentir como si fuera una chica y eso hasta cierto grado era completamente incomodo, y aquella petición era otra de las cosas que lo estaban haciendo sentir como tal. Como si fuera la presencia débil en la habitación.

\- Lo… lo siento – dijo reaccionando ante la situación y dándose cuenta de que Louis seguía en el suelo mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido, completamente molesto.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?

\- Yo no quise lastimarte, Lou. Lo siento, no debí empujarte de esa forma – habló con más naturalidad.

Louis se puso de pie y empezó a sacudir su pantalón por simple inercia de hacerlo. Se notaba que en él también habían demasiados nervios por la reacción que el rizado había tenido ante lo que había pedido anteriormente.

Después de soltar un suspiro largo y cansado, el de ojos azules se encaminó hacia la cama de nuevo sorprendiéndose mentalmente por la gran fuerza que había empleado Harry al empujarlo, ya que había quedado relativamente lejos de donde se encontraba. Se sentó a su lado y después de unos segundos que a su parecer fueron horas, se animó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó al de rizos - ¿No quieres hacerlo?

Miró a Harry dudar por un momento y después de lanzarle una mirada nerviosa y preocupada, su voz ronca sonó en la habitación.

\- No es eso, claro que quiero – aseguro – pero no así – movió las manos haciendo referencia a lo que antes había dicho el de ojos azules – me refiero… ¿No puede ser como estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo?

\- Sé que tienes miedo…

\- No tengo miedo – le interrumpió con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Entonces? – intentó mantener la calma.

\- Sólo no me gusta.

\- ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo rayos sabes que no te gusta? – empezó a molestarse por la actitud del rizado.

\- Simplemente lo sé.

Louis lo miró completamente incrédulo, era incapaz de razonar aquello que el rizado le estaba diciendo. Es decir, ¿A caso Harry creía que para él había sido fácil el hecho de abrirle las piernas?

\- Para mí también fue difícil al principio pero…

\- Pero ya estás acostumbrado y así estamos bien. No hay por qué variar.

\- ¿Y crees que acostumbrarme fue fácil? Hasta que llegaste a mi vida tenía la idea de que era completamente heterosexual – soltó con un poco de enojo – sólo había tenido relaciones con mujeres. No fue como que llegaras y me dijeras “Hey Lou, vamos a tener sexo” y yo te hubiera contestado “Claro que sí Harry, sólo dime dónde” como si fuera lo más casual del mundo y algo completamente cotidiano. Tenía miedo igual que el que tú tienes ahora, pero confié en ti.

\- Y yo confío en ti – se defendió.

\- Pues demuéstralo.

\- Pero, ¿es que acaso esta es la única forma de demostrártelo?

\- No, pero esa es la forma en que quiero que lo hagas en este momento.

Ambos se miraron por minutos que les parecieron horas esperando la reacción del otro.

\- ¿Es en serio que estamos teniendo esta discusión únicamente por sexo?

Los ojos azules se abrieron como platos por aquella pregunta ya que para el dueño de estos aquella discusión no se trataba únicamente de sexo, sino de algo más profundo, algo más real. Quería que Harry le perteneciera de la misma forma que él le pertenecía.

Se tragó todas las palabras que pasaron por su mente y se agolparon en su garganta, insistentes por salir. Simplemente aquello carecía de todo sentido.

Se puso de pie, tomó su maleta y dentro de ella empezó a rebuscar de una forma completamente desesperada. Quería salir de aquel lugar pronto. Esa situación era realmente humillante y tampoco quería rogarle al rizado. Le había roto todos los esquemas e ideas que se había generado acerca de él y realmente quería pensar a solas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el rizado, alarmado.

Esperó unos segundos sin recibir respuestas y después de mirar como Louis tomaba unas cuantas prendas entre sus manos para luego caminar hacia la puerta de una forma completamente decidida se dio cuenta de que simplemente había cometido un error al actuar de aquella forma tan cobarde.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe hizo que saliera de ese trance en el que había caído por unos escasos segundos y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que seguirlo.

Con prisa se puso de pie y atravesó la habitación. Asomó por la puerta después de abrirla y miró a ambos lados del largo pasillo para darse cuenta de que Louis caminaba tranquilamente hacia la otra habitación que habían pagado donde se hospedaba Eleanor. Se aseguró de que no se acercara gente y de que no hubiera reporteros rondando por el lugar para emprender una carrera en dirección a su novio.

\- Lou… - le tomó el brazo deteniendo su apresurado andar.

\- Déjame en paz – susurró para después soltarse de su agarre con brusquedad.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¿No es obvio? - preguntó volteando para mirarlo de frente con la furia marcada en sus delicadas facciones.

\- ¿En serio irás con ella?

\- Bueno, Harry, déjame explicarte todo. Ella si me deja estar arriba.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le callera sobre la cabeza de una forma completamente repentina ante aquellas palabras que el actor había soltado.

\- Eso es normal porque ella es una chica – se defendió.

\- ¿Entonces estás queriendo decir que en mí igual es normal porque para ti soy como una chica? Creí que el que no tenía claras sus preferencias sexuales aquí, era yo.

\- Regresa a la habitación y hablemos – le pidió.

\- No.

\- Louis…

\- No, Harry.

El de ojos azules en el transcurso de la discusión había olvidado por un momento que Harry era más alto que él y por consecuente, tenía más fuerza. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, tanto que hasta había sentido un mareo antes de darse cuenta de que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y que se encontraba sobre el hombro del rizado colgando como si fuera un costal de papas, mientras el más alto lo sostenía de las piernas con los brazos de una manera fuerte pero no llegando al punto de lastimarlo.

\- ¡Dios! – soltó un grito sorprendido pero enojado - ¡Bájame en este instante Harry Styles! ¡Te dije que no!

Sus palabras eran completamente ignoradas por el otro mientras caminaba con facilidad a la habitación a pesar de tenerlo cargado.

Louis definitivamente quería darle pelea y se había arrepentido de haber sacado la ropa de la maleta puesto que así no podía golpearlo sin correr el riesgo de dejarla toda esparcida por el suelo del pasillo del hotel.

\- Maldición, ¡Ya bájame!

Aquello lo había dicho completamente molesto después de que el rizado cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas con una patada dejándolos de nuevo a ambos en el lugar donde todo aquel drama había iniciado.

Harry volvió a ignorarlo y caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la enorme cama donde lo dejó caer por fin logrando que de la sorpresa el de ojos azules soltara la ropa que había tenido en sus manos.

\- ¡Quítate de encima! – se quejó cuando Harry subió sobre él apoyando cada mano a un lado de su cabeza para no dejar caer su peso sobre Louis.

\- Ahora soy yo el que no quiere hacer lo que pides – soltó, después de llevar un tiempo callado.

\- Maldita sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Te toca escucharme – dijo tranquilo – Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó hace unos momentos. Tenías razón, simplemente me dejé llevar por el miedo. Dejé que él hablara por mí y sabes que eso no es lo que siento – suspiró – Sé que para ti fue completamente difícil el hecho de llegar a tener intimidad conmigo porque no es como si toda tu vida hubieras tenido algo que ver con hombres, créeme que me siento orgulloso de ser el primero en tu vida, al menos de esta forma.

\- Bien, estás perdonado. Ahora quítate de encima.

Cuando estaba hablando había notado que el de ojos azules seguía enojado a pesar de sus palabras y con aquella respuesta confirmaba aquellas sospechas que golpeaban su mente.

\- Lou… - soltó suplicante.

\- Es en serio, Harry. ¿No tienes nada más que decir?

\- Sí que lo tengo.

\- Pues hazlo rápido que me encuentro cansado y quiero irme a dormir.

Se acercó lentamente al oído de su novio y acarició parte de la mejilla de Louis con la nariz de una forma tierna y delicada.

\- Quiero que me hagas el amor esta noche.

Sintió el cuerpo del de ojos azules estremecerse debajo del suyo provocando que se alejara un poco para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos intentando transmitirle con aquello esa seguridad que en definitiva no sentía. Pero si tenía que dejar sus miedos a un lado por Louis, si tenía que dejar el cielo por Louis, simplemente lo haría sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Hazz? – preguntó ya más relajado.

\- Más seguro que nunca.

Louis lo abrazó contra su cuerpo con fuerzas quedando tan unidos que seguramente ni siquiera el viento hubiera podido pasar entre ellos.

Después de unos segundos, el calor de sus brazos abrió paso a una larga fila de besos que parecían interminables. Esos besos que llenaban la habitación silenciosa con su húmedo sonido lleno de deseo contenido y ganas de pasar a algo más íntimo y profundo.

Con un impulso de su cuerpo, Louis quedó posicionado sobre el rizado y sin poder soportar el impulso, se alejó un poco para poder mirar al de ojos verdes que simplemente le regalaba la mejor visión que jamás había tenido; su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma acelerada y sus hermosos labios se encontraban rojos e hinchados por los besos y las mordidas que el de ojos azules le había proporcionado.

Las prendas de ropa empezaron a ser estorbosas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban completamente desnudos sintiendo el contacto de la piel del otro de una forma indescriptible.

\- Prometo ser cuidadoso.

Harry asintió ante aquellas palabras mientras sentía un dolor punzante en su zona más íntima. Esa que nadie más había tocado más que Louis en ese momento.

La preparación fue dolorosa, claro está, pero con el paso de los segundos todo ese dolor se volvió una oleada de placer. Un placer nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido.

Quiso llorar cuando sintió el miembro de su novio entrando en él lentamente porque en definitiva, aquello no tenía nada que ver con los dedos que antes habían estado en ese lugar, pero se mordió el labio para no soltar aquel quejido de dolor que casi tocaba la puerta en su boca para que lo dejara escapar.

No sabía exactamente cuál era la estocada que había hecho que sintiera que tocaba el cielo, pero después de esa, todo fue mejor. Ambos disfrutaron de aquel acto como no habían disfrutado nada en su vida y después de unos minutos llenos de gemidos y besos, ambos llegaron al punto final cayendo rendidos para después abrazarse posesivamente puesto que eran conscientes de lo que acababa de suceder. Ahora los dos se pertenecían y eso en cierta manera se sentía completamente bien.


	24. Capítulo 23

"Tenerte siempre en mi vida es lo que más deseo"

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando vio que en la entrada del aeropuerto había una gran cantidad de chicas de distintas edades esperando por Louis. Todas llevaban distintos carteles, libretas, posters y distintas cosas esperando por ver un autógrafo del autor.

Miró sorprendido como todas hacían su máximo esfuerzo por sacar una foto del chico y después miraban decepcionadas la pantalla porque seguramente la foto no había salido como la esperaban.

\- Lou… - murmuró - ¿Por qué no te acercas a saludarlas?

Los ojos azules lo miraron cargados de inseguridad y él sonrió.

\- Hoy no, Hazz.

\- Son insoportables cuando están así – soltó Eleanor refiriéndose a las fans.

Harry por un segundo había olvidado por un segundo que ella iba a su lado fingiendo ser su amiga para que nadie sospechara de la relación que mantenía con Louis.

\- ¡Harry!

El rizado escuchó su nombre en un grito desesperado y al mirar entre la gente vio a una fan de Louis que lo saludaba completamente emocionada por haberse ganado su mirada. Él le sonrió sintiéndose orgulloso de que sin que la película hubiera salido aún, Louis tuviera esas fans que seguramente dedicaban demasiado tiempo en investigar su vida privada, tanto, que hasta conocían el nombre del piloto quien, según los medios de comunicación, era su mejor amigo.

Levantó la mano e hizo un movimiento leve para que la chica supiera que realmente esa sonrisa era para ella pero sintió como los brazos de su novio lo rodeaban arrastrándolo para que siguiera caminando pues si no lo hacía, a ambos se les haría terriblemente tarde.

Subieron a un auto que los esperaba al que primero entró Eleanor seguida de ellos dos.

La mente de Harry empezó a funcionar al encontrarse sentado camino a su casa y se dio cuenta de que había escuchado a varias fans llamar a la chica desesperadas para que las mirara como si fueran fans de ella en lugar de Louis y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlas. Aquello era demasiado cruel según su punto de vista, es decir, ¿A quién le gusta ser ignorado?

Ambos habían hecho un volado cuando estaban en el avión para saber a qué casa irían primero y simplemente Harry se tuvo que encoger de hombros cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido y en ese preciso instante se dirigían a la casa de la familia del chico de rizos.

Era la primera vez que llevaba a alguien a conocer a su familia ya que eran lo más importante para él. Amaba sobremanera a su hermosa madre y a su dulce hermana con la que siempre había compartido demasiadas cosas, le tenía demasiado cariño a su padrastro Robin Twist que había hecho un gran esfuerzo por adaptarse a su vida simplemente por el amor que sentía hacia su progenitora. En cuanto a su padre, Des Styles, seguía llevándose de maravilla con él, es decir, no había dejado que la separación de sus padres afectara en la relación que llevaba con ellos a pesar de que había sido todo realmente rápido e inesperado. Recordaba que había despertado un día y sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa, completamente tranquilos y sin más le habían dicho que se separarían porque su relación ya no era la misma. El impacto había sido demasiado grande ya que jamás los había visto peleándose como las parejas que están a punto de separarse y con el tiempo, logró asimilar todo aquello.

Soltó un suspiro al pensar en que Louis no conocería a su padre biológico ya que en aquellos momentos se encontraba viviendo en Manchester por cuestiones de trabajo.

Después de dejar a Eleanor en su hogar, emprendieron el viaje hacia Cheshire palpando en el ambiente los nervios que ambos sentían. Se miraban de vez en cuando y se regalaban torpes sonrisas con el propósito de lograr tranquilizar al otro, algo completamente fallido.

Las tres horas de viaje fueron demasiado tediosas para ambos y ni siquiera se dirigieron la palabra cuando el auto se estacionó en una enorme casa, completamente hermosa que Harry le había indicado diciendo que aquel era el hogar de su familia.

Dudosos, ambos bajaron las maletas del auto y sin más el rizado rebuscó entre sus bolsillos desesperadamente el manojo de llaves que siempre lo acompañaba, en el cual aún conservaba la llave de la puerta de aquella casa donde había crecido como un niño completamente feliz.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? – preguntó el de ojos azules al notar como Harry empezaba a hacer a un lado las llaves que no eran de esa puerta para tomar la indicada.

\- Lou, ya estamos aquí – sonrió transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

Louis sonrió ante toda respuesta y miró a Harry intentar meter la llave en el agujero de la puerta, y cuando lo iba a lograr, simplemente se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una distraída chica que al parecer tenía demasiada prisa.

Cuando ella levantó el rostro al notar que ellos dos estaban parados frente a la puerta, frunció el entrecejo y Louis pudo notar lo hermosa y parecida que era a Harry.

\- Por Dios…

Escuchó ese murmuro salir de los labios de la chica como si ella ni siquiera pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Hola, Gemma – dijo Harry de una forma completamente casual.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrirla mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas las cuales Louis no supo descifrar. Todo pasó demasiado rápido y cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se encontraba enganchada al cuello de Harry llorando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- Es bueno verte – susurró entre sollozos – es hermoso cuando nos das estas sorpresas.

Harry la apartó de él con delicadeza y después de eso empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica con demasiado cariño mientras sonreía cargado de ternura.

\- Vamos, no llores – susurró dulcemente – igual me alegra mucho verte.

\- ¡Oh! Es que la escuela me ha tenido tan ocupada – empezó a explicar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmar su respiración – he querido tomarme un tiempo para ir a verte y viajar unos días contigo, pero todo es tan difícil.

\- No te preocupes – la atrajo de nuevo contra su cuerpo envolviéndola en un abrazo – ya habrá tiempo para todo.

Después de unos momentos, ella se separó lentamente de él asintiendo con la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa e intentaba borrar las últimas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Pareció reaccionar pasados unos segundos y miró a Louis con sorpresa.

\- Él… él es… - dijo ella balbuceando con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

\- Louis Tomlinson – soltó el de ojos azules con una sonrisa mientras extendía una mano en dirección a la chica.

\- Eres… - tomó la mano del chico de una manera automática como si hubiera entrado en un trance – eres… el actor… Lou… Louis Tomlinson… en mi casa.

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada ante la sorpresa de su hermana y ella reaccionó mirándolo de mala manera como si la estuviera avergonzando con aquella acción.

\- ¡Cállate! – le exigió pero él simplemente continuó.

\- Oh, lo siento – dijo recordando a la celebridad que acompañaba a su hermano – él suele ser así en ocasiones. Es demasiado molesto cuando se lo propone.

\- Lo sé – secundó Louis con una sonrisa amable.

El rizado fue parando poco a poco su risa y después de pasar un dedo por debajo de uno de sus ojos para limpiar una lágrima imaginaria, sonrió ampliamente y miró alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en casa.

\- ¿Entonces, Gemma? ¿Dejarás al actor Louis Tomlinson fuera de tu casa?

\- ¡Es verdad! – la vergüenza se apoderó de ella nuevamente – pasen.

La chica se hizo a un lado permitiendo que ambos entraran a la casa, la cual tenía un piso de madera completamente hermoso y puertas corredizas de cristal que permitían la libre vista al enorme y hermoso jardín trasero. La tranquilidad se podía percibir en cada rincón de la casa y Louis sintió un alivio inmenso al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el lugar en el cual su novio había pasado largos años de su vida, lo cual era demasiado significativo.

Analizó cada detalle de la casa mientras fue guiado por el rizado hasta la sala de estar donde dejó caer su maleta de una forma completamente despreocupada al suelo y después se aventó en el sofá más largo mientras su hermana lo miraba desaprobatoriamente moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

\- Toma asiento Louis – dijo ella tranquilamente mirando al de ojos azules y después cambió en dirección a su hermano – iré a avisarle a mamá que estás en casa.

\- De acuerdo – se incorporó del sofá sentándose de una manera correcta y decente mientras su hermana subía las escaleras a toda prisa.

Miró a Louis perdido mirando cada detalle de su casa, como si en ella encontrara algo que le sorprendía pero que al mismo tiempo le agradaba.

\- ¿Te gusta?

Su voz resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que Louis se sobresaltara por lo repentino de su pregunta.

\- Es realmente hermosa y acogedora – soltó después de asentir con la cabeza levemente.

Harry palmeó un par de veces el espacio en el sofá que había a un lado de él invitando al de ojos azules a sentarse a lo que al momento accedió sin objeciones. Cuando se hallaron sentados juntos, el rizado pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Louis y le habló suavemente.

\- Después de que nos casemos, viviremos aquí, juntos.

\- ¿Quién te lo asegura? – preguntó mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Si no es así, me cambio el nombre.

El espacio entre ellos por cada palabra se hacía más escaso hasta el momento en el que sus labios se rozaban al hablar.

Se miraron por un momento intentando encontrar algo en los ojos del otro y después, todo fue demasiado rápido. Harry se encontraba tirando del labio inferior del actor, comenzando así un dulce beso que a ambos estaba llevando a la gloria olvidándose por completo de dónde se encontraban y si alguien más estaba en ese lugar.

\- Oh, mamá. Te digo que Harry cada día es más alto y… - la voz de Gemma se quedó suspendida en el aire.

Rápidamente Louis y Harry se separaron, lamentando por completo el hecho de no haber escuchado los pasos de las dos mujeres que en ese momento los miraban con sorpresa pues los habían descubierto en ese momento tan íntimo.

\- Dios… - susurró Gemma mientras miraba como el rubor en las mejillas del actor se expandía incontrolablemente haciéndose aún más notorio.

\- Mamá – Harry carraspeó – él es Louis.

\- ¿Eres novio del actor? – preguntó su hermana casi en un grito ignorando por completo lo que el rizado había dicho.

\- Mucho gusto, Louis – dijo Anne acercándose para tomar la mano del de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

Louis se quedó perplejo por la belleza de aquella mujer a la que Harry había llamado “mamá”, habría apostado una fortuna a que ella era todo, excepto la madre de dos chicos ya mayores de edad.

\- Para mí también es un gusto señora Styles.

\- Oh, no – soltó moviendo una mano despreocupadamente – llámame Anne. Dejé de ser Styles hace unos años.

Los dos se dedicaron una sonrisa y después ella se dirigió hacia su hijo que se encontraba tranquilo sentado a un lado de Louis. Sin poderse contener, lo abrazó con demasiada fuerza y empezó a repartir dulces besos de madre por todo el rostro del rizado, completamente alegre a la vista de cualquiera por poder ver a Harry.

\- Oh, hijo. Te hemos echado de menos – dijo mientras sujetaba sus mejillas entre sus manos.

\- Y yo a ustedes mamá – sonrió con nostalgia.

\- Es fantástico verte.

Después de un largo abrazo más, Anne decidió que por fin era momento de dejar en libertad a su hijo y se separó de él para sentarse en un sofá individual que se encontraba a un costado aún con la enorme sonrisa enmarcando su hermoso rostro.

\- Gemma – soltó la mujer – quita esa cara de susto y siéntate. Hay invitados.

La chica que había permanecido de pie observando a todos con completa sorpresa, reaccionó y se sentó en el sofá para dos personas que se encontraba frente a su hermano.

\- ¿Vienes a presentarme a tu novio? – preguntó satisfecha después de ver que su hija la había obedecido.

\- Yo… eh… algo así – dijo nervioso.

\- Es lindo – aseguró Anne, mirando a Louis con una sonrisa aprobatoria.

\- Gracias, señora.

\- Según Gemma, tú eres actor.

\- Así es. Aunque en realidad apenas empiezo.

\- Está en las grabaciones de una película que promete mucho – soltó Harry, completamente orgulloso.

\- Será interesante verte en el cine – dijo emocionada Anne

\- Será extraño verme a mí mismo.

\- Pero… - susurró Gemma después de un largo rato en silencio – tú tienes novia…

Anne frunció el entrecejo ante eso y los miró a ambos en busca de una aclaración que ambos dudaban que fuera de su agrado.


	25. Capítulo 24

"El amor y la fama no pueden vivir juntos".

 

Anne se había mantenido tranquila en el tiempo que ocuparon los chicos para narrarle la historia de su relación. A veces Louis se trababa completamente nervioso y Harry intervenía para que su madre pudiera comprender mejor de que iba todo eso.

\- ¿Entonces…? – preguntó el rizado después de finalizar con su historia.

Ella los miró a ambos completamente pensativa. Notó el nerviosismo del de ojos azules y la forma en que Harry tomaba su mano pasando el pulgar por sus nudillos para tranquilizarlo de una manera completamente cariñosa, una que jamás le había visto en sus anteriores relaciones.

\- Si ambos se quieren y creen que esta es la mejor solución… adelante – soltó después de dejar salir un suspiro de sus labios – No soy nadie para meterme en esto que tienen – sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

\- ¿Pero quiere decir que toda la vida vas a estar escondiendo a mi hermano? – preguntó Gemma con mala cara.

\- No, no… claro que no – dijo Louis acelerado – después de las premiaciones por la película daré a conocer lo nuestro.

\- ¿Y si las cosas se complican? – insistió la chica.

\- Creo que ese es su problema – se adelantó Anne a lo que cualquiera de los dos pudiera contestar.

Harry hizo un gesto con la boca mostrando su incomodidad y después de unos segundos, soltó la mano de Louis, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta donde estaba su hermana. Ella miró curiosa la forma en la que el rizado le tendía la mano indicándole que la tomara y sin más lo hizo para después ponerse de pie quedando frente a frente con su hermano.

\- Nada malo pasará – dijo Harry en un tono tranquilizador mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana dulcemente sin soltar su mano.

\- No quiero que salgas lastimado – soltó su malestar en un tono completamente suplicante.

\- No pasará – aseguró para después tomarla entre sus brazos – Todo estará bien. Él y yo sabremos manejarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió levemente mientras se dejaba abrazar por su hermano y es que la verdad ellos habían sido demasiado unidos y el hecho de que Harry corriera peligro de salir herido la aterraba sobre manera pues eso era lo que menos quería.

Siempre se había imaginado la vida de su hermano completamente diferente; siendo feliz y siendo amado por alguien con quien pudiera tener libertad en lugar de estarse escondiendo como si fuera un sucio e incorrecto secreto. Pero no podía hacer nada, no estaba en sus manos al final de cuentas y si en dado caso algo se salía de contexto, ella estaría ahí para abrazar fuerte al rizado y limpiar sus lágrimas. Si por el contrario todo salía como lo esperaban, igual estaría presente para aplaudir su felicidad.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Anne cuando vio a sus hijos separarse lentamente – Harry, te quedas en tu habitación y la habitación de huéspedes está arreglada para que Louis la ocupe, así que pueden subir sus cosas.

El rizado abrió la boca exageradamente ante eso pues esperaba poder dormir en la misma habitación que Louis, pero al ver la mirada amenazadora que su madre le lanzaba decidió que lo mejor sería obedecerla. Ella era una persona completamente dulce, pero cuando se trataba de ordenar, podía ser la persona más estricta del mundo.

Después de que sus cosas estuvieron acomodadas en las habitaciones tuvieron la oportunidad de comer en familia, momento que Harry aprovechó para que Louis pudiera conocer a su padrastro Robin. Ambos se habían llevado demasiado bien, cosa que en realidad no le había sorprendido por la enorme capacidad que aquel hombre tenía para agradar a los demás. Tenía un sentido del humor impecable y era amante de la música, combinación que hacía que el rizado pensara que tal vez era la razón del enorme amor que su madre sentía por él.

Había demasiadas cosas por las que amaba aquel lugar en el que había crecido, principalmente el hecho de que era un lugar tranquilo donde realmente se podía disfrutar de la paz. Él era un amante de la vida sencilla, no le gustaban demasiado las grandes cantidades de gente, ni las calles llenas de autos con tráfico. Prefería mil veces los lugares despejados como aquel, llenos de naturaleza y campos en los cuales se podía caminar con tranquilidad en una tarde de verano. Era todo lo contrario a lo que veía en sus días como piloto, pero cuando se sentaba a reflexionar se daba cuenta de que amaba ser piloto porque el cielo era igual de despejado que ese lugar.

Todos salieron al patio trasero de la casa el cual era realmente espacioso, no había una barda que marcara su final realmente, dando una sensación de completa libertad a quien mirara.

El rizado emprendió una ligera carrera a una pequeña podadora que tenían ahí y sin pensarlo subió en ella a toda velocidad siendo seguido por Gemma que miraba emocionada lo que su hermano hacía al igual que Robin, dejando a Louis atrás con Anne.

\- ¿Por qué decidieron venir? – preguntó ella mirando con una sonrisa a ese preciso lugar donde su hijo conducía en círculos.

\- Digamos que sólo queríamos conocer a nuestras familias. Después iremos a mi casa – explicó.

\- Espero realmente que todo salga bien entre ustedes – lo miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y al mismo tiempo nostálgica – el amor y la fama no pueden vivir juntos en algunas ocasiones.

\- Confío en que sabremos manejarlo – susurró – Harry es demasiado fuerte y creo que uno es el soporte del otro en nuestra relación y mientras sepamos lo que en verdad sentimos, no habrán problemas por lo que digan los demás.

\- Confío en ti – le aseguró – es sólo que aunque Harry quiera hacerse la persona más fuerte del mundo, en realidad es alguien completamente sensible. Sé que sufre por no estar en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es tan testarudo. Siempre dice que no quiere que perdamos el tiempo en ir por él ya que el viaje es un poco largo, pero lo que no entiende es que a ninguno de nosotros nos molestaría ni siquiera atravesar el mundo con tal de verle.

\- Él es muy afortunado.

\- Cuando está en casa todo se vuelve extrañamente cómico.

Louis rió ante aquello y antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna escucharon a Harry gritar que le hacían falta frenos cuando conducía mientras Gemma reía de una forma exagerada puesto que su hermano iba en dirección a unos troncos listo para estrellarse.

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Anne.

Gemma aplaudía por la risa, Robín simplemente reía a carcajadas y ellos no pudieron evitar unirse a aquello.

La tarde realmente había sido relajante desde el punto de vista de Louis y desafortunadamente se había ido demasiado rápido ya que al día siguiente tendrían que marcharse puesto que si se iban después, no tendrían tiempo de ir a casa del de ojos azules.

Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes que Anne había acomodado amablemente para él y después de cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo, se acostó en la cama dejando que cada uno de sus músculos se relajaran, dándose cuenta así del enorme cansancio que en realidad sentía. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco pero volvieron abrirse al instante al escuchar un par de delicados golpes en la puerta. Se acomodó nuevamente en la cama y después de gritar ligeramente “pase”, miró como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver a Harry.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – preguntó el de ojos azules al verlo ahí de pie.

Harry negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con seguro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

\- Ven aquí – susurró Louis abriendo las sábanas para permitirle acceso debajo de ellas.

El rizado no se lo pensó dos veces y se acostó a un lado de Louis abrazándose inmediatamente a su cuerpo como si fuera un imán.

\- Hace demasiado frío por la noche – comentó el de ojos azules.

\- Las noches aquí son tan frías como las mañanas – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó notando que en realidad Harry estaba demasiado callado.

\- Es sólo que… odio venir.

\- Pero te vi muy contento a lo largo del día – soltó sorprendido.

\- Lo sé, pero odio despedirme de mi familia…

\- Sé que es difícil – susurró empezando a acariciar su rizado cabello.

\- Mi vida cambió mucho desde que decidí ser piloto. Extraño todo esto, pero no puedo evitar extrañar el cielo.

\- No tienes que dejar una cosa por otra, Hazz – explicó – es decir, puedes tener ambas si así lo decides.

Harry de un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre Louis dejando unidos sus cuerpos, quedando tan cerca que parecía que habían nacido de aquella manera.

\- Eres demasiado dulce – susurró el rizado sobre los labios del de ojos azules.

Las pulsaciones de Louis se dispararon ante aquellas palabras y sintió que podía morir de un infarto en ese preciso momento. Era dulce, claro, pero sólo con él puesto que era el único capaz de hacerlo sentir con la necesidad de hacer cosas románticas.

Sus cálidos alientos chocaban en los labios del otro provocando una sensación de necesidad incontrolable y cuando menos se lo imaginaron sus bocas estaban conectadas en un beso suave, de aquellos en los que sólo se puede notar el amor presente en los corazones de ambas personas. Pero aquello no era suficiente, al menos no esa noche. Con la lengua, Harry le pidió permiso a Louis para entrar a su cavidad bucal, el cual fue concedido al instante y comenzaron a explorarse como si nunca lo hubieran hecho provocando que en sus cuerpos el calor se hiciera sumamente presente.

El rizado deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Louis y metió las manos frías dentro de su camisa provocando que de su boca saliera un pequeño jadeo.

\- Hazz… - suspiró dentro del beso.

Harry decidió ignorar su llamado y empezó a recorrer con besos su dulce cuello, el cual desprendía un aroma embriagador de la combinación de la colonia del de ojos azules y su aroma corporal natural.

\- A… Aquí no – soltó con dificultad, pero sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? – susurró mientras empezaba a subir la camisa de Louis.

\- Tu… tu madre está a un lado – suspiró al sentir sus manos –pueden escucharnos.

El de ojos verdes volvió a su posición inicial para poder mirar directamente el rostro de Louis que respiraba completamente agitado.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que me detenga?

Se miraron por un momento que pareció una eternidad hasta que Louis negó con la cabeza.

\- Me encargaré de que no hagas mucho ruido en ese caso – sonrió satisfecho.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, pero en esa ocasión Louis se dedicó a taparse la boca con la mano intentando reprimir todos los gemidos que escapaban por el placer infinito que Harry causaba en todo su cuerpo. En algunas ocasiones, el rizado subía hasta su boca y ahogaba esos sonidos que a su parecer, eran los más hermosos que podían salir de la boca de Louis.

Cuando ambos llegaron al final, se quedaron abrazados con miedo a perderse algún día esperando a que el sol les anunciara que era hora de marcharse dejando esa hermosa experiencia atrás.


	26. Capítulo 25

"Dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio".

 

Cuando había despertado, decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores caminando como solía hacerlo cuando vivía en ese lugar. Había procurado no despertar a Louis para salir y después de media hora de movimientos en exceso lentos, había logrado su objetivo.

En ese preciso momento se encontraba caminando de regreso a la casa donde sus cosas ya lo esperaban arregladas para marcharse. Miró la casa desde el exterior y se dio cuenta de que era tan hermosa como siempre. Al pasar los años no había cambiado en nada y tal vez esa era la razón por la que tanto la amaba.

 

Cuando entró decidió no hacer ruido ya que aún era temprano como para que todos estuvieran despiertos. Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó la maleta que había arreglado la noche anterior antes de ir a meterse a la cama de su novio. La sacó al pasillo con pesadez y se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Louis ya se encontraba despierto arreglando su propia maleta.

 

\- Buenos días – dijo Louis al verlo entrar y le sonrió como siempre.

 

Harry no contestó a aquel saludo, simplemente se acercó para rodear a su novio con sus brazos para después apoyar la frente en su hombro y voltear el rostro en dirección al cuello del de ojos azules como si aquel fuera su refugio, el lugar donde jamás nadie podría lastimarlo.

 

Louis no dijo nada, se limitó a corresponder el abrazo que el de ojos verdes le brindaba y delicadamente empezó a pasear los dedos por los rebeldes rizos de Harry.

 

\- Estás frío – susurró Louis después de un momento.

 

Asintió contra su cuello sin darle explicación alguna y siguió disfrutando de la presencia del actor que hacía que sus manos fueran entrando en calor poco a poco, al igual que su rostro y todas las partes de su cuerpo que habían estado expuestos a la fría mañana al momento de dar aquel paseo.

 

\- Hazz, se nos hará tarde.

 

Con pesadez el rizado se dio cuenta de que Louis estaba en lo cierto y se separó de él lentamente como si aquello realmente le estuviera costando la vida. Se miraron por unos segundos y Louis empezó a acariciar su rostro con las manos logrado que él inclinara la cabeza para sentir más su tacto delicado.

 

\- Volveremos cuando nuestras agendas nos lo permitan – le prometió el de ojos azules.  
\- ¿Vendrías de nuevo conmigo?  
\- Claro que si – sonrió dulcemente como si aquella pregunta le hubiera parecido la más tierna del mundo.

 

Cuando bajaron las escaleras acompañados de sus maletas se encontraron con Gemma, Anne y Robín tomando el té tranquilamente sin decirse nada debido a que sabían que ese día tenían que despedirse.

 

Gemma fue la primera en levantar la mirada en dirección a ambos chicos y sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, se levantó de un salto del lugar donde se encontraba sentada y se abalanzó sobre Harry aferrándose a él como si fuera el último abrazo que le fuese a dar en años.

 

\- Te voy a extrañar – susurró la chica con la voz entrecortada mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas llegando al punto donde el hombro de la camisa de Harry empezaba a empaparse.  
\- Yo a ti, mucho.

 

Louis pudo notar como a su novio se le empezaban a poner los ojos rojos y se mordía el labio inferior en un intento completamente desesperado por no tirarse a llorar al igual que su hermana. Estaba siendo demasiado fuerte y valiente.

 

Se tuvo que separar antes de que las lágrimas igual empezaran a salir de sus ojos y se acercó a su madre quien se despidió con una sonrisa deseándole buena suerte en todo y expresándole sus deseos porque volviera a visitarlas pronto, a lo que Harry simplemente asintió con tranquilidad.  
Igual sabía que su madre moría de ganas por soltarse a llorar, pero simplemente ella se contenía puesto que hacía lo posible por mantenerse serena y no hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que eran.

 

La despedida de Louis fue más sencilla y alegre, más aún cuando le prometió a la familia que llevaría a Harry de vuelta a su casa lo más pronto que pudiera ya que en realidad se había encariñado hasta con ese gato negro con blanco que vagaba por la casa y que por lo visto todos amaban, ese gato que por más que había querido, no había memorizado su nombre.

 

Después de unos segundos, el auto que los había llevado el día anterior, se encontraba nuevamente estacionado frente a la casa en su espera. Caminaron hacia él y durante todo el camino Harry permaneció con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal viendo el paisaje que el trayecto le regalaba pero al mismo tiempo sin mirar absolutamente nada. No había hablado y Louis se dio cuenta de que Anne tenía razón; Harry era mucho más sensible de lo que quería aparentar.

 

Habían tardado tres horas en regresar a Londres donde se encontraba la casa del actor. Antes había vivido en Doncaster pero al final de cuentas se había terminado mudando con toda su familia a Londres ya que era mucho más cómodo.

 

El auto se estacionó frente a la casa del de ojos azules quien sonrió al instante. Tal vez era por eso que no entendía del todo la tristeza de Harry, ambos llevaban vidas demasiado distintas. Él vivía con su familia y no la dejaba de ver en ningún momento a pesar de sus largas horas laborales, en cambio el rizado era una historia completamente distinta.

 

Fueron pocos segundos los que necesitaron después de cerrar las puertas del auto para que la puerta principal de la casa de Louis se abriera de golpe y un par de niñas completamente idénticas salieran corriendo del interior a sus brazos.

 

\- ¡Louis! – gritaron al unísono al encontrase envueltas por los brazos del actor.  
\- ¿Cómo están pequeñas? – preguntó alegre.  
\- Escuchamos el auto – empezó a contar una de ellas – entonces dejamos de jugar para venir.  
\- ¿Por qué no has estado toda la semana en casa? – preguntó la otra curiosa mientras Louis las soltaba lentamente.  
\- ¿Quién es él? – continuó preguntando la otra.

 

Louis en ese momento recordó que había ido a casa acompañado y al voltear se encontró con Harry sonriendo ligeramente, ¿Qué debía de decir? ¿Él es Harry, mi novio? Es decir, ellas habían conocido a Eleanor como su novia y la habían tomado como parte de la familia durante todo el tiempo que había estado con ella. No era como llegar de repente y decir de la forma más casual: “Hey, les presento a mi novio pues de repente me volví gay”. Hasta el simple pensamiento sonaba un tanto terrorífico y como algo que seguramente ni su madre ni sus hermanas querrían escuchar.

 

\- Él es Harry – contestó al final – y no vine porque he estado con él.

 

Las miró analizar al chico de ojos verdes de pies a cabeza como si intentaran encontrar algo en él, tal vez algo divertido o fascinante.

 

\- ¡Dai! – gritó de repente una de las gemelas dirigiéndose a la otra - ¡Se parece al príncipe guapo del cuento que leímos ayer!  
\- ¡Es verdad! – dijo la otra después de analizarlo y sonreír de una forma lenta como si se tratase de un gran descubrimiento.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada sonora, como esas que soltaba únicamente cuando se trataba de Harry.

 

\- Harry, ellas son Daisy y Phoebe, mis hermanas pequeñas.

 

Harry iba a decir algo cuando sintió como las gemelas lo abrazaban de una manera efusiva, casi haciéndolo caer por el impacto.

 

\- ¡Hey! – dijo el rizado riendo mientras devolvía el abrazo.

 

Si hubiera podido, en ese momento Louis hubiera tomado una fotografía de lo orgulloso que se sentía. Llevaba todo el trayecto con Harry triste a un lado y verle reír era algo que simplemente lo había logrado tranquilizar pues la preocupación porque algo malo le pasaba a su novio había estado presente en todo momento.

 

\- ¿Por qué no entramos? – preguntó el de ojos azules, alegre.

 

Harry tomó la mano de Daisy y se sintió frustrado porque no podía tomar la mano de Phoebe para caminar hacia la casa, pero sonrió agradecido cuando Louis tomó su maleta permitiéndole así poder llevar a ambas pequeñas.

 

Chilló frustrado cuando se dio cuenta del descuido de sus pequeñas hermanas por dejar la puerta abierta, pero al mirarlas tan alegres colgadas de su novio simplemente se guardó el regaño mientras atravesaba para entrar a la casa.

 

\- ¡Louis está en casa! – gritó Daisy, zafándose de Harry con una sonrisa y empezando a correr siendo imitada por su hermana gemela.

 

Ambos las miraron alejarse con una sonrisa.

 

\- Siempre son demasiado efusivas – comentó Louis mientras le tendía a Harry su equipaje de vuelta.  
\- Eso es positivo – sonrió – quiere decir que están creciendo felices.  
\- Harry, creo que…  
\- ¡Oh, Louis! – una voz femenina les interrumpió y al voltear miraron a una mujer bajando las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa – escuché a las gemelas gritar que estabas de regreso y no pude evitar bajar a ver si eso era cierto.  
\- Hola, mamá – dijo abrazándola cuando la tuvo enfrente – ellas están en lo correcto.  
\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? – pregunto mientras se separaban.  
\- Demasiado bien.  
\- Hola – saludó ella sonriendo en dirección a Harry al notar su presencia.  
\- Mamá, él es Harry.  
\- Mucho gusto, señora – sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos de la forma más encantadora desde el punto de vista de Louis.  
\- ¡Eres el piloto! – soltó emocionada – Mi hijo ha hablado mucho de ti – sonrió ampliamente – Yo soy Johanna, pero puedes decirme Jay. Acompáñenme a la sala de estar para platicar un rato.

Emprendieron camino detrás de la madre de Louis y cuando entraron a la sala de estar Harry pudo notar que aquella casa era demasiado acogedora, con ese ambiente familiar que se podía hasta respirar en el aire. Paseó la vista y pudo ver demasiadas fotos, algunas colgadas en las paredes de una manera estratégica y otras en las pequeñas mesillas que se encontraban decorando el lugar. En algunas de las imágenes podía ver a Louis en varias facetas de su vida y simplemente le sorprendió el hecho de que en la mayoría se podía ver a Eleanor incluida, como si fuera una más dentro de la gran familia Tomlinson.

 

Habían fotos de la castaña con las gemelas, otras donde se encontraba con dos chicas demasiado lindas que se veían menores de edad y que tenían un gran parentesco con Jay, por lo cual supuso que eran las dos hermanas de Louis que aún no conocía, una del chico de ojos azules abrazándola en lo que supuso que era una graduación y la más relevante de todas, era una donde se podía apreciar a toda la familia de Louis sentada a lo largo de una larga mesa rectangular en la cual habían botellas de vino mientras las paredes tenían adornos que le parecieron navideños a simple vista y entre todos ellos se encontraba Eleanor sonriente. Parecía demasiado cómoda estando rodeada de la familia, tanto como si fuera la propia y ellos aparentaban recibirla como si en verdad fuera una más.

 

Sintió una patada en el estómago ante todo eso y se maldijo mentalmente por no haber llegado antes a la vida de Louis mientras se preguntaba si ellos sabrían que la relación del actor con Eleanor había terminado, pero sobre todo, si ellos estaban enterados de la verdadera relación que Harry tenía con él.

 

Se sentó a un lado de Louis en un sillón largo de la sala de estar mientras la mujer se sentaba frente a ellos completamente entusiasmada.

 

Quiso correr, salir de ahí lo antes posible puesto que simplemente se sentía como si hubiera entrado en una zona de total peligro.

 

\- Eleanor llegó muy cansada del viaje – comentó ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo – me imagino que ustedes están peor ya que decidieron alargarse.  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella llegó cansada? – preguntó Louis curioso, evitando mostrar su incomodidad.  
\- Vino a la casa a visitar a las chicas, ¿no te dijo? Pasaron una tarde increíble. Vieron películas e hicieron cosas de mujeres como peinarse y maquillarse. Daisy y Phoebe estaban encantadas.  
\- Creo que olvidó mencionarlo – soltó al final, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara.  
\- He preparado una habitación para que Harry se quede – comentó feliz.  
\- Gracias – respondió el rizado intentando esconder todo lo que estaba sintiendo.  
\- Oh, no tienes que agradecer, cariño. Los amigos de Louis siempre son bienvenidos.  
\- Creo… creo que sería bueno que lleve a Harry a su habitación – soltó Louis de repente – seguro está tan casado como yo.

 

Jay frunció el entrecejo sin entender que era lo que sucedía y mucho menos sin lograr comprender la razón por la que la tensión se sentía demasiado presente en ese lugar.

 

\- De acuerdo – accedió – Es la habitación que está a un lado de la tuya.

 

Louis asintió y sin más se puso de pie indicándole a Harry con una mirada que lo siguiera.  
Ambos se despidieron educadamente y empezaron a subir las escaleras con sus maletas en mano sin dirigirse la palabra. Caminaron por un pasillo que contaba con varias puertas las cuales Harry pensó que eran las habitaciones de sus hermanas y se detuvieron frente a una de esas tantas puertas.

 

Louis abrió la puerta y con un gesto invitó a Harry para que pasara antes que él a lo cual accedió casi al instante. La habitación por sí misma no tenía un decorado de esos que dejan con la boca abierta, pero al igual que el resto de la casa, se veía demasiado cómoda como para pasar todo el día dentro de ella.

 

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse a las espaldas de Louis le hizo voltear para encontrarse con el de ojos azules mirando al suelo mientras se recargaba en la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de que al moverse Harry saliera corriendo del lugar.

 

\- Lo siento – susurró Louis.  
\- No pensaba encontrarme con todo esto – dijo sinceramente.  
\- Ellas adoran a Eleanor, es decir, he estado demasiado tiempo con ella y…  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Prometo decirles pronto Hazz, sólo dame tiempo.

 

Harry se sentó al borde de la cama y apoyó los codos en sus piernas mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro de una forma frustrada.

 

\- Empiezo a pensar que nada de esto fue buena idea, esta idea loca de conocer a nuestras familias.

 

La sinceridad de Harry estaba saliendo sin que él lo quisiera de esa manera. Le estaba doliendo decir aquellas cosas pero en realidad sentía que había estado dando todo por nada. Primero sus problemas habían sido por Eleanor y por más que habían hecho lo posible ella seguía demasiado presente en todo sentido.

 

\- Encontraré el momento para hablar con mi mamá, Harry. Quiero estar contigo.  
\- Necesito pensar… no quiero decir cosas de las que después me pueda arrepentir.

 

Louis entendió aquello como una invitación para retirarse y dejarlo solo, así que simplemente asintió y salió de la habitación sintiendo que todo en aquella relación cuando iba mal era por su causa, por su falta de valor.

 

Iba a caminar en dirección a su habitación que estaba en la puerta continua pero cuando levantó la vista se topó con algo que no esperaba, simplemente su cuerpo se paralizo.

 

\- Mamá…


	27. Capítulo 26

"Quiero compartir varios momentos a tu lado"

Jay lo miraba como si le costara trabajo entender algo y Louis en ese momento supo que ella los había escuchado hablar. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y quiso gritar de desesperación pero se detuvo… era el momento de hablar.

 

\- Mamá… hay cosas que debo contarte.

 

Ambos caminaron juntos escaleras abajo para entrar por la puerta de la habitación de Jay. Ella le indicó a Louis que se sentara en la cama a lo que él hizo caso al instante mientras su madre lo observaba aún de pie.

 

Las palabras se revolvían en su mente para después amontonarse en su garganta sin poder salir. No era un tema del que hablaba todos los días, es decir, todo era demasiado nuevo incluso para él puesto que jamás se había imaginado el hecho de enamorarse de un hombre y dejar esa relación que prometía tanto para su futuro, pero las cosas se habían dado sin poderlas evitar y no podía hacer más.

 

\- Explícame lo que escuché – exigió ella.  
\- Yo… - se quedó bloqueado por un momento al no poder descifrar con exactitud qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su madre – Soy feliz con Harry – soltó al final.

 

Jay boqueó como pez fuera del agua, sin saber que era lo que debía de decir.

 

\- ¿Y Eleanor? – preguntó, después de todo.  
\- Ella empezó a interesarse más por mi fama – explicó – y Harry a diferencia de ella, se siente orgulloso de mí, de lo que he logrado.  
\- ¿Y por qué sigue siendo tu novia ante los medios? – preguntó molesta.  
\- Es un contrato, o algo parecido. Le pagan para estar conmigo hasta después de las premiaciones de la película.  
\- Harry no se merece eso.

 

Louis se impactó ante aquellas palabras que acababan de salir de la boca de su madre puesto que él había esperado demasiadas cosas como por ejemplo regaños por usar a Eleanor como una persona para cubrir su sexualidad y la relación que mantenía con Harry, pero muy al contrario, Jay se veía completamente indignada por el papel que jugaba el rizado dentro de todo aquello.

 

\- Sé que no lo merece – se excusó rápidamente – estuve a casi nada de perderlo y créeme que no fue divertido. Es temporal, le prometí algo formal después de esto.  
\- ¿Algo público? – preguntó curiosa.  
\- Si…  
\- No lo lastimes Louis. Parece una persona de buenos sentimientos.  
\- Pero…  
\- Sé que te encuentras confundido por mi reacción – le interrumpió – pero cuando el amor se acaba no hay nada que hacer.  
\- Gracias – susurró.  
\- No hay nada que agradecer. Siempre contarás con mi apoyo incondicional.

 

Sin poderlo evitar, se abalanzó hacia ella entregándole un dulce abrazo para que al estar entre sus brazos, sus ojos se pasearan por la habitación lentamente dándose cuenta de que su madre había hecho unos cambios en esta al igual que en la casa pues siempre alegaba que dejar lo mismo todo el tiempo era quedarse en el pasado y quedarse en el pasado al mismo tiempo era retroceder y nunca avanzar… ella simplemente prefería las fotografías.

Miró la pared y se pudo ver a él mismo estando pequeño. Era una foto demasiado vieja y a un lado estaba su madre acompañada de Eleanor.

 

\- He… mamá – la llamó separándose delicadamente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?

 

Louis señaló con la cabeza hacia la pared donde las fotos se encontraban colgadas y cuando su madre volteó pudo ver a qué se refería.

 

\- Oh – soltó  
\- No creo que Harry se sienta cómodo con eso – explicó Louis confirmando los pensamientos de Jay.  
\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer una limpieza a la casa en lo que él está en su habitación?

 

El chico sonrió y asintió levemente.

 

\- Habrá que pedir ayuda ya que son demasiadas – aseguró caminando a la puerta con su hijo detrás. -¡niñas! – grito sin parar su andar.

 

~*~

 

Después de esa pequeña discusión con Louis, su cabeza le había empezado a doler demasiado y había decidido ir al baño para lavarse el rostro y aunque le había costado sobremanera encontrarlo por la gran cantidad de puertas, había dado con él cinco minutos después sintiéndose victorioso… aquella familia realmente era grande a comparación de la suya.

El cuarto de baño sin duda era moderno, demasiado limpio y acomodado, justo como a Anne le gustaba que estuviera el propio. Le había hecho sentir que el hecho de tocar algo haría que se rompiese o ensuciara al instante y se había enfrentado a un duro dilema al ver dos lavabos en lugar de uno. ¡Dos lavabos! ¿Cuál se suponía que debería de usar? Era normal para ellas que eran demasiadas mujeres, pero en su caso, solo eran él y Gemma así que nunca se enfrentaban al pleito del lavabo.

Salió de ahí para caminar a su habitación sintiéndose aliviado de su frustración y por supuesto, porque sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta al usar el lavabo de la derecha en lugar del de la izquierda. Se sentía completamente victorioso pero el ver a dos chicas que se veían adolescentes pegadas a la puerta de su habitación murmurando cosas hizo que se detuviera al instante para escuchar un poco lo que decían mientras ignoraban su presencia.

 

\- ¿Será guapo como lo dijeron Daisy y Phoebe? – susurró la más alta mientras pegaba más su oreja a la puerta.  
\- No lo sé, Lottie – respondió la otra manteniendo un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto para ver por el pomo de la puerta – lo único de lo que estoy segura es que dicen que parecía un príncipe, como el de la película que vieron ayer y eso quiere decir que está realmente guapo.

 

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar que una sonora carcajada se escapara de su boca puesto con sus actitudes le recordaban a Gemma cuando tenía su edad y con ello causó que ambas dieran un brinco y voltearan completamente alarmadas. Miró como claramente el sonrojo iba subiendo por sus mejillas haciendo que la claridad de los ojos de ambas se hiciera aún más notoria.

 

\- ¿Están bien? – les preguntó al calmarse pues ambas estaban en estado de shock.

 

Las chicas asintieron levemente.

 

\- Yo… lo sentimos – dijo una de ellas, trabándose con sus palabras.  
\- No importa – movió la mano restándole importancia – me llamo Harry – les sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos.  
\- No- nosotras…  
\- Felicite, Charlotte; es hora de cenar – soltó la voz de Louis mientras subía las escaleras – Y será mejor que se apuren… ¡Ha! Aquí están – soltó al verlas.  
\- Estaban conmigo – explicó Harry sorprendiendo al otro chico que no había notado su presencia al estar completamente concentrado en el regaño hacia sus hermanas.  
\- Está bien – dijo más relajado – sólo bajen, ¿de acuerdo? – las dos asintieron y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras sonriendo - ¿vamos? – le preguntó al rizado cuando se encontraron completamente solos.

 

Harry asintió para después tomar a Louis sorpresivamente de la mano para atraerlo hacia él quedando demasiado cerca, al punto de poder sentir como sus alientos chocaban mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir exactamente, no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos así que el hecho de lidiar con algo como eso era demasiado nuevo, no sabían con exactitud la forma de resolver un problema como el que habían tenido horas atrás.

 

\- Lamento todo esto – susurró Louis al fin.

 

El rizado negó con la cabeza restándole importancia a la situación, no podía molestarse simplemente por el hecho de toparse con ese tipo de cosas y lo sabía. Su novio había estado demasiado tiempo de su vida con esa chica y no podía exigirle que la borrara de un día para otro como si todo fuera así de fácil.

Tomó sus labios en un delicado beso en el cual quiso transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento y al notar que el de ojos azules correspondía de la misma manera, supo que estaba captando cada una de las cosas que no sabía cómo expresar con palabras.

 

\- Hay que ir – susurró Louis al separarse de sus dulces labios.  
\- Vamos.

 

Harry intentó separarse de Louis para que su familia no los viera de esa manera y para no causarle problemas, pero muy al contrario de sus pensamientos, el de ojos azules entrelazó su mano con la suya indicándole que era así como irían al comedor.

Durante todo el camino se sintió inseguro y su cuerpo se tensó de una manera notable cuando se acercaban al lugar donde se escuchaban las voces de las pequeñas hermanas de Louis y su madre que hablaban de cosas que Harry no entendía. Quiso separarse de Louis y correr porque seguramente su madre los vería mal, pero antes de que pudiera actuar ya se encontraban parados frente a ellas.

 

\- Qué bueno que llegan – dijo Jay mirándolos con una sonrisa – moríamos de hambre.

 

La naturalidad con la que la mujer había hablado sorprendió sobremanera al rizado quien casi mecánicamente se sentó en la silla que Louis le había indicado.

 

\- Louis – llamó la pequeña Daisy que los miraba curiosa - ¿Por qué tomas la mano del príncipe?  
\- ¡Oh, cariño! – se adelantó Jay – lo que sucede es que el príncipe y tu hermano son novios.  
\- Así es – afirmó Louis, sorprendiendo a sus hermanas mayores.  
\- ¿Y tienen un castillo en el que vivirán juntos? – soltó Phoebe causando la risa de todos.  
\- Espero tenerlo pronto – comentó Harry por primera vez.

 

La cena fluyó de una forma relajada llena de preguntas hacia Harry quien se sorprendió al notar que todas aquellas fotos en las que aparecía Eleanor habían sido eliminadas de cada rincón de la casa cuando Jay tomó una foto indicándole que formaría parte de su nueva colección y comentó que tal vez la colgaría en algún lugar donde resaltara en la casa.

Las mayores se emocionaron al saber que el rizado era piloto y lo bombardearon con cuestionamientos sobre los lugares donde había estado y le expresaron el deseo que ambas tenían de conocer Nueva York ya que habían escuchado sobre lo maravilloso que era estar ahí.

Después de prometerles llevarlas a Nueva York y tomarse unas cuantas fotografías más con las integrantes de la familia de su novio, ambos subieron las escaleras alegando que se encontraban completamente exhaustos.

 

\- Gracias por todo – dijo Harry con un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando se encontraban de pie frente a la puerta de su habitación – esta noche ha sido muy especial.  
\- Gracias a ti por compartir esta noche especial conmigo. Ahora eres parte de mi vida y de mi familia Harry – aseguró con una sonrisa.

 

La emoción logró que su pecho se hinchara orgulloso y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo la cintura de Louis pegándolo a su cuerpo para fundirse en un beso mientras buscaba a tientas el pomo de la puerta para abrirla con éxito después de unos cuantos intentos fallidos.

Entraron a la habitación y después de cerrar y meter seguro se sintieron libres para amarse una noche más entre risas por sus intentos para mantenerse en silencio a pesar del deseo de gritar a la hora de hacer el amor.


	28. Capítulo 27

"Es mi momento de aterrizar y de verdad te voy a extrañar... Adiós Zayn"

 

Si le hubieran dicho que el separarse del actor después de pasar tantos días juntos iba a doler tanto, hubiera construido una máquina del tiempo para volver a revivir aquellos momentos una y otra vez y así nunca tener marcharse a volar.

 

Sus pies pesaban con cada paso que daba en dirección al avión. Había querido inventar una enfermedad crónica para no tener que volver a volar, pero sabía que las cosas no podían ser así. Ambos habían hecho demasiado para poder pasar aquellos hermosos días juntos y habían valido la pena, pero tenían que continuar con sus vidas y conformarse con toparse algunas horas entre semana o simplemente con enviarse textos.

 

Sabía de antemano que en las noticias seguiría viendo imágenes de Louis y Eleanor caminando por las calles tomados de la mano, sonriendo, pero aquello ya no lo perturbaba tanto puesto que sabía que cuando el de ojos azules volviera a casa vería las bellas fotografías que se habían tomado en su estancia en la casa de los Tomlinson.

 

Levantó la mirada y vio a su amigo sonriente sacudiendo la mano con energía mientras que con la otra sostenía su café matutino. Insistía en que aunque Zayn quisiera, jamás podría dejar esa costumbre ya que este alegaba que sin aquel líquido no podría mantenerse despierto durante el vuelo de ocho horas hacia Nueva York.

 

\- ¿Qué hay, rizado? – saludó casualmente con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

 

El interior de Harry no pudo ocultar la emoción que sentía al verlo nuevamente y se instaló en él una pequeña tranquilidad puesto que sabía que con su amigo a su lado todo sería más tolerable.

 

\- Hey, Zayn – saludó sin más.

 

Un brillo travieso se instaló en los ojos oscuros de su amigo y un movimiento de cejas exagerado emergió de él.

 

\- ¿Vacaciones meramente sexuales? – preguntó sin dejar de mover las cejas y con un tono completamente divertido.

 

Si el rizado hubiera decidido tomar un café aquella mañana, estaba más que seguro de que habría sido escupido de su boca o derramado en el suelo al hacerlo caer por la impresión y gracia que le había causado aquella pregunta.

 

\- Mis vacaciones no son tan gloriosas como las tuyas – aseguró señalando una marca morada que su amigo tenía en el cuello.

 

La vergüenza se hizo presente en las facciones de su amigo y en ese momento quiso soltar una carcajada, pero con esa acción sabía que lo haría más vergonzoso así que decidió aguantarse.

 

\- Es hora de volar, Styles – soltó después de aclararse la garganta.

 

Harry rió y negó con la cabeza al ver a su amigo acomodándose el cuello de la camisa blanca para ocultar la evidencia. Iba a ser una semana larga.

 

El vuelo había sido demasiado tranquilo sin datos relevantes más que el hecho de Zayn molestando durante todo el camino y él contestando con el mismo tono burlón a sus ataques que cesaban únicamente cuando se quedaba sin ideas.

 

Al llegar a Nueva York, la nostalgia invadió por completo sus sentidos al recordar que había estado con Louis en aquel lugar acompañados por Eleanor, pero lo más importante era que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a ese chico que tanto amaba y simplemente no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

 

Se sentía completo e incompleto al mismo tiempo haciendo que todo se tornara completamente confuso en el camino hacia el hotel en el que siempre se hospedaba y al caer en cuenta de que se encontraba por fin recostado en la cama mientras su amigo le hablaba de cosas que simplemente no estaba escuchando, una sonrisa boba se asomó por sus labios con ese simple recuerdo del cuerpo de Louis sobre el suyo, amándolo como nadie en el mundo lo había hecho.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al darse cuenta de que simplemente eso era lo que quería para siempre en su vida, a Louis a su lado abrazándolo y besándolo, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera el dueño del mundo por el simple hecho de tener su amor. No quería al actor, no quería su fama y mucho menos que sus fans lo amaran… simplemente quería a ese ser humano, a esa alma hermosa que sabía que albergaba en su ser… quería a Louis Tomlinson por lo que era y por lo que lo hacía sentir.

 

\- ¿Qué opinas? – escuchó a su mejor amigo preguntándole con una inseguridad que jamás había escuchado en su voz y se lamentó por haberse perdido y no haberlo escuchado.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo – soltó sin más.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Si, más que de acuerdo.  
\- ¿Y en serio estarás bien con eso?

 

En ese momento se sintió peor de lo que ya se encontraba, demasiado perdido en la plática y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

 

\- No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto? – cayó en cuenta.  
\- Lo siento, Zayn – se disculpó – pero dime nuevamente, mi atención es tuya.

 

Zayn agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos que se movían insistentes como si no supiera donde meterlas, completamente nervioso mientras se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama que se encontraba a un lado de la de Harry.

 

\- Amo a Perrie – susurró.

 

Harry sonrió estúpidamente puesto que eso era precisamente lo que lo había mantenido distante de lo que su amigo decía, el amor… ese loco amor que sentía por Louis y que jamás hubiera creído que llegaría a su vida antes de eso. Es decir, su único amor era el cielo y las alturas, pero aquello hacía que se le hinchara el pecho y que pudiera volar sin necesidad de despegar los pies de la tierra, sin necesidad de subir a un avión, sin tener que pisar un aeropuerto… claro que entendía a su mejor amigo, lo entendía como jamás hubiera imaginado entender a alguien.

 

\- Lo sé perfectamente, Zayn.  
\- Me aterra el hecho de un día despertar y saber que no está a mi lado.  
\- Eso igual lo entiendo.  
\- Pero este trabajo – movió las manos señalando a cada una de las paredes de la habitación – esta vida, siento que algún día volverá mis peores temores realidad, que la arrancará de mi lado sin poderlo evitar – dijo con dificultad, intentando calmar su frustración interna – siento que algún día llegará alguien a su vida que se pueda quedar.  
\- No sucederá – intentó tranquilizarlo.  
\- No sucederá si yo no lo permito – se quedó en silencio mirando por un largo momento a su mejor amigo – dejaré esto, Harry – dijo después de soltar un largo suspiro.

 

Harry entendió al instante aquellas palabras, las había escuchado antes salir de los labios de su mejor amigo Liam, quien había dejado todo porque simplemente había encontrado a la persona con la que quería compartir siempre su vida y no pudo evitar sentir que se estaba quedando atrás, lamentablemente atrás.

 

\- ¿Cuándo piensas dejarlo? – atinó a preguntar.  
\- En dos meses más – soltó más tranquilo – así que no te librarás de mi tan pronto, idiota.

 

Siempre había dado la impresión de ser un galán completamente sociable por su forma de comportarse, pero la verdad era completamente distinta. Le costaba demasiado trabajo adaptarse a las nuevas personas y entablar nuevas relaciones. Aquello simplemente no era su fuerte.

 

Cuando había empezado a ser piloto, se había hecho amigo de Liam puesto que este se le había acercado para indicarle dónde salían los aviones, era un completo novato en ese tiempo y después de un tiempo había llegado Zayn haciéndose su amigo por cuestiones de trabajo.

 

Aquello simplemente iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero no podía detener los caminos de sus amigos cuando ellos lo habían apoyado en todo.

 

\- Quita esa cara – pidió Zayn, suplicante – no es que se venga el mundo abajo.

 

Intentó sonreír de una manera completamente inútil puesto que al mirar a Zayn a los ojos recordó todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, aquellas risas y regaños que simplemente a pesar de que parecieran insignificantes llevaba consigo siempre.

 

¿Quién escupiría el café matutino sobre su uniforme cuando algo impropio se escapara de sus labios? ¿Quién festejaría sus victorias y lloraría sus derrotas a su lado?

 

No tenía a su familia cerca y era esa la razón más poderosa por la que Zayn se había convertido prácticamente en lo más cercano a su familia ya que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba a su lado. Era ese hermano que no había tenido…

 

\- Te voy a extrañar – dijo por fin esas palabras que se habían amontonado en su garganta al escuchar aquella noticia.  
\- Oh, vamos, pequeño Styles – se levantó de su cama para sentarse a un lado del rizado – no te desharás de mí.

 

Sintió los brazos de su mejor amigo alrededor de su cuerpo, aferrándose a él cálidamente.

 

Si hubiera podido contar el tiempo que habían permanecido en aquella posición, en aquel abrazo tan familiar, hubiera dicho que era una completa eternidad. Era como una despedida anticipada completamente silenciosa y cargada de sentimientos, esos sentimientos que tenía al despedirse de su hermana y de su madre siempre que iba de visita.

 

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió dos pequeñas gotas traspasar el hombro de su camisa blanca. Zayn lloraba y estaba seguro de que era porque estaba completamente consciente de qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del rizado porque en ese tiempo habían aprendido a conocerse más que a ellos mismos y simplemente el de ojos oscuros conocía la vida y sentimientos de Harry como nadie más.

 

\- Quiero que vayas a casa cada vez que estés en Londres – le soltó suplicante sin separarse del abrazo.  
\- Lo prometo.

 

Esa promesa había salido de su boca para complacer a su amigo y dejarlo tranquilo por aquella decisión que había tomado, pero en verdad ni siquiera se sentía seguro de ir a meterse a su casa donde vivía con Perrie a interrumpir su amor, eso sería completamente incorrecto.

 

Había aprendido a pensar en los demás antes de él mismo y tal vez esa era la razón por la que su cabeza se atormentaba tanto todo el tiempo, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Los demás tenían más que perder.

 

\- Dejemos de ser ridículos – dijo divertido, separándose del abrazo con una presión en el pecho. No quería romperse frente a él puesto que podría hacer que se arrepintiera de tan grande paso.

 

Zayn rió complacido por aquel comentario y después de que hablara durante una hora y media con Perrie por medio de la portátil, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir o al menos, eso era lo que le hubiera gustado a Harry.

 

Cuando las luces de la habitación se apagaron y la oscuridad invadió sus sentidos, las lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos sin poderlo evitar sintiendo más que nunca la necesidad de los brazos de Louis rodeándolo.

 

“No estoy bien. Harry xX”

 

Mandó ese mensaje de texto sin siquiera pensarlo buscando ese consuelo que tanto necesitaba, rezando internamente porque le contestaran y al ver que el reloj marcaba la 1:00 am. la esperanza creció en su interior.

 

Esperó por más tiempo, mirando los minutos correr por el reloj hasta que sus ojos completamente cansados se empezaron a cerrar por sí solos cuando el reloj anunció las tres de la madrugada. Se dejó arrastrar y sumergir en lo más profundo del sueño sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de esa persona que en ese momento tanto le hacía falta, Louis…


	29. Capítulo 28

"Las vidas de ambos son ajetreadas, pero al mismo tiempo distintas".

Los días corrían tan rápidos como las aguas del río y se sentía completamente ansioso. Las manos le temblaban por aquella invitación que tenía en las manos. Estaba cordialmente invitado a la premiere de la película en la que su novio actuaba y simplemente lo había elegido a él como su acompañante de esa noche.

No habían hablado del tema de Zayn, simplemente no lo habían tocado puesto que un día después Louis le había llamado completamente preocupado, disculpándose por no haberse comunicado y es que la verdad es que estaba repleto de trabajo porque el estreno estaba a nada, los premios igual estaban cerca y eso quería decir que el anuncio de su relación estaba casi llamando a su puerta. Simplemente había decidido que era mejor dejar las cosas así, que lo mejor era callar sus preocupaciones para que Louis no cargara sus problemas en la espalda, al menos no por ese momento.

Ese día lo había pedido de permiso pues su excusa había sido una terrible infección de garganta, le preocupaba el hecho de justificar aquello, pero decidió que aquello podría solucionarlo después al ponerle una cara de cachorro desamparado a su médico familiar.

Caminó por la habitación y después de ponerse varios trajes frente al espejo, por fin decidió por uno que realmente le favorecía. Daba gracias a que el hecho de ser piloto implicara tener mucha ropa elegante, porque en el caso contrario, realmente aquello habría sido un completo desastre.

Según las indicaciones que había recibido por parte de Paul, un auto pasaría por él a una hora coherente para después ir por Louis a su casa, y simplemente cumplió como cada una de las veces que le decía algo. El auto llegó a una temprana hora y después fue por las calles que conducían a casa del de ojos azules.

No era la primera vez que salía con alguien que fuera famoso, es decir, ahí tenía a Taylor que era completamente exitosa y estaba en su mejor momento, pero aquello no se había hecho tan público, casi nadie se había enterado de aquello y nunca había estado rodeado por autos caros que lo llevaran a lugares con exceso de público, eso sí que era completamente nuevo y no podía evitar sentir como los nervios inundaban sus sentidos.

Se sorprendió al ver a Louis elegantemente vestido saliendo de su casa con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. Realmente se veía completamente guapo, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras correctas para describir lo que sentía en ese momento y cuando por fin Louis subió al auto se quedó mirándolo curioso seguramente porque tenía una cara de completo idiota.

 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó el de ojos azules divertido.

\- Wow – fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar antes de atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

 

Besó sus labios dándose cuenta de que realmente extrañaba sentirlos ya que no habían podido estar juntos demasiado tiempo. Cuando quedaban de verse, terminaban completamente dormidos por el cansancio de ambos y era demasiado estresante. Si se ponía a sacar cuentas en su cabeza siempre se llevaba la terrible decepción de que no habían tenido relaciones o algo parecido desde la última vez en casa del actor.

 

\- Estás muy guapo – susurró al separarse.

\- Tú no te quedas atrás – sonrió ampliamente mientras mostraba aquellas adorables marcas que salían a la luz cada vez que lo hacía – me alegro de que puedas compartir esto conmigo – juntó sus frentes en un gesto completamente tierno – te he extrañado horrores.

\- Al menos tenemos la seguridad de que ya no habrán grabaciones.

\- Habrán montones de entrevistas – le aseguró – pero realmente es reconfortante el hecho – miró a ambos lados exageradamente como si el auto estuviera lleno de gente que pudiera escucharlos y después de “asegurarse de que nadie podía oírlos” se acercó a su oído hablando en voz baja – es reconfortante el hecho de que ya no me quedaré dormido antes de lograr hacer el amor.

 

La sonora carcajada de Harry inundó el auto haciendo que el conductor mirara por el espejo retrovisor completamente asustado y como si se estuviera preguntando si el rizado había enloquecido.

 

\- ¿Y tu compañera de trabajo? – preguntó Harry haciendo reír en esta ocasión al de ojos azules puesto que ese era el apodo cariñoso que le habían puesto a Eleanor para no tener que mencionar su nombre como si de Voldermot se tratase.

\- Bueno, ella llegará individualmente y se sentará cerca, más no junto a nosotros.

 

Harry lo miró confuso como si no hubiera entendido una palabra de aquello.

 

\- Ella entrará sola, Hazz – explicó de una manera más sencilla – tú irás conmigo.

\- ¿Eso no será extraño? – preguntó curioso.

\- No lo creo – sonrió – sólo que después del evento tendrás que salir primero, el auto te estará esperando. Dará una vuelta a la manzana y volverán para que yo pueda entrar en él con Eleanor, la llevamos a su casa y podremos tener nuestro espacio después.

\- Preferiría llegar con Jay – dijo hundiéndose en su asiento.

\- Ella dijo lo mismo.

\- ¿Que prefería llegar conmigo? – preguntó curioso.

\- No. Dijo que prefería que llegaras con ella porque no era bueno exponerte a las fotos y cuestiones de la gente.

Cuando bajaron del auto Harry pensó que no habría sido mala idea hacerle caso a la madre de su novio puesto que entrarían por la puerta principal después de atravesar por una larga alfombra roja en la cual había demasiadas personas observando a los que llegaban, muchos flashes de cámaras cegándolo por segundos haciendo que se sintiera como si estuviera en otro mundo, uno al que simplemente no pertenecía.

Miró como Louis le indicaba que caminaran moviendo un poco la cabeza y él entendió al instante empezando a seguir sus pasos. Montones de personas gritaban el nombre de su novio con tal de que él se acercara a regalarles una fotografía o algunas palabras.

 

\- ¡Louis! – escuchó la voz de un hombre llamando desesperadamente a su nombre - ¡Louis! – continuaba.

Harry miró por un segundo a su novio suplicándole con esto que prestara atención al pobre hombre que al final de cuentas simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero ante toda respuesta recibió una negación leve por parte del actor.

La mente del rizado trabajó demasiado rápido cuando escuchó a aquel hombre soltar un “maricón” tan alto que retumbó en sus oídos a pesar del bullicio, quiso volver a golpearlo por haberle faltado al respeto al chico que amaba, pero sus movimientos fueron detenidos por la fuerte mano de Louis quien simplemente le susurró “no vale la pena” para que con eso pudieran seguir su camino al interior del cine que esperaba para que la película fuera vista por primera vez.

 

\- Hazz – susurró Louis haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera – tengo que ir al frente a dar unas palabras tontas, estaré de vuelta contigo después de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y después de que el de ojos azules le indicara cuál era su asiento, vio como si Louis intentara pedirle una disculpa con la mirada la cual no comprendió. Avanzo hasta su lugar y se dio cuenta de que se encontraría sentado con la familia, quedando separado de Eleanor sólo por el hecho de que las hermanas de Louis y Jay se encontraban en medio de ellos. Era prácticamente como una pelea de boxeo… uno en cada esquina.

 

\- Oh, Harry – soltó Jay cuando dejó caer su cuerpo en el asiento a un lado de ella – es tan bueno verte.

\- Lo mismo digo – sonrió él ampliamente - ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¡Dios! Ocupada – dijo con frustración fingida – las niñas cada vez son más desastrosas y tengo que ser una madre estricta, ¿sabes?

El rizado rió divertido porque en realidad ni siquiera se podía imaginar a tan adorable mujer siendo dura con sus hijas a las que amaba con toda su alma y es que la verdad, con solo mirarlas, nadie podría ser malo con ellas. Eran realmente hermosas y demasiado dulces después de conocerlas.

Su plática con la madre de su novio se extendió entre risas, realmente se encontraba cómodo a su lado más por el hecho de que ella lo había aceptado sin más y lo había incluido en su familia.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba una luz apuntó al escenario, anunciando que algo iba a pasar y cuando vio a su novio ahí de pie con otros actores a su lado, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, de esa manera tan amable sintió una emoción completamente inexplicable. Miró a Jay que simplemente se notaba orgullosa y con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Decidió que tenía que mostrarle que estaba a su lado y por impulso tomó la mano de la mujer dándole un apretón cariñoso. Ella lo miró y sonrió ampliamente para después volver su mirada al frente para seguir presentando la presentación.

 

\- Ha sido un trabajo arduo durante meses – por fin resonó la voz de Louis inundando todo el lugar – realmente estoy agradecido con todo el equipo de trabajo que han sido la clave para que todo esto pudiera ser tan perfecto como lo es ahora, las fans igual han hecho demasiado al darnos promoción en las redes sociales, nuestras familias, principalmente quiero agradecer a mi familia, a mi mejor amigo que nunca me abandona – Harry en ese momento supo que hablaba de él – y mi novia quien no puede faltar y que me acompaña también el día de hoy.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Louis, fue turno de Jay de apretarle la mano con cariño en señal de apoyo. Intentó sonreírle de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho anteriormente pero le resultó imposible. Todo seguía siendo igual y no sabía hasta cuándo sería de aquella manera.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido ante sus ojos, como todos aplaudían y los actores bajaban del escenario y después sentir el cuerpo de Louis cayendo en el asiento que se encontraba a un lado del suyo susurrando un delicado “lo siento” que sólo él alcanzó a escuchar.

La película dio inicio y él estaba completamente resignado. Por más estúpido que sonara, quería darle a Louis uno de esos besos que solían darse las parejas en el cine cuando nadie las veía, pero sabía que aquello era completamente imposible, más aún al estar rodeados de personas con cámaras y miradas de halcón, esperando por algo emocionante.

Ver a Louis en aquella enorme pantalla fingiendo ser otra persona, tener otra vida, era completamente emocionante y deseó que algún día eso pudiera suceder entre ellos, que Louis fingiera ser otra persona y pudieran tener una relación normal. Con sólo cerrar los ojos podía imaginárselo y supo que tal vez por la mente del actor pasaban los mismos pensamientos cuando sintió su mano apretándose contra la suya.

Lo miró espantado puesto que a pesar de la oscuridad, sabía que alguien podría mirarlos, pero Louis simplemente sonrió sin despegar la vista de la enorme pantalla mientras una enorme sonrisa asomaba por sus labios, la cual logró relajar su cuerpo en lo que restaba de la película.

Si hubiera tenido que describir que había sentido al mirar a Louis besar a una bella actriz frente a sus ojos en una enorme pantalla no hubiera sabido que decir, simplemente era algo contradictorio en todo sentido y cuando vio como Louis hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no carcajearse en el cine, supo que su cara no era demasiado agradable y por primera vez después de mucho, el sonrojo subió por sus mejillas dejándole agradecer a todo porque aquello había sucedido en la sala oscura del cine.

Cuando la película término, Louis soltó su mano en automático haciendo que un vació se instalara en su pecho y que empeorara al ver al de ojos azules acercándose a Eleanor para salir del lugar con ella tomado de la mano.

Jay jaló el brazo de Harry para que dejara de ver aquella escena y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la salida donde los camarógrafos seguían apuntando a todos aquellos que abandonaban el enorme establecimiento.

Cuando dio un paso fuera, se dio cuenta de que la madre de Louis simplemente lo había alejado para después marcharse, ella igual tenía que ser vista con Eleanor aunque fuera una vez y él después de soltar un suspiro se vio obligado a caminar solo entre toda esa gente.

 

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – le llamó una mujer con un micrófono en mano con su nombre - ¡Unas palabras por favor!

En ese momento su alma deseó ver a Paul o a Louis para preguntarles aunque fuera por señas si el hecho de acercarse era algo correcto, pero no era así, ninguno de ellos se encontraba a su lado y no sabía qué hacer. Aquella pobre mujer sólo cumplía con sus obligaciones laborales y él no era mal educado, claro que no, no podía dejarla con las palabras en la boca.

Dudoso, empezó a caminar en dirección a la mujer y como si aquello fuera una señal de victoria, todas las cámaras que había cerca lo enfocaron y muchas personas con micrófonos de distintos lugares se acercaron corriendo.

 

\- ¿Qué te pareció la película? – preguntó una rubia casi gritando para que él pudiera escuchar su pregunta a pesar del ruido.

De repente todos los micrófonos se encontraban prácticamente dentro de su boca esperando por una respuesta a la pregunta.

 

\- Eh… - titubeó un poco – creo que todo lo que Louis hace es increíble y que llegará demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Cómo te sentiste al mirar a tu mejor amigo en la pantalla grande? – esa pregunta no supo exactamente de dónde había llegado.

\- Muy orgulloso – contestó sinceramente.

\- ¿Ustedes son mejores amigos o hay algo más? – otra pregunta sin dueño aparente.

Quería soltar la verdad de una vez por todas, pero sabía que no podía. Había quedado claro desde el principio que era lo que harían para poder llevar aquella relación de la mejor forma posible sin afectar la carrera de Louis. Esperó unos segundos en los cuales muchas respuestas posibles se formaron cuando de repente sintió unos brazos fuertes rodeándolo para empujarlo lejos de eso.

Entre su confusión miró desesperado y al darse cuenta de que era Paul quien lo sostenía, se sintió completamente aliviado.

 

\- A ver que inventan mañana – susurró Paul resignado, mientras caminaban.

\- No tienen mucho que decir – aseguró Harry cuando se encontró dentro del auto – no tienes de qué preocuparte – fue lo último que salió de su boca antes de cerrar la puerta para que el hombre que conducía empezara a dar la vuelta a la manzana tal como Louis le había dicho.

 

Recargó la cabeza en el frío cristal deseando que fuera un nuevo día puesto que aquel había sido en exceso pesado, pero sabía que si en ese momento las personas no habían conseguido las respuestas que querían, no se cansarían hasta conseguirlas y no estaba seguro de encontrarse listo para aquello.


	30. Capítulo 29

"No hay nada mejor que amar y ser correspondido"

Era frustrante el hecho de que tuviera que estar en Nueva York de nueva cuenta y más sabiendo que eso significaba que era un día más, es decir, menos días para trabajar a un lado de su mejor amigo.

Odiaba los días como aquel en los que se quedaban en aquella ciudad por dos días seguidos pisando Londres solo para saludar y después volver a Nueva York, era completamente ridículo para él en ese momento a pesar en que anteriormente su opinión había sido completamente distinta.

No tenía demasiadas ganas de encontrarse dentro del hotel puesto que lo encontraba frustrante puesto que la voz de Perrie inundaba la habitación como cada día mostrando lo oscuro que se encontraba el cielo de Londres cuando ellos en ese momento podían ver la claridad de la tarde filtrándose por las ventanas.

Su móvil se movió desesperadamente dentro de su bolsillo y él casi cae de la cama al pelear por sacarlo con la esperanza de que fuera su novio quien llamaba, pero la idea fue descartada de su mente al recordar que ese preciso día Louis tendría una entrevista en un programa nocturno que a todos les resultaba gracioso, excepto a él.

Miró la pantalla y se sorprendió por completo al ver el nombre de Taylor grabado en ella mientras la pantalla se encendía y se apagaba sin parar.

No tenía nada de malo si contestaba, ¿o sí? Habían quedado como buenos amigos después de que todo terminara, después de unos cuantos textos plagados de disculpas y una llamada habían decidido que todo aquello era mejor así ya que lo que había entre ellos realmente no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

 

\- ¿Hola? – contestó inseguro mientras miraba como su amigo movía las manos preguntándole en silencio de quien se trataba, a lo que él sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Hola Harry – escuchó la voz de la rubia al otro lado de la línea mientras detrás de eso se podían oír claramente los coches del tráfico de Nueva York – recordé que hoy es de esos días que son largos en Nueva York para ti y como no tengo nada interesante que hacer, me preguntaba si querrías salir.

\- Eh… ya no salgo.

Escuchó la risa burlona de la chica, lo cual logró que frunciera el ceño completamente confundido.

 

\- No me refiero a lugares nocturnos, tonto – dijo ella, alegre – hablo de ir algo así como al zoológico. Algo tranquilo para poder platicar, llevamos demasiado sin hacerlo.

Suspiró aliviado y relajó el cuerpo al escuchar aquello.

Sintió que no le haría mal salir y a pesar de que jamás había intentado tan siquiera hablar con ella en plan de mejores amigos de toda la vida, su interior quería ir puesto que simplemente le hacía falta poderse desahogar con alguien. Quería contar cómo se sentía con respecto a Zayn ya que no podía hacerlo con él y menos con Louis quien se encontraba más ocupado que nunca trabajando en ganarse al público para obtener los premios en las categorías a las que fuera nominado.

 

\- Suena bien – dijo él tranquilo – ¿a qué hora te vería? – cuestionó.

La chica le dio todos los datos por teléfono, los cuales él memorizó al instante y después de ponerse ropa casual para su encuentro, salió de la habitación del hotel sin decirle a su mejor amigo a dónde se dirigía puesto que sabía que ella no era de su agrado.

El viento era húmedo en las calles de nueva york y el cielo completamente nublado, cosa que no era del todo inusual en esa temporada. Suspiró y emprendió su camino topándose con el tumulto de gente de esa ciudad que nunca paraba.

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de algunas bocas desconocidas que lo saludaban animadamente o que se le acercaran para pedirle fotografías, pero al recordar que su “mejor amigo” era famoso, todo encajó a la perfección.

Vio la entrada del zoológico y sonrió puesto que sin saber la razón, aquello lo hacía sentir completamente tranquilo. Buscó con la mirada y vio a Taylor bajar de un auto negro que se encontraba estacionado en el lugar, seguramente porque ella ya había notado su presencia. Le sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando la veía y ella correspondió la sonrisa con gusto.

 

\- Hola – saludó un poco incómodo cuando la tuvo cerca.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó ella, poniendo una mano amistosamente en su brazo.

Harry hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo había estado? Su novio ocupado, su mejor amigo a punto de renunciar para dejarlo solo en el trabajo y no había visto a su familia desde aquella ocasión en la que había ido con Louis. Simplemente había recibido un mensaje de Gemma comentándole que le había encantado la película en la que su novio había sido el protagónico, asegurándole que la compraría cuando saliera a la venta ya que valdría la pena tenerla en casa.

 

\- ¿Por qué no caminamos y me cuentas? – preguntó ella.

Harry asintió levemente y emprendieron su camino por el enorme zoológico por el cual pasaban una gran cantidad de niños los cuales le hicieron pensar en la pequeña Lux, la hija de la estilista de su novio, la cual le había caído realmente bien y le había inspirado demasiada confianza.

 

\- He estado ocupada – dijo ella al notar que Harry no pronunciaba palabra – dándole promoción al nuevo disco que sacaré.

\- ¿Cómo vas con eso?

\- Bueno, estoy cansada – suspiró – pero a pesar de eso, como podrás ver, aún tengo tiempo libre para compartir con amigos – le sonrió tranquila - ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Zayn se va – soltó por primera vez esas palabras.

\- ¿Tu amigo? – preguntó sorprendida.

Asintió distraído sin siquiera mirarla.

 

\- Es lamentable – susurró – pero… no entiendo. Sé que no le agrado para nada – aseguró – pero él amaba volar tanto como tú.

\- Encontró a la persona indicada para aterrizar.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó curiosa.

\- También, supongo – suspiró – pero no sé si aterrizar facilite las cosas.

\- Deberías de tratar.

\- Tiene una vida demasiado ocupada – confesó.

\- Pero al ver que tú dejas algo, hará espacio para ti. Los cambios empiezan por nosotros mismos.

\- Deberías de odiarme – susurró él confundido por sus palabras.

\- Tú y yo sabíamos que todo aquello era una situación de una noche. Estamos bien así.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al darse cuenta que un pequeño grupo de chicas se acercaban emocionadas.

 

\- ¡Harry! – gritó una sin controlar sus nervios mientras cubría su rostro, alegre - ¿Podrías tomarte fotos con nosotras?

\- Eh… Claro – soltó confundido ya que deberían de emocionarse por la cantante que tenía a un lado y no por él.

Taylor se acomodó a su lado para salir en la fotografía, pero se hizo a un lado después de que la chica le hizo entender que sólo quería la foto con Harry. Eso causó un poco de gracia en el rizado, pero no dijo nada para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga.

Después de unas cuantas fotos las chicas se retiraron dejándolos nuevamente solos.

 

\- Creo que no soy tan famosa como tú – soltó divertida, causando la risa del rizado.

Se dirigió al hotel cuando la oscuridad empezó a recubrir el cielo de la enorme ciudad dando gracias al saber que al día siguiente pasaría la noche en Londres.

 

~*~

A la mañana siguiente él y su amigo no se encontraban con las mejores energías del mundo, realmente parecían agotados, tanto que ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra cuando iban camino al aeropuerto.

La ausencia de Harry durante el día anterior no había sido ni siquiera tema cuando ambos esperaban con un café para soportar el vuelo.

Harry paseó su mirada por el aeropuerto hasta toparse con una pantalla donde transmitían las noticias matutinas y toda la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando se vio a él mismo en el zoológico en compañía de Taylor.

 

“Al parecer el joven actor Louis Tomlinson está haciendo bien su trabajo de amigo ya que consiguió que Harry Styles tuviera una cita con la cantante Taylor Swift el día de ayer”

 

Lo que cantaba la mujer de la televisión lo golpeó como una piedra en la cara.

 

\- Dime que no es cierto – susurró.

\- Más cierto que el hecho de que Louis te matará – le respondió su amigo que miraba en la misma dirección.

Se dieron una mirada preocupada antes de ponerse de pie para subir al avión.

Iba rezando para que aquella noticia no llegara hasta a Londres. Eran noticias locales aquellas que había visto, pero aunque quisiera, sabía que aquello no se quedaría sólo en Nueva York ya que involucraba a Louis.

Siempre las horas en el aire le parecían eternas y completamente lentas, pero cuando recibió el permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Londres, deseo poder regresar por donde había llegado mientras se le formaba un nudo tan grande en la garganta y en el estómago que no era consciente de cómo rayos era que había logrado hacer la maniobra de aterrizaje.

Tomó su maleta y le suplicó a Zayn con la mirada para que hiciera algo para que todas esas noticias se borraran, pero sólo recibió una mirada comprensiva y antes de que hablara, Zayn se adelantó.

 

\- Aún falta para que lo veas, no tienes por qué preocuparte – le alentó.

Harry asintió, era verdad, Louis en ese momento estaba en una entrevista más y hasta después de unas cuantas horas lo vería. Eso le daría tiempo de pensar y acomodar las cosas para poder explicarle qué era lo que había sucedido.

Tomaron sus respectivos equipajes y empezaron a caminar a la salida sintiéndose aliviados por pisar de nuevo Londres, pero no les duró demasiado. Al levantar la vista a ambos se les bajaron los colores del rostro jurando que si se pudieran mirar en un espejo parecerían fantasmas.

Delante de ellos se encontraba Louis con los brazos cruzados, su rostro era completamente tenso y se podía notar su coraje a distancia.

Harry tragó lentamente y hasta sintió que dolía respirar. Louis llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ir por él al aeropuerto, más por el hecho de que siempre se topaba con grandes cantidades de fans que no lo dejaban ni siquiera respirar ni moverse, pero en esa ocasión parecía ni siquiera preocuparle aquel detalle. Estaba seguro que en el fondo de su corazón, Louis quería matarlo y él por supuesto, ya se estaba imaginando como sería su funeral.

Nunca había lamentado tanto el hecho de salir con una chica en términos amistosos, jamás.

 

\- Lou… - murmuró intentando poner una sonrisa al encontrarse frente a él.

\- Tenemos que hablar – soltó el de ojos azules sin apartar la mirada furiosa.

\- Louis, todo esto tiene una explicación lógica, no saques concl…

\- Gracias, Zayn – le cortó con tono molesto – pero eres su amigo y sé que siempre lo justificaras.

Los dos amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta por el impacto ya que jamás habían visto al de ojos azules de aquella manera. No había nada del tierno Louis que ellos conocían.

 

\- Eh… - Harry dudó un momento – Zayn, te llamaré después.

\- No te preocupes – sonrió tranquilizador – nos veremos pronto, Louis.

\- Cuídate, Zayn – fue lo único que contestó.

Louis empezó a caminar por aquel trayecto que recorrían cada vez que iba por Harry al aeropuerto sin siquiera voltear a ver si el rizado lo seguía puesto que estaba seguro de que lo hacía ya que podía escuchar sus pasos apresurados al intentar alcanzarlo a pesar del pesado equipaje que llevaba consigo.

En esa ocasión el rizado tuvo que hacer todo el trabajo con su equipaje, hasta el hecho de subirlo al maletero, lo que normalmente hacía el de ojos azules. Subió al auto después donde su novio ya se encontraba con el auto encendido.

Avanzaron por las calles de Londres en un sepulcral silencio mientras Harry se aferraba al asiento del copiloto por la forma en la que Louis estaba conduciendo y por el camino que había tomado sabía que se dirigían a su casa, ya que no podían ir a discutir frente a la familia del de ojos azules.

Cuando llegaron, Harry se apresuró a bajar sus cosas y abrió la puerta de la casa silenciosa dejando que Louis entrara delante de él.

 

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso que están diciendo en las malditas noticias?

\- ¿No deberías de estar en una entrevista? – preguntó más tranquilo.

\- ¡Eso no importa!

\- Sí que importa – se defendió – es tu carrera.

\- ¡La cancelé para hablar sobre esto contigo!, ¿bien? Ahora, maldita sea, contesta la pregunta que te hice.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala de estar pasándose las manos por el rostro para después mirarlo de frente nuevamente.

 

\- Ven, Lou – le habló dulcemente.

Miró como su novio dudaba mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y después de un momento, accedió a sentarse a su lado en el largo sofá.

 

\- Taylor y yo nos conocíamos, lo sabes, pero todo era meramente de noches de diversión – le explicó tomando su mano – salí con ella porque me invitó, somos amigos y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

\- Si necesitas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy – susurró Louis con frustración.

\- Pero no quiero que cargues con mis problemas – soltó suplicante – ya tienes demasiadas cosas con las cuales lidiar y no quiero que dejes por mí cosas de trabajo, como hoy dejaste esa entrevista – suspiró – Paul debe de estar odiándome.

\- Él fue quien me dijo que teníamos que hablar – intentó tranquilizarlo – Pero quiero que sepas que no me molesta tener que lidiar con lo que te sucede, porque tú lidias con lo que a mí me sucede. Esto tiene que ser igual de ambas partes, Hazz – se abrazó al cuerpo del rizado – no quiero fallarte, quiero que cuentes conmigo tanto como yo cuento contigo.

Harry tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos mirándolo fijamente antes de besarlo con toda la delicadeza que pudo, como si Louis estuviera hecho de cristal o de papel, tan frágil que se podría romper si alguien llegaba a ser duro con él.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y escondió el rostro en su cuello susurrando un “te amo” tan bajo que dudaba que Louis hubiera podido escucharlo pero su corazón dio un respiro aliviado por haber soltado aquello que sentía y todo empeoró cuando recibió un “yo también” de respuesta.


	31. Capítulo 30

"Tus victorias son mis victorias".

Faltaban pocos días para que su mejor amigo dejara de trabajar a su lado en aquello que tanto amaban y ahora que Louis lo sabía encontraba consuelo por aquella situación en todo momento sin tener la necesidad de acudir a terceros.

 

Ese día era el que más disfrutaba ya que era el único que tenía libre para estar con su novio, pero como Louis tenía el día ocupado ya que primero estaría en una entrevista en la radio y después tendría una entrega de premios, le había pedido que fuera su acompañante en todo aquello que pensaba hacer y sin más aceptó pues no quería estar solo.

 

Se miró en el espejo una y otra vez ya que quería verse bien, aunque en el fondo era consciente de que aquello no tenía sentido puesto que en la radio nadie los estaría grabando, no era como asistir a un programa de televisión en vivo, pero quería lucir correctamente a lado de su novio.

 

Se miró en el espejo y se sintió torpe al verse tan elegante, pero al escuchar como el timbre sonaba insistente, bajó corriendo las escaleras sin tener oportunidad de cambiarse de atuendo. Al abrir se topó con un Louis sonriente quien soltó una carcajada enorme de repente.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso, Hazz? – preguntó divertido.

 

Harry no entendió muy bien de qué era de lo que hablaba Louis, así que simplemente puso una cara de completa confusión.

 

\- Ven.

 

Louis tomó su mano y caminó escaleras arriba de regreso a la habitación del rizado y después de buscar en el armario y los cajones, tomó unas prendas y se las aventó al piloto que en ese momento entendió mejor que era lo que había sucedido en el piso de abajo.

 

Después de cambiarse de atuendo a algo más casual que obviamente Louis había elegido para él, bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano para dirigirse a la enorme camioneta negra que les esperaba desde hacía unos minutos atrás.

 

El trayecto a lo que era la cabina de la estación de radio fue demasiado corto para su gusto y se sentía completamente nervioso ya que nunca había estado en algún lugar como aquel.

 

La camioneta disminuyó la velocidad considerablemente al intentar entrar al estacionamiento del lugar ya que montones de fans se encontraban en aquel lugar esperando por la llegada del actor. No entendía como era que se enteraban de cada paso que iba a dar cada día, pero el punto era en que siempre estaban rodeándolo esperando por un autógrafo, una foto o algún saludo por insignificante que fuera.

 

Paul los ayudó a bajar de la camioneta con otros dos hombres quienes igual fueron de excesiva ayuda para que ambos chicos pudieran llegar a la entrada del edificio.

 

Caminaron por los largos pasillos siendo guiados por un trabajador del lugar quien se encontraba completamente serio, con cara de alguien que hacía todo aquello sólo porque le pagaban y no por amor.

 

Después de unos minutos esperando en un lugar que tenía más botones que el avión, le indicaron a Louis que podía pasar al pequeño espacio donde el conductor lo esperaba para entrar con él después del corte que habían hecho. Harry sintió como Louis tiraba de su mano para entrar con él y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba sentándose a un lado de Louis frente al conductor del cual seguía sin recordar su nombre.

 

Bromearon un rato y en menos de un segundo el programa empezó.

 

\- Estamos de vuelta y creo que todas van a empezar a gritar como locas cuando se enteren de quien está conmigo esta mañana – dijo el hombre ante el micrófono enorme que tenía – tengo a nada más y nada menos que a Louis Tomlinson.  
\- Hola – saludó Louis hablando a su propio micrófono.  
\- Pero vemos que no estás solo – soltó el conductor - ¿Quién te acompaña?  
\- Oh, es mi mejor amigo, Harry – dijo alegre – es su día libre del trabajo y lo invité a pasarlo conmigo – miró al rizado – saluda, Harry.  
\- Hola – habló al micrófono, imitando lo que había visto en los otros dos.  
\- Ahora cuéntanos, Louis. ¿Cómo ha sido grabar esta película?

 

Desde ese momento el tema de su compañía pasó a un segundo plano ya que su novio y aquel simpático hombre habían empezado a narrar cosas, emocionados por la película la cual según lo que había escuchado, aquel conductor ya había visto en más de una ocasión en el cine.

 

\- ¿Tú ya viste la película, Harry? – esta vez el hombre se dirigió a él.  
\- Si – confesó – demasiado entretenida e interesante.

 

Los minutos pasaron volando y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya se encontraba siendo arrastrado fuera de la cabina de radio para volver a la camioneta la cual los llevaría a donde se encontraba el equipo de trabajo del actor.

 

Hablaron de cualquier cosa en el camino, pero cuando llegaron al quinto piso del enorme edificio en el cual la camioneta se había estacionado, Harry corrió emocionado al ver a la pequeña Lux en el lugar.

 

\- ¡Qué bueno es verte, Harry! – dijo Lou animada, mirándolo desde su zona de trabajo.  
\- Igualmente Lou – dijo sonriente, aún sosteniendo a la pequeña.

\- Será interesante trabajar en ti – soltó ella emocionada.

 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y recorrió la habitación dándose cuenta de que tenían ropa tanto para Louis como para él y eso implicaba que Lou trabajaría en su cabello para después irse a la entrega de premios.

 

\- Louis… - empezó – déjame ir a casa por mi ropa, no puedo permitir que hagas eso – soltó suplicante mientras bajaba con cuidado a la niña.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó sonriente – no nos dará tiempo, Hazz. Acepta.  
\- Esto es demasiado para mí.

 

Louis soltó una carcajada que hizo que la pequeña Lux que corría por el cuarto igual riera sin saber de qué iba eso.

 

\- Harry Styles, tienes ropa de mejor marca que esta – sonrió cuando Harry se encogió de hombros sabiendo que tenía razón – eres piloto, ganas más que yo – caminó hacia él y empezó a empujarlo hacia el cuarto de baño – ahora entra ahí y date una ducha.

 

El rizado iba a replicar pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices.

 

Aquello de arreglarse para una entrega de premios era algo más tardado de lo que había esperado. Lou se había tomado su tiempo en arreglarlos para que se vieran bien y cuando estuvieron listos un elegante auto, distinto al que los había transportado durante la mañana, los esperaba estacionado para después emprender camino hacia el evento con ellos abordo.

 

Las luces de las cámaras lo volvían ciego a pesar de que el auto estaba completamente polarizado y cuando bajaron, todo se volvió peor. Era definitivo que jamás se acostumbraría a ese tipo de cosas, pero lo aguantaba todo con tal de estar a un lado de su novio de ojos azules.

 

Empezaron a caminar por la alfombra roja y se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que Louis se desenvolvía en aquel ambiente mientras él sonreía tímidamente.

 

Caminó detrás del de ojos azules hacia una chica demasiado bella que estaba ansiosa por entrevistar al actor y cuando llegaron, empezaron las preguntas.

 

\- A un lado de mi se encuentra Louis Tomlinson – habló por el micrófono sonriéndole a la cámara - ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Demasiado emocionado – sonrió – esperando ansioso por ver los resultados de tanto trabajo.  
\- Sabemos que ese premio es tuyo – le alentó ella – las encuestas dicen mucho.  
\- Esperemos que así sea.  
\- ¿Quién te acompaña? – de nuevo esa pregunta.  
\- Bueno, conmigo viene mi mejor amigo – señaló al rizado que levantó la mano con vergüenza.  
\- ¿Por qué no viene Eleanor? – soltó la muy atrevida.  
\- Ella está ocupada en algunas cuestiones de trabajo – explicó sin borrar la sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió demasiado a Harry – y como hoy es el único día que Harry tiene libre, decidí pasarlo con él, ya sabes, tiempo de hombres – todos rieron y el rizado entendió la razón por la que Louis era actor.  
\- Así que, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Taylor Swift? – esa pregunta llegó de repente a Harry.  
\- Eh… sólo somos amigos – explicó titubeante.  
\- ¿Esperas llegar a algo más?

 

La risa de Louis completamente exagerada llamó la atención de la reportera.

 

\- No creo que lleguen a algo más – comentó el de ojos azules.  
\- Pero tú los presentaste – aseguró.  
\- Jamás hice eso. Ellos ya se conocían y siempre han sido buenos amigos. Nada más.

 

Después de unos comentarios más acerca de la película decidieron dar por concluida aquella conversación que simplemente había dejado los celos del actor completamente expuestos.

 

Harry no sabía si sentir halago o miedo, es decir, apenas empezaban las entregas de premios y Louis aún no tenía una propuesta de algo nuevo, así que no se podía exponer de aquella manera, era demasiado incorrecto, pero a él parecía no interesarle aquello en lo absoluto.

 

Cuando entraron se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de luces, música, sillas y actores que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Era como si hubiera atravesado el armario hacia el mundo de Narnia o hubiera llegado al mundo mágico de Harry Potter, todo eso era demasiado nuevo, mucho más que aquella ocasión de la película.

 

Cuando todo empezó, vio como aquello que normalmente admiraba detrás de una pantalla se exponía delante de sus ojos, era algo nuevo e increíble, pero lo mejor de todo era que simplemente amaba el hecho de poder compartirlo a un lado de su novio.

 

Sintió nervios cuando vio a las dos chicas que Louis le había comentado que serían las que anunciarían la categoría a la que estaba nominado y mientras las imágenes de distintas películas interpretadas por actores demasiado buenos pasaban frente a sus ojos, él deseo que todas esas fans que siempre se encontraba en la calle y las que acosaban a Louis en todo momento hubieran hecho el sueño del actor realidad.

 

\- El ganador es…

 

Odiaba aquello, siempre tardaban una eternidad en anunciar al ganador mientras en las pantallas enfocaban las miradas esperanzadas de todos los actores nominados.

 

\- Louis Tomlinson – gritaron al unísono.

 

Se puso de pie tan rápido que después su cuerpo lo resintió al sentirse un poco mareado, pero aquello no fue impedimento para que abrazara a su mejor amigo con todas sus fuerzas para susurrarle “estoy tan orgulloso” en el oído.

 

No pudieron quedarse así mucho tiempo ya que esperaban a Louis en el escenario para que subiera por el premio y el rizado se sintió sorprendido cuando su novio tiró de él para que subiera a su lado.

 

Ambas chicas los saludaron completamente alegres y enseguida le tendieron el micrófono a Louis para que dirigiera unas palabras.

 

\- Muchas gracias a mis fans que han sido demasiado dedicadas y han estado votando, movilizando a todas las personas de las redes sociales para que hagan lo mismo – sonrió sosteniendo el premio orgulloso – gracias a mi hermosa familia, mamá te amo y por supuesto a Harry que me acompaña hoy y es mi mejor amigo, son lo mejor que tengo, gracias Eleanor, gracias a todos.

 

Caminaron juntos detrás del escenario después de despedirse de las chicas para poder regresar a sus lugares y Harry no se pudo contener más aquello que quería brotar de su garganta.

 

\- ¿Sólo gracias Eleanor? – preguntó sorprendido por las pocas palabras que le había dedicado a la chica.  
\- Creo que era mi turno de mostrarte cuánto te amo – dijo tan bajo que estaban seguros de que sólo ellos habían logrado escuchar aquella confesión.

 

Después de eso, la noche fue demasiado rápida. Louis había presentado un premio para después volver a su lugar a un lado de su novio. Cuando salieron se toparon con más cámaras ansiosas por las palabras que el actor tenía que decir acerca de su premio y quedaron satisfechos cuando le dio gracias a la prensa porque sin ella no sería nadie.

 

Les habían invitado a la fiesta después de la premiación pero Louis se había negado a asistir sin siquiera preguntarle puesto que le había asegurado que ya tenía preparado algo especial sólo para ellos.

 

Harry estaba completamente feliz aún sabiendo que al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano porque el trabajo así era, pero nada de eso importaba, todo era nada cuando estaba a un lado de Louis.


	32. Capítulo 31

"Poder construir momentos a tu lado es lo mejor que me ha pasado".

 

Las calles eran completamente oscuras y estaban prácticamente vacías por la hora que era. Realmente esa premiación había tardado, pero había valido la pena cada hora ahí con tal de seguir viendo cómo Louis había triunfado en cada aspecto de su vida y más en aquella parte en especial que tanto amaba.

 

Sus ojos vagaron por el camino que el auto había tomado y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se dirigía ni a su casa, ni a la casa del de ojos azules.

 

\- Lou, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó curioso

 

El de ojos azules sonrió triunfal pero no le contestó a su pregunta, a lo que Harry soltó un sonoro suspiro. A veces era difícil lidiar con esas sorpresas que Louis le daba, las cuales en ocasiones le espantaban ya que no sabía en qué momento la prensa podría captarlos en un momento que fuese comprometedor.

 

Miró por la ventanilla del auto y se dio cuenta de que el cielo empezaba a nublarse, seguramente llovería, pero esperaba que nada pasara mientras estuvieran fuera porque aquello sería realmente desastroso por los trajes que llevaban puestos.

 

Después de recorrer varias calles de Londres, sus ojos empezaron a sentirse completamente cansados, pero su sueño fue turbado por el movimiento del auto al detenerse en el estacionamiento de una calle no tan céntrica la cual conocía porque solía pasar por ese lugar cuando iba camino al aeropuerto. Cerca de ahí había un parque que realmente se llenaba de gente por las tardes, pero dudaba que en ese momento hubiera aunque fuera un alma.

 

Bajaron del auto y cuando estuvieron fuera Louis entrelazó su mano con la suya para empezar a caminar por la calle.

 

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – se animó a preguntar de nuevo.

 

Miró como su novio dudaba por un momento en qué era lo correcto para contestarle.

 

\- En realidad – empezó el de ojos azules sin parar su lento andar – no tengo planeado nada asombroso. Sólo quería saber qué se sentía poder caminar contigo en la calle, tomado de la mano sin que nadie me apunte o que una cámara me grave. Tomar tu mano fuera, sin miedo.

 

Harry no supo que decir y simplemente sonrió complacido y es que en más de una ocasión él se había preguntado lo mismo. ¿Qué se sentiría el poder demostrar su amor en público?

 

\- Es agradable – terminó de decir el rizado.

 

Louis sonrió ampliamente estando completamente de acuerdo con aquello y asintió de la manera más leve.

 

\- Quisiera poder darte más momentos como este – confesó.

\- Para mi es suficiente, Lou – susurró – los momentos que me das son perfectos y no necesito de más.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder salir a cenar contigo.

\- Pero ya lo hemos hecho – dijo extrañado.

\- Pero de una manera diferente, como lo que somos, no como lo que creen que somos. Me gustaría poder darte un beso al llegar para callar tus estúpidas preguntas acerca del menú o darte de comer en la boca de lo que tengo en mi plato.

 

Harry soltó una sonora carcajada la cual sorprendió a Louis puesto que no la esperaba.

 

\- Mis preguntas sobre los menús no son estúpidas, sólo quiero saber que ingredientes usan y si no sé cuál es el ingrediente quiero salir de dudas pidiendo una descripción de este.

\- Eso es estúpido, ¿Por qué no simplemente lo comes y te callas?

\- ¡Quiero saber! – se defendió.

\- Deberías de conformarte con que tiene buen sabor.

\- Algunos no somos tan simples, Tomlinson.

 

Ese fue el turno de Louis para reír animadamente. Amaba aquellas pláticas con el rizado en las que parecía que tenían discusiones pero que en realidad estaban disfrutando.

 

Amaba profundamente la manera en la que sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando reía a todo pulmón y la manera en la que se acomodaba el rizado cabello de manera nerviosa cuando tocaban temas que lo avergonzaban, en realidad, todo lo que había en Harry era completamente fascinante para él. Podía observarlo por horas sin cansarse de ese bello rostro que se iluminaba con su sonrisa al mostrar esos encantadores hoyuelos. Se preguntaba por qué la vida había sido tan injusta y no lo había dejado conocerlo antes, así habría disfrutado más de él.

 

\- Estoy orgulloso – soltó de repente el rizado, apartándolo de sus pensamientos mientras sentía como su mano era presionada en un gesto cariñoso.

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber.

\- Bueno, aún recuerdo el momento en el que me dijiste nervioso que harías audiciones para una película y también cuando me llamaste emocionado para decirme que habías obtenido el papel principal – sonrió – ver todo lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo haciendo lo que te gusta es para mí un orgullo sin duda. Tal vez porque he seguido todo el proceso a tu lado – reflexionó – pero no sé, estoy tan feliz como tú con cada triunfo.

 

Miró alrededor en la calle y al asegurarse de que no había nadie que pudiera verlos, se abrazó al cuerpo de Harry aferrándose fuertemente a él. No podía creer lo afortunado que era por tenerlo a su lado y en sí, el llegar a perderlo era algo que hacía que se llenara de miedo.

 

\- Gracias por compartir todo eso conmigo – susurró Louis en medio del abrazo.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo – apretó más al chico entre sus brazos – no hay nada mejor para mí que celebrar tus logros Louis.

\- ¿Aunque te acose la prensa y las fans? – preguntó separándose un poco para mirarlo divertido.

\- Aunque me acosen miles de personas.

 

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron su camino hasta una banca del parque al que habían llegado por fin. Al sentarse en ella, Harry notó que había una revista de esas juveniles que daban tips tontos que las chicas decidían seguir abandonada ahí, la tomó entre sus manos y miró la portada mientras Louis miraba sobre su hombre curioso.

 

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el actor.

\- Una revista para chicas.

\- ¡Oh! Mis hermanas suelen leerlas – soltó divertido.

\- Gemma igual tiene algunas – rió – una vez leyó que para que su cabello se viera bien tenía que llenarlo de huevo y después envolverlo en una toalla de baño previamente remojada en agua hirviendo.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió?

\- Se quemó la cabeza y su cabello apestó por semanas a huevo.

 

Mientras Louis reía al imaginarse aquella escena, él paseó la mirada por la portada de la revista topándose con una foto suya y de Louis, la cual tenía un letrero debajo de ella escrito en letras rosas y llamativas “Larry Stylinson, ¿real?”

 

Frunció el entrecejo confundido, no sabía a qué rayos se refería aquello. Miró el número de página en el pequeño índice que se encontraba en la primera hoja y rápidamente se dirigió a aquel artículo.

 

“Las fans del actor aseguran que su relación con Eleanor Calder es más que falsa y que creen rotundamente que la estrella tiene una relación con su mejor amigo Harry Styles, lo cual lo vuelve gay al instante. Estas creyentes han decidido llamar a esa relación Larry Stylinson, ya que es una combinación de los nombres de ambos”

 

\- ¿Qué lees? – preguntó Louis al notar su distracción.

 

Harry se mantenía concentrado leyendo aquello, así que simplemente señaló el artículo para que Louis pudiera leerlo por sí mismo.

 

\- ¡Oh, mierda! – soltó después de un largo rato de silencio – parece que no somos lo suficientemente discretos.

\- Pero son fotografías que no dicen nada – soltó el rizado confundido.

\- En definitiva sonrío mucho al estar contigo – aseguró Louis divertido señalando las fotografías en las que salían juntos – en cambio con Eleanor voy siempre serio – señaló las demás fotografías – las fans son astutas, se dan cuenta de más cosas de las que creemos – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No te preocupa? – preguntó el rizado.

\- Ni un poco – sonrió – aparte sonamos muy bien juntos, ¿no crees?

\- Si – rió débilmente.

 

Se burlaron un poco más de los artículos de la revista mientras seguían sentados en la pequeña banca del parque cuando de repente empezaron a caer unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia las cuales de un momento a otro se volvieron constantes y grandes.

 

Harry por instinto puso la revista sobre su cabeza para cubrirse en un intento inútil causando la risa del de ojos azules, la cual se le contagió al poco tiempo.

 

Ambos reían debajo de la lluvia, sin importarles que los trajes caros se estuvieran mojando por la fuerza de la misma. Estaban perdidos en su mundo, ese mundo que ellos habían construido en el cual nada los molestaba, en el que nada existía, sólo su amor.

 

Louis dejó de reír y se quedó observando a Harry mostrando sus dos hermosos hoyuelos, inundando sus oídos con la preciosa melodía que resultaba ser su risa y simplemente sintió a su corazón latir completamente enamorado.

 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry en voz alta para hacerse escuchar a pesar de la lluvia cuando notó su insistente mirada.

 

Ante toda respuesta, el actor negó con la cabeza y en un movimiento rápido unió sus labios a los de su novio quien al principio se sorprendió por la acción y se quedó paralizado, pero después de unos segundos empezó a seguirlo tomando su mano para dirigirla a su pecho haciendo que de esta forma pudiera sentir el acelerado palpitar de Harry.

 

Sonrió en medio del beso, más no se separó y sin pensarlo imitó la acción de su novio para hacerle saber que él latía igual de rápido, que sus corazones estaban conectados hasta en ese sentido.

 

El aire les hizo falta y los regresó a la realidad. Se separaron un poco pero el rizado unió sus frentes haciendo que la distancia fuera casi nula logrando que aún sus alientos chocaran.

 

\- Te amo – susurró Harry – como nunca he amado a nadie.

\- ¿Ni a Taylor? – bromeó para ocultar su emoción.

 

Harry rió levemente y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

 

\- Ni a Taylor.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Harry – susurró correspondiendo el hermoso sentimiento.

\- Quédate siempre a mi lado.

\- Sería imposible para mí el alejarme de ti – posó la mano sobre el cuello de su novio y lo acercó para darle un beso más.

 

Estaban completamente mojados por la terrible lluvia cuando decidieron regresar al auto que aún los esperaba el cual los llevó hasta la casa del rizado dando por finalizada la noche.

 

Ambos entraron a la triste casa y empezaron de nuevo con esa ronda de besos que habían dejado en espera después del parque. Se deshicieron de las mojadas prendas que se pegaban a su cuerpo como si se tratase de su piel misma y pasaron la noche juntos, demostrándose cuanto se amaban y se necesitaban.


	33. Capítulo 32

"Déjame cuidar de ti cada día de tu vida".

El sonoro estornudo inundó la casa de pies a cabeza en sólo unos segundos y cuando sintió que su cuerpo se iba deshaciendo de la tensión en la que se había sumido, se maldijo una y otra vez por haber tenido esa estúpida idea de besar a Harry debajo de la lluvia a pesar de que en ese momento le había parecido algo completamente tentador y romántico.

Los besos del rizado eran para él como una droga de la que simplemente no se cansaba y no pensaba ni siquiera en rehabilitarse para dejarla.

Harry en sí era todo un pecado, un delito por el hecho de ser tan perfecto no debía de ser bueno, pero por tenerlo a su lado, por tocarlo y respirar el mismo aire que él, estaba dispuesto a pecar e ir contra las leyes si era necesario.

Recordó aquella pequeña discusión que habían tenido puesto que Harry había pensado en la posibilidad de pedir unos días libres con tal de quedarse a cuidarlo, pero él se había negado pues ya suficientes faltas había tenido por su causa y lo que menos quería era que su novio perdiera por su culpa ese trabajo que tanto amaba y por el cual tantos cursos había tomado, simplemente no podía destruir sus años de esfuerzo por un simple resfriado.

Giró para quedar boca arriba sobre la enorme y cómoda cama de la elegante casa del rizado y suspiró al no poder olvidar lo mucho que él había insistido para que se quedase ahí para que cuando llegase a casa por las noches lo pudiera atender y cuidar hasta que se recuperara por completo.

Miró el reloj con pesadez ya que hasta sentía que los ojos le dolían y se dio cuenta de que seguramente en ese momento el avión de Harry estaba aterrizando y por consecuencia, no faltaba mucho para que llegara a casa.

Su cuerpo hizo reclamos por el movimiento que estaba haciendo para quedar sentado sobre la cama, pero cuando al fin lo logró, se tomó su tiempo para pasar la mirada por cada rincón de la habitación sintiéndose ridículamente contento ya que parecía como si se hubiera casado con Harry y aquella fuera la casa donde se encontraban todas las noches después de sus respectivos trabajos para hablar de lo terrible de sus días y besarse para consolarse con la promesa de que el siguiente sería mejor.

Cuando se topó con su reflejo en el espejo del enorme armario de madera, sus pensamientos enamorados fueron bloqueados. Se veía completamente fatal; su nariz era demasiado roja pues estaba irritada por la cantidad de veces que había pasado papel higiénico por ella con el afán de limpiarla y las ojeras eran tan enormes que si exagerara como una chica podría decir que le llegaban hasta el mentón.

Rió por sus tontas ideas y con un esfuerzo más se levantó de la cama para ponerse de pie frente al espejo. El hecho de estar en la cama tanto tiempo lo hacía sentir peor y quería mejorar de verdad.

Buscó un poco de ropa en la maleta que Harry había hecho rápidamente el día que había ido por él a casa, asegurando que si se detenía a doblarla perdería tiempo en el cual Louis podría estar descansando en cama.

Negó rápidamente al recordar lo gracioso que le había parecido el hecho de ver a Harry dulcemente preocupado y sin más después de pelear con el desorden de la maleta, entró al baño en el cual tomó una ducha tibia que hizo que se sintiera más relajado a pesar de que el cuerpo le seguía doliendo como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado encima.

Al salir del baño completamente vestido, decidió que debía de volver a ese enorme espejo del armario para ver si su aspecto había mejorado, pero tuvo que encogerse de hombros al notar que las ojeras seguían presentes, su nariz era del mismo tono rojo y sobre todo, la única diferencia que había era que en ese instante tenía el cabello mojado por la ducha.

La resignación lo invadió en cuanto a la manera en la que se veía, más seguía convencido en que tenía que salir de cama para sentirse mejor, así que sin más se dirigió al largo pasillo fuera de la habitación y se sintió extrañado puesto que al vivir solo Harry en ese lugar, no entendía porque tenía tanto espacio, era un desperdicio. Bajó las escaleras después de encontrarlas y llegó hasta la enorme cocina que lucía más que limpia, como si Harry fuera un obsesionado con el orden, aunque sabía que no lo era del todo.

Abrió las blancas puertas de madera de los gabinetes de la cocina buscando los utensilios necesarios para preparar una cena deliciosa para ambos, aunque sabía que sus habilidades culinarias eran escasas, era consciente de que si revolvía algunos ingredientes de la manera correcta saldría algo con buen sabor capaz de mantenerlos vivos.

Ordenó el área donde cocinaría y dudó un momento en si era buena idea el abrir el refrigerador donde estaba la comida ya que el agua con la que se había duchado había sido tibia, ¿se enfermaría más? ¿Acaso eso sería siquiera posible? Es decir, ya se sentía lo suficientemente golpeado como para que la situación empeorara.

 

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Tomlinson?

 

Louis saltó del susto volteando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la cocina donde se encontraba Harry de pie luciendo su elegante traje de piloto mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en espera de una explicación lógica.

 

\- Quería cocinar algo para ambos – soltó encogiéndose de hombros – pero soy como un desastre.

 

Harry no entendió muy bien sus palabras, lo supo principalmente por la cara de confusión sincera que había puesto en ese instante.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres Lou?

 

Louis se acercó lo más apresuradamente que el dolor en su cuerpo se lo permitió y se puso de pie frente a su novio que simplemente esperaba a que él hablara por fin para explicar qué era lo que le molestaba.

 

\- Mira, Hazz – señaló su rostro – tengo ojeras y lo peor es que actúo como una chica frustrada por su apariencia – soltó con desespero – y tú te ves tan bien.

 

El rizado soltó una carcajada completamente sincera que lleno de energía la silenciosa casa.

 

\- ¡Oh, Dios!, ¿En serio ese es tu problema, Lou?

 

Levantó los hombros ante toda respuesta.

 

\- Te ves bien, y te verás mucho mejor cuando te recuperes.

\- Pero…

 

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los rápidos movimientos de Harry, quien lo tomó en sus brazos como si fueran recién casados y empezó a caminar con él escaleras arriba hasta la habitación. Pudo observar que en la sala se encontraba la maleta de Harry, lo que quería decir que apenas había llegado, se había dirigido hacia la cocina para ver que hacía y al ver su cara de cerca, pudo notar que el rizado se encontraba quizá más cansado que él mismo, pero ahí estaba, cargándolo entre sus brazos para llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación.

 

\- No tienes por qué hacer todo esto – dijo por fin cuando sintió que su cuerpo tocaba las suaves sabanas.

\- Tengo parte de culpa por tu enfermedad – dijo sonriendo tranquilo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama – quiero cuidarte, Lou. Déjame hacerlo.

\- Pero estás cansado, es decir, haces viajes demasiado largos y después tienes que llegar aquí a hacer la cena y yo…

\- No digas tonterías – rió divertido – ahora déjame ir abajo a preparar algo para ti, debes de estar hambriento.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Bajaste hasta la cocina para hacer algo… debes de estar realmente hambriento – rió divertido.

\- ¡No fue por hambre! ¡Quería ayudarte en algo! – se defendió

\- Sí, claro. Iré a cocinar algo antes de que termines comiéndome a mí o te comas las almohadas.

 

Harry salió corriendo del lugar esquivando ágilmente la almohada que el de ojos azules le había aventado desde la cama.

Esperó unos minutos a solas en la habitación pero en esa ocasión no se sentía solo simplemente por el hecho de saber que su novio se encontraba en la planta de abajo cocinando algo para ambos y eso realmente lo llenaba de un sentimiento completamente reconfortante. Cuando Harry se encontraba cerca, se sentía extrañamente protegido. Es decir, con Eleanor siempre había sentido la necesidad de cuidarla, pero a lado del rizado era todo lo contrario.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado rápido y cuando Harry subió le sorprendió toparse con que llevaba unos panqués tibios listos para comerse.

 

\- Eh… no es mucho – explicó mientras se acercaba a la cama para poner la bandeja – pero realmente no se me ocurrió nada para hacer. Se bloqueó mi mente.

\- ¿Tú que sueles cenar? – preguntó curioso mientras ponía chocolate líquido en los panqués.

\- Un poco de frutas o cualquier cosa que encuentre en el camino – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Louis lo miró sorprendido ya que la última vez que habían cenado juntos había sido en un restaurante, más nunca se había preguntado si la alimentación de Harry era correcta cuando él no estaba a su alrededor.

Llenó uno de sus dedos de chocolate y en un momento de distracción del rizado, le manchó la mejilla con el líquido pegajoso.

 

\- ¡Hey! – se quejó el rizado.

\- Es para que te endulces un poco – acercó el panqué a la boca de su novio y este no dudó en morderlo.

\- Tendrás que limpiar este desastre – le dijo señalando a su mejilla.

 

Louis sin pensarlo, hizo la bandeja a un lado para poder acercarse al rostro de su novio y sin pudor pasó la lengua por la mancha de chocolate que él mismo le había hecho.

 

\- Te extrañé todo el día – susurró en su oído.

\- Y yo a ti, Lou – lo aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo.

 

El de ojos azules dirigió las manos hasta los rizos de Harry y empezó a masajearlos con delicadeza. Adoraba el hecho de poder sentirlo tan cerca, de poder tocarlo y saber que era por completo suyo, que nadie podría apartarlo de su lado ya que estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era más que correspondido.

Amaba a Harry como no había amado a Eleanor. De hecho, el saber que había pasado tanto tiempo a su lado en ese momento le parecía por completo ridículo ya que con él encontraba más de lo que ella le hubiera podido dar en un beso o en un simple abrazo. El rizado se había convertido en su razón, su fuerza y simplemente en sus planes no estaba dejarlo marcharse de su vida.

 

\- Lou… - llamó el rizado mientras se separaba un poco para poder mirarlo de frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Estuve pensando mucho y en verdad me anima el hecho de llegar a casa y encontrar las luces encendidas o el hecho de saber que alguien me espera… y yo… sólo quería saber si podrías plantearte la idea de venir a vivir aquí conmigo.

 

Los ojos verdes del rizado brillaban llenos de súplica mientras esperaban una respuesta del actor quien simplemente se encontraba por completo sorprendido por aquella propuesta. Él también había pensado en la idea de que vivir a su lado sería completamente fabuloso, pero simplemente con la carrera que llevaba, las fans terminarían investigando dónde vivía el rizado y seguramente estarían acosando todo el tiempo y de antemano sabía que al rizado no se le daba del todo bien lidiar con multitudes, se ponía completamente nervioso y no sabía qué era lo que debía de hacer o cómo debía de actuar.

 

\- Está bien – accedió al final de cuentas – pero cuando lo nuestro se haga público, ¿trato?

 

Harry sonrió y volvió a pegarlo contra su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo mostrándole lo feliz que era por aquello y en realidad Louis igual estaba más que emocionado, principalmente ansioso porque las premiaciones de ese año se terminaran rápidamente para poder hacer público ese amor que gritaba en su pecho con ansias de ser liberado.


	34. Capítulo 33

"En ocasiones las malas acciones esconden muchos sentimientos".

Mientras hacía las compras en el supermercado su mente vagaba por lugares realmente lejanos, ni siquiera tenía idea de si lo que había metido en el pequeño carrito de compra era realmente lo que le hacía falta en casa, pero eso en ese momento era lo que menos importaba. Por su mente lo único que rondaba era el hecho de que en un par de horas más sería el tan anunciado partido que Louis jugaría para la caridad.

Le parecía completamente asombroso que aún siendo actor se diera el lujo de hacer lo que más le gustaba ayudando a los demás con esa simple acción y se dio cuenta después de que recibió aquella gran noticia de que simplemente su novio tenía un corazón de oro que jamás imaginó encontrar en alguien.

Si usaba los dedos de sus manos, no le alcanzaban siquiera para poder enumerar la gran cantidad de cosas que realmente amaba de Louis; esos ojos que le recordaban el cielo y el mar al mismo tiempo, ese corazón y alma noble… no tenía palabras para describir siquiera lo grandioso que era.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su situación miró el carrito y se dio una patada mental al notar que estaba lleno de cosas que ni siquiera sabía qué rayos eran y después de sacar unas cuantas acomodándolas en estantes que no eran los correctos simplemente porque no recordaba ni siquiera de donde los había tomado, se dirigió a la caja donde la espera fue tan larga como la fila.

Los productos fueron pasando por el sistema haciendo ese sonido gracioso cuando por fin fue su turno y cuando la cajera le soltó el monto a pagar, él simplemente sacó su tarjeta de crédito ya que no tenía ánimos de sacar el dinero de la billetera. Estaba tan nervioso que le fue completamente fácil el ignorar los coqueteos de la chica quien le anotó su número telefónico en el ticket de compra, el cual el simplemente arrugó y tiró en el primer basurero que se encontró fuera del establecimiento para dirigirse a su auto.

Guardó de una forma completamente desordenada las cosas en la parte trasera de su auto y cando tomó su lugar en el asiento de copiloto, su móvil empezó a vibrar de una manera completamente insistente haciéndolo retorcerse en su asiento para lograr sacarlo de su bolsillo.

 

“Ya estoy aquí. Te espero. Louis”

 

Miró el reloj completamente alarmado y se dio cuenta de que se le había ido el tiempo dentro del supermercado y simplemente no llegaría a la rueda de prensa que su novio iba a dar antes de jugar. Se lamentó durante todo el camino por su descuido pero eso no le impidió el hecho de acelerar para llegar lo antes posible, tal vez si los astros conspiraban lograría llegar aunque sea al final o unos minutos antes de que el partido diera comienzo para poderle dar a su novio unas palabras de aliento.

Cuando por fin divisó el estadio, vio como una gran cantidad de fans se encontraban amontonadas fuera mientras camarógrafos y seguridad entraban y salían del lugar como si de su casa se tratase. Soltó un suspiro y supo que tendría que estacionar un poco alejado para no lastimar a ninguna de esas chicas y así lo hizo.

Antes de entrar se tuvo que tomar unas cuantas fotos con unas chicas, lo cual no tuvo demasiado sentido para él ya que no era la estrella y mucho menos era el que estaba haciendo la obra de caridad, pero ellas sabían sus razones y él las respetaba aceptando amablemente sus peticiones.

Miró hacia todas direcciones cuando por fin logró entrar al lugar y se dio cuenta de que todas las personas caminaban hacia la cancha del estadio. Hizo una mueca de completo fastidio pues sus predicciones habían sido acertadas, había llegado tarde para la rueda de prensa. Levantó la cabeza un poco más tratando de encontrar a alguien que le pareciera familiar y después de unos segundos se resignó y cuando iba a avanzar hacia algún lugar donde hubiera más gente, sus pasos fueron obstruidos por un fuerte golpe en el estómago y una presión en su cintura.

Miró hacia abajo topándose con una pequeña que en seguida reconoció y sonrió devolviendo el abrazo.

\- Veo que lo encontraste – escuchó otra voz completamente familiar.

\- ¡Si, mamá! – gritó la pequeña emocionada sin separarse del abrazo.

\- Llegas tarde, Harry – dijo Jay para después plantar un beso en su mejilla – creí que te habías arrepentido y no vendrías.

\- ¡Jamás haría eso! – dijo divertido correspondiendo el saludo – es sólo que las horas en el supermercado fueron eternas.

\- ¡Oh, cariño! Me imagino y créeme que te entiendo – dijo ella exagerando – es desesperante para mi ir a comprar en esos lugares, más cuando voy acompañada de las niñas quienes se desesperan muy rápido.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir de compras contigo! – exclamó la pequeña Daisy que seguía abrazada al chico.

\- Y lo harán, querida. Pero hoy no – dijo Jay sin dejar que el rizado contestara.

\- ¿Dónde están las demás? – preguntó curioso al sólo verlas a ellas dos.

\- Ellas se adelantaron. Louis tenía nuestros lugares apartados y Phoebe está tan ansiosa por ver a su hermano jugar que jaló a sus hermanas consigo enseguida.

\- ¿Y Louis? – soltó esa pregunta que había estado atorada en su garganta desde el comienzo de la plática.

\- Él está en un vestidor individual. Me dijo que si querías verlo que te dijera dónde encontrarlo.

Harry sonrió alegre cuando la madre de su novio le dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta a él y después de despedirse cariñosamente de la pequeña y de aquella mujer que tanto le agradaba, salió corriendo chocando en más de una ocasión con personas que eran completamente desconocidas para él.

Miró varias puertas de color rojo que decían “vestidores” en un pequeño letrero rojo que colgaba de ellas, pero había uno que resaltaba de los demás el cual simplemente decía “Louis Tomlinson” y supo que ese era el lugar al que se tenía que dirigir. Aceleró el paso y al llegar a la puerta dio dos pequeños golpecitos para segundos después recibir un “adelante” del interior.

Sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando miro a su novio sentado en una banca completamente larga inclinado amarrando sus agujetas.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó él cuando lo miró, con una enorme y alegre sonrisa en el rostro – pensé que no vendrías.

\- Y yo pensé que no llegaría – soltó acercándose a dónde Louis se encontraba – jamás podría perdérmelo, Lou, me odiaría por eso.

Louis le sonrió como un tonto enamorado y después, como si alguien le hubiera hablado para que reaccionara, sacudió la cabeza levemente y se volteó hacia sus cosas para empezar a rebuscar entre ellas hasta que por fin sacó una playera morada con unas letras de color naranja en referencia al hospital que apoyaría con ese partido.

\- Ponte esta – se la extendió – yo la usé antes.

\- ¿no será demasiado sospechoso, Lou? – la tomó con inseguridad.

\- Hoy extrañamente, eso no me interesa.

Harry tuvo que contener esas ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos para obligarlo a quedarse a su lado haciendo el amor. Se limitó a morderse el labio inferior para después asentir y tomar la camisa poniéndosela al instante.

Cuando ambos se encontraron listos, salieron de los vestidores aliviados de que no hubieran cámaras rodeándolos y supusieron que simplemente era porque todos se encontraban en la cancha esperando por la entrada triunfal del actor al cual en esos momentos todas las personas presentes lo veían como si fuera un héroe de buen corazón y Harry estaba más que de acuerdo con aquello.

El rizado miro las escaleras que conducían al lugar donde Jay le había dicho que estaría y cuando se quiso despedir de Louis para subir, este negó con la cabeza tomando su mano para arrastrarlo a su lado hasta la cancha donde se encontraban Liam y Niall emocionados bailando con la mascota del equipo que llevaba la misma playera morada que el rizado usaba en ese momento.

Se despidió de su novio con un movimiento de mano para después dirigirse hacia sus amigos que se encontraban completamente sonrientes. Miró como Liam abrazaba a Niall y lo levantaba en el aire para después volverlo a dejar con los pies en la tierra depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Sintió envidia la cual no supo si describir como buena o como mala, simplemente la sentía y deseaba que el tiempo se fuera volando para que así pudiera algún día levantar a Louis en el aire para después ponerlo de nuevo con los pies sobre la tierra depositando un beso en sus hermosos labios provocando la envidia de las personas que los miraran.

Cuando el partido empezó, su mirada se concentró en la cancha mirando a su novio con un terrible miedo en el pecho de que alguien le fuera a hacer daño, pero mientras el tiempo corría en el reloj aquello empezaba a ser sustituido por una enorme emoción la cual lo hacía saltar y gritar de vez en cuando como loco al igual que el rubio esposo de su mejor amigo.

Sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho cuando miró como su novio anotaba un perfecto gol para después correr hasta él dándole un emocionado abrazo. No le había importado el hecho de que Louis se encontraba bañado en sudor, se sentía tan orgulloso que se lo había dicho al oído mientras una cámara enfocaba ese bello momento que todos seguramente mirarían como si fueran dos amigos emocionados por un partido, pero ellos sabían que era algo más, que era especial.

El partido continuó con su curso y desde ese momento Harry no pudo borrar la sonrisa enamorada que siempre se le escapaba cuando se trataba de Louis.

\- Te tiene loco, ¿no es así? – preguntó Liam.

Harry asintió levemente sin quitar los ojos de Louis que seguía corriendo por todo el campo con esa sonrisa que era tan suya, tan hermosa que simplemente estaba seguro de que jamás se toparía con alguna que como mínimo le hiciera competencia.

\- Miren – señaló el rubio hacia los asientos en el público.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver aquel lugar al que Niall había señalado y vieron como Eleanor se acomodaba en los asientos que se encontraban a un lado de la familia de Louis con una cara de completo fastidio.

En ocasiones aquella chica podía lucir realmente linda, inocente y buena persona, pero aquella mañana simplemente no le hacía los honores a aquellas falsas virtudes. Ella lucía como si en verdad le molestara el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar como aquel observando la mitad de un partido con intenciones como aquellas.

Ella tomó su cabello tirando de él como si quisiera peinarlo haciendo muecas de dolor genuino y Harry se preguntó en ese momento si ella se encontraría bien, pero hizo a un lado aquellos pensamientos de preocupación cuando la voz de su mejor amigo invadió de nuevo sus sentidos.

\- Parece que pasó una noche loca – dijo Liam como simple comentario.

\- Con solo verla desde lejos, no quiero acercarme a ella – compartió Niall – seguro tiene olor a alcohol.

\- O drogas – continuó el castaño.

\- O ambas – susurró el rubio.

\- Basta chicos – les hizo callar el rizado – no sabemos qué es lo que ella siente, ni siquiera nos imaginamos qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Perdió a su novio, aquel que le pintaba un futuro matrimonio por otro chico.

\- Por ti – aseguró Liam.

\- No me digas que estás sintiendo compasión, Harry – suplico el rubio – sabemos que lo único que siente es que no le pagan lo suficiente.

Liam rió animado por aquel comentario mientras el de ojos verdes se limitó a bufar y negar con la cabeza puesto que con sus amigos no había remedio alguno. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus amigos y uno de ellos había compartido con él sus sueños de volar, era obvio que si tuvieran que elegir entre él y Eleanor, irían por él ante todo.

Cuando el partido acabó Louis se acercó a ser felicitado por todos, pero la felicitación más larga fue aquella que le dio el rizado. Ese abrazo apretado que no pudo durar más de lo normal por las cámaras que se encontraban rodeándolo.

Al momento de separarse, Louis le pidió verlo en el vestidor donde se habían encontrado antes del partido, así que Harry tuvo que esperar a que parte del lugar se vaciara para darle tiempo a su novio y poder caminar con tranquilidad sin ser empujado por toda esa gente que moría por una entrevista, una foto, un autógrafo, una sonrisa o aunque fuera una mirada por parte del de ojos azules.

Miró aquella puerta y sonrió pensando en la gran cantidad de formas que podrían festejar aquello. Por su mente había pasado una hermosa cena en algún lugar caro y apartado de Londres o simplemente una cena en casa para terminar abrazados en cama susurrándose lo orgullosos que se encontraban el uno del otro.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando la voz de una chica se escuchó desde el interior. Él no quería, realmente que no quería escuchar puesto que eso era de mala educación, pero al reconocer de quién se trataba, la curiosidad le ganó. Se pegó un poco más a la puerta para escuchar la charla con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Por qué, Louis? – preguntó la voz de Eleanor.

\- Simplemente dejé de sentir amor. Si lo entendieras todo sería mucho más fácil para todos.

\- Pero yo aún te amo.

\- Yo… yo quisiera amarte, de verdad, pero así son las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar todo tan pronto?

\- No he olvidado. Cada momento contigo vive a mi lado porque todo fue realmente maravilloso, pero cuando se deja de sentir… no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

Harry podía escuchar claramente el llanto desgarrador de aquella chica que desde que la había conocido, jamás la había escuchado llorar, no la había escuchado hablar de lo que sentía y simplemente se maldijo mentalmente al sentirse completamente culpable ya que si él no hubiera llegado a la vida del de ojos azules, tal vez ellos seguirían juntos.

\- De acuerdo – susurró ella.

Antes de que el rizado pudiera alejarse corriendo del lugar, la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a una Eleanor con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja, completamente destrozada. Ella le lanzó una mirada cargada de cosas que él no pudo descifrar antes de pasar a su lado rápidamente sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Louis lo miró con completa sorpresa y supo que su novio estaba consciente de que él había escuchado toda aquella conversación.

El ambiente se sentía tenso y no sabía a dónde mirar ni qué decir. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Entrar y hacer un comentario como “hey, pobre chica, ¿no?” Sería completamente estúpido de su parte.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

 

El de ojos azules lanzó esa pregunta y Harry la tomó como si fuera su chaleco salvavidas simplemente asintiendo para después empezar a caminar detrás de su novio a paso lento sin poder de borrar de su mente las palabras y el rostro de aquella chica, simplemente no podía ignorar su dolor como si no existiera y lo peor de todo era que ya se le había quitado todo el ánimo de hacer algo especial con su novio aquella noche para festejar.


	35. Capítulo 34

"Y es que a veces un minuto de retraso puede hacer la diferencia…"

La emoción recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y una enorme sonrisa se asomó por las comisuras de su boca al recordar aquella entrega de premios donde una pequeña niña se había acercado a Louis para regalarle una rosa. Los ojos del actor habían brillado de una manera especial y sipo en ese momento que aquel chico sería un gran padre.

Si hacía un recuento de todas las cosas por las que había pasado en tan poco tiempo le parecía que todo era completamente irreal. No podía negar el hecho de que ese contrato para que Louis jugara futbol le inquietaba, pero si aquello era lo que su novio quería, simplemente le apoyaría puesto que era eso para lo que se encontraba a su lado, para empujarlo en sus sueños.

\- Harry – llamó una voz que sabía que con el tiempo empezaría a reconocer fácilmente.

Miró hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel llamado que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y se topó con Nick, su nuevo copiloto que lo miraba con una cara de completa preocupación.

Harry no hizo ningún gesto que mostrara que tenía intención de contestarle. Simplemente se quedó en completo silencio esperando a que ese nuevo chico hablara.

\- Es imposible volar – anunció por fin.

Hacía un poco menos de una hora que ambos habían llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva York y más que nunca, Harry deseaba poder marcharse de ese lugar y llegar a Londres.

Odió esa semana de trabajo puesto que era la primera que pasaba sin su mejor amigo a su lado. Lo habían sustituido por ese chico que apenas lo miraba temblaba como un pequeño cachorro asustado como si tuviera la idea de que Harry en cualquier momento lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro, y no era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero simplemente él no tenía la culpa de que Zayn hubiera decidido aterrizar.

\- Pe… pero, ¿Por qué? – preguntó horrorizado.

Estaba más que seguro de que si su amigo hubiera estado presente en ese viaje, simplemente todo habría salido perfecto, sin contratiempos ni tontas excusas por las cuales no volar. Ese nuevo le daba mala suerte, lo sabía, estaba más que seguro de aquello.

\- Una tormenta eléctrica en Londres, dicen que a pesar de las horas de vuelo podemos llegar ahí cuando aún esté presente. No se puede volar.

\- Deberíamos de salir en media hora – soltó más para sí mismo – debe de pasar para ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – se aventuró a preguntar – no creo que sea el hecho de que apenas nos conocemos y tengas miedo a que haga mal algo cuando estemos en el aire.

\- Quedé con alguien – se limitó a decir.

\- Podrías avisarle.

\- No se si ya has intentado llamar a Londres, pero desde mi móvil no entran las llamas, seguramente falla la cobertura por la tormenta.

Nick Grimshaw revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela negra apresuradamente para sacar su móvil y después de hacer unos intentos, se topó con la poco grata sorpresa de que el rizado tenía razón.

\- Maldición – susurró.

\- Sólo espero que pase.

Se pateó mentalmente ya que por ese inconveniente sabía que llegaría tarde a su cita con Louis, habían quedado de verse en aquel parque al que habían llegado aquella vez, ese lugar donde se habían dado un beso bajo la lluvia que había provocado estragos en el de ojos azules.

Los minutos para él pasaban demasiado rápidos y quería poder detenerlos, gritarle a alguien, controlar el clima para que esos factores dejaran de ser una obstrucción para su encuentro, pero así era su trabajo y era consciente de que si volaba en aquellas condiciones no solamente pondría en riesgo su vida, sino la de todos los pasajeros de ese vuelo.

Pasó una terrible hora y él dio todo por perdido cuando Nick llegó con una péquela sonrisa para informarle que ya podían volar.

Una hora de retraso en un vuelo no era mucho, pero un retraso de una hora en un encuentro de amor con un actor famoso, era toda una eternidad.

Ambos subieron al avión y empezaron a seguir el protocolo de vuelo mientras por la mente de Harry sólo pasaba el hecho de que extrañaba la voz de Zayn perforando sus oídos por los auriculares ya que si había un momento en el que realmente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, era ese.

Las nubes al irse acercando a Londres se volvieron de un gris intenso y la oscuridad los rodeó. Había pasado más de una hora en que la tormenta había terminado pero el cielo parecía aún no haberlo superado.

Cuando pidieron permiso para aterrizar en el aeropuerto, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, era como si se hubiera detenido por mucho tiempo, por ocho horas pero todo aquello fue interrumpido por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caer y golpetear los vidrios mientras hacía la maniobra de aterrizaje.

Cuando tuvo su maleta en las manos empezó a caminar con prisa, no sabía exactamente que hacer para llegar al lugar de su encuentro. No podía usar el auto que el aeropuerto asignaba para que los llevara a sus respectivos hogares puesto que eso simplemente se salía de las normas, él lo sabía perfectamente porque llevaba ya bastante tiempo trabajando en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? – escuchó la voz de Nick quien intentaba alcanzarlo casi corriendo.

\- No iré en el auto del aeropuerto hoy así que puedes caminar con tranquilidad – soltó sin detener su acelerado andar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – insistió.

\- Sí.

Ya no escuchó nada más de lo que aquel chico tal vez querría decirle. Corrió hacia una de las puertas del aeropuerto dándose cuenta de que la lluvia simplemente había empeorado.

En una condición normal, él simplemente estaría caminando tranquilo quitándose el estorboso uniforme en el acto, pero ese día ni siquiera recordaba que hasta llevaba el chaleco.

Su rostro se contrajo cuando sintió las gotas frías de agua golpeándolo una tras otra y cuando vio un taxi completamente libre, se animó a pararlo. Subió sus cosas en él cuando lo tuvo enfrente y al estar abordo le dio las indicaciones al conductor de a qué lugar se tenía que dirigir.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y al encontrar su móvil, lo sacó a toda prisa encontrándose con la pantalla completamente apagada. Intentó encenderlo y se maldijo por no haberlo conectado mientas estaba en Nueva York esperando por largo tiempo.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al parque la lluvia era completamente fuerte y el hombre lo miró como si estuviera loco por querer bajarse en aquel lugar con ese clima, pero simplemente lo ignoró y después de bajar sus cosas paseó con dificultad la mirada por el parque mientras el taxi se alejaba de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Louis! – gritó con esperanza a pesar de la helada lluvia que empezaba a traspasar su uniforme congelándole la piel.

Después de unos cuantos gritos más, se dio por vencido. Era demasiado tarde, había llegado con un excesivo retaso y era más que obvio que el de ojos azules no se quedaría ahí a esperarlo mojándose en la lluvia con el riesgo de contraer un resfriado de nueva cuenta.

Consciente de que ningún taxi querría detenerse al mirarlo en ese estado, comenzó a caminar por las calles por ese camino que tanto conocía y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad miro la puerta de su casa alzándose gloriosa frente a él.

Había experimentado cosas completamente increíbles en lo que llevaba de vida, pero el hecho de entrar a ese lugar abandonado pero cálido lo hizo sentir completamente tranquilo a pesar de que todo él era un completo desastre. Estaba segurísimo de que el agua igual había entrado por la maleta y que todo dentro estaba más que empapado al igual que él.

Subió a su habitación sintiendo la ausencia de Louis, quien había permanecido algunos días tumbado en esa cama esperándolo todas las noches mientras se recuperaba de su terrible resfriado y cuando empezó a sacar todas las prendas mojadas de la maleta, lo extrañó aún más. Deseó poder esconder el rostro en su cuello y besar sus dulces labios para sentir alivio.

Tomó el móvil y después de conectarlo, esperó impaciente a que encendiera. Estaba seguro de que al ver la pantalla, estaría repleta de mensajes de enojo y llamadas perdidas, pero no fue así. Estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca hubiera quedado con Louis y nunca lo hubiera dejado esperando.

Frunció el entrecejo y mandó al carajo todas las normas de seguridad que decían que no se podían hacer llamadas mientras el móvil estuviera conectado y simplemente marcó el número de su novio.

Cada tono fue como una terrible tortura a pesar de la alegría por ya tener señal en el móvil. Esperó y al tercer tono la llamada fue cortada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió una presión en el pecho, ¿Dónde maldita sea estaba Louis? Él sólo quería disculparse por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Se deshizo de ese uniforme completamente empapado y se puso ropa seca para después bajar las escaleras casi corriendo hacia el televisor, si algo sabía de antemano era que si él no sabía donde se encontraba su novio, el televisor claro que lo sabía.

Pasó los canales lentamente, analizando qué era lo que pasaban en cada uno de ellos y aunque no encontraba en realidad nada que le diera una pista, cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse se topó con aquella chica castaña por la que tantos problemas había tenido con Louis.

Ella iba vestida de negra y se encontraba en lo que parecía una alfombra roja, una reportera le tenía puesto el micrófono en el rostro y ella se veía realmente sonriente. Aquello parecía uno de esos desfiles de moda a los que las chicas asistían para saber que era o último grito de ésta, pero realmente Harry pensaba que había atuendos demasiado espantosos como para ser mirados y a precios completamente colosales.

Su atención se desvió a la palabrería de la chica cuando escuchó a través de las bocinas del televisor que la entrevistadora le preguntaba acerca de un anillo el cual ella llevaba en la mano izquierda como si fuera un anillo de…

\- Es mi anillo de compromiso – casi gritó la chica.

\- ¿Te casarás con Louis Tomlinson? – preguntó la mujer entre emocionada y sorprendida.

\- Si, él me pidió esto apenas hoy, antes de venir aquí y estoy feliz al igual que él.

No escuchó más, sus sentidos se bloquearon por completo. Se quedó tieso como una piedra al verla alejarse y dirigirse a Louis quien le tomó la mano completamente sonriente mientras les tomaban unas cuantas fotografías juntos en medio de alboroto ya que todos decían que era la pareja perfecta. Miró a su novio tomar del brazo a Eleanor y arrastrarla al interior del evento con esa enorme sonrisa aún presente.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo aquello? Es decir, conocía a Louis pero si se ponía a pensar a conciencia descubría que eso que tenían juntos tal vez era un simple experimento ya que desde que se habían hablado por primera vez había sido consciente de que al actor le gustaban las mujeres y aquella era su primera experiencia con un hombre.

Todo aquello tomaba cierta lógica cuando se ponía a pensar en lo amable que Louis solía ser con los niños, seguramente él querría tener hijos, una familia completamente normal como en la que había crecido y eso era algo que no podría ofrecerle.

Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad completamente incontrolable, no sabía en qué creer y cuando menos se lo esperaba, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas de una manera completamente incontrolable mientras apagaba el televisor sin poder evitar pensar que el haberlo encendido había sido el peor error de su vida.

Él y Louis tenían mundos completamente distintos pero con horarios igualmente ocupados. El actor tenía que convivir con cantidades enormes de gente, cuando él simplemente era un piloto al que ninguno de los pasajeros conocía a fondo, sólo lo veían de vez en cuando si tenían mucha suerte y ni siquiera tenían idea de su nombre… era un contraste notable.

Si su mente trabajaba aún más haciéndose a la idea de lo que Eleanor había dicho a las cámaras era verdad, desde el principio debió de haberse imaginado aquello. Era normal que él al final eligiera a la chica puesto que con ella tenía todo asegurado; desde una vida feliz, hasta la aceptación del medio en el que se desenvolvía.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de la terrible situación, se encontraba en la enorme cama de su cuarto mirando en dirección al enorme ventanal que era golpeado por las gruesas gotas de lluvia que se iban clavando en su alma de la manera más doloroso haciendo que se diera cuenta de que por un simple hecho las cosas podían cambiar por completo de sentido. Un día antes, al mirar la lluvia hubiera sonreído como idiota enamorado, pero en ese preciso momento, la lluvia le recordaba que había llegado tarde, que no había visto a Louis y que cuando lo había encontrado, ya estaba comprometido.

 

Y es que a veces un minuto de retraso puede hacer la diferencia…


	36. Capítulo 35

"Dicen que la vida sigue, pero eso no siempre es verdad".

 

Para muchas personas podía ser una hora, pero para él había sido una eternidad lo que había pasado estando acostado en esa cama llorando de la manera más dolorosa, de una forma en la que jamás había llorado y que nunca se hubiera imaginado y es que simplemente no estaba en sus planes enamorarse de algo más que no fuera el enorme y claro cielo.

Si hubiera sabido que en algún momento iba a encontrar a alguien que tuviera aquellos ojos tan hermosos que se le asemejaran de tal manera al bello cielo, simplemente hubiera evitado cruzar mirada con persona alguna. No entendía cómo era que se había permitido caer de aquella manera, desde lo más alto, hasta lo más profundo y oscuro.

Sentía como sus ojos ardían, dolían por el llanto sin control de una larga hora y seguramente muchos le hubieran dicho que aquello era una exageración, que había gente que había llorado por más tiempo sin sentir dolor, pero es que simplemente él jamás lo había hecho por tanto tiempo.

El sonido del timbre era insistente y hasta llegaba a ser completamente molesto, insoportable. Hacía que la cabeza le doliera y después de darse cuenta de que era la 1:00 a.m., sus sentidos se alarmaron y se puso de pie pensando que se encontraría con lo peor al abrir la puerta ya que las peores noticias llegaban cuando las personas menos lo esperaban.

Bajó las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz recriminándose por el terrible movimiento y al abrir la puerta de golpe mi miró ahí, de pie frente a él con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que le debilitaban el cuerpo, los ojos azules eran brillantes y simplemente… dolía.

 

\- Hazz… - dijo con su hermosa voz.

 

Harry se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso al interior de su hogar dándose cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado y que ahora lo único que se podía sentir en el exterior era el viento completamente helado.

Cerró a sus espaldas y examinó a Louis que iba vestido exactamente como lo había visto unas horas atrás en la televisión, iba impecable y completamente seco… nada parecido a como él había entrado a su casa aquella noche.

 

\- ¿Ha terminado el evento? – preguntó sin más.

\- Eh… si – lo miró titubear – vine… quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haber llegado a nuestra cita.

 

Los ojos del rizado se abrieron de una forma completamente exagerada al enterarse de que el de ojos azules ni siquiera había llegado al parque aquella noche cuando él había dado todo de sí para aunque sea aparecer ahí, tarde, pero simplemente había llegado. Se había insultado sin parar al creer que Louis se había cansado de esperar y que tal vez él igual se había empapado en la fría lluvia hasta no poder más… pero no era así.

 

\- Tuve que ir con Eleanor… - explicó.

\- Lo sé - susurró - te llamé pero no contestaste el teléfono.

 

Louis lo miró interrogante, claramente confundido. No tenía ni idea de cómo era que Harry se había enterado de aquello.

 

\- Estaba en una entrevista, no podía contestar así que corté... pero, ¿Cómo…?

\- Los vi en la televisión – no lo dejó terminar – Felicidades por su compromiso – sonrió amargamente.

 

El actor abrió y cerró la boca como si un montón de cosas golpearan su mente, pero sin saber cómo expresarlas.

 

\- ¿De qué carajo hablas? – preguntó al final de cuentas.

\- Ella mostró el anillo que le diste a la prensa.

\- ¡Mierda! – miró a un costado – sabía que ese maldito anillo no era un simple regalo de su madre – levantó la mirada con desesperación – no puedes creerle, Harry – suplicó.

\- El punto… - suspiró – el punto no está en si le creo o no. Todo radica en que te gustaría seguir enamorado de ella porque sabes que te puede dar todo lo que yo no puedo – explicó.

\- Perdón, Harry, pero no te sigo.

\- El día del partido dijiste que… te gustaría seguir amándola.

 

Sentía que las lágrimas se volvían a acumular en sus ojos de una forma violenta al recordar aquello que había escuchado y que no había comentado simplemente por el hecho de no querer pelear, pero aquel era el momento indicado para decirlo, para soltar todo aquello que sentía y que lo lastimaba de la peor manera.

 

\- Harry, eso… eso lo dije sin pensar – se excusó.

\- Ella nunca saldrá de nuestras vidas – aseguró.

 

¿Qué pasaba cuando el alma se cansaba? Simplemente se dejaba caer al vacío y lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad no lo iba a dejar caer. Estaban frente a frente. Ambos sabían que se amaban, eso ya estaba más que dicho pero… ¿Qué más? A él de nada le servía su amor si lo iba a tener que estar compartiendo toda la vida con una persona que con el tiempo se había quedado con el de ojos azules por el interés y la fama que esto le proporcionaba.

 

\- Esto se tiene que terminar – soltó sin más, armándose de valor.

\- ¿Qu… qué? – preguntó incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Que estoy cansado.

\- Harry… yo… yo te amo – dijo desesperado.

 

Su corazón latió con fuerza como todas las veces que escuchaba aquellas palabras…

 

\- Y yo te amo a ti – soltó con melancolía – pero no me puedo esconder más, ella siempre va un paso delante de nosotros.

\- En este momento no la puedo dejar – insistió – sabes que faltan dos premiaciones más y son demasiado importantes para mi carrera.

\- ¿Por qué tu carrera empieza a ser el centro de esto? Bueno, a decir vedad… siempre lo ha sido – reprochó – me he mantenido al margen desde que esto inició por tu carrera, no te he besado en la calle por tu carrera, no te abrazo ni voy de la mano contigo por tu carrera, tenemos que estar siempre en las sombras por tu carrera.

\- No seas egoísta. Jamás te pedí que dejaras de volar.

\- Volando o no, me seguirías escondiendo.

\- Harry…

\- Será mejor que vayas con ella. En ella está tu futuro.

 

Vio claramente como el rostro de Louis cambiaba en cuestión de segundos de una expresión suplicante, suave y paciente a una completamente tensa, cargada de molestia.

 

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Tienes maldita razón! ¡A la mierda con todo esto! – gritó – Al menos ella me puede dar el tiempo que tú no me das y ella si está en Londres cuando la necesito.

 

Las lágrimas para ese instante ya resbalaban por los rostros de ambos haciendo que aquello pareciera una escena de película, pero una sin final feliz.

 

\- De acuerdo… - susurró el rizado completamente herido.

\- No… - Louis reaccionó ante lo que había dicho anteriormente – no Harry, no quise decir esto… no… no está terminando, ¿cierto? – soltó entre sollozos – es… una tonta pelea, podemos superarla… hazz – Harry agachó la cabeza y negó - ¿Hazz? – preguntó suplicante – ¿es… es tu última palabra? – el rizado asintió sin mirarlo.

 

Escuchó los sollozos del de ojos azules y sintió que el corazón se le encogía, pero eso era lo que debía de hacer. ¿Cuántas veces más tendrían problemas de ese tipo si decidía quedarse? Estaba seguro de que serían algo con lo que tendrían que cargar siempre y era tan doloroso que simplemente no se creía capaz de soportarlo.

Sabía que los hermosos cielos de Louis se encontraban nublados mientras una tormenta caía de ellos y los rayos retumbaban en su interior, pero así era exactamente como él se sentía. Era lo mejor para ambos.

Fue cuando escuchó los pasos de Louis que se animó a levantar la mirada con una pequeña esperanza de que estuviera caminando hacia él para ferrarse a su cuerpo y decirle que aunque no quisiera, se quedaría. Pero lo que veía era todo lo contrario a sus deseos; Louis caminaba a la puerta lentamente para después abrirla y desaparecer por ella sin decir nada más.

El eco de sus lamentos se quedaron atrapados en la sala de estar y él deseo poder desaparecer. Subir al cielo y descender de él en una caída libre que le diera la paz que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, pero sabía que no era todo así de fácil.

 

Su amor había sido tan fuerte, arrebatador e intenso que el perderlo dolía como perder el alma misma, pero eso no era motivo para detenerse, la vida tenía que seguir su rumbo.

Se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada por donde el amor de su vida se había marchado dejándose caer lentamente en el frío suelo sin consuelo alguno. Necesitaba sentirse mejor, sacar eso que tanto lo asfixiaba.

 

En medio del llanto, rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y al encontrar el móvil simplemente con el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar encendido, hizo la llamada que supo que le salvaría la vida.

 

\- ¿Harry? – escuchó la voz adormilada de su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea.

 

Abrió la boca un par de veces intentando que algo coherente saliera de sus labios, pero no podía escuchar más que sus propios sollozos.

 

\- ¡Dios! – soltó Zayn - ¿Estás bien? 

 

Respiró fuertemente dejando escapar un lastimero gemido.

 

\- No - susurró con dificultad.  
\- Harry – dijo espantado – tranquilízate y dime, ¿qué sucede?  
\- Te necesito – susurró entrecortadamente.  
\- ¿Dónde estás? – se preocupó - ¿En casa?  
\- Si…  
\- Voy para allá… ¡Dios! No te muevas por favor, no tardaré.

 

 

Después de escuchar los pasos acelerados de su amigo al otro lado de la línea, cortó la llamada abrazando sus piernas al instante para que quedaran pegadas a su pecho. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo imposible de recuperar pero al mismo tiempo indispensable para vivir.

En medio del dolor se dio cuenta de que los minutos no pasaban para las personas que simplemente se encontraban destrozadas, no existía el tiempo cuando la tristeza invadía hasta lo más profundo de su pecho. Aquello de verdad dolía.

Abrió la puerta al escuchar el incesante golpeteo de un Zayn completamente desesperado que esperaba al otro lado. Al abrir miró que iba con ropa para dormir, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse para ir a su encuentro.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, se sintió abrigado por los brazos de su mejor amigo logrando que aquel mar de lágrimas creciera y se sintiera vulnerable mientras se adentraban con pasos torpes, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

 

\- Todo está bien – susurraba Zayn mientras acariciaba sus rizos de forma conciliadora.

 

Como pudo, Zayn llevó a Harry hasta su habitación sin soltarlo, haciendo esfuerzos sobrenaturales en las escaleras para no caer por ellas. Cuando llegaron, el de cabello negro se sentó en la cama de una forma cómoda invitando al rizado a acostarse a su lado apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas para que pudiera acariciar el cabello.

Los minutos parecían horas en esa habitación cargada de los débiles sollozos de Harry mientras Zayn enredaba y volvía a desenredar su cabello en sus manos.

 

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con una voz demasiado suave cuando sintió como el cuerpo de su amigo se empezaba a relajar.  
\- Se acabo – susurró haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no volver a largarse a llorar.  
\- ¿Por qué sucedió? – intentó ocultar su sorpresa en vano.  
\- Ella inventó que se casarán, lo dijo ante todas las cámaras y ahora el mundo entero espera ese acontecimiento – explicó lo más fluidamente que pudo – me canse…  
\- Creo que deberían de hablar acerca de ello.  
\- No tiene caso…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Siempre llegaré a la misma conclusión – suspiró – lo nuestro debe terminar.

 

Zayn se quedó sin palabras puesto que si en algún momento unos años atrás, alguien le hubiera dicho que Harry terminaría enamorándose de alguien para después llorar por él, simplemente hubiera reído fuertemente para que se dejaran de bromas.

 

\- Pero se aman, Harry.  
\- Lo sé… pero a veces el amor no es suficiente – susurró indicándole que estaba por quedarse dormido – a veces pienso… que jamás me hubiera gustado enamorarme de algo más… siempre debí de mantenerme fiel al cielo…

 

Sin lugar a dudas, para Harry superar aquella pérdida iba a ser demasiado difícil, eso era precisamente algo que Zayn no podía negar por más que le desagradara la idea de ver a su amigo triste. Pero si de algo estaba más que seguro también, era de que no lo dejaría solo, estaría a su lado en esos días en los que viera el cielo más nublado.


	37. Capítulo 36

"A veces la vida no sigue. A veces sólo pasan los días."

Harry paseó la vista por el aeropuerto con dificultad por la gran claridad que en él habían por los enormes focos. Desde que todo había terminado, todo ese mes se había pasado las noches llorando sin consuelo y esas eran las consecuencias al día siguiente, aparte de la incontrolable jaqueca que le daba.

\- Hola – saludó Nick, animado.

Se quedó mudo y simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de que había escuchado el saludo. Le frustraba que aquel chico siguiera intentando ser su amigo a pesar de la frialdad con la que lo trataba.

\- Ahora que vamos a Nueva York habrá un desfile de modas completamente aburrido – comentó – pero una amiga quiere que la acompañe… ¿quisieras ir?

Lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro por tal propuesta, es decir, nunca le había dado señales de querer salir de fiesta con él en algún momento de su vida, pero tampoco pretendía cerrarse, ya no.

Al haber transcurrido un mes del peor día de su vida, había vuelto a toparse con terribles imágenes de Louis con Eleanor, tomados de la mano como si nunca hubiera pasado nada y eso simplemente dolía… Dolía principalmente porque por su mente había pasado la posibilidad de que con aquello, el actor dejaría a aquella chica, pero las noticias decían todo lo contrario.

\- Tengo que pensarlo – dijo, después de soltar un largo suspiro.

\- Anímate, será lo más divertido.

Le lanzó una mirada completamente extrañada por el error que había cometido, del cual estaba seguro que no se había dado cuenta. Primero había mencionado que sería aburrido y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba considerando el hecho de ir, había soltado que aquel evento sería divertido.

\- ¿Por qué intentas con tantas fuerzas convencerme de esto? – preguntó mientras caminaban en dirección al avión.

Nick se encogió de hombros y después de soltar un suspiro confesó lo que llevaba pasando por su mente desde hace un tiempo atrás.

\- Es sólo que… te ves demasiado triste y es preocupante – soltó – te conocí hace un tiempo cuando Zayn aún trabajaba contigo y notaba lo mucho que amabas volar, porque tu mirada reflejaba esa emoción que ni siquiera se puede describir con palabra pero ahora… te noto perdido, como si todo eso se hubiera terminado.

La sorpresa lo invadió puesto que jamás se había imaginado que ese chico fuera tan observador… hasta cierto punto, en ese preciso momento, le recordaba a Zayn.

Ambos subieron al avión y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares para comenzar aquella tediosa rutina, la cual Harry hubiera deseado saltarse en más de una ocasión desde que había iniciado con ese empleo, para emprender vuelo enseguida.

Al despegar y comenzar a elevarse, se sintió perdido. Entrar a ese cielo azul era como entrar en los profundos ojos de la persona que tanto amaba… una sensación completamente hermosa y de la que dependía en esos momentos en los que por más que buscara, no encontraba esos ojos en ninguna otra parte.

\- A pesar de que llevas un tiempo aquí conmigo – habló, logrando que Nick lo escuchara por los auriculares – creo que el resto del tiempo que nos queda juntos será completamente interesante.

El impacto de sus palabras se vio reflejado en el rostro de su copiloto haciendo que riera con energía después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo siquiera.

\- Gracias… supongo – contestó confundido por su risa.

\- De nada – sonrió – hay que llegar a Nueva York porque un desfile de modas nos espera.

Una sonrisa se empezó a expandir por el rostro de su acompañante, dejándole en claro que simplemente agradecía que lo acompañara a tal evento.

\- En verdad te gusta esa chica, ¿eh? – preguntó intentando hacer conversación.

Las mejillas del copiloto se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte al escuchar aquel comentario del rizado y Harry supo que había dado en el clavo. Ningún hombre que hubiera conocido antes hubiera acompañado a una chica a un desfile de modas a no ser que hubiera un interés de por medio.

\- Es linda – susurró.

\- Vaya que te han flechado.

\- ¿Tú te has enamorado?

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un enorme balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía definir ese sentimiento como amor, tal vez era algo que iba mucho más allá. Algo que se internaba en el alma y se quedaba para siempre en ella, recobrando más fuerza día con día al punto de sentirse casi mortal para la persona que lo sienta.

\- ¡Hey! – le llamó Nick, riendo por su distracción repentina – si morimos será tu culpa.

\- Todo lo tengo controlado amigo – dijo divertido, intentado ocultar todo eso que había pasado por su mente – llevo demasiado tiempo haciendo esto.

Después de unas cuantas bromas más entre ellos, el viaje fue completamente relajado mientras se fueron olvidando de aquella pregunta dolorosa e indiscreta que había soltado Nick hacia Harry, quien no había dejado de sentir que al estar en el cielo, estaba con Louis.

Al aterrizar en Nueva York, todo era tan ajetreado como siempre, como se suponía que debía de ser. Caminaron con dificultad entre la gente que simplemente no pensaba ni siquiera detenerse a pedir disculpas si en algún momento llegaban a chocar con alguien por accidente por la prisa que les invadía de sólo pensar que podrían perder su vuelo.

Como era de esperarse, muchas chicas que se encontraban en el lugar lo habían reconocido enseguida, es decir, el “mejor amigo” de Louis Tomlinson no pasaba desapercibido y después de tomarse algunas fotos con ellas por fin logró alcanzar el auto que lo llevaría al hotel junto a Nick.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó el copiloto completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Digamos que… ser piloto te lleva a conocer a mucha gente.

\- ¿Es porque eres mejor amigo de Louis Tomlinson? – preguntó curioso.

\- Digamos que si – soltó un cansado pero lastimero suspiro.

Nick se limitó a asentir ante aquello y cuando se vieron frente al enorme hotel del cual la mayoría de las fans del actor ya estaban enteradas, se tuvieron que enfrentar a otra gran oleada de chicas que exigían una foto con él a pesar de que no era la estrella.

Es oleada frente al hotel no era algo nuevo para el copiloto, pues desde que habían empezado a trabajar juntos, ya se habían topado repetidas veces con ellas, pero ahora las habían encontrado hasta en el aeropuerto y aquello era toda una locura. Como si aumentaran de número mientras la fama del actor crecía.

\- Deberíamos de darnos prisa – dijo Harry cuando entraron a la habitación del hotel.

\- Es enfermo, ¿cómo puedes lidiar con todo esto? – preguntó sorprendido, ignorando sus palabras.

\- Bueno… creo que aprendí demasiado de Lou… Louis – se corrigió rápidamente.

\- ¿Son muy cercanos?

\- Eh… - sabía que no podría evitar aquel tema toda la vida – algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Cómo es como persona? – preguntó curioso – sólo sabría decirte cómo es actuando.

\- Bien… él es… - suspiró con pesadez – él es increíble.

\- ¿Cómo lo conociste? – la emoción se veía reflejada en la forma en la que soltaba las preguntas.

\- Digamos que… si no lo hubiera encontrado, jamás hubiera llegado a su destino.

Tomó las prendas que había pensado durante todo el camino para usar en aquel desfile y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño sin querer tocar más ese tema que simplemente le dolía. Era consciente de que si seguía siquiera mencionándolo, tomaría su teléfono y lo llamaría como un desesperado pidiéndole que regresara, diciéndole que se había equivocado, que lo necesitaba a su lado para poder seguir viviendo.

Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos de una manera violenta haciendo que por instinto dirigiera una de sus manos hasta su boca, cubriéndola con desespero para ahogar en ella esos lastimeros sollozos que salían sin poder detenerlos. Estaba cayendo en una realidad que era completamente dolorosa, pero al mismo tiempo certera: la gente que decía que la vida sigue, estaba completamente equivocada, ya que en su caso la vida no seguía, simplemente los días pasaban.

Después de relajarse, se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño completamente arreglado decidido a olvidar, completamente seguro de que lo que quería en ese momento era dejar atrás ese terrible dolor de pecho que lo invadía al llorar y esas largas noches en vela que pasaba pensando en que Louis jamás iba a regresar.

Esperó unos momentos a que su nuevo amigo estuviera completamente listo y después de unos momentos, ambos salieron del hotel sorprendiéndose porque aquellas chicas seguían ahí en espera de que él apareciera en algún momento. Se tomó unas cuantas fotografías más ya que ellas no tenían la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido y subieron al auto para alejarse en dirección al evento.

Llevaba exactamente un mes sin ser víctima de miles de cámaras y cuando se bajó del auto para caminar por la alfombra roja junto con Nick y aquella chica de la cual había olvidado su nombre en sólo un instante, sintió como si todo volviera a ser como antes.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – llamaban los reporteros completamente emocionados al verlo en un lugar como aquel.

Antes hubiera decidido acercarse a ellos por amabilidad ya que tenía algo que ver con Louis, pero en ese día, simplemente quería ignorarlos y pasar de ellos como si no existieran. Pero todo resultó en vano cuando la amiga de Nick y su propio amigo, lo arrastraron hasta una de las tantas reporteras.

\- Harry, es un gusto verte aquí – soltó la coqueta reportera.

\- Gracias… - sonrió lo más falsamente que pudo.

\- Llevamos mucho sin verte en momentos como éste – ella alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el ajetreo del lugar - ¿cómo has estado?

\- Demasiado bien, a decir verdad – contestó sintiendo que su corazón se rompía.

\- Todos los presentes sabemos que eres el mejor amigo de Louis Tomlinson – aseguró – y queremos saber, ¿qué nos puedes decir acerca de ese rompimiento de compromiso con Eleanor Calder tan repentino? ¿cómo se encuentra?

Abrió los ojos exageradamente ante tal situación, pero después de unos momentos se relajó. Tenía que seguir disimulando que era su mejor amigo, no podía decir toda la verdad delante de todos.

\- Bueno… - dudó – él y yo no hemos hablado demasiado bien, pero lleva las cosas de la mejor manera – soltó lo primero que le llegó a la mente.

\- Podíamos notar que ellos realmente se querían – comentó la chica.

\- Lo hacían – soltó con nostalgia.

\- Fue un gusto verte, Harry.

Después de unas cuantas palabras de despedida, por fin logró zafarse de toda esa multitud para por fin entrar al maravilloso evento en el cual no había dejado de pensar en que aquellas palabras podrían ser una terrible farsa para llamar la atención de más prensa para Louis y lograr de esa forma que los premios fueran suyos por completo. Al final de cuentas, había roto su compromiso, pero jamás había dicho porque razón lo había hecho.

Intentó fingir alegría, relajándose de vez en cuando al escuchar un comentario estúpido de parte de Nick y simplemente decidió olvidar por un momento, deseando que por arte de magia se volviera eterno.


	38. Capítulo 37

"Si me pidieras que saltara, simplemente deberías de decirme qué tan alto quieres que lo haga"

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! Maldita sea… llevamos demasiado tiempo sin reunirnos con ese par – escuchó la voz insistente de su mejor amigo del otro lado de la línea.

\- Tengo que descansar – se excusó por milésima vez – yo sigo siendo piloto, Zayn.

\- ¡Oh! Fui tu copiloto mucho tiempo – le recordó – hemos hecho cosas peores. Has manejado el avión sin haber dormido ni siquiera una hora después de una noche loca.

Harry soltó una carcajada completamente divertida. Había recibido una gran cantidad de mensajes de su amigo avisándole de una pequeña reunión en casa de Niall y Liam, para tener una de aquellas noches de chicos que hacía algún tiempo solían tener con frecuencia, pero después de tanta basura que había pasado por su vida, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer ir.

\- Ya no tengo las energías de antes – soltó sin más.

\- Podemos cambiar el día para el viernes – siguió insistiendo – ya sabes, en tu día libre. Podrías traer a ese chico que llegó a usurpar mi lugar para que lo conozca. Según me dijiste, ahora se llevan demasiado bien.

Un suspiro inesperado se escapó de sus labios haciéndole entender que esa era su derrota. Por más que inventara todo tipo de excusas, simplemente su mejor amigo encontraría la manera enredarlo y dejarlo sin salida.

\- De acuerdo – se rindió – pero no te prometo quedarme hasta el final. Necesito recuperar energías Zayn.

\- ¿Salir en la televisión fingiendo ser amigo de Louis ha sido cansado?

\- Idiota – murmuró.

\- Nos veremos el viernes en ese caso – ignoró el insulto.

Al cortar la llamada simplemente se encogió de hombros ya que todas las imágenes de aquella entrevista habían golpeado su mente de nuevo. Había pasado toda una semana y la idea de que Louis ya no estuviera a lado de Eleanor le causaba unas ilusiones impresionantes y esas mariposas en el estómago que siempre había sentido al escuchar su nombre. Pero todo aquello llegaba y se iba como una pequeña brisa de verano al darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, el actor ni siquiera había llamado.

Quiso llorar nuevamente, como había llorado después del desfile, ya que cuando la diversión se había terminado, la realidad había caído como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza. Pero en esa ocasión no iba a hacerlo, sus ojos ya se encontraban completamente cansados de esa estúpida rutina.

Los días para su mala fortuna, pasaron más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Miró el reloj esperando a que marcara una hora apropiada para llegar con un ligero retraso. Detestaba ser de los primeros en llegar a esos lugares, le parecía completamente ridículo ya que simplemente era incómodo.

Se miró en el espejo esperando que sus ojos no lo delataran, ya que después de tanto tiempo sumido en llanto, siempre se veían completamente tristes y cansados. Eso era algo que quería evitar por completo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. El dolor y la ausencia de Louis en su vida se seguían notando en cada parte de su cuerpo, aunque no quisiera, se delataba por completo.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, en ese momento estaba vestido con lo primero que había encontrado en el armario, y no era que se viera mal con aquello, sino que simplemente se notaba la falta de empeño. Al fin y al cabo iba a beber unas cuantas cervezas con sus amigos, hablar y jugar videojuegos a pesar de que a su edad aquello ya no era algo considerado como una acción normal y madura.

Caminó con pereza hasta su camioneta encontrando como siempre, en cada uno de los rincones, recuerdos de Louis que estaba seguro de que siempre estarían en su mente para atormentarlo y evitar que el tiempo curara cada una de las heridas que seguían abiertas desde que el de ojos azules había atravesado aquella puerta, marchándose sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Aprovechó cada uno de los semáforos en rojo y el terrible tráfico para derramar una que otra lágrima traicionera… ¿Cómo podría aliviar todo ese dolor?

Miró que Zayn ya se encontraba en casa de sus amigos cuando entro para estacionarse en aquella estrecha calle. Tomó un respiro que sabía que necesitaba y después bajo del auto.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos en la puerta para que de repente esta se abriera mostrando a un Zayn completamente feliz.

\- ¡Hazz! – Zayn se lanzó a sus brazos – Te he extrañado – susurró.

\- Y yo a ti – correspondió el abrazo con fuerza.

\- Deja un poco de Harry para mí – dijo la voz de Liam a sus espaldas.

Ambos se separaron con una sonrisa y fue el momento que el castaño aprovecho para lanzarse a los brazos del rizado.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó mientras se separaba.

\- Perfectamente – sonrió con toda la falsedad que le permitió su misma tristeza.

\- ¿Te has alimentado bien? – empezó con ese instinto paternal que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¡Dios, Liam! – se quejó Zayn - ¿En serio lo estás dejando aquí fuera para interrogarlo como si fueras su padre?

\- ¡Es verdad! – reaccionó sacando una sonrisa a sus amigos – lo siento. Pasa por favor.

El trío de chicos entró a la casa hablando de cosas sin sentido, encontrándose con un alegre Niall esperando por ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

Harry sintió que tal vez podría seguir adelante, que no todo estaba perdido después de perderlo a él, y cuando empezaron a cenar entre bromas se empezó a relajar.

Las bromas entre ellos seguían siendo las mismas de esos días en los que habían trabajado juntos y a pesar de que el rubio no había vivido aquello con ellos, participaba activamente en todas las bromas haciendo comentarios que en una que otra ocasión habían logrado que Zayn soltara carcajadas que lo llevaban a las lágrimas.

Cuando terminaron con todo aquello, Zayn se acomodó frente al televisor encontrando un partido que pareció resultarle completamente interesante a tal punto que en poco tiempo Niall se le unió dejando a Liam y Harry solos en la cocina para lavar todo lo que habían dejado sucio.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Liam como si fuera algo sin importancia mientras tallaba un plato hasta dejarlo repleto de jabón para después pasárselo a Harry.

El de ojos verdes dudó un momento mientras sentía como el agua pasaba entre sus dedos y al final terminó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me decías cuando me quejaba de tu relación con Niall?

Liam pensó y después asintió levemente sin detener sus labores.

\- ¿Podrías decírmelo de nuevo? – preguntó con nostalgia.

El castaño lo miró extrañado por un momento.

\- Sólo dilo, Li – suplicó.

\- Harry - dijo Liam, después de soltar un largo suspiro -. Llegará esa persona que por fin te hará aterrizar y entenderás que se puede volar de distintas maneras.

\- Estás loco – soltó de repente – eso es lo que te hubiera dicho en esos tiempos.

Si le preguntaban, la verdad era que no tenía idea de a dónde era que quería llegar Harry con aquella conversación, pero estaba dispuesto a escucharlo para descubrir su punto.

\- ¿Y qué me contestarás ahora?

\- Que aprendí a volar de una distinta manera, pero olvidé aprender a caer – susurró – nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que tendría que elegir entre dos cielos, pero llegó y cuando elegí, todo se fue a la basura.

\- Lo amas de verdad, ¿cierto?

\- Más que eso – la tristeza se hizo presente tanto en su voz como en su rostro – Confiaba ciegamente en Louis, tanto que si me hubiera dicho “salta”, yo simplemente le hubiera preguntado “¿Qué tan alto quieres que lo haga?”.

\- ¿en qué radica el problema?

\- En que me canse de saltar.

Maldijo mil veces a su débil corazón cuando una lágrima resbaló por su rostro traicionándolo por completo, pero terminó de romperse cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su amigo rodeándolo.

\- Maldición – susurró en el cuello de Liam – nada está bien.

Paseó las manos por la larga espalda de Harry tratando de reconfortarlo puesto que ni siquiera se imaginaba como se sentiría si en algún momento de su vida Niall lo dejara. No encontraba las palabras que necesitaba ya que su mente no las formulaba ni siquiera. Estaba bloqueado porque nunca en su vida se había imaginado que algún día tendría a Harry entre sus brazos completamente destrozado por amor.

El timbre resonó en la casa e hizo que ambos se separaran sobresaltados mientras el rizado intentaba borrar desesperadamente las lágrimas con sus manos de una forma inútil ya que las mejillas, ojos y nariz roja lo delataban por completo.

\- Louis – gritó Niall en la sala.

Se miraron sorprendidos, pero el cerebro de Harry trabajó mucho más rápido.

\- ¿Ustedes planearon esto? – preguntó alarmado y enojado al mismo tiempo en un susurro.

\- ¡No! ¿Qué? Jamás, Harry – quiso explicarse Liam – esto era sólo entre nosotros.

\- Esto es increíble.

El rizado salió hecho una furia de la cocina y al entrar a la sala se encontró con aquella persona con la que no se había topado desde un tiempo atrás. Se miraron por un segundo que en realidad pareció una eternidad mientras la tensión en la sala de estar se acumulaba y se iba haciendo cada vez mayor.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Liam alarmado mientras salía de la cocina.

\- Me largo – dijo el rizado sin más.

Tomó su abrigo y llaves rápidamente. Aquel suceso simplemente había marcado el final de aquella velada agradable entre amigos.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta y al pasar a un lado de Louis, notó que este miraba al suelo como si no tuviera nada más que decir como aquella noche en la que se había marchado sin siquiera mirar atrás, sin siquiera luchar por él. Ese era su momento, esa era la noche en que todo se volteaba y era Harry el que se marchaba.

Pasó por la puerta y escuchó la voz aguda del actor llamándolo, pero lo ignoró así como él había ignorado sus lágrimas en aquella ocasión.

Estando en su auto camino a casa, simplemente quiso llorar más, pero las lágrimas no salieron y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, completamente punzante entendiendo que no estaba listo para volver a ver a Louis, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Después de haberse escondido por tanto tiempo, después de simplemente haberse sentido engañado y dañado por completo.

Él había entregado su corazón por primera vez en su vida y lo habían pisoteado como nunca antes.


	39. Capítulo 38

"El alcohol con su amargo sabor hace que el dolor sea menor"

Desde aquel accidente en casa de sus amigos, la semana había pasado como el viento en primavera; rápido, pero lento al mismo tiempo.

Después del incidente le había costado un poco contestar a las llamadas insistentes de Niall quien se disculpaba una y otra vez por la presencia de Louis aquella noche y es que ni siquiera estaba en sus planes que él llegara. Simplemente el actor había ido a visitar casualmente al rubio y se había topado con todo aquel teatro.

Rió levemente después de aquella desesperada explicación y perdonó a Niall sin problemas, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera había sido su culpa. No era como si hubiera llamado a Louis avisándole que él se encontraba en su casa, eso hubiera sido simplemente mezquino.

Se había acostumbrado a ver a Louis en la tv después de un tiempo en los numerosos noticieros, pero aquella semana no lo había visto de la mejor forma. Había escuchado que se había peleado con el guardia de seguridad de un bar demasiado lujoso, ya que este lo había sacado a la fuerza porque iba demasiado bebido y después lo había visto siendo lesionado en uno de esos partidos por los que había firmado para luego verlo vomitando sin control en la cancha.

Sentía como si le golpearan el estómago cada vez que se topaba con ese tipo de cosas puesto que dolía ver en lo que aquel dulce chico de ojos azules se había convertido y cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en aquello, se preguntaba sin poderlo evitar y se preguntaba a si mismo “¿te preocupa?” para responderse después algo que no quería aceptar en voz alta “claro que me preocupa”.

Al bajar del auto que lo había ido a dejar aquella noche a su casa, se despidió de su amigo que se encontraba dentro listo para que lo llevaran a él también a su respectivo hogar. Se sentía tranquilo ya que al día siguiente por fin era viernes y podría descansar de esa semana tan ajetreada que tanto había odiado.

Recordaba con especial rencor aquel martes en el que una mujer completamente descuidada y desesperada por llegar a su vuelo porque según ella “no tardaba en despegar”, chocó con él derramando todo el chocolate hirviendo sobre él y su uniforme de piloto para poco después descubrir que en el avión en el que ella subiría era el que Harry pilotearía. Había pasado largas horas con una gran mancha café en su ropa y con las burlas de Nick retumbándole en el oído. En serio aquel había sido un mal día el cual había detestado aún más al momento de tener que ir a una lavandería de Nueva York para borrar el desastre.

Cuando entró a su casa no quiso avanzar más así que se dejó caer en el sofá mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, rindiéndose ante al dulce sueño que lo abordaba.

 

~*~

 

Esa noche se abría paso entre las personas que se encontraban amontonadas en aquel costoso bar para el cual había hecho reservación desde un día atrás, pero ese hecho no implicaba que no tendría que chocar con gente… para nada, aquello era algo realmente natural e incómodo.

Había estado bebiendo y en realidad ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vasos ya habían pasado por sus labios, pero eso realmente no importaba.

Sintió que un alivio le invadió cuando vio la mesa que le pertenecía donde se encontraban sus amigos. Aceleró el paso y se dejó caer en su asiento.

 

\- Creo que deberías parar – aconsejó su fiel amiga y estilista.

\- ¿Parar de qué? – el fastidio era claro en su voz.

\- Estás bebiendo demasiado… últimamente lo has estado haciendo muy seguido.

 

Ante aquello no supo que contestar realmente así que simplemente paseó la mirada por todo el lugar topándose con dos chicas que lo miraban insistentes con sonrisas en sus rostros. Ellas ya lo habían reconocido, lo sabía, pero en tales condiciones estaba más que seguro de que acercarse a ellas no era lo correcto.

Un hombre con el uniforme del bar llegó hasta su mesa llenándola de nuevos vasos cargados de bebidas alcohólicas. Sus amigos parecieron emocionarse por tal acción, pero él se limitó a terminarse el contenido de uno de los largos vasos lo más rápido posible dándole inicio a unas nuevas rondas de bebidas.

Estaba seguro de que no había pasado ni siquiera media hora cuando sintió que el calor empezaba a invadir su cuerpo por completo, cegándolo. Tomó su móvil y al darse cuenta de que eran las tres de la madrugada del viernes, se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el baño de caballeros que se encontraba completamente vacío pues todos se encontraban en la barra del bar participando en concursos estúpidos para ganar más alcohol y seguir la fiesta hasta muy tarde.

Se miró en el espejo y notó la soledad en su mirada, esa misma que la había acompañado desde aquel día en el que se había marchado de la casa de Harry sin mirar atrás.

Estaba convencido de que quería arreglar su vida, quería que todo estuviera bien para así poder regresar y ganarse su amor como él se lo merecía. Había sido demasiado injusto todo aquel tiempo en el que lo había escondido y disfrazado de su mejor amigo, Harry merecía más y él quería merecerlo, pero la espera para aquello estaba siendo demasiado larga.

Como si el alcohol le diera el valor, sacó su móvil rápidamente de su bolsillo y tecleó el número que ya se sabía de memoria.

 

\- ¿Si? – se escuchó la voz ronca y adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

 

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de repente al recordar que así como él había salido por la puerta un mes atrás, Harry se había marchado sin mirar atrás apenas hacía una semana en casa de su mejor amigo.

 

\- ¿Hola? – volvió a escuchar su voz.

\- Lo siento – susurró entrecortadamente por el llanto.

\- ¿Louis?

\- Lo siento tanto, Harry… perdóname.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No… no sé estar bien sin ti, Harry. Perdóname – sollozó desesperado.

\- ¡Dios! ¿Dónde estás?

\- Ahogándome.

\- ¿Estás ebrio?

\- Muy ebrio… ¿sabes cuantas veces eh estado ebrio desde que crucé esa puerta? – preguntó divertido ya que el alcohol estaba causando estragos en su ser - ¡no lo se! – rió – perdí la cuenta.

\- La prensa no te puede ver así, dirán cos…

\- ¡A la mierda la prensa!

\- Dime dónde estás.

\- ¿para qué lo quieres saber?

\- Iré por ti.

\- Vendrás por la basura de éste lugar – rió.

\- Por favor, Lou.

\- Una vez viniste conmigo aquí – contó nostálgico – pero lo odiaste y terminamos en un tranquilo restaurante, ¿recuerdas? Esta gran basura te llevó a un restaurante escondido de la ciudad para que nadie nos viera ¡Ódiame!

 

Después de decir aquello fuertemente la llamada se cortó logrando que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

El precio que tenía que pagar por sus decisiones malas y precipitadas era muy alto y dolía demasiado. Ni siquiera tenía las palabras para describir qué era lo que pasaba en su interior en ese preciso momento después de haber escuchado la hermosa voz de aquel al que tanto amaba a través del teléfono.

Salió del baño sintiendo una necesidad mucho más grande de beber para olvidar así que volvió a su posición anterior en la mesa, junto a su amiga que en ese momento se encontraba completamente sola ya que sus otros acompañantes ya habían conseguido parejas de esa noche y se encontraban esparcidos por el bar.

 

\- Tráeme algo más cargado – exigió al chico que anteriormente lo había atendido.

 

El muchacho con demasiado miedo en el rostro se alejó de él corriendo por lo que había pedido. Es decir, no estaba atendiendo a cualquier persona como para darse el lujo de tardar.

 

\- ¿Esto es por Harry? – preguntó de repente Lou sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

\- Nada de lo que hago es por él – dijo sin más.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es por mí… ¿Qué no lo ves? Soy basura.

\- Y con esos baños de alcohol que te estás dando, ¿crees que te vas a limpiar?

\- Es mi problema – contestó al final encogiéndose de hombros.

 

~*~

 

Su tiempo de descanso en el sofá había sido demasiado corto, pero en ese momento se encontraba más despierto que nunca. Esa llamada que había recibido había puesto alerta todos sus sentidos.

Louis no era una persona demasiado inteligente cuando se trataba de beber en un bar, de hecho, podría asegurar que no sabía beber y eso simplemente era demasiado preocupante cuando todos en la faz de la tierra lo conocían.

Condujo por las calles de Londres y después de rebuscar, encontró aquel lugar que el chico había mencionado. Era difícil siquiera recordar su dirección ya que en aquella ocasión, así como habían llegado, se habían marchado ya que esa no era la clase de lugares que Harry disfrutara después de conocer a Louis.

Se acercó a la puerta en la cual había un enorme hombre parado esperando a que un ser humano saliera para dejar entrar a uno de los que estaban en fila, algo que a Harry le pareció demasiado raro considerando la hora puesto que él no hubiera esperado tanto tiempo.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando un chico que se encontraba casi al final de la fila le gritó un improperio por dirigirse directamente a la puerta saltándose todos los protocolos.

 

\- Buenas noches – saludó educado – o días… supongo – dudó al recordar la hora.

\- Tienes que hacer fila niño – gruño el hombre ignorando el saludo.

\- Me esperan dentro – explicó.

 

El hombre rió divertido.

 

\- ¿Sabes cuántos de estos renacuajos ha usado ese truco esta noche? – preguntó moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la fila de espera.

\- Pues tal vez estos renacuajos no son esperados por Louis Tomlinson.

 

Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba enterado de la presencia del actor en aquel lugar esa noche. Lo analizó por un momento y después de unos segundos lo vio reaccionar.

 

\- Eres su mejor amigo, ¿no? el que sale en la tele, en entrevistas.

 

Harry quiso golpearse la cabeza con la mano por el fastidio que aquello le causó, pero sabía que si hacía un gesto inapropiado simplemente el plan se iría a la basura así que se limitó a sonreír lo más amablemente posible.

 

\- De vez en cuando me encuentran en las calles – se limitó a decir.

\- Por favor, pasa – el hombre se hizo a un lado mientras le abría las puertas – disculpa mis malos modales.

\- Discúlpame a mí, amigo. Ya sabes, por venir y querer entrar así como así.

 

No escuchó lo que el hombre dijo a continuación ya que la música invadió sus oídos y a pesar de querer regresar para preguntarle qué era lo que había dicho, se limitó a pasear su mirada por ese ambiente tan conocido de su pasado donde la gente bailaba como si el cansancio y el pudor no existieran.

Tuvo que empujar a unas cuantas personas con las cuales se disculpó al instante porque estaba seguro de que si Louis se encontraba en aquel lugar, no estaba mezclado con toda la gente, seguro estaba en el área restringida que ese lugar ofrecía.

Unos cuantos meseros tuvieron que decirle que direcciones tomar hasta que por fin lo vio, estaba a punto de caerse mientras Lou lo sostenía con el rostro cargado de preocupación murmurando cosas que estaba más que seguro de que no eran escuchadas por el actor.

Se acercó un poco más y vio como la chica relajaba un poco sus tensos hombros al mirarlo.

 

\- ¡Harry! – lo llamó mientras movía una mano y sostenía a Louis con otra.

\- Lou – llegó hasta ella - ¿Qué sucede? – miró a Louis.

\- ¿Qué… qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó el de ojos azules con dificultad por su estado de ebriedad.

\- Está muy mal – respondió la chica mirándolo con preocupación.

 

Harry observó cómo Louis hablaba con un mesero pidiendo una nueva bebida y cuando este se negó supo que algo malo estaba por venir.

 

\- ¡Mierda! Te estoy pagando por eso – alzó la voz el de ojos azules.

\- Pero… señor, no creo que sea conveniente – soltó con miedo el empleado del bar.

 

Miró que Louis se ponía de pie con las fuerzas que la borrachera le permitía tener y cuando menos lo pensó, el puño del actor se estrelló en la mejilla del chico causando alboroto entre los que estaban a su alrededor.

 

\- Louis, es hora de irnos – dijo el rizado tomándolo de los brazos con fuerza para que este no se pudiera zafar mientras el mesero se tocaba la mejilla adolorida con una mano – discúlpalo, no está pensando en este momento – suplicó el rizado.

 

Subió a Louis sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un costal de patatas ignorando toda queja e improperio que saliera de su boca y después de suplicarle a Lou que pagara la cuenta salió con él por una salida de emergencias que se encontraba en la zona trasera del bar para evitar ser vistos por más gente.

 

\- Bájame de una maldita vez, Harry – dijo Louis cuando se encontraron en el solitario estacionamiento.

\- Ni lo sueñes.

\- Voy a vomitar – le aseguró con frustración en su voz.

 

No tuvo que escuchar más para dejarlo ir de sus brazos y en seguida lo vio inclinarse hacia el suelo de una manera exagerada para empezar a vomitar soltando sonidos desagradables.

El tiempo que el actor había ocupado para descargar su estómago en definitiva había sido largo, pero esperó con paciencia hasta que terminó y después de eso le ayudó a caminar al auto que había estacionado ahí minutos atrás.

 

Los ojos azules de Louis lucían apagados cuando lo dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto y supo que aquella sería una larga noche.


	40. Capítulo 39

"No llores por alguien como yo, pues tus lágrimas valen mucho y yo no valgo nada".

Cuando estacionó la enorme camioneta frente a su casa, se dio cuenta de que eran las 4:30 de la madrugada y Louis seguía dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Suspiró y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para después repetir el proceso con el actor. Bajó del auto y lo rodeó para poder abrir la puerta del de ojos azules y tomarlo en sus brazos con dificultad.

Un pequeño quejido se escapó de sus labios entre sueños cuando sintió que su cuerpo se separaba del asiento y eso hizo que Harry sonriera levemente de una forma inconsciente. Cerró la puerta del auto con una patada.

Caminó a la puerta con un conflicto interno y después de luchar con la cerradura de la puerta por el peso del chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos, sintió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería cuando logró por fin entrar a su casa repitiendo el proceso del auto con la puerta principal.

Después de subir las escaleras pensó que sería completamente positivo el hacer un poco más de ejercicio y sin más en la habitación depósito el cuerpo de Louis sobre la cama. Lo miró detenidamente pensando en que su corazón tenía demasiada razón al no olvidarlo. Era completamente hermoso y sus facciones tan finas y afiladas. Daba gracias a aquel día en el que lo había conocido.

Pasó una mano por el castaño y suave cabello sintiendo dolor por todo el tiempo en el que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo de aquella forma y se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero una fuerte mano rodeando su muñeca y jalando de ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué te vas? – preguntó Louis con una voz un poco más consciente.

Harry se volvió a mirarlo y se topó con ese cielo que tanto amaba, mirándolo con mucha esperanza.

\- Dormiré abajo o en el cuarto de invitados – contestó después de reunir el suficiente valor.

Iba a volver a avanzar pero la fuerza del actor pudo más que él, tirando de su brazo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tambaleara y cayera sobre la cama.

Abrió los ojos lentamente después de haberlos cerrado por la sorpresa y fue que pudo notar el cuerpo de Louis debajo del suyo. Ambos frente a frente, sus miradas conectadas…

\- Quédate – susurró Louis debajo de él.

La habitación estaba oscura, más que oscura, pero podía notar la claridad de los ojos azules a pesar de eso mientras los recuerdos abordaban su mente de la manera más dolorosa; recordó cada cosa que había pasado a su lado y la manera en la que se habían separado sin poder evitarlo y es que la manera en la que habían iniciado había condenado todo eso al fracaso. No se habían esforzado, no habían luchado. Los dos habían soportado, pero soportar no era lo mismo que dar batalla, y se habían cansado. Pero sus sentimientos seguían tan vivos y tan latentes dentro de su pecho.

¿Cómo no amar? ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él le había enseñado que podía ser feliz sin necesidad de estar volando, que podía vivir con los pies en la tierra sin usar esas vías de escape. Había aprendido a llorar cuando lo sentía y por supuesto, lo había inspirado para no estar solo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y resbalaron por su rostro acumulándose en la punta de su nariz para después caer libres golpeando en las mejillas del chico que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

\- No llores, mi amor – susurró Louis.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos del actor sobre sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares de una manera demasiado suave… ¿por qué se habían perdido? No lo entendía, lo único que sabía era que la fama y el amor no podían convivir.

Tomó una de las manos de Louis y besó su palma sin dejar de llorar para después levantarse bruscamente. No podía quedarse en aquella habitación porque si lo hacía perdería por completo el poco control sobre sí que le quedaba.

Miró por última vez el rostro confuso de Louis que aún se encontraba acostado sobre la cama y después de eso salió de ahí cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Sintió los ojos cansados casi al momento de acostarse sobre la cama de la habitación de huéspedes y con la cabeza hecha un completo lío se quedó profundamente dormido del cansancio emocional y físico que experimentaba en ese momento.

~*~

La luz era demasiado molesta golpeando su rostro, tan molesta que le impedía el seguir durmiendo como lo había hecho. Puso su brazo sobre su rostro en un intento desesperado, pero al darse cuenta de que el sueño se había esfumado por completo, soltó un bufido y se animó a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza el cual le hizo creer que pronto le explotaría. Intentó recordar qué era lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero fue en vano. Su último recuerdo era el haber llegado a la mesa donde se encontraba Lou esperándolo después de haber atravesado todo el bar por una bebida nueva.

Por primera vez desde que había abierto los ojos, se dedicó a estudiar el lugar en el que se encontraba y al reconocerlo, la sangre del cuerpo le empezó a correr a gran velocidad y sintió que todo dentro de él se congelaba y se paralizaba de la peor manera. ¿Qué mierda hacía en el cuarto de Harry?

Levantó un poco las sábanas que lo habían cubierto de la fría noche y se dio cuenta de que seguía con las ropas que había usado para ir al bar, eso quería decir que no había tenido nada con el rizado, por lo cual no supo si sentir alivio o decepción.

Se dedicó a estudiar la habitación y todo se encontraba tal como lo recordaba, el rizado no había movido nada. Ni siquiera se había deshecho de esa fotografía que se habían tomado un día de esos tantos en los que se había visto a escondidas de todo y todos.

Sintió un pesar en el pecho que lo empujó a levantarse de la cama. Caminó por aquella casa que conocía tan bien y al bajar las escaleras para toparse con la sala de estar vio la enorme maleta que el piloto siempre usaba en sus viajes, lo cual le hacía caer en cuenta de que aquel era su día de descanso.

El olor a comida y café recién hecho inundó sus sentidos y después de sentir que el estómago se quejaba por la ausencia de alimento, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con Harry quien después de servir desayuno en dos platos, tomó una tasa para darle un largo sorbo. Él se encontraba sin camisa, únicamente usando el pantalón de la pijama logrando con esto que Louis sintiera comezón en las manos por las ganas de pasearlas sobre su torso descubierto.

\- Ya despertaste – escuchó su ronca voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Asintió levemente ante toda respuesta y bajó la cabeza sintiendo vergüenza ante aquella mirada de color esmeralda.

\- Qué bien. El desayuno está listo. – señaló los platos - ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Un poco, si… gracias.

Conocía demasiado bien a Harry y sabía que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él, pero intentaba disimularlo de la mejor manera posible.

\- ¿Qué… qué sucedió anoche? – se animó a preguntar mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

Harry se le quedó mirando por unos segundos con un poco de desilusión.

\- ¿Por… qué estoy en tu casa?- preguntó de nuevo.

\- Tú me llamaste – dijo sin más sentándose en la silla frente a él.

\- ¿Yo hice eso? – preguntó sorprendido y recibió un asentimiento por parte del rizado - ¡maldición! Lo siento… que vergüenza – lo último lo susurró.

\- Está bien – sonrió levemente – no hubiera sido bueno si alguien de la prensa te veía en esas condiciones, por eso te traje a casa.

Louis asintió levemente y sintió un terrible pesar al darse cuenta de que era Harry quien había dicho aquellas palabras. le dolía haberlo acostumbrado a tener que cuidarlo de la prensa.

\- Vomitaste, golpeaste a un mesero, preocupaste a Lou, dijiste muchas cosas, insultaste…

\- Harry – lo detuvo.

Harry lo miró por un largo tiempo esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó por segunda vez.

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte, quería ayu…

\- No por eso – le cortó – perdón por todo.

El rizado agachó la mirada en dirección a la mesa como si estuviera analizando lo que el de ojos azules acababa de decir.

\- Lo de Eleanor fue una mentira, pero utilizarla para que cubriera nuestra relación fue el peor error que pude haber cometido – se aventuró y tomó la mano que el de ojos verdes tenía sobre la mesa – debí de darte tu lugar. Merecías alguien que caminara a tu lado orgulloso.

\- Pero te fuiste por esa puerta – susurró Harry al final.

\- Quería marcharme para regresar como la persona que merecieras. Quería arreglar mi vida para poder volver y salir a la calle a tu lado tomando tu mano. Besarte mientras una cámara nos apuntara y después en un tiempo, pedirte matrimonio y vivir siempre contigo, porque ese era mi sueño – apretó cariñosamente su agarre sobre la mano del rizado.

Después de soltar un suspiro y pasarse la mano libre con desespero sobre el rostro, por fin la mirada verde que tanto amaba lo enfrentó.

\- He sufrido mucho – esas eran las palabras que sabía que existían, pero que no quería escuchar, pero estaban presentes en ese lugar, golpeándolo – porque todo lo que viví contigo fue demasiado nuevo para mí.

Las lágrimas no faltaron y cuando menos se lo esperaron hicieron acto de presencia.

Louis se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para llegar hasta la silla donde se encontraba Harry, se puso a su altura y pegó sus frentes mientras limpiaba las saladas lágrimas del rostro del rizado con sus manos.

\- No llores, Hazz – susurró.

Harry cerró los ojos sin dejar de llorar al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su rostro al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

\- No merezco tus lágrimas. Son tan valiosas y yo no valgo nada.

El rizado tomó sus manos con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos después de mucho tiempo. Encajaban tan perfectamente como habían encajado desde el principio, desde que se habían conocido.

\- Déjame intentar merecerte – suplicó Louis – déjame hacer las cosas bien para que esto funcione.

\- Si no funciono una vez, ¿Qué te hace pensar que funcionara en una segunda ocasión? – por fin habló.

\- Yo me encargaré de eso, sólo permíteme hacerlo – susurró acercando sus labios muy despacio a los del rizado – ya no quiero salir por esa puerta.

Como si esas palabras fueran las que Harry necesitaba escuchar después de tanto. Unió sus labios en un dulce beso que les comprobó nuevamente que estaban hechos para estar juntos y que ese amor intenso era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Harry en aquel dulce momento qué era lo que sentía, simplemente hubiera contestado “miedo”…

Tenía miedo a que nada cambiara, a que todo fuera lo mismo a pesar de todo, pero es que a pesar de que la gente siempre decía que no se debía de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra, él creía con fervor que Louis era la única piedra del mundo con la que valía la pena tropezar en una gran cantidad. Lo amaba y eso era algo que no podía negar, pero como el de ojos azules le había dicho, todo lo que tenían antes se lo debía de ganar y la esperanza de que lo hiciera de la forma correcta era lo que animaba a Harry a seguir, a ceder y aceptar ese hermoso beso el cual quería que fuera completamente eterno.


	41. Capítulo 40

"Déjame un beso que me dure hasta tu regreso".

Era tan temprano cuando la carcajada del chico se dejó escuchar por el aeropuerto y es que no podía parar de reír al escuchar la ridícula historia que su copiloto le contaba, es decir, aquello debía de ser una maldita broma.

Apenas había llegado al aeropuerto aquella mañana se había topado con Nick quien se veía con el rostro completamente apagado y desanimado, él no había podido contener la preocupación al ver aquello y sin más le había preguntado qué era lo que había sucedido. Esperaba cualquier terrible tragedia, en realidad se imaginaba muchas cosas, pero cuando el copiloto le dijo que había besado a la fuerza a la chica que le gustaba y esta lo había cacheteado e insultado hasta cansarse después de jurarle que jamás se volverían a ver, el rizado no había podido contenerse por lo cómico que aquello le había resultado.

 

\- No fue lo más inteligente que hayas hecho en tu vida – aseguró cuando se calmó mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se le había escapado por la risa.

\- ¡Vamos! No deberías de estar riendo – se quejó – necesito apoyo moral.

 

Ambos caminaban al mismo ritmo tirando de sus maletas con ellos.

 

\- Es que eres realmente idiota, amigo – aseguró el piloto.

\- Eso es algo que ella me dijo – se frustró – no necesito que me lo repitas.

\- Lo siento – aseguró Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo poco creíble su disculpa.

 

Nick bufó y movió una mano restándole importancia al asunto mientras seguían su camino.

Como todas las mañanas, el copiloto llevaba consigo una taza de té recién hecho, según él, eso era algo que lo relajaba por completo antes de subirse al enorme avión metálico.

 

\- ¡Harry! – llamó su atención nuevamente su copiloto completamente alarmado - ¿no es ese Louis Tomlinson? – chilló emocionado señalando hacia un lugar específico.

 

El rizado se apresuró a mirar donde su amigo le indicaba y se topó con un Louis sonriente rodeado de chicas mientras daba autógrafos y se tomaba fotografías fugases, de esas que tenían que salir bien a la primera porque sino no tendrían otra oportunidad de tomarla.

Se le ocurrió una idea un tanto divertida por la emoción que le había causado el ver a Louis ahí así que apresuradamente rebuscó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un recibo viejo el cual le habían dado en la compra de un café americano y tomó un bolígrafo que siempre llevaba consigo.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Nick al mirarlo acercarse hacia aquel lugar.

\- Pediré un autógrafo – aseguró con naturalidad.

\- Pero, ¿no es tu amigo?

\- Lo es.

\- Oh…

 

Nick no captó del todo la razón por la cual se estaban acercando al actor como un par de fans, pero siguió caminando detrás de su amigo seguro de que él tenía sus razones por las cuales hacía tal cosa aun teniendo la oportunidad de conseguir mil autógrafos en una reunión casual de amigos.

Cuando se encontraron completamente cerca, escucharon uno que otro grito emocionado de las chicas que se encontraban en aquel lugar y comentarios cursis acerca del actor que claramente no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre de la primera chica que se le había acercado.

Harry se abrió paso entre ellas poniendo un dedo en sus labios indicándoles a las fans que lo reconocían que debían de guardar silencio ante su presencia porque aquello era una sorpresa.

 

\- ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? – aprovechó la distracción de Louis – soy un gran fan – extendió el bolígrafo y el arrugado recibo.

\- Claro que si chico – Louis tomó lo que le extendía sin mirarlo - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- A veces me cuesta trabajo recordar mi nombre porque sucede que sólo recuerdo el tuyo – lo último lo dijo en un tono completamente bajo, logrando que sólo el actor lo escuchara.

 

Ante tales palabras el de ojos azules frunció el entrecejo y levantó la mirada para toparse con la suya. Parecía magia el ver como sus facciones habían cambiado de una completa molestia a una total diversión al notar que había sido él quien le había dicho aquello.

Louis no esperó más y se lanzó entre sus brazos, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo de una forma completamente dulce a la que él correspondió rápidamente, cerrando los ojos para tener una total concentración sobre ese cuerpo que encajaba a la perfección con el suyo.

No se resistió mucho tiempo y levanto un poco el cuerpo del de ojos azules, logrando que sus pies se despegaran del suelo unos segundos antes de volver a bajarlo.

Muchas fans habían tomado fotos de ese encuentro emotivo de los dos chicos y tomaron demasiadas fotos que estaban seguros de que pronto estarían entre las redes sociales.

 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el rizado con una enorme sonrisa al separarse de Louis ya que estaban en público.

\- Bueno, sólo quería venir a despedirme de ti – le regaló la sonrisa más dulce que pudo.

\- No tenías porque – soltó sin ocultar su emoción.

\- Si tenía – se apresuró – normalmente mi trabajo no me dejaba quedarme aquí hasta que el avión despegara, pero hoy podré estar así que no me lo pienso perder – aseguró.

 

Harry sonrió agradecido y simplemente asintió sintiendo que tenía todo sin tener absolutamente nada por ese simple gesto del actor.

Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que ese amor era lo más real que había en su vida y lo que más ilusiones le había creado muy independientemente del trabajo.

Miró sus ojos después de aquel asombroso día en el que habían prometido darse una nueva oportunidad y se sintió entre las nubes sin siquiera haber despegado. Recordó sus dulces labios que habían devorado los suyos el día anterior y las horas que habían pasado en el sofá abrazados cambiando los canales ya que no encontraban nada divertido. Todo aquello había parecido un sueño del cual Harry tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que no había sido real, pero al verlo aquella mañana ahí, en el aeropuerto, esperando por él hacía que la esperanza de que en esa ocasión todo saliera bien creciera en su pecho.

Después de que el actor se despidió de sus fans y les regaló unas cuantas fotos y autógrafos más, caminaron en dirección a Nick con una gran sonrisa mientras el rizado notaba como su amigo empezaba a ponerse nervioso al saber que tendría a tan gran estrella cerca.

 

\- Hola – le saludó animado el actor al tenerlo enfrente.

 

Nick se quedó como si estuviera hecho de piedra por un momento como si no supiera qué decir o cómo actuar y cuando por fin reaccionó, tomó efusivamente la mano que el actor le extendía en señal de saludo.

 

\- Soy Nick – dijo nervioso – No puedo creer que tenga frente a mí al gran Louis Tomlinson, es decir, eres demasiado increíble y talentoso como para ser real. Soy un gran fan de verdad y para mí es un total honor el simple hecho de poder sostener tu mano.

 

Harry se rió sonoramente al escuchar todo lo que su amigo decía de una forma rápida sin siquiera tomarse su tiempo entre palabra y palabra mientras Louis lo miraba completamente divertido aunque su mano siguiera siendo víctima del apretón que Nick le daba.

 

\- Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti – aseguró, Louis haciendo un último intento de librarse.

\- Somos… somos grandes amigos – se trababa por la emoción.

\- Lo sé – le sonrió el autor.

 

El rizado había querido reír más, pero no quería avergonzar más a su amigo, aparte, cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que era hora de marcharse pues el avión no tardaba en despegar y sin ellos simplemente no despegaría nunca.

 

\- Lou… nos tenemos que ir – susurró con pesar.

\- ¡Oh! Es verdad – Nick miró el reloj y abrió los ojos con sorpresa – si no llegamos ahí en 10 minutos, nos matarán.

\- De acuerdo – asintió el de ojos azules – fue un gusto conocerte, Nick – le extendió la mano al mencionado.

\- ¡El gusto fue mío! – tomó la mano con efusión y el brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente nuevamente.

\- Yo… ahora te alcanzo – dijo Harry cuando vio que su amigo lo esperaba – adelántate.

 

Nick asintió ante toda respuesta y empezó a caminar por el aeropuerto alejándose de ellos sin hacer pregunta alguna y a pesar de eso, Harry estaba seguro de que no estaría a salvo de sus cuestionamientos.

Cuando el cuerpo de su amigo fue invisible para él, se acercó a Louis envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

 

\- Te extrañaré – susurró el de ojos azules apretando el cuerpo de Harry con fuerza.

\- Y yo a ti – contestó sin más para después separarse lentamente y unir sus frentes.

\- Te amo – murmuró cerrando los ojos como si esperara un beso de despedida.

 

Se dio cuenta de la situación y en verdad quiso atrapar esas dulces palabras en un largo beso, pero estaban en público y aquella demostración de afecto ya era lo suficientemente comprometedora.

 

\- También te amo, Lou – susurró y depositó un cálido, pero rápido beso en la mejilla del actor – nos veremos pronto – aseguró, separándose por fin.

 

Louis miró a su alrededor y sin previo aviso tomó el brazo de Harry jalando de él para empezar a arrastrarlo por el aeropuerto.

 

\- ¿Qué haces, Lou? – preguntó alarmado al recordar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

 

El actor no contesto y siguió caminando hasta toparse con una puerta la cual abrió de golpe dándole poco tiempo al rizado de analizar dónde se encontraban hasta que estuvieron encerrados en un pequeño cubículo besándose desesperadamente se dio cuenta de que aquel era el baño.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía mientras sus manos se paseaban por sus ropas detestándolas por estar presentes en ese preciso instante en el que se sentían tan necesitados el uno del otro.

Harry se quiso separar, pero el de ojos azules puso una mano sobre su nuca impidiéndole cualquier movimiento que no fuera besarse hasta que por fin se quedaron sin aire.

Tenían los labios hinchados y sentían cosquillas en ellos mientras el corazón les latía a toda velocidad y sus respiraciones irregulares intentaban calmarse.

 

\- Ahora si. No podías dejarme sin algo que me durara hasta tu regreso. – susurró Louis con dificultad – nos veremos pronto, Hazz.

 

Harry sonrió y después de robarle un último beso, se animó a salir del baño prácticamente corriendo.

Las personas eran tan estorbosas como siempre y por todo el aeropuerto se podía escuchar una voz femenina mecánica diciendo su nombre para que se presentara en el área que le correspondía, pero eso daba igual. A pesar de que el avión no había despegado él sentía que ya se encontraba en lo más alto de los cielos, sentía una turbulencia en el corazón y la presión simplemente era completamente alta. Seguro aquello sería lo que su amigo tendría que decir si tuviera que describir su estado en ese preciso instante.

Corrió cuando vio que se encontraba cerca de la puerta que lo llevaría a la pista para subir al avión y recibió miradas poco aprobatorias de aquellos que trabajaban con él ya que si había un retraso, estaba seguro de que sería por su culpa, pero nada de aquello importaba.

Cuando ocupó su lugar en la cabina, Nick ya se encontraba ahí y lo miró preocupado y extrañado al mismo tiempo.

 

\- ¿Sabes la hora que es? – preguntó por medio de los auriculares.

\- Si – respondió el rizado con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Nos matarán.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero, ¿¡Por qué no borras esa maldita sonrisa!? – preguntó frustrado.

\- Me han regresado a la vida - contestó sin más mientras presionaba los botones que se sabía de memoria.

 

Ese despegue careció de emoción ya que lo que realmente lograba emocionarlo y hacerlo sonreír se había quedado en Londres con un beso robado en sus labios y él no podía esperar para regresar y poder tomarlo de vuelta.


	42. Capítulo 41

"Te amo por sobre todas las cosas, hasta sobre el mismo cielo"

Los ojos le pesaban terriblemente debido al poco tiempo que había dormido durante toda esa semana. Se la había pasado completamente ocupado y desafortunadamente había cogido un terrible resfriado del cual le estaba siendo complicado salir.

Cuando su amigo Nick notó su estado de salud, informó a los superiores y lo mandaron a un descanso obligatorio al cual después de una larga pelea tuvo que ceder ya que el frío de la oficina de su jefe lo estaba empezando a dañar mucho más.

Había suplicado al copiloto que no avisara a nadie de su estado, pero era más obstinado que él mismo y de un momento a otro lo vio tomando el móvil para marcar el primer número que encontró en la lista para que fuera por él al aeropuerto de Londres, “Louis”.

Un estornudo se agolpó en su nariz y por más que intentó contener la respiración para evitarlo, éste salió con todas sus fuerzas inundando la habitación con su desagradable sonido.

Maldijo mentalmente cuando una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Por la fiebre, los ojos tendían a llorarle sin poder evitarlo y era demasiado molesto, le impedía ver con claridad.

\- Venía a preguntarte cómo te sentías, pero con ese estornudo creo que ya me has respondido todas mis dudas – se escuchó la aguda, pero divertida voz del de ojos azules.

Harry volteó a ver rápidamente hacia la puerta y se encontró con un Louis sonriente que en su mirada delataba lo preocupado que estaba por su estado de salud.

\- Pensé que te habías marchado.

\- No podría irme y dejarte así – se acercó unos pasos a la cama.

\- A veces quisiera que el Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter fuera real – miró a Louis sonreír ante su comentario – ya sabes, sólo tomaría una poción y estaría bien.

Una ligera carcajada se escapó de los labios del actor mientras negaba con la cabeza desaprobando aquello.

\- Las pociones están hechas de cosas espantosas – puso cara de asco.

\- No la tomaría solo y eso me consuela.

Otra risa inundó la habitación.

\- No creo conocer a alguien que quiera probar algo tan asqueroso a tu lado.

\- Tú lo harías – aseguró.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – se sentó a un lado del rizado en la cama y comenzó a pasar sus largos y delgados dedos por su cabello.

\- Porque jamás podrías resistirte a besarme y mis besos estarían impregnados de ese sabor.

Louis pareció pensarlo por un momento y después acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón.

Harry cerró los ojos ante aquellas dulces caricias que estaba recibiendo y empezó a deslizar las manos por el pecho de Louis, sintiendo ese calor que lo caracterizaba y de repente toda enfermedad fue reemplazada por un fuerte deseo que se hacía más grande y latente mientras su mano descendía con delicadeza.

\- Deberías de ir a casa – sugirió en un susurro antes de cometer una tontería.

\- Tú me cuidaste una ocasión cuando estuve enfermo – explicó – es mi turno.

Asintió levemente recordando aquel día en el que Louis había caído enfermo después de haberse mojado debajo de la lluvia.

Sintió debajo de sus manos el cinturón de los pantalones del actor y notó rápidamente la orilla de su camisa. Sin poderse resistir mucho más, metió la mano con inseguridad debajo de ésta y la paseó con miedo sintiendo esa suave y cálida piel que tanto extrañaba. Era como si todo ese tiempo a sus manos les hubiera hecho falta sentir el cuerpo de Louis para poder funcionar.

Escuchó un pequeño gemido escapándose de los labios de Louis y cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que cubría su boca con una mano para evitar de esta manera que otro gemido traicionero se le fuera de las manos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante tan divertida escena y en un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre su cuerpo sosteniendo parte de su peso con sus brazos quedando así cara a cara, uno encima del otro.

\- Creo que ya sé cuál es la medicina que me hace falta.

\- Harry…

Sus respiraciones agitadas se combinaron haciendo completamente evidente el hecho de que ambos deseaban estar juntos de aquella manera, pero desafortunadamente el actor seguía siendo consciente de sus actos.

\- No… no debemos… no estás bien… - suplicó con la mirada sin poder pronunciar bien las palabras debido a que las manos del piloto no abandonaban su cuerpo.

\- Te dije que eres mejor que cualquier medicamento – susurró sobre sus labios haciendo que el actor sintiera su cálido aliento.

Harry descendió lentamente ansioso de poder besarlo después de días sin hacerlo. Jugó un poco con sus narices, rozándolas dulcemente causando una enorme sonrisa en el de ojos azules que se veía completamente ansioso por sentir sus labios. Paseó su nariz por la mejilla de ese chico que tanto amaba y no tuvo demasiado tiempo para alejarse cuando un enorme estornudo salió de su boca sobre la cara de Louis.

Louis parpadeó un par de beses mientras contenía una carcajada pero después de unos segundos aquello fue imposible. Rió mientras se limpiaba el rostro y Harry lo miraba pidiendo disculpas.

\- Espero no haber matado el momento – dijo Harry cuando miró que Louis se había calmado.

El de ojos azules pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le sonrió con dulzura para después acercarse y darle ese beso que había sido interrumpido por su molesta enfermedad.

Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Demasiado gentiles al contacto como si tuvieran miedo de dañarlo con un movimiento brusco.

\- Te amo – susurró Louis al separarse con la respiración agitada.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Lou – respondió sintiendo que si no decía aquellas palabras se le quemaría la boca y se le rompería el corazón – te amo sobre todas las cosas – aseguró – te amo sobre la fama y te amo sobre el cielo.

Había hecho muchas cosas en su vida que simplemente todos definirían como un excito absoluto, pero para él, en ese momento, lo mejor que había hecho en su vida era estar ahí en ese momento, junto a ese chico de ojos verdes que no hacía nada más que amarlo y demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba a cada segundo.

\- Hazme el amor, Hazz – suplicó intentando desesperadamente pegar más sus cuerpos.

Harry no esperó mucho más y empezó a hacer un dulce camino de besos desde su boca hasta su cuello, dejando marcas que seguramente se borrarían en unos días pero que ambos sabían que a pesar de eso se quedaban tatuadas en su piel y en su mente de una forma permanente.

Gimió cuando sintió que su camisa era retirada y sus labios eran atrapados en un beso desesperado y quiso gritar de emoción cuando Harry le susurró un par de ocasiones más al oído lo mucho que le amaba.

Cuando se deshicieron de toda prenda estorbosa Harry empezó un lento y tortuoso movimiento de caderas provocando un placer insoportable en el chico que se encontraba a su merced.

\- Ha… Harry – murmuró Louis con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Lou? – preguntó con más control de sí mismo.

\- Te… te necesito… ne-necesito sentirte.

Harry no se hizo del rogar y después de preparar a Louis, entró en él lentamente consciente de que estaba sintiendo dolor por el tiempo que había pasado y confirmando sus pensamientos por la mordida que le estaba dando a su hombro para evitar soltar un quejido de dolor.

Después de unos minutos la habitación se vio completamente inundada de dulces gemidos de placer y amor que ambos soltaban puesto que se habían extrañado en todas las formas posibles y aquel acto de amor lo confirmaba.

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo susurrando el nombre del otro como si de ello dependiera su vida y Harry se desplomó sobre Louis quien empezó a trazar figuras imaginarias en su espalda con dulzura pues pensaba que si presionaba un poco más tal vez podría marcar su hermosa piel de por vida y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Cuando Harry salió de su interior soltó un gemido ahogado y después de acostarse a su lado, lo atrajo a sus brazos envolviéndolo en ellos. Se sentía como si estuviera en el lugar a donde pertenecía y eso era lo más hermoso de aquella situación.

Muchas personas le habían dicho que las segundas oportunidades no eran buenas, que las personas volvían a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez porque no cambiaban al final de cuentas, sólo empeoraban sus malos hábitos. Pero él tenía la convicción de ser una mejor persona, de tratar a Harry como lo merecía, pues en todo ese tiempo sabía que el rizado había dado todo de sí, que si la balanza de su amor se mantenía era porque Harry siempre veía la manera de distribuir su propio peso para que ambos lados se mantuvieran equilibrados, pero en esa ocasión no sería así, no lo permitiría.

Cuando miró los ojos cerrados del piloto sonrió y se lamentó al mismo tiempo puesto que la mayoría del tiempo, Harry se la pasaba cansado, los cambios de horario continuos no eran positivos para él y se notaban aún más en lo fuerte que había sido esa enfermedad y lo mucho que había durado.

Al acurrucarse en su pecho pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, lo que le indicaba que seguía vivo y sintió un gran pesar por haber lastimado tanto a ese chico que tenía el alma tan pura.

En el silencio de la habitación, mientras la luz de la luna se colaba un poco por la ventana hizo una promesa silenciosa… hacerlo siempre feliz, sin importar nada.

Cuando la Luz se coló por la ventana anunciando un nuevo día, abrió los ojos sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, lo cual le decía que seguía enfermo, pero al recordar su noche no pudo evitar sonreír y mandar todo al diablo.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se vistió con las ropas que encontró para después bajar las escaleras de su casa a la velocidad que los mareos le permitieron.

Iba a entrar a la cocina y pudo reconocer la dulce voz de su actor cantando una canción que le parecía conocida, pero que después de luchar unos momentos se dio cuenta de que sería por completo imposible recordar el nombre o siquiera el cantante.

\- ¡Maldición! – lo escuchó susurrar - ¿Por qué cocinar es tan difícil?

Se contuvo un tiempo record y después de asomar la cabeza por la puerta miró a Louis peleando con la estufa negra que se encontraba frente a él.

Él chico de ojos azules miraba el artefacto eléctrico con genuino coraje.

\- Vamos – suplicó hablándole a la estufa – colabora.

Harry rió divertido al escuchar aquello y Louis pegó un salto del susto volteando enseguida en su dirección.

\- ¡Dios! Me espantaste – se quejó.

El rizado se acercó hasta él y lo aprisionó en sus brazos para después robarle un dulce beso.

\- Déjame ayudarte – dijo al separarse.

Ambos pusieron manos a la obra en la preparación del desayuno completamente seguros de que estaban teniendo un hermoso y buen comienzo que prometía un largo futuro juntos.


	43. Capítulo 42

"A veces todo parece ser muy claro ante los ojos, pero en realidad, nada es lo que parece"

 

Después de haberse recuperado había deseado con todas sus fuerzas a que llegara su día de descanso para pasar tiempo con Louis que cuando este había llegado, casi había cantado victoria por todo el aeropuerto, pero después de recibir un mensaje de su mejor amigo diciéndole que haría una cena para pedirle matrimonio a Perrie, todo se había arruinado.

El viernes por la mañana había salido de su casa demasiado temprano puesto que Zayn le había rogado que encontrara el anillo perfecto para la chica ya que ella no tenía idea de tan importante acontecimiento y él tenía que ser lo más discreto posible. Por esa razón había tenido que rechazar la petición de Louis para estar a su lado en la cabina de radio donde lo entrevistarían esa misma mañana.

Caminó por las enormes tiendas del centro comercial topándose con gente que hacía compras tontas cuando él realmente tenía algo importante que atender. No quiso empujar a nadie ya que su madre siempre le había dicho que eso era de mala educación, aunque en realidad por dentro moría de ganas de empujarlos a todos con mucha fuerza para dejarlos tumbados en el piso y así poder caminar lo más rápido posible.

Cuando encontró una de las mejores joyerías de Londres, entró sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces mientras se preguntaba la razón por la cual él había sido el elegido para tan importante misión y no Liam, pero al recordar su honestidad supo la razón. Tanto él como Zayn eran conscientes de que si la rubia ejercía un poco de presión sobre el castaño, este terminaría confesando toda la verdad antes de tiempo.

Se deslumbró por la gran cantidad de diamantes que había en aquel lugar. Destellaban dentro de los enormes estantes de cristal los cuales se veían sumamente delicados. Eran de aquellos que ni siquiera tenían la sugerencia de “no apoyarse” porque las personas a simple vista podían notar lo frágiles que eran.

Se acercó al mostrador donde una hermosa chica de cabello rubio perfecto lo atendió al instante. En su pequeña placa se podía leer el nombre de “Karen” pero aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo porque a ese lugar no había llegado a conquistar, sino a hacerle un favor a su mejor amigo.

 

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – preguntó sumamente coqueta mientras se acomodaba el cabello de lado para empezar a tirar de él mientras lo enrollaba en su dedo para volverlo a soltar, repitiendo el fatídico proceso una y otra vez.

\- Eh… quisiera ver anillos – dijo él sin saber cómo pedirlo exactamente.

 

La chica sonrió complacida y en seguida se dirigió a un estante del cual extrajo una tabla cubierta de terciopelo rojo donde se podían observar una gran cantidad de anillos para caballero. Ella los puso frente a él.

 

\- ¿Cuál es de tu agrado? – volvió con su descaro – todos son adaptables a tu tamaño.

 

Harry no quiso pensar mal al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero con su actitud y el tono de voz que había usado, estaba convencido de que todo era para que pensara de una manera completamente incorrecta.

 

\- En realidad busco anillos para dama… de compromiso – soltó nervioso y con ganas de irse.

 

La que lo atendía levantó una ceja comprendiendo y su humor cambió de repente. La miró pensativa mientras acomodaba los anillos que antes le había mostrado en su lugar para volver con unos nuevos, esta vez volviendo con ese humor provocativo desagradable.

 

\- Te recomiendo que no te esmeres mucho – comentó cuando él empezó a mirarlos – normalmente los hombres se arrepienten de casarse, más aún los que son realmente guapos… como tú.

 

Empezó a enojarse un poco ante tal atrevimiento y cuando quiso contestar, se vio interrumpido por una voz que se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

 

\- Deberías de dejar de molestar y empezar a cumplir con tu trabajo, chica – le defendió la recién llegada.

 

La mujer detrás del mostrador soltó un bufido molesto y se retiró a atender a otras personas, dejándolo por fin tranquilo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y cuando volteó para agradecer, su sorpresa fue demasiado grande.

 

\- Gra… gracias – soltó por fin.

\- No hay de que – dijo Eleanor mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa para después dirigir su mirada hacia los anillos – desde lejos se notaba que te molestaba, creo que ella era la única que no se daba cuenta. Nadie se animaba a acercarse a salvarte así que aquí me tienes – se encogió de hombros – aparte creo que te debía eso… y más.

 

Harry la miró por un corto tiempo y después asintió levemente para volver su vista a los anillos.

 

\- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia – volvió a hablar la chica – pero creo que ese anillo haría feliz a cualquier mujer… me incluyo.

 

Miró el anillo que la chica señalaba y sonrió agradecido. La verdad es que sin esa sugerencia jamás se hubiera fijado en aquel y hubiera comprado cualquiera.

 

\- Creo que ese es el que llevaré – le aseguró.

\- Tienes buen gusto – ambos rieron un poco.

\- Casi el mismo que el tuyo – la chica soltó una carcajada entendiendo a lo que iba.

 

Ella entendió la petición silenciosa que Harry le hizo con la mirada y se quedó a su lado durante todo el proceso de compra para evitar cualquier insinuación indecorosa, pero después, al salir, ambos miraron que al reverso de la nota de compra la chica había anexado su número telefónico escrito con un color rojo llamativo.

 

\- Vaya que es persistente – comentó Eleanor divertida.

\- Lo es – suspiró.

 

La miró encogerse de hombros como si tuviera demasiadas cosas que decirle, pero las cuales aún no se ordenaban en su mente de la manera correcta como para poder expresarlas.

 

\- Creo… creo que si todo hubiera sido distinto – dijo por fin – hubiéramos sido grandes amigos.

\- Lamento todo lo sucedido – soltó apenado.

\- En realidad, la que lo lamenta soy yo – susurró – me acostumbré a la idea de Louis a mi lado como estudiantes y después todo pasó demasiado rápido. Miraba en nosotros un futuro prometedor – dijo con nostalgia – creo que todos nos miraban como dos chicos enamorados que terminarían casándose y teniendo una familia perfecta y eso influyó en mí… también quería eso.

 

Él la miró mientras hablaba y en su mirada sólo podía encontrar arrepentimiento genuino y sinceridad.

 

\- Fue difícil que Louis me revelara la razón por la que me dejaba – sonrió amargamente – creo que el mayor miedo de toda mujer es ese… ser abandonada por un hombre – por fin lo miró a los ojos – pasó el tiempo y descubrí todas las razones por las que Louis se había enamorado de ti… tienes ese corazón que complementa al suyo, pero no podía dejarlo ir tan fácil, es decir, tenía que dar una última lucha para recuperar aquello que teníamos, aquel futuro que se veía venir – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – pero los destruí a ambos y… ¡Dios! Lo siento tanto, Harry.

 

El rizado entendió cada una de sus palabras puesto que si hubiera estado en el lugar de aquella chica no tenía idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado, así que sin más la atrajo en un cálido abrazo mientras ella lloraba desconsolada diciendo “yo no era así, lo siento”.

Así como ella pudo comprender las razones por las que Louis se había enamorado de él, él podía comprender el por qué de su larga relación. No era una mala chica, para nada. Sabía que no existía en el mundo una persona sin sentimientos y Eleanor Calder no era la excepción.

Cuando por fin la chica logró calmarse se separó de él completamente agradecida mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su blusa negra.

 

\- Espero que vuelvan a estar juntos y por favor, sigue cuidando de él – pidió la chica – no dejes que se vuelva a arruinar.

\- Lo haré, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

 

Después de esa plática, ambos tomaron sus caminos por separado con el pensamiento de que tal vez no se volverían a encontrar de aquella manera, pero si lo hacían, todo sería completamente distinto, sin ningún rencor de por medio.

Al llegar a su casa tomó una larga ducha pensando en demasiadas cosas y la principal de todas fue “el futuro”. Ella le había hecho ver demasiadas cosas y el hecho de estar en una tienda de anillos le había sembrado en la mente muchas ideas que simplemente se veían completamente bien para él.

Cuando salió se arregló con un elegante traje negro que había comprado en uno de los tantos viajes a Nueva York para después dirigirse a la puerta no sin antes tomar la pequeña caja donde se ocultaba ese especial anillo que ahora guardaba una pequeña historia, el cual sería entregado esa noche por su mejor amigo a esa chica que tanto amaba y por la que había dejado aquellos días de vuelos, por la que había abandonado el cielo.

Subió a su enorme camioneta y al notar que era demasiado temprano, sonrió al tener la pequeña idea de conducir hasta la casa del actor y se estacionó frente a ella.

Tomó su móvil con rapidez y marcó ese número que sus dedos ya se sabían de memoria.

 

\- Hazz – contestó esa voz aguda al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hey, Lou – suspiro - ¿qué haces en éste momento?

\- Bueno, iba a empezar a salir para dirigirme a la cena de tu amigo, ¿y tú?

\- También… pero muero por verte – sonrió viendo la casa.

\- Y yo también, pero quedamos de vernos allá así que no falta mucho.

 

Harry miró como la puerta principal de la casa de Louis se abría y del interior salía el de ojos azules con el móvil en la oreja mientras sonreía enamorado.

 

\- Creo que no falta nada – soltó sin más.

 

Miró claramente como Louis fruncía el entrecejo y después levantaba la mirada para toparse con la suya. Fue mágico verlo sonreír ante su presencia, como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta.

Louis alejó el móvil de su oreja y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, corrió hasta donde él estaba lanzándose en sus brazos.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – preguntó mientras se separaba un poco para así poder mirarlo.

\- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Vaya que lo fue.

 

Se volvió a aferrar a él con fuerza.

 

\- No te había visto desde la última vez que despegué y te extrañaba.

\- Y yo a ti, hazz – escondió el rostro en su cuello – mucho – susurró.

 

Después de dedicarse unas cuantas palabras de amor, se dirigieron al auto para ir a casa de Zayn con rapidez.

La petición fue mágica, Zayn había expresado en palabras todos sus sentimientos hacia Perrie y esta había llorado de emoción ya que simplemente sentía lo mismo.

Harry cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos cuando ella chilló emocionada al decirle que sí y después se ganó un gran golpe por parte de la chica quien había visto su gesto en ese momento.

 

Aquella cena, aquella petición, aquel anillo, aquel día… habían provocado algo en el interior de Harry que no pensaba dejar pasar.


	44. Final

"Decir la verdad libera el alma de la jaula de la mentira"

Estaba completamente nervioso mientras Lou pasaba el maquillaje por su rostro para evitar… ¿Qué quería evitar? ¡Maldición! Ni siquiera podía recordar ese pequeño detalle después de que su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas.

Miró como Harry jugaba con la pequeña Lux en la esquina del camerino que le habían asignado porque había pedido el día libre para poder acompañarlo a esa entrevista. Lo habían invitado a un programa que tenía demasiada audiencia, hasta su madre lo veía por las tardes y eso le ponía los nervios a flor de piel, principalmente por aquellos rumores que habían circulado de que un productor pensaba llamarlo para que audicionara por un papel importante, pero que no tenía que preocuparse porque él era la primera opción.

Él sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer ya que no podía seguir escondiendo a Harry, tenía que empezar una nueva película, si, pero antes de que alguien se acercara a pedirle que firmara un contrato, debía asegurarse de que estaba consciente de su situación sentimental y sexual.

Por obvias razones no le había mencionado a Harry lo que pensaba hacer porque se pondría aún peor que él o simplemente le diría que no lo haga porque pondría en peligro todo su prometedor futuro. Necesitaba todo el apoyo de su novio y si le decía, sabía que no lo tendría del todo.

Llamaron a la puerta con dos suaves golpes y en seguida un chico de camisa y pantalón negro se asomó por ella mientras sostenía una pequeña tabla de madera y tenía un micrófono en la cabeza.

 

\- Señor Tomlinson, perdón que le interrumpa pero sólo tiene cinco minutos.

 

El de ojos azules asintió levemente e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír, pero fue en vano y después de que el chico por fin se retirara cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejó salir todo el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones preguntándose cómo rayos no había muerto asfixiado por la falta de respiración.

 

\- ¿Está todo en orden? – preguntó la chica mientras se alejaba de él para admirar su trabajo.

 

Paseó su mirada por el camerino y se topó con la verde mirada de Harry quien había volteado a verlo desde el momento en que la chica había soltado aquella pregunta. Se le notaba preocupado y en seguida se dio cuenta de que sus nervios eran demasiado evidentes.

 

\- Si, todo en orden – aseguró – es sólo que llevo demasiado tiempo sin ser entrevistado en vivo – soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Lo harás bien. Eres un gran actor y hasta en estos momentos te sirven esas habilidades.

 

Se rió débilmente y miró como Harry se relajaba y volvía a centrar su atención en la pequeña que luchaba por alcanzar un juguete que el rizado tenía sostenido demasiado alto y lejos de ella.

Como en cualquier situación en la que las personas desean que el tiempo pase demasiado lento, pasó todo lo contrario, era como si todos hubieran adelantado su reloj al mismo tiempo para jugarle una broma demasiado pesada.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba entrando al foro para sentarse frente al presentador que lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa como todas las personas que lo habían entrevistado a lo largo de su corta carrera. Aquel tipo intentó hacerle una plática casual antes de que empezara el programa, pero él sólo podía observar a Harry que se encontraba de pie junto a Lou a un lado de un camarógrafo que sostenía la cámara ¿3?

Escuchó la voz de una chica gritar “estamos al aire en 5, 4, 3…” y por cada número su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza.

 

\- Estamos de vuelta – soltó el hombre con un ánimo hipócrita – y me encuentro acompañado de una gran estrella… ¡Louis Tomlinson! – casi grito – sé que muchas personas mueren de envidia en casa.

 

Louis rió de la misma forma hipócrita en la que aquel hombre hablaba y movió la mano en forma de saludo en dirección a la cámara que le habían indicado que estaba activa.

 

\- Es un placer tenerte aquí – aseguró.

\- Al contrario. Muchas gracias por invitarme – sonrió – mi madre ve este programa.

 

El conductor chilló emocionado con aquel dato y Louis supo que había acertado, ese tipo de comentarios eran los que debía de hacer siempre para ganarse a las personas.

 

\- Vayamos al grano, Louis, porque no tenemos demasiado tiempo – se inclinó un poco aquel hombre hacia él como si quisiera preguntarle un gran secreto – se dice que podrías obtener un gran papel, que sólo audicionarás para cumplir con las formalidades, ¿eso es verdad?

\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡que bueno que lo dices! – saltó en su asiento emocionado fingiendo desconocer aquel dato – eso sería completamente maravilloso.

\- ¿En verdad no lo sabías? – preguntó sorprendido.

\- Para nada – aseguró falsamente - ¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó curioso.

\- Oh… ya sabes, eres demasiado famoso y los rumores corren – movió una mano para restarle importancia a ese dato – pero, ¿tienes planes ahora?

\- Bueno… ahora que lo dices – sabía que aquel era el momento indicado para decirlo y no pensaba perder esa oportunidad porque era consciente de que si la dejaba ir, no tendría otra lo suficientemente pronto – creo que me quiero concentrar en mi relación – aseguró.

 

El hombre rió como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste que hubiera podido escuchar en toda la noche y después lo miró con seriedad mientras sus ojos lo examinaban con mucha curiosidad.

 

\- ¿Tienes una nueva relación?

\- Digamos que sí.

\- ¿Podríamos saber su nombre?

\- Él me acompaña hoy.

 

Miró la cara de Harry y supo que estaba completamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. El rizado tomó la mano de Lou mientras ella sonreía ampliamente como si estuviera completamente orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

\- ¿Él?

\- Si, es un gran chico.

 

Sintió que algo dentro de sí se relajaba por completo y supo que aquello era lo correcto.

 

\- En realidad, espero que si me contratan en alguna película no sea por esto, sino por mi talento – continuó.

\- Estamos más que seguros de que lo harán – le alentó el conductor haciéndolo sentir tranquilo – eres un chico que promete y esperamos que te vaya demasiado bien en esa relación con el chico especial.

\- Muchísimas gracias.

 

Después de unas cuantas bromas más, el conductor mandó a comerciales y se despidió de él amablemente, de hecho, las cosas habían salido mejor de cómo lo esperaba y se encontraba completamente feliz por aquello.

Cuando le quitaron todos los cables que siempre le ponían para ese tipo de programas, se dirigió a su camerino donde fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo por parte de Harry.

 

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo – susurró sin poder ocultar su emoción.

\- Claro que si – contestó de la mima manera mientras acariciaba su espalda con ternura – quiero pasear contigo por las calles tomando tu mano – le aseguro – quiero dejar atrás ese miedo al qué dirán.

 

Harry se separó con cuidado de su cuerpo lo necesario para poder verlo a la cara.

 

\- Puedes perder ese papel.

\- No me importa – se encogió de hombros – prefiero perder el papel que volver a perderte a ti – entrelazó sus manos – los papeles prometedores vienen y van.

 

El rizado sonrió y se acercó a él dándole un cálido beso al cual Louis respondió al instante.

 

\- Que maravilloso – dijo Lou aplaudiendo – espero que se casen pronto y me inviten a la boda.

 

Ambos se separaron riendo por aquel comentario y después de eso el móvil de Harry empezó a vibrar dentro de su bolso sin parar. El rizado frunció el entrecejo y se apresuró a sacarlo y al mirar la pantalla sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar que eran demasiadas notificaciones de twitter que llegaban una tras otras sin parar, no esperaban ni siquiera un segundo.

El de ojos azules miró con curiosidad sobre su hombro y frunció el entrecejo sin entender al igual que Harry quien no soportó la curiosidad y abrió la aplicación de su móvil para darse cuenta de que todas esas notificaciones eran de las fans de Louis diciendo “sabía que Larry era real”.

Louis soltó una carcajada completamente alegre y satisfecha ante eso mientras Harry empezaba a contestarle a una que otra chica.

 

El camino a casa había sido más que interesante ya que había recibido llamadas de sus amigos y por supuesto de su hermana quien estaba completamente sorprendida por la valentía que había tenido Louis al confesar aquello ante la prensa.

 

\- Será difícil amigo – comentó Zayn al otro lado de la línea pues era el último que había llamado.

\- Lo sé perfectamente.

\- Pero seguramente estás demasiado feliz – aseguró – podrás hacer todas esas cosas que tanto habías deseado a su lado.

\- Bueno, te diré que ahora que todos saben, no sé exactamente qué es lo que quiero hacer primero.

 

La risa de Zayn hizo que se sintiera más emocionado de lo que ya se encontraba.

 

\- Puedes hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo – sugirió.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó curioso.

\- Tener sexo desenfrenado en un baño público mientras se toman las manos.

 

La sonora carcajada de Harry inundó el auto en el que iba mientras era atacado por la mirada curiosa del actor que se encontraba sentado a su lado y no podía escuchar nada de lo que su novio hablaba con su mejor amigo.

 

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestra relación sólo se basa en eso?

\- Vamos, nos conocemos – soltó el moreno al otro lado de la línea – no soy gay, pero reconozco cuando un hombre se asemeja o se acerca a lo guapo que soy y créeme, Louis Tomlinson es muy guapo – continuó bromeando – si yo estuviera en tu lugar, de la emoción ya hubiera roto una mesa.

\- No quisiera que estés en mi lugar.

\- Soy un hombre comprometido, amigo.

 

Harry rió un poco más con las bromas de su confidente y después de eso cortó la llamada topándose con la azul mirada.

 

\- ¿Dijo algo interesante? – preguntó Louis.

\- Zayn nos manda sus mejores deseos – atinó a decir.

 

Louis le sonrió y asintió levemente convencido de que las palabras de Harry eran completamente ciertas y después de eso ambos pensaron de una forma individual lo que sería su futuro desde ese día.


	45. Epílogo

"Los años a tu lado son los mejores que la vida me ha dado".

Su mente funcionaba a una gran velocidad aquella tarde de viernes mientras escuchaba a la mujer exponiéndole todas sus exigencias para su próximo viaje mientras él por fuera sólo sonreía y asentía levemente dándole a entender que le estaba prestando toda la atención posible.

\- Será un gusto servirle – dijo cuando por fin se quedó callada.

Cuando ella sonrió satisfecha supo que había utilizado las palabras correctas en todo el tiempo que la había atendido y cuando se retiró de la oficina dejándolo por fin solo, se dejó caer en su asiento de piel de una manera poco elegante mientras se frotaba la sien.

Por costumbre posó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el único anillo que posaba en su mano izquierda para empezarlo a girar de una forma completamente pensativa para por fin recordar por qué rayos hacía eso, para recordar la razón por la que se sentaba de lunes a sábado durante horas para atender a personas ansiosas por viajar que en ocasiones resultaban completamente molestas, exigentes y por supuesto, con poco ánimo de pagar mucho aunque esa cantidad que ellos consideraban “excesiva” era lo mínimo que les podía ofertar.

Como todo jefe, se puso de pie decidiendo que era su hora de salida puesto que de lo demás se podían encargar sus mejores amigos quienes tenían sus respectivas oficinas a su lado.

Caminó por el pasillo después de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y de repente miró a su mejor amigo asomando la cabeza desde su oficina llamando su atención.

\- ¿Es todo por hoy? – preguntó Zayn con una sonrisa.

\- Para mí es todo.

\- ¡Maldición! Déjanos vivir Styles.

La risa divertida de Liam hizo que se diera cuenta de que también estaba presente en aquella plática casual de oficina.

\- Deberías de trabajar más y quejarte menos, Zayn – sugirió Liam quien igual tenía la cabeza fuera de su oficina.

\- Sigue los consejos de Liam – dijo Harry mientras retomaba su camino a la entrada principal – él siempre ha sido inteligente.

Escuchó el bufido cargado de fastidio por parte de su mejor amigo cuando salió del lugar.

Cuando vio su auto aparcado frente al amplio local, se acercó a él y antes de subir, giró sobre sí mismo para mirar el enorme letrero del lugar del que acababa de salir en el cual se leía “Agencia de viajes Stylinson” en letras grandes y debajo en unas letras más pequeñas se encontraba citado “Porque los sueños se pueden hacer realidad”, el eslogan que había inventado Louis.

Condujo por aquellas calles de Londres que conocía a la perfección por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin estacionó frente a una hermosa casa la cual le hacía volver a uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. El día en que había elegido aquel lugar con el chico que amaba porque querían tener un verdadero nuevo inicio. No querían aquella casa en la que Harry había sentido en una gran cantidad de ocasiones que estaba completamente solo que nadie estaba a su lado, donde en muchas ocasiones había esperado a Louis hasta quedarse dormido porque él se encontraba con Eleanor… no, eso formaba parte del pasado.

Bajó del auto y rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves, al encontrarlas soltó un suspiro largo para después adentrarse en su hogar, porque eso era aquella hermosa casa, su hogar.

Paseó su verde mirada por el lugar buscando a Louis por la enorme y elegante sala de estar y al no escucharlo en la cocina, enseguida supo que seguramente se encontraba en el piso superior en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

Subió las escaleras con total calma puesto que no creía que Louis hubiese salido a alguna parte ya que las grabaciones de su nueva película habían terminado y tendría unos días de descanso antes de la premiere la cual el rizado ya había agendado para no perdérsela por nada.

Miró la puerta de la primera habitación del largo pasillo, la cual tenía la puerta abierta por completo, pero al asomar la cabeza en su interior se llevó una gran decepción pues descubrió que el de ojos azules no se encontraba ahí. Siguió el proceso con el resto de las habitaciones hasta llegar a la principal que era la que ambos compartían. Entró lentamente y lo vio sentado al borde de la cama con una caja a su lado mientras miraba una fotografía con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. El rizado paseó la vista por el resto de la habitación y se dio cuenta que en el suelo de esta se encontraban esparcidas unas cuantas más.

\- ¡Dios! – escuchó la voz sorprendida de Louis – Harry, no te escuché llegar – lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

\- Bueno, esperaba encontrarte abajo – caminó hacia donde el chico se encontraba esquivando unas cuantas fotografías del suelo y empujó la caja hacia un lado para poder sentarse junto a Louis - ¿Qué haces? – inspeccionó la fotografía que el chico sostenía.

En la fotografía pudo admirarse a él mismo vestido con un traje elegante mientras abrazaba a Louis que igual se veía guapo y enseguida reconoció que aquella foto era de la boda de Zayn.

\- Me encontraba aburrido – explicó – ya sabes, ahora que estoy libre me aburro fácilmente – se encogió de hombros – así que me puse a revisar el armario y encontré la caja de recuerdos.

\- Esa boda fue increíble – señaló la fotografía – para ese momento ya le habías dicho a la prensa que eras gay y después de captarnos unas cuantas veces caminando tomados de la mano por la calle, ellos sacaron sus conclusiones de que estábamos juntos – sonrió.

Louis soltó una risita y asintió levemente.

\- Ese día Zayn casi muere de un infarto por toda la prensa que se encontraba fuera del local y fuera de la iglesia donde se celebraría su boda – escuchó al rizado carcajearse por recordar aquello – mientras Perrie solo posaba ante las cámaras.

\- Recuerdo que golpeó a Zayn en el hombro para que hiciera lo mismo que ella y empezara a posar – soltó Harry – pero ese no es el estilo de mi amigo.

\- Niall no se separaba de la mesa de los bocadillos mientras Liam le decía que no debía de comer tanto y le quitaba cosas de las manos para volverlas a poner en su lugar – ambos rieron – pero creo que eso no tiene comparación con el desastre que fue nuestra boda – puso cara de espanto.

Harry rió y miró que su ahora esposo tenía el mismo anillo que él.

\- Paul tuvo que contratar guardaespaldas – se quejó Louis - ¡En nuestra boda! Por Dios.

\- Tus fans morían por entrar.

\- Y no puedo creer aún que hayas colado a unas cuantas – lo miró con recelo – no quería que fuera algo que la prensa viera.

El rizado se encogió de hombros y movió una mano restándole importancia.

\- Ellas respetaron las reglas – sonrió – tus fans son increíbles.

\- Lo sé – sonrió de la misma manera al recordar todo el apoyo que le habían brindado – Aún no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tres años de esa locura.

\- El día de la boda no estuve tan nervioso como el día en el que te pedí matrimonio – aseguró – me temblaban las piernas, mis manos sudaban y estaba completamente frías. Mis movimientos fueron completamente torpes durante toda la cena que me costó trabajo preparar y que arruiné en un instante.

Louis rió alegre al recordar aquello.

\- Creí que te sentías mal – comentó – es decir, cuando serviste vino en mi copa, al final todo había quedado en el mantel.

\- No puedo creer que no haya podido servir una maldita copa – se cubrió el rostro con las manos avergonzado.

\- Fue hermoso – sonrió al mirarlo así – más cuando después de que tiraste todo me gritaste que todo estaba arruinado cuando lo único que querías era pedirme matrimonio.

\- Gracias por aceptar a pesar de la pésima cena.

\- Gracias por la pésima cena.

Louis miró el enorme ventanal de la habitación y notó que el sol empezaba a ponerse dejando que se apreciara una gran gama de colores completamente cálidos y sintió que eso describía la vida que llevaba en ese momento; completamente cálida y tranquila, sin problemas y plagada de completa felicidad la cual a veces le daba miedo de perder.

Se puso de pie con toda tranquilidad, caminó hacia el ventanal y lo abrió de par en par para después salir al balcón que no era demasiado exagerado sintiendo como el fresco viento de la tarde golpeaba su rostro.

Recordaba que había visitado una gran cantidad de casas que estaban a la venta después de regresar de la maravillosa luna de miel que Harry había conseguido en una pequeña cabaña apartada de todo a orillas de la playa y simplemente, después de ver esos maravillosos atardeceres quería algo que le diera la misma sensación estando en Londres y ninguna casa lo había logrado convencer más que esa. Se había emocionado tanto al mirar la amplia habitación principal que al verlo tan feliz Harry no había podido decirle al hombre que la vendía “la queremos”.

Volteó a ver el interior de la habitación y se topó con Harry quien seguía sentado en la misma posición solo que en esa ocasión miraba hacia el ventanal donde él se encontraba de pie.

\- ¿Extrañas volar, Hazz? – le preguntó curioso.

El rizado se quedó pensativo por un momento mirando un punto perdido del suelo de la habitación.

Harry había dejado de volar por fin después de que habían regresado de su luna de miel, se había dirigido al aeropuerto y Louis había pensado que era para avisar que ya estaba de regreso y que podría reincorporarse al trabajo en cualquier momento, pero cuando lo miró tan decaído al regresar a casa se dio cuenta de que Harry simplemente había ido a renunciar.

Louis era consciente de que lo que más amaba Harry, aparte de su relación con él, era el hermoso cielo azul que se extendía sobre sus cabezas y lo único que le daba la oportunidad de llegar hasta él era el ser piloto.

Harry soltó un suspiro y simplemente asintió.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que no – dijo sinceramente – pero la agencia está demasiado bien – sonrió levemente – Estoy con mis amigos y no he perdido contacto con Nick, así que eso lo hace todo mucho más fácil.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Harry había dejado su trabajo cuando decidió que crearía una agencia de viajes ya que tenía contactos con aerolíneas y hoteles de muchos lugares y Louis no pudo hacer más que apoyarlo en todo el proceso. Cuando estuvo hecha, llamó a sus fieles amigos quienes dejaron sus aburridos trabajos para empezar a trabajar en la agencia del rizado que era un trabajo igual de aburrido que los anteriores, pero tenían la tranquilidad de que solamente una pared de concreto los separaba por sus oficinas.

\- Nunca te hubiera pedido que dejes de volar – soltó Louis con arrepentimiento – pero no puedo evitar sentir culpa.

Harry negó con la cabeza levemente y se puso de pie para caminar hacia Louis y abrazarlo por la cintura cuando estuvo frente a él.

\- Llevo tres años sin subirme a un avión – habló mientras unía sus frentes dulcemente, su voz era completamente suave y en cada palabra se notaba el amor que sentía – pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de volar y de estar cerca del cielo.

Louis lo miró confuso.

\- Cuando me despierto todas las mañanas – explicó mientras acariciaba su rostro delicadamente – veo el cielo más brillante del mundo en tus ojos, pareciera como si le hubieras robado todas sus tonalidades para ponerlas en tu hermosa mirada – sonrió al ver como Louis se sonrojaba con sus palabras y sin poderlo evitar se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios – cuando te beso, siento como si estuviera volando aún teniendo los pies sobre la tierra – susurró – me haces llegar tan alto…

\- Y tú me haces perder el miedo a volar – sonrió con dulzura – tus abrazos son como mi cinturón de seguridad antes de despegar y diriges mi vida haciéndome sentir seguro como el gran piloto certificado que eres.

Ambos rieron levemente.

\- Contigo no he perdido nada Louis – susurró – tú vales más que cualquier certificado de vuelo.

El de ojos azules pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y lo besó dulcemente con la tranquilidad de que en ese momento todo era correcto, las cosas estaban bien hechas y nadie los juzgaba por eso.

\- Nunca dejo de dar gracias a la vida – sonrió al separarse – por haberme llevado por ese café en el aeropuerto de Nueva York.

\- Y yo no dejo de dar gracias por esa voz tan suave que tienes y que nadie escuchaba – rieron – porque así tuve la oportunidad de pedir ese café por ti y ahora que lo pienso… ese mismo día conocí el cielo, ese cielo que no tiene comparación con el que se extiende sobre el mundo, un cielo que solo me pertenece a mí.

 

Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso más que les prometía estar juntos, volando durante toda su vida.


End file.
